Underneath It All
by On the write lines
Summary: Yasu Katashi is a jonin candidate with a research paper to write in Sunagakure. Things have never been easy for the kunoichi especially regarding her friendship with a certain red haired Kazekage! As they grow closer and happiness seems just in reach, it appears that Gaara has been promised to another! What will Lady Leaf do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Fight with the Leaf's Noble Gentleman**

Gaara's footsteps echoed as he made his way up to the top viewing platform. He remembered a very long time ago how he'd walked these very same steps and paused momentarily under the archway. The corridor had been cast in shadow back then and the only sound was the rustling of the sand, screams and finally a sickening thud as two bodies fell to the floor. The Kazekage remembered it all as vividly as yesterday's sunrise.

"Nice to see you didn't get lost!" Tsunade stood immediately to greet her honoured guest.

Gaara bowed his head. "I apologise for my lateness, this place holds many memories."

"I'm sure it does." The Hokage smirked knowing full well the memories her ally was referring to, when the Sand along with the Sound Village had tried to invade Konoha. "Speaking freely, I'm surprised you took up the invitation at all."

"What better way to strengthen the bond between our nations by putting to rest past conflicts."

"What a sweet child you are, Godaime Kazekage for that remains to be seen."

Relations between the two Kage weren't exactly frosty but Gaara understood that there were many who still saw him as too young to take on the responsibility of leader. Rather than becoming frustrated with the situation he would simply have to show he was up to the job. He knew it was possible, after all despite the odds he had won the respect and trust of his people back in Suna.

The young wind shadow could feel the sly glances of the kunoichi as he tried to sit down comfortably in the chair. Although the Kazekage dress robes had been adapted for his smaller stature they will slightly tricky to manoeuvre in. The hat in particular was a menace as no amount of padding seemed to help with preventing the garment from slipping forward.

He tried to initiate an informal conversation to distract the Hokage's attention. "The program states that there are five matches in this year's finals, that is irregular."

"Yes, it is!" Tsunade agreed her golden eyes gleaming. "You were quick to spot that, perhaps another chair would suit you better?"

"That will not be necessary." He declined aware that Tsunade had not expanded upon his observation, what was she up to?

"Welcome to the Chunin Final Rounds!" a voice called from below, it was Genma Shiranui a familiar face from the previous Chunin exams.

In answer there was a thunderous roar from the crowded arena. Over 2000 people had squeezed into the stands ready to watch this year's hopefuls from across the continent. The audience surrounded the central area some forty feet above the chunin hopefuls. This ensured the observers (no matter where they sat) had a good view to watch the action.

"As a spectacular opening for this year our esteemed Hokage wishes to present a demonstration of our elite jonin forces. We hope to provide inspiration to the younger generation and a prosperous future."

Another loud boom of cheering and applause erupted. Gaara could feel the vibrations through his fingertips as he pushed himself a little higher into his seat. _Why_ _a jonin demonstration? Why share this so overtly with an audience?_ He couldn't help but question the wisdom of what Lady Fifth was thinking. Jonin were often sent on missions alone, showing their skills and jutsu in front of potential enemies was asking for trouble.

"You like to shake things up, don't you?"

"I try my best." Tsunade smirked as she gracefully tilted the brim of her hat to block out the sun. This woman was not one to hide in the shadow of her predecessor, even if it was the third Hokage.

As Shiranui continued, the senbon in his mouth bobbed up and down. "For this unique occasion I give you, Might Guy..."

Many members of the crowd stood up whooping their support as a deafening chorus. Might Guy beamed as he strolled casually into the centre of the stadium. He waved to the spectators confidently showing no sign of nerves whatsoever. Guy had been selected for (amongst other reasons) his ability to entertain.

"And introducing for the first time, Katashi Yasu."

Gaara's eyes immediately flew to the opposite doorway leading into the arena. It couldn't be?

"Well, hey there, if it isn't the former ambassador of Konoha, herself - a pleasure to face you in the passion of battle!" Guy gave the young woman a thumbs up and his usual dazzling smile.

Yasu walked slowly into the bright sunshine and bowed deeply. "A great honour, sir."

Her first thought was at least it wasn't Kakashi of the Sharingan eye! Then when that sweet sense of relief swept through her mind it was just as swiftly replaced with a new anxiety. She tightened her fists. Guy was a taijutsu specialist; he would hit hard and fast leaving very little time to think, this wasn't going to be a pleasant experience.

She ducked and rolled to the side immediately before the jumping kick connected.

"Heh, heh that a girl! Good to see you're on your toes!"

"You always like to make a dynamic entrance, sir!" Yasu laughed as she tightened the knot in her ninja headband.

They looked across at one another trying to decide how to get the upper hand. Guy was coming at her once more and as she threw several kunai to slow him down he responded with a series of superb front flips. After he landed, he began a barrage of punches and kicks one after another. The speed of his movement was astounding but combined with their accuracy, they were lethal! She tried her best to block the punches which for the most part was working. The inner part of her arms started to throb despite the protective gear absorbing the majority of impact. Another succession of strong fist attacks narrowly missed Yasu and instead ploughed straight into the ground leaving craters in its wake. Being on the defensive was preferable to getting hit but she was fast becoming increasingly aware of the sneaky leg sweeps that Guy was using.

As the paper bombs exploded Yasu retreated to a safe distance. This much was clear - she needed to slow him down. Wasting chakra to build barriers was out of the question, he wouldn't give her the time anyway. If she continued to engage in hand to hand combat then she was going to lose.

Suddenly there was a loud smack and a jet of water forced its way from the cracked earth shooting vertically out the ground. A green figure was hauled along with it shooting the opponent into the sky like a cannon ball.

"That was close," Yasu wheezed patting her back frantically. _Had anybody seen?_

When gravity had finally managed to reclaim Might Guy he could see the plucky youngster performing another water technique. He was surprised to still see her standing considering the full force of the hammer kick he'd brought down on her shoulder. Something had got in the way, something very hard, but there was no sign of it now.

With his fists pulsing with chakra he punched through the waves sent to meet him, and was met by a spiky rock formation. He greeted the unwelcome sight with laughter and took great delight in deploying his chakra once more in the form of missiles, smashing the threat into little pieces. After that came a triple somersault, landing perfectly back in the arena without even the hint of a sweat.

"Nice warm up, you've got a good set of skills, lucky lady."

Yasu tried not to smile but it was hard when faced with a man that was as optimistic and polite as Might Guy. He'd blown her attacks away no problem, and yet he still went to the trouble to compliment and encourage her. Despite his goofy bowled haircut and questionable fashion sense he remained as ever a true gentleman. In some ways this fight might be easier if he wasn't quite so nice.

The arena floor on the north side was now a sloppy mixture of mud and water, both Yasu and Guy had to maintain a concentration of chakra at their feet so they could even move. This didn't deter the green beast of prey from a further flourish of taijutsu. There was a real buzz in the stadium now with the villagers waving their flags and balling out at the top of their lungs. Guy was the favourite and had the majority of bets now still there were some who kindly put forward some faith in the underdog.

There was some bruising to her right cheek and the showers of dirt and dust made Yasu cough violently. Still, considering the statistics she'd researched just being mobile after ten minutes with Guy was a new record. Each time there was a whistle past her ears Yasu knew she'd only just avoided getting hit. She jerked awkwardly to twist away and ended up with her back against a wall.

Meanwhile far above the two Kage watched as the battle unfolded.

"I was unaware that Miss Katashi had been promoted to jonin level," Gaara pondered. He couldn't quite take in what he was seeing.

"Well." Tsunade yawned and took another sip of green tea. "In the strictest sense she isn't."

He tilted his head slightly. "I'm afraid I do not comprehend."

The Hokage's voice took on a more serious tone, "Yasu Katashi has trained up to jonin level but I'm not convinced she's got what it takes."

"Then the whole purpose of this demonstration is..."

"To see whether she can cut it."

At the last moment Yasu released her water bowl technique and dashed towards the small cluster of trees in the eastern corner. The water directed by her palm had pushed the green punching demon aside momentarily.

"Earth release: earth and stone dragon!" she yelled.

The debris from the ground began to rise slowly and crunch together – small at first but grew larger and larger until it was five times the size. It was an odd looking dragon, mosaic in nature comprising of lots of individual pieces. Its eyes glowed with an intense yellow energy as it snarled and snorted.

Guy watched spell bound as Yasu took deep breaths before sending the beast on the attack. He had to admit the craftsmanship was a little crude but then again artistic merit was not exactly the point here. There were two very sharp horns and an equally impressive set of teeth that could easily impale the careless. It was built in a slim line fashion so it could move quickly. When the dragon tried to ram him at full force he dodged and then countered with a flying kick. His leg smashed straight into the side of the creature sending small shards of stone raining in all directions.

"An impressive jutsu but my legs can handle anything. In fact my entire body is a temple of strength and vitality!"

After watching her creation torn apart Yasu should have felt more rattled. However she nodded slightly and then a mischievous little grin began to form. She scooped her hands together and lifted them up towards the sky. At once the missing pieces of the dragon floated off the floor. Next the kunoichi clapped her hands and immediately the shards flew back into place. Not only was the dragon rebuilt in seconds it had trapped the man's leg inside!

"What the..." Finally Guy was beginning to realise he was immobilised.

Yasu seized the opportunity raising the dragon's tail up high before swinging it and clouting her opponent full in the face. There was a loud crunch and afterward a blood curdling screech. Guy's leg was set free. Miraculously he stood up but swayed wildly with red crimson liquid seeping between his fingers.

There were gasps from the crowd.

"Dou boke my dose!" The injured ninja collapsed to the floor tears falling from his glistening black eyes, clutching his precious nose.

Yasu bit her lip he did look in genuine agony she could only imagine the number of nerve endings that had been hit at the same time. She winced as she remembered hitting her own nose by accident in training and how much it hurt. It took every ounce of resolve not to dive in and perform a healing jutsu on the poor man. She had to be on her guard, she couldn't give Lady Tsuande any ammunition about her performance as a ninja. That was what she was now - not a nurse.

Shiranui arrived. "Eh, Guy?" He sounded slightly wary. "You want to end the match?"

"Neber! I can binish bish. I bill neber bip bup!"

"Don't be a fool, Guy. It's only meant to be a demonstration not a fight to the death." The proctor rolled his eyes as his colleague continued to try and stand only to fall down again. When the medic nin had failed to stem the bleeding for fifteen minutes the decision was taken out of his hands.

So it was that Might Guy was rolled onto a stretcher and carried away. Yasu was struggling to fight the burning sense of guilt working its way into her heart. He was an adult he'd consented and knew the risks of what he was doing. The hospital would repair his nose and he'd be out in a couple of days. It was all standard procedure and besides, there were worse ways to be knocked out.

"Hey, Katashi, stand tall will yer? You've won the match, at least try to look pleased about it!"

"Oh!" All of a sudden Yasu was brought back to reality. "I won?"

"That bloody fool," Lady Fifth cursed under her breath. She slammed the tea cup onto the table knocking it sideways.

"It appears Miss Katashi is determined to succeed," Gaara stated as he saw the victor turn to the Hokage and bow. When she looked up there was the queerest look on her face as though she had seen a ghost. He considered how many years it had been since they last met, over three years in fact.

"And as for her I'd be embarrassed to call that a victory!" The leader of Konohagure marched to the edge of the viewing platform and glared back at the winner. "What the hell is she staring at?" she hissed.

Yasu Katashi stood 5ft 2 inches her blue eyes keenly fixed on her half sister. The loose braids of blond hair had begun to unravel leaving strands clinging to the sweat and grime on her face. So fighting Guy hadn't been enough to satisfy the bitch, what was she supposed to do now?

"Yasu, you can make your way to the exit," Shiranui whispered gently. He could see the staring match between the two females and preferred not to get involved.

Yasu shook her head. "Send another."

Genma was taken aback he'd never seen this side of the young ninja before. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said," the ex-ambassador growled, "send another. I'm not done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Desert Flower**

**Chapter Two – I want to show what I can do!**

A great hush had descended upon the stadium. The audience whispered amongst themselves as they continued to witness the victor - Yasu Katashi and the Hokage scowling at each other.

Shiranui glanced towards the front row where there was a single empty seat.

"It's about time you showed up, Iruka, things are getting kinda ugly if you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I can see that."

It only took a few steps to reach Yasu who was practically gnashing her teeth into dust. He placed a solid hand on her shoulder and only then did she turn around.

"We need to leave the area," He said firmly. As expected the girl made to protest but he insisted. "It isn't fair on the other competitors to delay things like this. Look at them up in the stands..." His gaze settled on a group of younger ninja, their eyes were shining with frustration. They wanted to get down there and have their turn to shine.

Yasu frowned. She could only imagine how they felt watching another competitor refuse to leave the stadium. She was being selfish. "All right," She said quietly and followed him away from the crowds.

In the dim light of the backroom Yasu sat on the bench feeling completely numb. She could hear muffled shrieks from next door Guy was still receiving treatment it seemed.

"It isn't fair," She began whilst snatching off her ninja headband. "You know how hard I've worked for this. All that training and she still can't accept me."

"You did your best," Iruka sighed and sat down next to her. She was finding fault with her achievements again. "I'm proud of you! You've come a long way." His face broke into a warm smile.

She tried to smile back but it came across more as a grimace. She should be glad to have come away from the fight with little more than a couple of grazes however it just didn't feel satisfying. There was no warmth inside her heart of a job well done. The applause from the crowd was more of a courtesy than earned respect, and the one person who she wanted to take note was as dismissive as ever.

"You remember the first time we met?"

Yasu nodded, that seemed like a lifetime ago...

She collapsed against the tree feeling the rough bark biting into her back. The hours spent there became mingled, her expectation to be moved along at some point never happened. So even when the sun descended, casting weak red shadows across her face still she did not move. There was a swing to her left. Her fingers reached out for one of the rope handles and she pushed it away from her, hard. As she watched it swayed to and fro with a pathetic squeak.

Then cool evening came and with it the realisation that she really needed to make some accommodation arrangements. Sleeping rough out on the streets in winter was never going to be a smart plan.

_Mother is not an option._

She bristles at the mere thought and yet no other solutions are forthcoming. Another few minutes pass by a little warmth is maintained by drawing a pair of numb knees towards her chest. Suddenly tiredness is a great weight pressing down on her whole body. Eyelids begin to droop, perhaps it would not hurt to rest a while and block out the events of the day. There is nothing else that could be done and so much she would rather forget.

"Hey..."

Blue eyes snap back open. A blurred face slowly comes into focus and it looks quite stern.

"No one is supposed to be here after dark. Are you one of the students?"

Slowly she shakes her head and stares dumbly past the man.

He scratches his head, fingers ruffling through chestnut brown hair. The hair is scrapped into a spiky ponytail it bobs about as the man speaks.

"My name is Umino Iruka, I'm an instructor at the academy here."

_The academy? _

"Look, I'll walk you home – your parents are probably really worried about you!"

"No." Her white breath rolls into the air, the word heavily between them.

Iruka puzzles over this and notices her body rapidly shaking in the cold. She looked ill now, face pale as chalk. Shakes becoming shudders as her muscles contract with a life of their own.

"Mr Umino," she tries to say but her teeth are chattering. "It's not the right time to go home. I can't listen without wanting to speak and I don't have the strength to forgive, not yet."

Iruka bends down to get a better look at the huddled figure. He stares haunted by what he sees. The girl could be no more than seventeen and yet her features told the story of a whole lifetime. Her words were those of someone much older and wiser than a teenager. She waits patiently and does not beg or whine. She appears consumed by something that has sucked all life and brightness from her eyes. Iruka is not entirely sure what emotion he can sense. It tugs at his heart and he becomes troubled by a familiar unease. Pain, perhaps even grief, it radiates from the youngster like a smothering invisible blanket.

Yes, grief can do that to a person, Iruka realises as his heart now identifies the sting. It lies in wait snatching moments when you are completely off guard. A scent or a careless comment catches your ears and you feel like a boxer has landed a left hook. All the air is knocked out your lungs and it takes hold of you. His pain had faded over time and been replaced with hope and happiness. This young person was just beginning the fight. He turns away and then double checks that she really is still by the tree.

"I promise not to take you home," He pauses realising that he hasn't thought this through. "But... you can't stay here."

She nods and then faintly whispers, "Where are we going?"

"It is _very_ late. I don't feel happy about this," Iruka offers his hand. "I guess if it's only for one night, my house."

"Oh."

"Look, I don't know whether you realise this but it isn't normal for an academy instructor to take a young lady from the street back to his establishment! Some may interpret such actions as taking advantage and..."

She laughs at this seeing the tint of red slowly warming in his cheeks. "Mr Umino, I have witnessed the look of a man that wishes to do such things. I do not see such danger in your eyes."

"What's your name?" He asked pondering why she seemed to know so much about leery men.

"Katashi Yasu."

Iruka was quiet as they walked towards a small group of flats near the academy. It had been a long time since Yasu had seen Konohagure at night, there was no howl of the desert winds here only the chirping of crickets hiding in the tall grasses. It felt alien to her.

"I remember you now, Miss Katashi. " Iruka frowned as he poured the creamy milk into a cup. He brought it over to the table placing it down gently. "You were the Leaf Village Ambassador, assigned to improve relations between us and the Sunans back in the Land of Wind. I'd heard tales of great work being done there especially in regards to trade."

"You heard about me, here in the village?"

He shrugged. "Snippets, there was never anything officially published."

"I see." Yasu understood perfectly as she felt the warm liquid seep down her throat. Lady Fifth was maintaining control as usual. Of course Yasu had never expected the village to hear anything if it was negative, but she had negotiated her way through more than a few difficult moments. The long term benefits of which would be an advantage to the Leaf's economy too, yet this was not acknowledged.

"Sometimes it's hard to do your part and not be recognized isn't it?" Iruka gave a sympathetic smile which made her feel worse.

"I'm not glory hunting. I just want to be respected for doing a job well, is that too much to ask?"

"No, but your job has come to end whether you like it or not. So, where do you plan to go from here?"

Looking back she had been trying to avoid answering this simple question however it had always risen to the surface in the end. To answer felt like a frustrated child trying to solve a puzzle.

Iruka had been so kind looking out for her and arranging her first employ at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He'd found her a place to live and offered work experience at the academy, after that things were easier. Even when Tsuande had reprimanded him and the other jonin expressed their concern he took no notice. Not once did he expect anything in return and it was a very long while before she shared anything about her circumstances. For some this may have been interpreted as ingratitude, but it didn't bother him one bit.

"You're always in such a rush to prove yourself to people but there's really no need!" He twisted her short beige cape back the right way. It had a pretty pattern running around the edges, leaves of many different colours painted on silk. Such an odd garment to wear during a fight, though Yasu often had a habit of doing things differently.

"I just feel that winning because someone broke their nose is a cop out. I haven't even started to show what I can do!"

This was the way it had always been with Miss Katashi - _I want to show what I can do! _Frustrated and angry, she had repeated that phrase over a hundred times especially when learning earth style jutsu. To begin with she felt that learning another chakra nature was a waste of time. She'd liked water a lot! Although sometimes in training it was as if she was holding back, not completely letting go for fear of…Iruka had never got to the bottom of it, his friend never allowed her chakra to be depleted to absolute zero. Due to this he could only guess the true limits of her endurance. Maybe she was ready for another battle, who was he to decide?

"You keep reminding me of Naruto!" He chuckled.

"Is it safe to come in?" Shiranui asked only half joking. He glanced at Yasu pleased to see her calmer and more receptive. "I've just had a meeting with the Hokage. One of the candidates has forfeited their match and we're still waiting for medical clearance on another, something about a poisoning incident. It's all very suspect if you ask me."

Instinctively Yasu offered her help yet Shiranui raised his hand and declined the offer.

"We could use your help in a different way though. We need more time to investigate what's going on and you know how you wanted another shot in the arena? Well, Lady Fifth has granted permission for you to take on another jonin."

Iruka suddenly felt sick. "Do you know who it is?"

"Yeah," the proctor couldn't hide his smirk. "Temari of the Sand!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Desert Flower**

**Chapter Three – Friendly Match?**

Temari - that was a name Yasu hadn't heard in a while.

"Are you serious?" She hoped Shiranui would break into laughter and tell her it was all a joke. "I thought this was supposed to be a demonstration of _Konoha's_ jonin?"

"Completely serious, apparently it was a suggestion from the Kazekage himself. Temari was promoted a while back and has been Gaara's personal bodyguard ever since. The Hokage didn't seem too bothered. So, the question remains are you gonna fight?"

Iruka swallowed, "You don't have to do this. Just tell the Hokage that you're injured-"

"I'll take her on!" Yasu stood up and marched straight towards the door.

Her fire of energy and enthusiasm managed to last exactly until Yasu saw Temari face to face. At that moment it began to slide out of her body like water down a plughole.

The crafty Sunan from memory had grown a good few inches taller, now sporting a more formal black kimono with a slimmer red obi. Her headband, (which used to hang casually from the neck) was proudly tied around the forehead for all to see. Curiously the large fan that was Temari's trademark was nowhere to be seen. None of that mattered however Yasu had experienced firsthand the punishing regime of the slave driver. She didn't rely on taijutsu very often but anyone made the mistake of thinking this was a weakness they were in for a shock!

"Hey Yaz," the jonin smiled as pleasantly as a mountain lion advancing on a lamb. "Long time no see."

Yaz, an annoying nickname the Kazekage's sister had bestowed upon her _pet_ back in the day. They used to be quite close at least until Yasu's duties as the ambassador came to an abrupt end. No correspondence had passed between them, not even a single letter for three long years.

"What's the matter?" Temari cooed through the silence. "Nothing you wanna say?"

No words were appropriate for such an occasion and besides - it wasn't like Yasu was a politician anymore. She didn't have to be polite or restrained on the battlefield. The most important thought right this second was to win. Keeping this in mind she said the only thing that made sense.

"Don't go easy on me."

Temari snorted as she slowly pulled a scroll from her belt and replied, "Then don't waste my time."

Suddenly a thick black cloud of smoke enveloped the scene. The smoke bombs Yasu had prepared earlier had gone off in style leaving some precious seconds to think. She had noticed how the terrain had been flattened and cut up during the previous round leaving very little cover. In order to succeed a ninja needed as many options as possible.

"Wind release: sweeping gust!" A strong cry came through the black curtain dispersing it instantly. Temari stepped through the clear opening swinging her fan in an arc before bringing it down to the ground with a clang.

_So, Temari's still a wind user then and as scary as ever! _Yasu could feel her morale shrinking, but this was the chance she had been waiting for. If she could just hold it together long enough...

"Wind style: slicing sickle!"

The winds came fast and only due to lucky reflex did the ex ambassador manage to avoid the blast. That was not to be the end another five came in quick succession barely inches away from her torso.

Having played the dodging game long enough with Guy, Yasu decided it was time for some action. "Earth style: stone shrapnel!"

She'd never seen Temari dive onto the floor like that before. By using the pebbles and stones scattered around as ammunition she could fire them at will and keep a safe distance. They shot straight at the target and made them run, what was not to like?

Not to be made a fool, the strategist had already decided her next course of action. When the counter blast of wind turned the stone bullets in the opposite direction the balance of power shifted. Yasu retreated but not before being caught by several of her own shots.

"Damn," she cursed looking down at the raw and torn skin on her left hand. It had a bit of sting to it. "She used my own jutsu against me!"

Clearly enjoying the response from her prey Temari shouted, "I hate to break it to you, but everyone knows that earth style isn't an advantage against a wind chakra nature."

"It's not a disadvantage either!" Yasu retorted as she frantically tied a bandage round the wound.

Back at the viewing platform Gaara had given up fighting and rested the confounded hat on his lap. When Kankuro grinned behind him the Kazekage gave his elder brother an icy glare.

"I'm surprised you let Temari have her own way," the puppeteer lowered his voice near his sibling's ear.

"She can be very persuasive when the mood takes her."

Kankuro whistled, "Yeah, but she's got a couple of scores to settle. I mean, if I was in Yasu's shoes the first chance I got I'd be gone. No one can handle Temari when she's like this."

The Kazekage and his temporary bodyguard had been sharing the same thought. Gaara wasn't sure why he'd allowed the match to go ahead. When Miss Katashi had stood there so defiantly having a staring contest with the Hokage, it reminded him how stubborn she could be. Seeing how much she'd improved was a curious feeling, not entirely glad but relieved that her talents had not been wasted. He remembered a time when she could barely string three hand signs together, now she had mastered two chakra natures. So, earth and water against wind was it? Depending upon the strength of the welder any chakra nature had the potential to overpower another. He suddenly clasped his fingers together.

Yasu's eyelids were caked in sand. When she tried to blink it began to congeal transforming into a thick paste. She'd fallen victim to a sly attack called the dust wind technique. The first blast of sand she evaded easily but it then spread and covered the earth with a thin and slippery coating. When she tried to back flip and land on a raised edge she lost her footing and in that moment a secondary blast completely blinded her.

Temari charged at her opponent who was scrambling in the darkness. She was ready to make a decisive strike with no trace of hesitation. With her arms raised the metal fan was brought crashing down into the other girl's brain. There were screams from the stands - a few of the younger spectators had got more than they bargained for.

The kunoichi prised her fan out of Yasu's bleeding head. She didn't look happy, it hadn't felt right. Then there were wisps of pure white smoke.

"What the hell? A substitution jutsu!"

A short distance away flat on her belly Yasu was savouring the moment. It was almost blissful to hear the exasperation rising in the desert brat's voice. She was ruthless. Imagine splitting another person's head open in such a cold fashion! Then again, as Gaara had taught her three years previously – if you did not fight with the intent to kill, death would fall upon you instead. This was the mentality of battle in the ninja world, habit and instinct can take over whether it is a 'friendly' match or not. Yasu took one last peek at Temari's red face before returning to the task at hand.

"Water style: bouncing bomb barrage!" Four twisting spirals of pulsing water burst from the ground in spectacular fashion. As water droplets showered down they began to merge to create gigantic spheres. Then they were sent to punish the sand dweller immediately - sloshing as they went.

Temari's eyes widened. When the water bombs connected she was swamped in a wave, snatching away her breath and spinning her round. As one bomb had finished another continued the attack making it difficult to gauge which way was up or down. She tried to puncture the blobs with her fan but they wouldn't burst! The bombs flexed and squeaked remaining perfectly intact. They had to be reinforced with chakra she decided, quite a creative attack. Trust Yaz to think of a technique so bumbling and ridiculous that it would actually work.

"Earth style: stone prison!"

Crunching and grinding a great number of tall columns began to rise over head forming a ceiling and walls. The bright sunlight was starting to disappear inch by inch until finally she was trapped in utter darkness. Temari hated being wet and was still stewing about getting caught out by such a childish trick. Irritated she could feel the remaining bombs pressing and squeezing against her body ready to explode at any moment. Then it occurred to her that there was actually nowhere for the water to go which meant only one thing.

"Fucking bitch wants to drown me!" Her voice echoed further increasing the sense of isolation.

Outside the stone prison Yasu clicked her fingers and released the chakra barrier from each water bomb one by one. She'd taken off her cape and folded it neatly to one side. The Konoha heavy crowd had appreciated the display so far and the gaping mouths of the chunin candidates were priceless. Nevertheless this battle was far from over. Taking stock of her chakra reserves Yasu knew that she only had enough left for one more advanced technique and perhaps two lower level tricks at a stretch.

It was deathly quiet inside the prison now and all the water bombs had detonated. Gingerly Yasu pressed her ear to the nearest wall and frowned. A drip landed on her nose and when she looked up a crack had formed. The crack began to zig zag and spread across the length of the entire prison.

All sense of time and place was thrown into confusion. Yasu was thrown to the floor and left to wonder how she got there so quickly. She'd heard something about a task of the dragon. When she came to, the prison had been completely obliterated with the audience in the front benches looking like drowned rats. As she tried to stand up her only reward was to slip and fall into a puddle. A great pain shot down her right side.

_Good God, what has that woman done to me? _

Rolling onto the knees the injured ninja was seeing stars. It was difficult to focus on the next move when her brain was screaming in protest. This was not the best time for symptoms of a concussion. Another blow came, this time to her left side which sent her flying. Upon landing she gave a snarl of frustration. Next more wind gusts sliced at her skin trying to take her apart. Yasu forced herself to stand but something large and metallic crushed into her shoulder.

She spat out the blood from her mouth pleading with her body to ignore the agony. She had to move, she had to counter attack...

"Why are you teasing me, Yaz?" Temari knelt down on the muddy wet ground and grabbed Yasu's ponytail. She tugged it hard away from the scalp.

"I don't know what you mean," Yasu gasped feeling the skin around her face become taut. It stretched over her cheekbones.

The pull became harder hairs began to snap away near Yasu's temples.

"Don't make me drag this out. I told you not to waste my time." Temari bent down and twisted her enemy's neck so they were face to face. The bloody mess looked pitiful, fighting against the shock still thinking she could come back from this. "Show me your full power or I'm gonna snap your neck right now."

Yasu's neck muscles were straining at this uncomfortable angle. Breathing, let alone talking was difficult enough. "What are you talking about, Temari?"

"The Mokuton jutsu, I've seen you use it. It would be very impolite to deprive it from the audience, don't you think? If I'm going to beat you I want it to be total and complete."

In vain Yasu tried to shake her head, "I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?" Temari's look was murderous.

"There are people in this world that are a lot scarier than you - one of them is the fifth Hokage." Yasu was rasping. "I can't use the Mokuton jutsu because I am forbidden to do so. If I ever so much as produce a single twig my family will be put to death."

"You were never good at lying, Yaz."

"I'm telling the truth!" She hissed. Temari still towered above her the rage beginning to turn into disbelief. "It's not like you would believe me anyway. So, go ahead and break my neck if it will make you feel better."

After hearing this Temari stood up. What was she going to do now? She'd bide her time over these three years training and honing her skills. She wanted to make a mockery of this stupid little girl who had come into all their lives and messed everything up. She had witnessed Yasu's power when training with Gaara, she'd managed to create a row of fully grown oak trees in the middle of the Sunan training grounds! Yasu was capable of so much and yet to hear that she was being held back was irritating beyond belief. How typical of Yasu not to stand up for herself and allow the fifth Hokage to walk all over her. A person who would allow such a chain to be put around their neck was no better than a mutt tied to a kennel.

There were times in life when you had to question the reasoning behind orders: she had done it (behind closed doors) with Gaara many times it was a way to keep everyone sharp. Sometimes it had resulted in no change at all as her younger brother's logic and direction had been sound, on other occasions it had make him think twice and loss of life had been avoided. But to outlaw any challenge to a decision that would affect the rest of your life was ludicrous.

And the Hokage, who was supposed to utilise the strength of her forces not repress them was no better. To think, she was sitting up there with the Kazekage enjoying the match looking for any hint of Yasu breaking that promise. Turning this battle into a cheap game with variables, what was next - no wind attacks allowed? Or perhaps they should fight whilst doing handstands and performing tricks like clowns?

Finally Temari glared at Yasu, "You're better than this!"

"I'm sorry."

The Sunan kunoichi did not hide her disgust at the response. It was time to put an end to this charade. "Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

At once she opened out her steel fan and swung the weapon right then left creating a powerful wind current.

When the two collided with Yasu she was tossed into the air and wrapped in a twisting cyclone. For a moment her body was floating there and the fabric of her uniform rippled with a life of its own. It was an impressive creation, natural rotating columns of air that had been whipped up into frenzy. The stadium and crowds had disappeared as Yasu was thrown around. Soon however she was trapped in the centre and the pressure inside the cyclone started to build. The ripples began to slice into her skin, countless invisible blades carving and tearing at her clothes. At first it was bearable but the slicing continued in the same place over and over as the flesh was shredding. She was pinned down. Through it all Temari just smiled, she leaned casually on her metal fan even trying to stifle a yawn. There was no way that the Leaf Loser could escape now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Desert Flower**

**Chapter Four –Interference**

So, this was death was it? It was so quiet and the clouds drifted gently across the sky. Yasu's fingertips suddenly felt something coarse between them it was gritty. She rubbed two tips together and then froze. In a panic Yasu suddenly remembered where she was supposed to be. She sat up and squinted trying to push the scene in front of her into focus. All she could make out was a fuzzy figure hunched on his ankles staring and shouting into a large black gaping hole.

"Are you alive down there?" He called out.

There was no answer. In the next moment a group of medic nin poured into the arena and began throwing down ropes to make a pulley. Then a stretcher arrived which was carefully handed down into the gap. They were down there a good ten minutes assessing the situation and barking information to one another about the condition of the patient.

Yasu couldn't stand the silence. "Is she gonna be alright?"

It seemed to take forever for the stretcher to be hoisted up. Temari laid still her arm in a sling. Blood was trailing into her cold teal eyes. The sunan didn't speak, however despite being several metres away Yasu was pretty sure she could hear the taller blonds' teeth grinding. It didn't take long for her opponent to target the victor with an accusing stare. In fact as she was brought past to exit the stadium, Temari spat at the floor by Yasu's feet. Shocked and confused by the act all the ex-ambassador could do was look down. Upon doing this Yasu was hit by a sudden and sickening realisation. There were sand grains by her feet in exactly the spot where she was supposed to have fallen to her death.

_No. _Yasu shook her head violently before turning around full circle. Unfortunately the evidence was clear. It meant...Yasu let out a scream of rage. Someone had helped her and that meant the result was a lie! She felt her arm being swung into the air whilst Shiranui announced the winner. Before she had time to protest the proctor had whisked her back towards the tunnel. In the shade she could hear her name being chanted, louder and louder. She covered her ears.

"This is wrong," she moaned with frustration. "Why the hell did he interfere?"

"Hey Yasu, you did great out there!" Iruka chirped as he came to greet her.

"Are you blind?" She snapped back.

She regretted sounding so harsh as the smile from Iruka disappeared.

"There's nothing wrong with my eyesight!" Now he looked angry. "Is that any way to speak to a superior, Katashi?" He shook her by the collar. "You've won the match. You got a second shot, what could you possibly be complaining about now?"

"I was out of chakra. I was falling, headfirst, from a height that should have pulverised my skull. How did I survive, Iruka?"

"What?"

"Please tell me what you saw - the truth!"

What did he see? He saw Yasu make the hand signs for the final earth style jutsu that caused the ground under Temari to collapse. Yasu had started to fall into a dust cloud caused by the eruption from the ground. When the dust settled Yasu was lying on the ground and Temari was being treated by the rescue crew.

"That's all I saw," He finished his explanation and then added. "But you think something different happened, huh?"

In the hospital's West wing Yasu lay down stewing over the events of the match. Over three days had passed but her request to see the Hokage and Kazekage had been denied. The air was sterile with the smell of disinfectant and cleaning agents. In this particular ward there five other patients, two of whom she could not see for their green curtains were drawn. One of them, an elderly woman was sitting in a wicker chair staring out of the window. A single ray of warm sunshine illuminated her face making her wrinkles stand out and the grey hairs shine. She was completely at peace and watched life passing by without a care in the world.

The ex-nurse reflected upon her entrance to the ward, how noisy and troublesome she had been. At the time the emotions had been so raw. The urgency to clarify and do something about it had taken over, only now did her muscles remind her how exhausted they were. Bandages wound tightly around her arms. The bumps and bruises she had taken came out black as night. Yet underneath this discomfort was the truth that she should probably be in a coma from a devastating head injury. Temari knew the truth about the outcome of this match. Yasu however wasn't sure what the Sunan was going to do with this information.

That wasn't the worst of it...

"Whoah, look at that bump on your arm! It's like the size of a golf ball!"

She glanced down at the rather angry bruise on her upper forearm, it was healing - slowly. Still extremely tender to the touch it was a black void with little purple spots where goose pimples usually were.

"It really isn't that impressive, Naoki."

Her little brother grinned before offering her another cup of orange juice. She shook her head, drinking over five glasses a day was more than enough vitamin C.

"You have to get better, sis. I want you to teach me to do that dragon summon - it was so awesome!"

According to Naoki everything Yasu had done during the match was now considered to be 'awesome'. The stone dragon that had trapped Might Guy's leg awesome, the water bombs she'd sent after Temari, awesome and the jagged scar she had running from the top of her shoulder to her chest - awesome. Naoki's constant enthusiastic chirping about the match was driving the injured kunoici slightly mad. She understood it was the first time a family member had been chosen to showcase their talent at the chunin exams. She knew that her brother looked up to her with such admiration for challenging not one, but two jonin. He was training to take the exams himself in a few years time. Despite this she couldn't help but feel like a complete fraud. Guilt was eating away at her insides. How could she explain what really happened? How could she find the words?

"Naoki, I..."

Suddenly there was a great flurry of activity from the nurses and doctors outside. Yasu strained to sit up and see what the fuss was about unfortunately her body rejected that idea. She lay back on the bed and gazed at the ceiling instead. That was when she felt it, a familiar energy sweeping through the corridor. _Why do I recognise this?_ Then it finally clicked, her eyes darted to the left and she caught a glimpse of a crimson red jacket. In the midst of a few seconds he was gone and her heart thundered painfully.

A pair of keen eyes hovered over her teamed with a sly smile.

"It was h-im," Naoki sang.

"So what?" Yasu replied without blinking. "He's probably here to visit his sister."

He looked troubled then, "Are you not even gonna say hello?"

"He's the Kazekage now, "she smiled and ruffled his hair. "You can't just walk up to him and say hi!"

"Get off!" Naoki laughed and twisted out of reach. He did however look thoughtful for a moment eyes wandering back towards the corridor.

"I know that he was very kind to you, to both of us - but things change, little brother."

"I guess...better get to my training otherwise I'll be late! Bye, sis."

She watched him go and then breathed out. Be still, my beating heart she thought savagely. It was only a piece of clothing she'd seen, not even his face. Still, it was the coat she had given to him. She recalled how awkwardly Gaara had opened the box expecting it to explode. He'd never said a single word and again, she had misunderstood thinking he hated the garment – laughable.

Yasu was disappointed at her reaction. For three years she had tried desperately to put Lord Gaara out her mind. She had trained and learnt to do much, pushing forward and making a name for herself amongst the shinobi community. The next time they met she'd wanted to look him in the eye completely impassive and continue her duties like nothing out of the ordinary. During the match instinct had taken over she had been more concerned about the Hokage and any potential mishap involving the Mokuton jutsu. She knew it was possible to function without reacting to the Kazekage, it was just incredibly difficult.

She flicked open her notebook and looked again at the haiku:

Help not requested

Interference not needed

Hard work rejected

It was a habit since childhood whenever she had time to think she turned those thoughts to poetry. There were many fond memories of reciting such verses with her father, who incidentally turned out not to be her father at all. She yawned and placed the book onto the bedside table. Snuggling down into bed her eyelids began to close and she drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning was overcast and grey, rain was beating against the window pane. Heavy water droplets ran down the glass in streaky paths; some joining together whilst others forged a way of their own. The old woman was not sitting in the wicker chair this time. Yasu swung her legs around the side of the bed and put on a pair of slippers. The journey to the bathroom was slow, as her muscles were still groaning. She hobbled and clutched her side - the battles had certainly taken their toll.

Afterwards she headed to the baths scrubbing her body with bubbles from head to toe. The other women smiled politely as they cleansed the soap from their own hair before walking towards the communal bath. Yasu made a beeline for one of the smaller tubs next to a water wheel that was turning slowly. She sank down into the warm water, for once her muscles did not protest. There was also an outdoor bath for patients, which was always kept steaming hot however the majority decided not to venture outside today. It was relaxing and the ninja was glad to have made the effort. She put her entire head under the water feeling the heat on her cheeks.

Holding her breath and with eyes closed Yasu didn't notice a shadow above her until she tried to resurface. She struggled squirming for a few seconds before realising what was going on. Something was pushing down on her head! _Water style _she thought and then it dawned that her chakra reserves were completely drained. She automatically drew up her legs behind her and pushed away from the wall. The pressure on her head released but by the time Yasu popped up like a cork the shadow was already gone.

Uncontrollably Yasu kept coughing till it felt like her lungs would burst. She was visibly shaken the other women came rushing to help covering her with towels they hadn't seen anything. When Yasu was able to catch her breath once more she returned to the hospital bed and drew the curtain. Quickly she dressed and began squashing her things into a rucksack.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?"

Iruka was taken by surprise when Yasu hugged him tightly. He could feel her small frame trembling and she was breathing steadily through her nose trying to keep calm.

"I have to get out of here," She said in a small voice.

"But your injuries-"

"Iruka Sensei, please... I can recuperate at home."

He sighed and then took the rucksack slinging it over his shoulder. "Are you going to take the pretty flower in the vase there?"

Puzzled, Yasu whirled around. She was certain there had been no flowers in the vase yesterday. There was a single flower.

"I don't think I've ever seen one like that before," Iruka commented. "Not your traditional rose or daffodil."

He was right about that. It was a large flower, in the centre the small anthers were dusted with golden pollen. Each petal was different, their edges jagged - almost torn in places. However the most striking thing about this flower was the colour. It was a brilliant shade of magenta. Yasu had seen flowers like this in only one place.

"It's a desert flower," she said with disbelief.

"Yes, he said you'd recognise it." An elderly voice came from the window. Yasu walked slowly towards her. "He came by when you were sleeping."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, he didn't stay long."

Yasu managed to discharge herself from the hospital only after picking up a heady concoction of different medicines, spare bandages, ointments and energy pills. Even she had to admit that perhaps the doctor's concern was a little overkill. Iruka took charge insisting that he would check in on Yasu from time to time and ensure that she was taking the prescription correctly. Only then did the two companions finally leave the building and walk away. The rain had stopped thankfully, but further dark clouds loomed in the distance.

"You're not saying much," Iruka began.

Yasu was still staring suspiciously at the flower as though it might disappear at any given moment. She smelt it and then twirled it around her nimble fingers.

"Where flowers bloom so does hope." She said quietly under her breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note** – there will be some references to events in Lady Leaf in this chapter, but I hope that doesn't make things too confusing!

**Chapter 5 - An Uncomfortable Meal.**

The medic gulped as he took the irritated ninja's arm raising it gingerly and then back down again. His patient was flinching each time he wanted to move the arm, but it needed to be done. When she first arrived at the hospital covered in bruises and bleeding profusely all the staff had feared the worst. To hear that she had fallen several feet and that chunks of rock had collapsed on top of her was enough to consider certain death. The final injury however was little more than a broken arm.

He went through the check list in his brain thankful that he had learnt this procedure off by heart. "Well, that's it for today." He said cheerfully mopping his brow. "Lady Temari should be ready to travel in a couple of days after some more bed rest."

Slowly the Kazekage nodded.

"Bed rest, I don't need any more bed rest!" Temari snarled as the young man made a hasty retreat. She sank back down on the bed however it does not go unnoticed how she winces ever so slightly.

"You will follow the advice of the medical core. When we travel back to Sunahagure I expect my body guard to be strong enough to keep up."

The blond glared at her younger brother trying to bite her tongue. However as Gaara made to leave the temptation was far too great.

"I didn't ask for your help, you know."

Gaara turned and took a steady breath through his nose. He thought for a moment before deciding to face the barrage that would likely build up further if left alone. Big sister was angry with him for many reasons - she was after all fiercely independent.

He looked back at her and simply replied, "I know."

There was silence for a few moments as Temari digested his response, so no apology then? Such an unemotional and factual answer she shouldn't have expected any less. Gaara was a minimalist in conversation. Each word carefully weighed up and considered before being allowed to be spoken.

"Gaara, your interference in that battle, don't you realise that she'll hate you for it?"

Again another pause, the Sunan leader closes his eyes deep in thought.

"Yes," He acknowledges finally. "However I did not want her to cease to exist. Do you not remember all that she has done for our people?"

"I remember the state she left you in when you came back to the village." Temari said bitterly. "She shouldn't be allowed to live."

"Is that why you tried to drown her?" His eyes snap open a shade darker than before.

Temari screws up her nose and instead focuses on the painting, spread across all four panels of the sliding doors at the entrance to the room. It depicted white camellias blooming under the black twisting branches of a tree. A large white heron was resting underneath the tree looking up at a smaller bird – perhaps a kestrel. The detail was exquisite even Temari had to admit that the Konohagure artists had a talent for their work.

"You will apologise." Gaara said firmly not as a request but a promise. It didn't matter how good the intentions of his bodyguard were, to hear that Yasu had fled from the hospital due to such an attack was unacceptable. Temari was a senior officer. He was the Kazekage and supposed to be in charge of his company.

The atmosphere became tense, a staring contest between siblings. Gaara didn't want to threaten his sister, however he knew that if she didn't let go of this resentment that nothing good would come of it. Forgiveness was simply not a word in Temari's dictionary.

She looked back at him knowing full well that he was right. In the baths the steam was the perfect cover to slip by without being noticed. When Yasu had foolishly moved away from the few women there Temari had seized her opportunity. With one good arm she had grabbed onto the wet tangle of hair and pushed down mercilessly. At first when her prey was panicking it felt like justice was being served, unfortunately this did not last. Even as Yasu had pushed away from her attacker Temari had already let go. This guilt she felt was sickening, and ever since the bodyguard's resolve had been tested: was she still angry at the ex-ambassador or more at herself?

Suddenly there was a cry, "I've told you, you can't go in there!"

Gaara stepped aside from the door recognising the almost hysterical cry of Matsuri.

"I just wanna talk to him!" An equally determined male voice was coming from the other side. Suddenly there were more shouts and loud grunting. The panels of the door began to wobble and quake. Squeaking hinges strained and buckled, at last they came away completely. With a loud thud all four doors came crashing onto the floor. After them, came not one, but ten of Gaara's guards clinging onto something orange.

The Kazekage surveys the scene: the broken panels, Temari flabbergasted, ten grown men looking up - then their faces turning pale as the winter snow. Matsuri biting into the intruder's arm and finally, Uzumaki, grinning wildly back at him whilst still trying to get free. How could one Konoha ninja cause so much chaos?

"Hey Gaara, long time no see!" He says completely oblivious.

Efficiently Gaara took Naruto away from Temari's wrath towards the back garden. They settled down on mats and watched the afternoon sun glinting through the leaves.

"So, you'll be going back home soon, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm expected to return as soon as my business here is concluded."

"Well, not yet! I've a message from Iruka Sensei...Now, where did I put it?" He laughed a little as he began rummaging through the pockets of his jumpsuit. "No, it's not in there, maybe this one? Aha!"

Gaara looked at the rather crumpled purple envelope in his friend's sweaty hand. Politely he extracts the damp letter before scanning the contents. It was an invitation to a fair well gathering in the Kazekage's honour, Naruto it seemed already knew about the occasion as he reeled off the list of guests.

The Kazekage read on towards the last paragraph and then frowned. Umino was asking for a favour which potentially could be very awkward. He wondered if the jonin was even aware of how events in the past would affect the success of his request. Gaara considered his options and found that he was willing to help. A small smile began to creep its way to the corners of his mouth it was certainly going to be a memorable evening.

Yasu looked once more in the mirror and sighed. How had it come to this? Her hair was swept up in a chignon trying to maintain control although a few annoying wisps had still managed to escape. Since her bruises had turned a rather nasty shade of yellowish brown she had opted to wear a yukata that would cover her arms and legs. It was deep plum, with gold leaves repeated horizontally across the fabric tied with a simple emerald green obi. It belonged to her mother – they were just about on speaking terms these days ever since their 'talk' which Yasu recalled was a draining if overall rewarding one.

She stepped out taking careful steps on her way to Kōkyō-ji– a restaurant at the edge of the village. She may have preferred to sit and reflect on the written feedback that had been received since the demonstration in the arena. There were at least seven different scrolls lying in wait to be opened, but she could not bring herself to do it until she faced Temari. That was one of the reasons she was attending tonight. Children giggled as they ran by, heading home for the evening. She was reminded of Naruto's laughter earlier that day as he had considered her first answer as a joke.

"Not a good idea? Why the hell not?" He'd squeaked eyebrows furrowed. "You lived in Suna for two years don't you wanna know how people are doing?"

It was true that Yasu's thoughts had wandered occasionally from training. How was Shiro the housekeeper, no - spy doing? It was a queer memory tucked away in the corner of her mind. Then there was bossy Grandma Rooba and the tomboy, Toshie no doubt furious that the ex ambassador had left without saying a single word. How did they react after her abrupt exit from the village? Or did they just shrug their shoulders and say well, that is that!

Yasu recalled turning him down flat and the following outrage.

"I told Gaara you were gonna be there!"

"Well, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Naruto."

"He'll be crushed, don't you care? You might not get to see him again for three years!"

"I highly doubt that the Kazekage will even notice my absence. Now stop this, and leave me alone."

Naruto had stayed exactly where he was, even when Yasu had got up to leave. His voice had become low and serious.

"I dunno what happened three years ago to make you quit being ambassador. But I do know that during that time you became Gaara's friend. Why have you just decided to abandon him?"

Instinctively she'd reached towards her collar before saying, "I didn't abandon him." She'd been troubled at the sadness etched into the words. "Shukaku was becoming difficult to control. He attempted to possess Gaara and kill me so I had no choice, I had to leave."

Naruto's eyes had widened at this response he knew the pain and difficulty of being a Jinchūriki. How he feared more than anything that his power would rage out of control and he would hurt his friends, or worse destroy the entire village. This was a burden to him and it had struck a chord in his pure heart.

"Yasu," he'd said choosing his words very carefully. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. Please, just come and say goodbye."

"Naruto..." it had been a warning but it was impossible to say no when faced with two puppy dog eyes brimming with tears.

So it was that Miss Katashi despite every cell in her body wanting to move in the opposite direction came to the restaurant and went inside. By the time she had arrived the establishment was bustling. She walked under the sign of a jolly pig, fish and cow arm in arm into the steamy warmth. There was chef, the central attraction slicing and dicing various meats – predominantly pork and cooking them on a hot plate. Around him on all three sides were labourers: some joking, others were moaning about their work and being commiserated by pals.

Often they lifted their cups and with lazy smiles gave a choral shout of, "Kanpai!"

Suddenly Yasu felt overdressed and wanted to blend into the background. There was no sign of Naruto or any of the others.

"Hi," she smiled at one of the busy waitresses. "Is there a table booked here for a large group?"

"Oh, you talking about the private function? It's upstairs," the older woman gestured vaguely with the wooden tray. "Go right ahead."

Following the spiral steps up to the second floor the cheering became fainter. At the top was a set of sliding doors and several pairs of shoes lined up neatly in rows. So this was the right place after all - Yasu relaxed, slightly.

Taking a calming breath the kunoichi gathered herself. There was bound to be a space next to a person of no consequence that she could chit chat to for a while. She could show her face to pacify Naruto and then...

The doors revealed a packed table with many faces she recognised from the academy: some genin, chunin and jonin including Iruka, Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy. The latter's nose seemed to be showing signs of recovery. She smiled at them briefly and scanned for a spare seat.

"Yasu," Iruka stood up to greet her. "Good to see you made it."

"Well, Naruto can be very persuasive!" She chuckled honestly.

Iruka turned and gently took her hand, "Speaking of Naruto, I know he's saved you a seat somewhere..."

A sudden lump bunched in her throat. _A seat, for me? Where?_

Iruka was on the lookout leading the way, far from the safety of the exit doors towards the head of the table. Obviously Gaara was there as guest of honour with Kankuro to his left, and on the right was Naruto pointing deliberately to an empty space next to the Kazekage.

Yasu locked eyes with Iruka for a moment pleading to swap seats.

"Have fun!" He grinned before patting her on the back. There was always the option of making a run for it but that would just make her look like a freak. No, it would be highly impolite if anything else to just leave. There was nothing for it she would have to bite the bullet and sit down, how hard could it be?

Slowly Yasu focused on the cushion and sat tucking her legs underneath to balance. Everyone seemed to be having a good time the table had one or two bottles of sake at the ready and empty bowls of miso soup.

"Gaara, look who it is!" Naruto was still pointing at poor Yasu like a prize he'd won at the fair.

"Good evening, Miss Katashi" Gaara spoke politely, but formally.

No matter how many times the ex ambassador had tried to remember the Sunan's voice it did not match up. It was a hypnotic and slow rumbling tone. Yasu felt tingles ripple across her forehead but she set her mouth in a hard line. She wasn't best pleased with the Kazekage at the moment.

Finally she replied with a short bow, "My Lord."

"See!" Naruto crossed his arms in triumph. "I always keep my word."

Gaara didn't reply only blinked hiding his eyes under long eyelashes. The Ambassador was different, harder to read – ex ambassador he suddenly reminded himself.

Kankuro sat back aloof. His facial features hadn't changed much but the purple face paint that they had discussed in the firelight that night was a different pattern. "How is Temari?" Yasu asked trying to work out if Kankuro knew about his younger brother's 'additional help.'

"What the hell do _you_ want to know for?" He snapped back.

She felt a small sting. Once she had seen a different side to Gaara's older brother – humorous and playful. He'd talked about dreams and their hidden meanings. Now two brown eyes stared back guarded and cold.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it!" Naruto leaned forward preparing to argue but he felt a hand on his arm. Yasu shook her head and pushed him gently back into the seat.

Testosterone levels were rising fast as the young men eyeballed each other. Fingers were itching to grab a kunai or pull a puppet string. A few heads had turned looking towards the commotion and it was now that Gaara took control and the opportunity to speak.

"Now that everyone is here," he paused briefly waiting for the attention of the whole group. "I feel it is prudent to say a few words. We gather as allies: Sand and Leaf, it is an honour to be here amongst friends." There was a slight glance out the corner of his eye towards both the puppet master and Jinchūriki, suddenly feeling foolish backed down. Gaara bowed slightly towards Sakura and Kakashi, "Recent times have not been kind but every support no matter how big or small is appreciated. We would do well to remember what is truly important and protect it with our very lives."

At this, appreciative applause was shared and a toast given. Kankuro picked up the sake bottle and grudgingly topped up Naruto's cup. He grumbled a thank you and returned the favour.

"Would you care for a drink?" The Kazekage enquired.

Yasu shook her head firmly, "No thank you, I do not drink." An unwanted pink flush was beginning to spread across her cheeks recalling an incident back in the desert when under the influence. "I prefer being able to think straight."

This was not lost on Gaara whose turquoise eyes suddenly shone brightly. He had grown handsome over time but with the same tanuki dark rings around his eyes. It was a glaring reminder of why she wanted to keep her distance in the first place.

"Did you open the box in the end?" He whispered softly out of the blue.

"Erm," This took the female ninja by surprise and again her hands flew to the collar of her kimono. There she felt the coolness of the necklace against her fingertips and nodded. "You are most generous."

"Do you like it?" He seemed anxious to know.

"I do not make a habit of wearing jewellery I dislike." She quoted back to him, but still frowned. It was funny that the Kazekage of Suna should be asking a subordinate what they thought about a gift.

"You don't talk as much as you used to." He observed.

Her eyebrow crept up but betrayed no emotion, "I do not need to, but I am glad that you have found _your_ voice."

Gaara took this as high praise indeed remembering awkward flashes of conversation on warm windy nights. The Ambassador had spoken for both of them back then but they were happy memories. Now her arms were folded, he wished for the relaxed openness that the younger Yasu had always shown. She had often explained things to him about social expectations.

Ever since becoming Kazekage he had to learn very quickly how to communicate with others. The small talk business he never got the hang of, but he knew the game of slipping in a compliment and charming difficult people. In a way it was a survival technique especially with the likes of Konohagakure's own Hokage. Her endless barrage of sly questions could be halted with the right choice of creative words.

Their orders arrived including chicken gizzard for the Kazekage and duck teriyaki for Yasu. As they ate Naruto and Kankuro had finally made friends again laughing and joking about various battles and exchanging news. It was pleasurable for a time to watch their animated faces but this _stranger_ next to him was making the Kazekage feel unsettled.

Finally he took a guess at what was probably on her mind, "You are angry for my interference."

"My Lord," Yasu tried to sound respectful.

Gaara closed his eyes. In confusion he wondered why his heart felt heavy when Yasu called him by title. For the two years she had stayed in Sunagakure she had tried over and over to encourage him to call her by name. It was a name that meant peace, such an apt choice for someone who had sought to bring people together.

"You must tell the Hokage and the other jonin," she insisted boldly. "I can't be promoted knowing that I didn't earn the right to be there, my conscience simply won't allow it."

Yasu and her sense of right and wrong was certainly alive and well.

"You have more than earned the right..." He said briskly.

The pair of chopsticks came down to the side of her plate, "Temari knows." Her voice suggested that this was the end of the matter. She took a napkin and patted her lips gently.

However Gaara was not to be outdone. "No matter, I protected her too."

He was amused at the kunoichi's reaction just short of gasping in shock. She was quiet for a while taking in the new information thinking and processing what it meant. Her shoulders visibly sank down with relief.

So, she was worried about Temari black mailing her? Gaara thought mildly. If only she knew about the murder attempt...

The relief was short lived however as Yasu's sea blue eyes then glanced at Katashi.

"If Hatake disapproved of my actions he could have suspended the match at any time." The Kazekage was determined to iron out any worries his angry companion may have. "If any of the jonin believed that you were not worthy, they would not accept you." He spread his palm out towards the table. "And yet here you are."

"That doesn't make it right," the young woman hissed with frustration. How could he possibly understand? Don't look him in the eye. Yasu chanted in her mind. It would only be the start of a path that she couldn't turn back from. Stop speaking, he'll only come over all logical and start making sense.

"There are jonin that have been promoted for far less than you have accomplished. The battle was won and your death unnecessary." Gaara continued, "Your skull would have been crushed."

"It's none of your concern!" She finally looked him full in the eye. "You can't just waltz in here and start messing about with the whole promotion structure. It isn't even your own village!" She couldn't hide the exasperation growing in her voice, and she knew it was completely unheard of to be speaking to one of the Gokage in such a manner.

Gaara smirked perhaps she hadn't changed that much after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - A Question of Research**

Yasu glared at him and then immediately regretted it. The memory of his face had been a blurry haze compared to the real thing. The last time he had looked so pale, with tears trailing down his porcelain skin. When Shukaku had set about tearing the skin off her own hand with sand she remembered how Gaara tried desperately to keep hold of her fingers. Eventually even he realised that to try and defy the cruel nature of the beast was futile, so when he began clawing at Yasu to release she knew he understood.

It had been the end of a very long journey for them both. The whole experience had left more than crooked scars on Yasu's hands and many times she wished over and over that she had never met the accursed Kazekage. Despite this she had gained a perspective on life that would otherwise be missing. The limited path that she had been unable to turn from because of her fear was a bad dream. That limited path had evolved into lanes of walkways and passages that could lead to anywhere. Mitokado Homura had been right, she was thankful for the time to stop and reflect – even if it meant getting a little bruised in the process.

When she returned to Konoha (surplus to requirements) she didn't have a backup plan. That in some ways was harder to accept than anything else: not being wanted by the hospital due to the death of Takumi and Matron Shun was a hard blow. Thrown out of Suna due to the danger she presented to the Kazekage was another. Being ambassador had been her life for two whole years. To move on from all that had taken a hell of a lot of soul searching. The decision to train and become an elite ninja was not made on a whim it was a matter of finding a new purpose. Resisting the temptation to sit brooding, thinking about Gaara locked away in his ivory tower was difficult. Especially on long winter nights surrounded by the dark, when the house was deathly quiet and everyone else asleep.

Those turquoise eyes were now showing signs of amusement. It angered her so, that he should try to make light of the situation.

"Well, I think I'll come and join you for a while, if I may?" From nowhere Iruka appeared and crouched down slowly seeking permission.

"You are welcome, Mr Umino." Gaara straightened his back and his mood changed from one of humour to business.

The plates were cleared and replaced with a selection of desserts for the group to share. There were taiyaki fish shaped cakes made from batter. Inside was a range of fillings including: red bean paste and chocolate. The cherry blossom ice cream was an interesting creation soft pink ice cream with blossom petals, puffs of popped rice, strawberries, a ball of melon and a yellow powdered cube of warabimochi. There were rice cakes, dango dumplings and blocks of green and brown yokan cut into slices. It was certainly a sight for anyone with a sweet tooth!

Naruto and Kankuro were still actively engaged in their discussion although the knuckle head ninja was finally beginning to tire. The puppeteer it seemed had deduced that his companion was a bit of light weight in regards to alcohol and continued to fill his cup. He looked back his brother and rolled his eyes. It was a cunning scheme as when Naruto began to feel drowsy he talked less and calmed down.

"I can recommend the yokan," Iruka suggested to Gaara who was glancing over the options.

The Kazekage declined stating that he was full enough and that the sugar content of such a dessert was not good for one's health! The instructor was surprised at this but admitted that like most things it was all about balance.

After taking a sip of green tea he finally revealed why he was seat swapping.

"Yasu, now that you have the vote of confidence from the other jonin..."

The kunoichi blinked, this was news.

"Have you considered what study you will add to the records in the research library?"

There was a time back in the winter when Iruka had mentioned something about a research paper...

"I thought that was just an optional thing," she whispered back to him. "Something you had to do if you wanted to pass with additional honours or merit."

The instructor shook his head, "Don't you recall the principles from the tower in the Forty Fourth Training Ground?"

"If qualities of heaven are what you desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If Earthly qualities you lack train your body and prepare to attack." Without missing a beat she recited the words.

He smiled then, "So, you understand? Even as adults it still remains true. You have the qualities of Earth in spades, Yasu. We just need to see a little more of your intellect being applied."

"So, all the jonin here have written research papers?" She looked sceptically down the table.

"Case study on Taijutsu techniques," waved Might Guy with a winning smile.

"Organisation skills and time management." Kakashi added. At this there was a fit of coughing that came from Naruto and Sakura as they nearly choked on their beverages.

Iruka continued as ever knowledgeable in these things. "There have been in depth case studies relating to anything from interrogation to increasing survival rates when on a mission. Some have focused more on sociological aspects within the village community, others on the psychological effects of jutsu on the mind. I suppose, it depends if you have a particular interest."

Yasu rested her chin thoughtfully on steepled fingers, "How long does the paper have to be?"

Immediately Iruka grinned back, "Oh no nurse Yasu, this has to be a completely new study. No copping out by copying material from your days at the hospital."

She groaned then. Research, that of course meant gathering new data and making endless notes, but above all it would take precious time. She couldn't bear the thought of having to battle new opponents just because she hadn't written a damn paper.

"The jonin and the Hokage are willing to wait until you come up with something that inspires you. The minimum requirement is just one scroll."

"That doesn't _sound_ too bad..."

Unfortunately Iruka wasn't quite finished, "With at least fifty pages of parchment including an introduction, hypothesis, research, conclusion, evaluation, summary and recommendations. Then there's the bibliography and appendices of course."

Her face fell she was ready to put herself out there into A and S rank missions. Now she would have to wait even longer!

"Iruka, the village needs more qualified ninja to fulfil the mission roster! Not have them with their heads stuck in some dusty old books going to waste. This is ridiculous!"

"Having your head stuck in books is only part of research, Miss Katashi." The jonin readjusted his headband he wasn't expecting Yasu to react like this. He thought she was naturally studious. "Once you begin taking on missions it will be hectic with constant threats on your life, you will have responsibilities and less time even to meet up with friends and family. I believe that every student has a book in them waiting to be written. Their own take on the ninja world and the passion they have for their duty. Writing something like this is more than just pleasing the criteria, it's about making a mark. Countless other candidates will be shifting through the same library trying to find a crucial piece of information. What if _your_ study held the answers they were looking for?"

Yasu now pushed the cherry blossom ice cream away feeling less hungry. Pale pink liquid had begun to melt and trickle down the sides of the bowl. The Kazekage was regarding her with interest wondering where she might do next. Did she have an idea of what to write about? Or was she suffering from writer's block? He'd heard that the selection process of jonin was certainly thorough. To only specialise in one area left many other areas clouded with uncertainty and if danger should come from that quarter you would be vulnerable. So, this was how the senior leaders in Konoha had managed to get around the problem.

"Do you have a subject to write about?" He asked keeping his voice low.

At first she didn't respond keeping her attention fixed on the ice cream as it continued to melt. They both sat there looking at it until she sighed. Ignoring the red head she spoke to Iruka.

"Would I be allowed to write about my experiences as Ambassador in Suna? It would certainly be a unique subject and no doubt someone would come looking for an insight into the culture and customs of the Land of Wind."

"Well," Iruka gave an apologetic look towards their honoured guest. "I guess that would be up to the current leadership in Sunahagure, although, you would have to write about a specific element of the ninja arts not the political climate of the village. What do you think Lord Gaara?"

"Three years ago the village began taking onboard the training regimes and principles of the Land of Fire. Perhaps some research could be conducted relating to the affects of adopting the new curriculum. Miss Katashi would be welcome to find out for herself."

_Oh no. Go back to Suna?_

"That is most kind of you, Kazekage!" Iruka looked delighted.

"No." Yasu shook her head violently.

"What?" The academy instructor was dumbfounded.

"No, that is not acceptable." Yasu's voice was quivering. She could feel a noose tightening around her neck. There was no way she could go back to the village and face everyone.

Her breathing was rapid, the table disturbed because she had risen so suddenly. Their faces wrapped in confusion wondering after her as she fled. The only thing visible was the door and her escape. She snapped on shoes and held up the hem of her kimono. Iruka was already steps behind her as she slipped down the stairs, and pushed past the other customers near to chef. There was the night just ahead.

The cool breeze washed over her face with pleasurable oxygen. She turned on her heels trying to put some distance between her and the restaurant.

"Yasu, what are doing?" Iruka called after her unable to comprehend why she had taken off. He continued to jog after her watching as the plum kimono flapped behind his friend. "Will you talk to me?"

There were no words to explain what was going on in her heart, any logical reasoning didn't apply. Seeing Gaara again in the flesh had assaulted her senses. These feelings she should not feel, these emotions she could not control to go back to Suna like this would be torture.

"YASU KATASHI, STOP!" The harshness of his tone pierced through her trail of thought. She stopped dead, curling her fingers into fists. For the first time in the presence of this man Yasu was afraid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Murderous Past**

She wanted him to shout and scream. But instead this lovely, lovely man who had given her so much was standing with hands on hips, sighing with undeniable disappointment.

"I can't go back," she said defensively putting one shaking hand out trying to stop him from coming any closer.

"Yasu..." His voice softened seeing a fear in her eyes that hadn't been evident for some time. It reminded him of the night he'd found a dejected young lady slumped by a swing.

"Don't make me do this!"

"The way you treated Lord Kage, throwing his offer back in his face like that!"

"You don't understand!" She groaned in frustration.

"And you still haven't given me one solid reason why you can't go back to Suna."

She opened her mouth only to close it again.

It was like a rabbit caught in headlights, blue eyes blinking back at him. He'd watched her grow into a confident young ninja. He thought so much of her almost as a sister, yet there were still secrets between them.

"Tomorrow, you will apologise to the Kazekage and accept his offer. This is a now a matter of honour for the village. You cannot disgrace Lady Fifth like this! Your conduct in Suna could have set the way for an exchange program between our students." Iruka said sadly. "For some reason Gaara's presence sets you on edge - you need to get over it." And with that he began walking away.

Black clouds shrouded the moon causing the pale light to disappear. Yasu wrapped two shivering arms around herself and made for home. Her footsteps echoed as she travelled alone down the empty street, two blocks from the small flat where she lived. There was a small hokura lit by the honey glow of a lamp, vases of flowers had been left alongside paper prayers entwined around one of the thinner struts.

In the silence she had to face the truth of her actions. Iruka may as well have landed a left hook his words stung painfully. Despite this, Yasu's resolve was firm, the decision she'd made (in the long run) was the smartest thing to do.

Yasu was about turn away from the hokura when she had a strong urge to smell the flowers. It was a sweet fragrance, pleasant to savour so she knelt down further. Curiously there was a small wooden statue that had been turned away from the street. She turned the artefact over to discover a carving. It was a jolly man wearing loose clothes and a straining belt tied at the bottom of his bulging tummy. He wore a merchant's cap: rounded at the top fitting snugly around the head. Two long drooping ears were matched with a large nose and cheeky grin, but the smile didn't quite reach its eyes. They were scrunched together contorting most uncomfortably. Staring at the statue for a moment Yasu suddenly understood why someone may have turned it the other way – it was slightly creepy.

The aroma of the flowers had intensified becoming sickly. Yasu sneezed and stood back up a slight chill running through her body.

"I should get back," she said aloud to no one in particular.

Each step she took now sounded louder than before it was strange. There was a scuffling to her right but she did not stop to investigate, no doubt it was an animal on the hunt a cat maybe. Her thoughts returned to the morrow and what Iruka had said about an apology.

"_Foolish girl." _

She twisted to look behind, only to find nobody there. Her hands flew to her forehead it was covered in sweat. Yasu's senses had become heightened tuning into the sounds and smells around her. The over powering scent of the flowers hung in the air which didn't make sense as she been walking for at least five minutes away from the hokura. There was a prickly sensation going right down her spine.

"_Slacker."_

That insult made Yasu stop, "Is someone there?" She asked firmly trying to assess the situation. There was only one person who used to call the ex-nurse such names and that person no longer existed in the world of the living. Despite the delicious meal her stomach felt hollow as though there was nothing inside at all. She licked her lips feeling the dryness of her mouth.

As blood pumped through her veins there were further calls, threatening whispers merging together becoming a static of hissing noise. Suddenly she kicked off her slippers and began to run towards Hokage Rock. She didn't know why but her primal instincts were strongly choosing flight and no amount of reason could halt it. The hairs on the back of her neck had sprung up. Yasu kept going for as long as she could before collapsing at the side of the road. Her chest felt tight, she was panting and wheezing, air trying to squeeze out the lungs.

Did I lose it? She wondered hopefully. If her calculations were correct she would only have to turn the corner to reach home, but then...that was odd. Hokage Rock looked the same distance away as when she started running. It was impossible, however sure enough the large structure was no nearer than when Yasu had raced away only seconds before.

"What is going on?" her voice was steady but only just. Even here the smell of the flowers was _still_ strong and the sneezing felt like it would never end. Yasu reluctantly twisted her head and froze. To her left was the hokura with the wooden statue turned around looking back at her with the same twisted grin. The ninja bit her lip before ripping part of the sleeve of the kimono and tying it around her mouth. There was only one explanation for this - she was trapped in a genjutsu.

Genjutsu an illusionary technique designed to manipulate the flow of chakra into the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption to their senses. This in turn makes defence and offence more difficult. Few things can break a genjutsu and to be facing someone with such skills alone without back up from a squad was especially dangerous.

Yasu already knew that she'd inhaled something nasty from those flowers her heart rate was accelerating through the roof. In the worst case scenario it could be a poison, best case a hallucinogen which might explain why the buildings looked like they were dancing right about now. The wooden statue now levitated into the air and began charging towards her.

"Oh, hell!" Yasu cried out in disbelief. The statue now had pointy fangs and two blood red irises shining with menace in the dark. She dare not risk using her own jutsu as anything could be manipulated against her. Instead the kunoichi reached into the folds of her kimono producing a dagger. As she began fending off the possessed object it twirled and spun around in circles. She stabbed the small blade into the smiling man and it fell dead to the floor. The haunting whispers from before became tormented wails.

What happened next would remain with Yasu until the end of her days, never able to accept a playful jump scare from behind again. Something cold and wet wrapped itself around her head and neck. She tried to scream but a thick oozing blanket smothered out the sound. The rancid taste took over all thought, clumpy liquid soaking through the material of her face mask sliding unwelcome down her throat. She wanted to push the arms away so she could breathe, but her hands sunk into the repulsive slime. As she freed one hand her attacker launched the young woman smacking her body into the floor.

"_You've always been useless!"_ The wails ceased as the moon's cruel light illuminated the street, finally allowing her to take it all in. Yasu clambered back onto her knees. It was hard to keep track as the buildings were warping larger then becoming smaller. She forced herself to look towards the voice. It was human, no, more like the husk of what used to be human. The body charred and burnt in places with random teeth poking out. Two hollowed out caves were the eyes should be and the overwhelming stench of decay. Its skin was peeling leaving a residue of blood sliding slowly down the arms and legs. Yasu knew now what she had swallowed, what was stuck in her hair and fingernails it was truly horrifying.

"_Save me!" _The voice was a plea.

"It can't be." Such denial was pitiful.

There were pieces of grey mattered hair attached to the scalp others trailing half way down the body hanging on by strands of skin. The torn and shredded remains of a nurses' uniform were barely recognisable. Yasu couldn't pull away from the monstrous sight she had to see it, yes there, the emerald green apron strapped around the waist. There was no doubt who it could be, it was Matron Shun.

"Kabuto, you heartless bastard!" She cursed.

Her poor brain felt like it was being assaulted as images of Matron Shun pinching her cheek came bounding back uninvited. Such precious moments when the older woman had smiled entrusting Yasu with the mission of retrieving Gaara's gourd, telling her strongly not to come back to find her. Then Shun had gone after Kabuto and for her bravery he killed her in cold blood.

"_Save me!" _It came again.

He'd managed to get hold of the scroll despite the precautions, even though the elders had promised to place every enchantment and barrier over the hiding place. Yakushi had found and retrieved the black scroll with Matron Shun's spirit trapped inside that hideous jutsu, and now he was using it against Yasu. If only she'd gone to get help, or headed straight to the Hokage with her suspicions about the gourd everything would be so different.

"I want to," she was fighting back tears. "I don't know how!"

"_No more killing. Make it stop."_

"Damn it! Let her go!" Yasu shouted into the night. She was shaking her legs gave way, knee bone cracking onto the road.

Matron Shun hovered above preparing a syringe. Inside the needle was viper venom ready to take a life. The killing machine would only have to stab and press and it would all be over. She'd failed back then in the desert and master had been very angry. He promised to stop the agony, the torment of watching people, poisoned and slaughtered under her hand. Just one more then she would be free...

Yasu's eyesight was failing images of not one, two but maybe three Matron Shun's diving down with an alarming screech. She attempted to gather enough chakra for a barrier, but she had so little. Still weak from the battles before and unable to relax and recharge her chakra was dangerously low.

"Ne, Inu and Tora," she wheezed watching her fingers tremble and shake whilst making the hand signs. In the nick of time something rebounded off the transparent blue glass. It tried again and again accompanying the assaults were wails of rage that pierced her ear drums. The world was spinning around and around. It was too much for the female ninja who clamped two hands over her ears as the sound vibrated inside her head. "If I lose control I'll be done for!"

Already it was happening, the blue dome cracked and splintered into pieces. This shell of the Matron possessed incredible speed and all the medical knowledge needed to strike. She was indeed Kabuto's prized doll and Yasu knew her luck was running out. Again she tried in vain to move, the floor shook and buildings blazed alight. With wild fire they toppled down, fencing her in. Her strength was gone Yasu lay on her back paralysed, looking directly into the two coal black craters targeting her.

"_There will be no more killing. I will make it stop." _

Matron Shun held the syringe aloft ready to bring it down, straight into the heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Reconcile**

"Damn it, Yasu!" A harsh voice yelled.

The demented nurse plunged the needle deep into flesh before pushing down with no hesitation. She expected to see the young girl underneath squirming with pain, and the light dimming from her eyes. The Matron discovered instead a three eyed imposter with jagged teeth! In addition this thing had latched on with four arms and began cutting the Matron's arms with knives protruding from its wrists. Shun gave a haunting shriek before struggling to escape. As she finally freed herself one of her own limbs came away with a horrendous snap.

A blast of sand blew in from the East chasing Matron Shun aiming to incapacitate the assassin, unfortunately just as the grains had managed to surround her, she disappeared.

"Kankuro," Gaara gave the order as he jumped from the rooftops above.

"Track down four eyes. Fine, I'm on it." The puppeteer sounded annoyed but instantly set off at speed.

Gaara ran to the body of crow and pushed the large puppet off Yasu. She was in pretty bad shape: her face white as chalk and clammy. Every muscle was taut you could feel the tension straining from her body.

"Get the people out! The flames, they're gonna burn everything!" The ex-ambassador's arms were flailing around wildly. Whenever Gaara tried to get near she scratched at him and pushed on the heels of her feet trying to get away. "No, no! We have to do something!"

He laid two fingers gently on her forehead and whispered, "Release."

After that Yasu stopped trying to lash out and her body went as stiff as a board.

"Have the flames gone?" He asked trying to gauge her state of mind.

Her gaze flitted from one direction to another before nodding dumbly. Yasu sat up trying to calm her gasping breaths. It seemed like she might be losing.

"What thing comes of itself without being looked for?" The Kazekage smirked trying to distract his patient from becoming overwhelmed. "What thing does not break under the blow of an iron hammer? What thing closes by night and opens by day?"

Eyebrows drew together as though trying to retrieve a memory from a dream. "Oh, the riddle," she coughed. "But that was years ago."

"Three separate riddles in fact, you have a devious side, Miss Katashi." Gaara swiftly corrected. "The first answer is tomorrow, the second is water and the third was a flower."

"You went looking for the answers?" There was genuine wonder in her voice.

The Kazekage's love for riddles, puzzles and proverbs had continued as he grew. Taking on board stories from travellers and other lands had become something of a hobby.

He gazed at the blond hair jutting out at odd angles away from the kushi comb. Yasu looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. The plum kimono was torn to shreds which he thought to be a great shame. He knew that such a garment would potentially be a family heir loom, something she (no doubt) would feel guilty about ruining.

When she had left so abruptly at the mere mention of going back to Suna it had piqued his curiosity. Kankuro had insulted him saying what a fool he was to get involved with 'Lady Leaf' once more, that she only brought trouble and strife. That of course was true enough still, that hadn't stopped the Kage from leaving a doppelganger at the table and taking Iruka's exit as a chance to escape unseen.

As ever she was a strange one. One minute seeing the Konohan form stone dragons and manipulate water into towering spirals and here she was as vulnerable as an infant. Yasu was now gripping her right wrist tightly, analysing it. As she did so her breaths turned to frantic panting gaining momentum.

"You must remain calm," He told her firmly. "It will do no good to lose control."

She continued to grip the wrist seeing ripples move underneath the skin with a life of their own. This was too much for the kunoichi, her panic was rising.

"I can't do it." Her breaths were now painful squeaks and wheezes. "I can't keep control. She'll kill my family. I've no chakra left..."

Gaara frowned, what did she mean? No matter, they could only deal with one problem at a time.

Once the ex-ambassador had helped by transferring chakra from herself to him, it had stopped Shukaku from taking full possession of the Kazekage's body. He wasn't sure if it were possible to reverse the process, but he knew that unless Yasu took back her power there was sure to be yet another unplanned forest of oak trees in the middle of the street. If that were to happen the Hokage would be left in no doubt that Yasu had used the Mokuton Jutsu during the night.

The Wind Shadow placed his hands on Yasu's shoulders and began to concentrate. He knew just a few seconds would be enough, but it was the side effects of the transfer that made him feel nervous.

"I'm afraid," Yasu confessed suddenly.

"Still unable to control your emotions I see," He muttered under his breath before the energy flowed between them. "Ten, nine, eight..."

Gaara blinked. It was quiet only the chirping of birds. He walked slowly from the inside of a house into a small garden. The sun was shining and from its position he estimated the time to be round about noon. This garden was small and overgrown with young pine and cherry blossom trees. There were grasses, bushes and clay statues of yagura towers overgrown with dark green moss.

It was as though the gardener had taken snippets of plants and created a collage with many layers. Everywhere the eye might care to wander there was something of interest, something that might tempt you to bend down and take a closer look. In the small brook there were orange and black carp inches from the surface, they swam slowly, on occasion creating ripples on the water's surface.

_So, where is this?_

Suddenly a door to his right slides open and two women step out. The elder of the two, gestures to sit down near to the water and offers some tea. Gaara is about to make his leave when he notices that the younger woman is holding a familiar brown box.

"Thank you for coming," Mrs Katashi settles down gracefully.

Yasu follows. She has her arms crossed and a suspicious look. Nevertheless she takes the tea and blows it carefully. "The only reason I'm here is because of Naoki."

"Yes," Yasu's mother agrees. "He is doing well at the academy. He will be a fine ninja." She pours a drink for herself. "He's growing so fast, becoming a man...time certainly has a way of creeping up on you. Makes you stop and think about things."

They both look out into the garden lost in their own thoughts.

"I thought you hated gardens," She commented. "You always said you had allergies."

Her mother shrugs with a pained smile, "After what happened I felt like I needed to be close to you, somehow. I realised we'd never shared many things together. There was only one place where I ever saw you happy – your father's peace garden." She sighed heavily, "I never expected to see you again, so I decided to see what the fuss was about. It was hard, but I thought about how you managed it and that kept me going. A year passed and it took shape. I watched the flowers grow and I cared for them, because of that I didn't sneeze quite so much. I've kept tending it ever since."

"It's beautiful." The daughter replied quietly.

More peaceful silence as the water trickled over the smooth wet stones.

"About what I said _that_ night."

Yasu sat up straight, "You promised to tell the truth about my father." Her anger was clear to see unable to stomach even the ghost of an apology. "Enlighten me." She said shortly before standing and walking a little onto the short grass.

Gaara watched fascinated, so she did have the conversation with her mother after all. The Yasu he used to know avoided confrontation at all costs, here she was almost inviting the other woman to dare to speak out of turn.

"Yes, quite. Mind if I smoke?" Mrs Katashi reached towards her kisheru without waiting for an answer and lit the finely shredded tobacco. She took a long dragging breath before letting the smoke rings escape into air. They drifted towards the blue sky before disappearing."Your father - that is your birth father was the son of Hashirama Senju. I was called to the Hokage residence to tend his wounds after a most bloody and glorious battle. He was in shock after I had to amputate his right leg and began snapping at everyone like some demented dog. I remember watching his wife trying to sooth him only to be slapped across the face, he was a brute drowning in his own self pity."

She tapped the pipe lightly before placing it aside. It was made from brass with delicately carved kanji on the dark bamboo.

"Well, you know I do not suffer fools gladly. He tried to bark orders at me and I barked right back. I showed him that his threats meant about as much to me as autumn leaves trying to cling to their branches in a storm. Soon we developed an understanding. In time he recovered and began confiding in me, we grew to be close. Jealous of our mutual relationship his wife demanded that I return to my surgery, so I did. However, he sought me out and despite my best intentions to resist I admit that I did succumb. It was a most passionate affair that even now is fresh in my mind."

"What happened then?" Yasu asked turning around.

"I became pregnant – with you. At first I did fear for my life however he was adamant that I was to be made comfortable and not to concern myself about finances for the child. He gave me a small fortune to pay for the very house that we stand in now and to ensure that you were educated and healthy. Of course his wife was far from happy with this arrangement and sent many assassins to kill me! Due to this a bodyguard was allocated to safeguard our welfare and his name was Kenshin Katashi."

"That explains a lot," The ninja in training gave a weak smile. "I often wondered how you could possibly afford a place like this."

Gaara looked from mother to daughter. The last time they had spoken to each other Mrs Katashi had told Yasu that she was a mistake. He knew that this had hurt his friend deeply to the point that she scrambled blindly up a hill and sat out in the rain for hours. Now, it was as if the shoe was on the other foot. It was the mother who was now seeking acknowledgement from her child.

"A couple of years past and the love I held for the Hokage's son burnt out. The reality was I was a woman with a two year old child and reputation in tatters. Even though I had wealth I was disowned from my family for such dishonour. Yet despite all this Kenshin stayed and protected us, becoming a father to you and a loyal companion to me. Eventually we fell in love and with the blessing of my former lover, married and I became Mrs Katashi. Your step brother, Naoki was born three years later and I was content."

"Then Kenshin Katashi died on a mission." Yasu came to lean on the wall only a few centimetres away from where Gaara was standing. For a second the Kazekage considered hiding but remembered that these were only memories. He couldn't be seen or found, the memories would stop when the connection was closed. In fact Gaara was surprised that Yasu had not stopped the transfer of chakra by now.

"Yes, Kenshin's death hit us all hard. I hated the ninja squads back then and more so their leader for sending men out to die. I was distraught. With no one to talk to the only person I could rely on was myself. The former Hokage's wife was in the perfect position to murder us in our beds and for a long time I was terrified."

"Was that why you were so cold and kept pushing me away?"

"I didn't want you to get involved, Yasu. I stayed up many nights watching the door as you and Naoki slept. I didn't have any energy or patience left by daylight and I took it out on you, I realise now that was wrong. It's hard to explain but because nothing happened I felt like we'd been forgotten. The secret love child of the Hokage's son was second grade and not to be concerned about. I decided then that we would not just be some other family, that we would make our mark and be proud."

"So when you moaned at me about dishonouring the family name you were talking about the Senju rather than Katashi? That was why you pushed me so hard and wanted me to be a nurse so young." Understanding had finally dawned.

"It was selfish of me," Mrs Katashi twisted onto her knees looking up at her daughter. "I became obsessed with trying to show everyone that I wasn't just some victim that had been taken advantage of. I couldn't stand the thought of the elders looking at you with pity and the 'real heir' Tsunade was perfect in every way. I felt we were being judged. These thoughts clouded my mind and festered, Kenshin was no longer there to sooth my soul." She swallowed hard. "I was so foolish."

Yasu's eyes softened and then she knelt down too. The pair became a mirror image as she took her mother's hands into her own. "You hurt me." Those three simple words conveyed all the pain Yasu had carried around in her heart for most of her teenage life.

"I'm sorry," suddenly the older woman scrunched up her face and broke down. She wiped the tears away savagely with the back of her hand. "I love you so much."

"Mother..." A handkerchief was retrieved from Yasu's breast pocket and generously given. They looked at each other as if for the very first time, really seeing each other as people. Mother was not a God, and daughter was not clay to shape and mould to some design. "I love you too."

This feeling Gaara could now identify as love. He could not help but be moved and recalled the cold desert night when he had argued with Yasu about reconciling with her mother, but she was too afraid. Seeing this it was clear Yasu had more than faced her demons. It made him think that a small part of himself was indeed sad about the death of his own father. His only regret was that he would never be able to tell him so.

"I wanted to ask about this," Yasu kissed her mother's hands and broke the spell. She took a small green object from the brown box. It was a whistle she blew it feebly and then laughed. "I wasn't sure why you decided to send me this."

A blond eyebrow rose up and Mrs Katashi sighed with relief. "So you kept it then? I thought you might have thrown it into a river!" She shook her head at the very thought. "It belonged to your father. It was the only thing he ever gave me to pass onto our child when they came of age. He said it would protect you."

"Do you know how it works?" Yasu asked almost bouncing with excitement.

"Well to start, don't blow on it so roughly!" Yui Katashi teased before taking the object and putting it to her lips. "You have to be gentle like this..."

Intrigued the Sunan leaned in to hear the sound however Gaara felt himself reversing away from the garden. Colours, images like photographs falling from the sky spun around him. Finally he opened his eyes and looked down to see Yasu squeezing his arm.

"Gaara?" Her blue eyes were shining with an empathy that hadn't been present at the restaurant.

_What has she seen?_ He wondered uncomfortably.


	9. Ch 9 - No Escape

**Chapter 9 – No Escape**

"May I retrieve my arm, Miss Katashi?" Gaara glanced down and then straight back at her.

There was a delay before embarrassment kicked in. She cried out suddenly realising what she was doing, "My Lord, I apologise!" She drew her hands together trying to avoid further contact, but her cheeks were burning.

"I will take you to the medical centre." The Kazekage said about to pick her up.

"Stop," The pitch of her voice had become noticeably higher. "I'd rather you didn't!"

"An antidote is needed for the poison which I believe is still making its way through your system." He countered with logic.

There was no argument for this so reluctantly Yasu allowed herself to be lifted up into his strong arms.

"I'm sorry for any offence I've caused," she said. "After declining your offer and without excusing myself, then the inconvenience of saving me from-" There was a hesitant pause, "Saving me from Matron Shun."

"I would not consider helping a friend an inconvenience," Gaara disagreed as he walked on.

After a quick check that there was nothing wrong her ears Yasu was shocked to hear the word 'friend' coming out of Gaara's mouth. What kind of friend never spoke or wrote? What kind of friend would go to extraordinary lengths to avoid spending time with them? What kind of friend tried to pretend that the other didn't exist or tried to forget about them, (and failed miserably) altogether? She had been the furthest thing away from a friend that you could get!

"However I would ask why you are so dismissive in regards to studying in Sunagakure? Do you feel that there would be nothing of worth to write about?" He sounded annoyed.

"I never said that!" Yasu flared up in defence. "You know more than anyone how I feel about Suna."

"Then come back to the village."

BAM! Yasu felt liked she'd been kicked in the stomach, of all the things to say! She was trapped in his arms unable to escape. He was watching her and waiting for an answer. This was hardly fair how could she say no to the person who had just saved her life? The silence between them was unbearable but she held on refusing to commit to anything.

It wasn't just the thought of the work that bothered her it was all the emotional baggage that came with it. The civilians in the village would hardly welcome her back with open arms. She was a ninja now not a political figure and that would make former friends feel uncomfortable, perhaps even frightened. There would no doubt be assassination attempts on her life. It would equal a showdown with Hiro and bickering with Temari. It would mean facing the fact that the village had changed and that her memories of the place might be romanticised. She could probably cope with all of that once she had got to grips with the extreme heat and shaking grains of sand out her boots every five minutes. No, the real problem was that three years ago she'd developed feelings for the Kage that were highly inappropriate, and judging from her body language recently that hadn't changed.

"Yasu!" Another male voice wrenched her away from her contemplations. "Thank the Hokage, you're safe."

Iruka was a little surprised to see his young friend swept off her feet in the arms of the Wind Shadow. She looked kind of cute like that, however he dismissed the thought when Gaara's sharp green eyes were glaring at him.

"Please inform the fifth Hokage that Yakushi Kabuto is in Konohagakure. He has managed to acquire a scroll containing the spirit of one of your medical staff and is using it to murder others. My security officer is already making a sweep of the area. " He sounded so calm despite the chaotic events he had just witnessed. When he was sure that the older man understood he added, "Miss Katashi must be taken to the hospital she has been poisoned."

"At once, Lord Kage!" The instructor went to take Yasu off his hands but was denied. Gaara proceeded to continue on his journey leaving Iruka behind in a spiralling trail of dust.

Later on at the ryokan Gaara stood by the window looking out towards the dawn. It had been a long night. According to the medic nin they had managed to counteract the poison and Yasu was resting comfortably on the ward. He reached into his jacket and unfolded a rather crumpled photograph. It had been taken on the day of the Festival of Change when he was wearing a blue kimono and gold face paint around his eyes. Stood next to him was Yasu in a green silk kimono decorated with autumn leaves, she was smiling. It was a genuine sunny smile he hadn't seen her face light up like that since he arrived here.

"What are you up to? Do you really think bringing Yasu back to the village is a good idea?" Kankuro rolled his eyes as he carefully placed his puppet onto the floor.

Whenever Gaara was restless he would take out the photograph and stare at it for a while. It seemed to comfort him.

The youngest brother replied with a sly smile, "It has been quiet of late."

"As if!" Kankuro snorted as he examined the body of crow. The syringe had snapped in half so he had to take a pair of pliers and remove the remaining needle. Afterwards he inspected the puncture wound and wiped away any leftover traces of poison. "You must be crazy you have enough admirers from those groupies that stalk you! And what about that letter from the River Princess! What was her name?"

Gaara frowned, "Her Imperial Highness Amelia, Princess of The Land of Rivers. Yes, I am fully aware that a meeting needs to be arranged."

He did not take kindly to the way the Princess had requested an audience regarding an 'arrangement' that had been made with the fourth Kazekage. He'd wanted to throw the document in the fire but the tone of the letter implied that such a meeting was long overdue, and should it not take place something of great consequence might besiege the Village Hidden in the Sands.

**Author's Note - **Just a short one this time! I got distracted reading Lady Leaf again trying to recall where I was taking the characters next. I have a grasp on it now, so I'm actually looking forward to getting back to Suna. Thank you for taking the time to read the story. Any feedback would be appreciated just to let me know I'm on the right track - cheers! Allybalybee x


	10. Chapter 10 - Good to be Back

**Chapter ten – Good to be Back.**

Yasu was impressed at how swiftly and efficiently things had moved on since Gaara had stepped in. Her possessions had been transferred to Suna and here she was walking back down the cool windy tunnel towards the village entrance. It felt very strange coming back but Yasu had to admit to a few excited butterflies inside her stomach. When they came to the light at the opposite end Yasu was greeted by the unrelenting desert sun.

She glanced around instinctively for the nearest shade feeling her skin shrivel and yearn to repel the heat. It would take a while to acclimatize again to temperatures above 35 degrees each day. The village had grown larger with more convenience stores and visitors. There was a buzz from the younger generation too with music heard on street corners and a game of football in the main square. Last time there had been a handful of market stalls and the people cooped up inside hiding away.

This was a vibrant place full of life and energy. As the Kazekage walked along there were shouts of joy at his return and most curious of all friendly smiles. He stood still and greeted the children that had raced up to welcome him home. Yasu's mouth dropped open, Gaara was now accepted and loved by his people that much was crystal clear. He deserved it, having worked hard to keep the momentum of change going and building a future of prosperity, just like he promised he would. He really had took the role of the Fifth Wind Shadow seriously, there was no fear or tension here – only people that felt happy and safe.

"This place has really grown, it's incredible." She said pulling the rucksack higher up her back.

"Indeed," was Gaara's short reply but there was warmth and pride etched into it.

"Well of course it has!" Temari added. "You didn't expect time to stand still just because _you_ left, did you?"

Yasu inhaled through her nose and let it out slowly. "No, I didn't _expect_ _anything_."

Temari grinned back evilly. "You'll notice more changes soon enough." After that she turned on her heel and headed back towards the administration building. Watching her go was like déjà vu the oldest Sand sibling was always spoiling for a fight for one reason or another.

"Well, I better find lodgings first and get settled," she bowed to the Kazekage ready to take her leave. As she raised her head again he looked lost for a moment.

"That will not be necessary," he folded his arms. "The Ambassador's residence is at your disposal and unoccupied."

Her eyes widened she obviously hadn't expected to be offered her old home, this pleased him. "You thought the building had been taken over by one of the council?"

"If I'm honest I thought you might flatten the place!" A half laugh escaped her lips. "You are most generous but I'm not an ambassador anymore. I hardly need an entire house to conduct my studies!"

Gaara ignored her and began walking up the western dirt path. Soon his reluctant guest followed and they spotted someone coming towards them.

Maybe it was a trick of the light but Yasu thought she saw a woman with medium viridian green hair sprinting down the slope.

_Shiro?_

When she blinked however it turned out to be a kunoichi with short brown hair and a Sunan ninja band around her neck. The young girl ran towards the Kazekage with a huge grin, again completely unafraid.

"Gaara Sensei!" She exclaimed positively bursting with affection.

He acknowledged her with a polite nod. "Matsuri, this is Miss Katashi – a fellow ninja from the Hidden Leaf. She has come to study our training programme at the academy."

"Oh," Matsuri seemed surprised. Her keen dark eyes making an assessment of Yasu still undecided about the stranger.

"I want you to stay here with our guest and assist Miss Katashi in any way possible, is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" She replied immediately standing to attention.

Gaara then turned to Yasu, "I have a meeting with the high council."

"Of course, don't let me keep you!" Yasu smiled sympathetically if there was one thing she would not miss about being ambassador it was the endless boring meetings that she had to attend.

"I hope you will be comfortable here." He gestured towards the house.

She tried not to look at him however the Kage was skilful at maintaining eye contact. He really had grown handsome and confident too. She thought suddenly of the boy who used to hide behind the walls of this very same house and use his third eye jutsu to watch the preparations for the festival.

"You have been more than kind, Lord Kage." Yasu reassured him still trying to get away.

"The academy is open from six in the morning until five in the afternoon. No appointments are required, please feel free to ask any questions and should there be any concerns..." He looked pointedly at her. "I ask that you bring them to my attention."

As expected she narrowed her blue eyes immediately. "I'm meant to be a casual observer. Not some sort of inspector!"

"You are studying the positive effects of the Hidden Leaf curriculum on our students." Gaara was insistent. "If anything is not up to standard it would be helpful to know. Can I trust you to do this?"

Matsuri looked uncomfortably from the leader she adored to the blond bimbo who was trying his patience. Just what was her problem?

"This is _my_ research and I am not acting like some sort of spy checking up on people! I've been on the receiving end of such games – if you care to remember?" Her voice was laden with fury.

The shinobi blinked but gave nothing away.

"You would do well to mind your manners in front of Master Gaara!" Matsuri was appalled at such a display of disrespect towards her sensei. She spoke with devotion taking a kunai and stepped directly in front of him.

Yasu arched a very weary eyebrow, so this was death threat number one. The babysitter was certainly going to be a handful!

"If I see something seriously wrong I'll mention it." She began to limbo away from the sharp blade as she said this. "And yes, you can trust me. Good day, my Lord."

She could feel Gaara's eyes on her as she went on alone. It wasn't until she'd stepped onto the porch and peeked back, that the teacher and his student were engaged in conversation. She could hear the Kage's low but authoritative tone in contrast to the heated ramblings of his pupil.

The blond went ahead, relieved. Pushing the old creaking door she stepped inside, a thin beam of light followed her casting a blurry shadow in the room. She opened the dusty curtains allowing even more natural light to flood in. When all the downstairs windows had been opened she stood back and smiled. There was a wooden desk near to the southern wall complete with brush and pot of ink. This was where she had written letters (as ambassador) to Lady Tsunade. To the right was the small kitchen where Shiro had made endless cups of green tea, and the rocking chair that she had often fallen asleep in. It was as if the place hadn't been touched since she went away.

In the bedroom was a painting of a pink desert flower. This sent shivers down Yasu's spine it had been a gift from Gaara. With the flower were the words: where flowers bloom so does hope. A quotation from a fairytale Temari had shared as a 'bedtime story' for the newly arrived ambassador. She carefully touched the painting with her fingertips and sighed softly.

"Miss Katashi?"

Yasu turned around and surveyed Matsuri whose temper had somehow fizzled out in the past five minutes.

"Do you need anything?"

The older ninja thought for a moment then looking decisive she said, "Can you found out if a woman called Shiro is in town? Should be in her late thirties, used to be a part of the ninja core and has green hair. She was the house keeper here about three years ago."

"Erm, yes I can do that for you, Miss Katashi."

Yasu flinched, "Oh, and one more thing, if you're going to babysit me while I'm here _please_ just call me Yasu."

"That's a little informal for one of Lord Gaara's guests!" She was shocked for a moment. "But if that's what you wish, Miss Yasu."

"Just Yasu," She amended.

Matsuri made a face before trying again. "Yes Yasu!"

When Matsuri had been outraged at Miss Katashi's behaviour, Lord Gaara had taken it upon himself to explain that she was an old friend, someone who was precious to him. He reminded his student of the time before she had been kidnapped by the Artisan group when he was not quite so popular with the villagers. Yasu had been there for him trying to help get the village back on its feet. She'd been inexperienced and scared of letting people down but despite this she managed to make it through. He had great respect for the woman in front of her now, no she was off again!

"I need to check something," Yasu spoke to herself as she proceeded upstairs. She turned around in a circle craning her neck to check the ceiling, from one side then to the other. There was some damage in places which was to be expected, after all the sandstorms in Suna were not to be taken lightly. "Yeah, I'm going to need some grit, mud and underlay to fix the roof."

"Fix the roof!" The brunette was surprised. "I could ask one of the craftsmen to come and patch it up, Yasu! You might hurt yourself."

"And I could use earth style to plug the holes right now, but it wouldn't be the same, would it?" She chuckled. "Besides, it won't take nearly as long as the first time I did it!"

"The first time?"

"Yes, the first time I came here the house was falling apart! Shiro and I, with a little help from Temari-"

"Lady Temari!" Matsuri blurted out on auto pilot.

Yasu shrugged there was no point arguing over other people's titles. "My apologies, Lady Temari helped to secure the roof too, that better?" She tossed over a small bag of coins.

Two black eyes shone back with irritation but she seemed satisfied. "I will collect the supplies and return with the information you have requested."

"Thanks," Yasu called after Matsuri who had taken off like a demon possessed. Such a serious youngster but it seemed her heart was in the right place at least. The ex-ambassador eased into the chair, closing her eyelids and rocked back and forth in a steady rhythm. It was good to be back.

**Author's note –** I had to get the old Naruto series out again to watch Matsuri's debut, she was so cute! Thank you to Snowlily246 for the reviews. Any feedback is appreciated! Allybalybee x


	11. Chapter 11 - School Days

**Chapter Eleven – School Days**

It was only two hours later before Matsuri returned but the sweat was pouring down her forehead. She looked exhausted as if she had been running around all that time without a single break. Outside the window, leaning against the wall were the raw materials needed for the roof.

"Are you okay?" Yasu asked with concern as she offered a glass of water. She knew only too well the dangers of sunstroke in this country.

Her attendant couldn't speak but took the water and smiled gratefully. The water was gone within seconds as she guzzled it down. Only when she was sure that the brunette had gotten her breath back did she continue.

"Did you manage to find out anything?"

Matsuri looked at the floor with worry. "Was she a really good friend of yours, Yasu?"

"She was like an elder sister to me," was the truthful reply. "We went through a lot together and I never got the chance to say goodbye properly."

"I've asked everyone I know and they've never heard of a woman called Shiro. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to locate her yet." The attendant looked crestfallen. "I will keep trying I swear on my life!"

"There's no need to make such promises." Yasu said soothingly. It was plausible that the old house keeper had trained under a code name. All the same she couldn't hide her disappointment it would have been nice to catch up. It would be even better to hear Grandma Rooba's input on the changes in Sunagakure. Still there was plenty of time for all that and if push came to shove she could always ask Gaara. But that was very much a last resort!

After deliberating what to do for the rest of the day the two decided to take a walk near to the academy. It was an opportunity to see the new facilities including: the lecture hall, training grounds and library. The compound was easy to navigate as it had been designed open plan and the buildings faced each other. They all over looked the circle of land they were standing in right now.

"This is the smaller training area for new recruits. The Kazekage believes that the historical grounds should be kept aside for more advanced chakra techniques," Matsuri explained. "They have taken quite a battering over the years!"

Memories of learning how to control the Mokuton Jutsu came flooding back. When Gaara had to overpower the spinning tree Yasu had created by accident. That very same tree had sent stakes of wood flying in all directions nearly impaling herself and the Kage. "Is there still a tree covered in golden sand?" She asked.

Her companion's eyes went wide, "How do you know that?"

"Oh, no particular reason," The curious visitor smiled to herself. "Shall we take a look inside?"

The students were busy listening to their respective instructors. Familiar diagrams of ninja theory were chalked on the black boards alongside puzzling questions. Yasu felt a kinship with the young ones as she remembered attending her own classes. It had been difficult trying to catch up with over five years of teaching and being the oldest student in the class. She'd gotten some pretty funny looks from the others and some of the comments had not been kind. Iruka Sensei (as always) had encouraged her to keep moving forward and stay focused on the goal. Within a year she'd managed to graduate early and join a squad.

She knocked on the door and entered. Immediately the teacher was on full alert and the students stood up in a rush. This was exactly what Yasu _didn't_ want. How was she supposed to conduct an objective assessment when everyone was putting on a show? She bowed to the instructor and took a place near to the back of the room. Taking out her notebook she began to record.

An hour later Gaara's honoured guest hadn't spotted anything out the ordinary. The teaching was firm, friendly but fair and the children responded well to it. They had learnt how to judge the distance of projectiles based upon their speed. This was important as to successfully dodge and counterattack in battle was vital. There was a good balance of teacher talk and group discussion. Homework was given, the bell went and the students left.

After thanking the instructor Yasu continued down the corridor. She peered through the slats on the round windows designed to keep the sand out and let some air in. A group had gathered outside ready for combat training. Of particular interest was the instructor, a male with a white curtain of material masking half of his face.

"Each of you will need to choose a weapon to match your needs. It makes sense to consider what your strengths are in relation to your body. For example Hiro," A boy with brown curly hair came out of the crowd towards three tables laden with weapons. "Why don't you choose the sword and give it a try?"

Hiro was far from impressed he knew full well that he didn't have the upper body strength to weld the blade. Baki Sensei was looking at him expectantly making him feel uncomfortable. Why was he always the guinea pig?

"Yes, sir," He said grunting slightly as the full weight of the sword pulled down on his arms. He adjusted his stance to gain more balance feeling the muscles in his core wobble and shake.

"Now, I want you to come at me with the intent to kill," Baki instructed.

"You want me to what?" The eleven year old wasn't too sure about the request. He knew this man was one the oldest members of the council and had some pretty strange ideas.

"Attack me, boy!" Baki Sensei roared suddenly making all the pupils jump out their skins.

Hiro gulped before charging at his opponent full force. He swung the sword up high and then with a convincing yell brought it down towards the target. There were a few impressed gasps but this was short lived. There was an almighty clang and the sword took off into the air and landed just an inch away from Yasu's feet.

She looked down at it with interest and pulled it out the ground. Slowly she walked towards the class and noticed the same forced politeness being imposed.

"I believe this is yours," She knelt down offering the sword back to Hiro.

"Lady Leaf?" He replied not quite believing his eyes. She looked familiar, the same mischievous blue eyes and long blond hair fixed into a ponytail. She was older and more beautiful, but wearing a ninja uniform. He glanced at the beige cape she was wearing and recognised immediately the painted silk leaves from her old kimono. Her ninja headband caught the light and he could see the symbol of Konohagakure carved into the steel.

The children sniggered a little at Hiro's expense. He blushed scarlet suddenly, aware of the attention upon him.

Yasu stood up, "I apologise for interrupting your lesson, Master Baki. Please continue."


	12. The Odd One Out

**Chapter Twelve – The odd one out**

Baki reigned in his students berating them for lack of concentration. "You can see for yourself that a poor decision could lead to your death. Your weapon is an extension of your body it should be treated with the utmost respect. Swinging and hacking aimlessly is a sure fire way to die!"

All the students swallowed in unison.

"Are you okay, Matsuri?" Yasu whispered to her attendant who had been completely silent since they had arrived.

"Fine," she said rather shortly with her attention fixed upon the other weapons.

The Konoha ninja knew better than to press her any further. It wasn't as if Matsuri was being timid anyway, more like she was in some kind of reflective day dream.

They watched as the children took hold of a weapon and in pairs tried to get to feel for them. The results in many cases were not encouraging, as they were desperate not to follow Hiro's mistake and chose lighter arms such as: yari (a straight headed spear) and kanabo (a type of spiked club.) Yasu ducked sharply as a pair of nunchaku whistled past her ears. Many tripped, stumbled and fell flat on their arses as they could not compensate for the amount of force needed to weld the weapon in relation to their balance!

Some of the more cautious ninja trainees opted for long distance weapons such as the bow and arrow, both blow and rope darts. They turned and smiled at Baki as if trying to show a higher intellect than their peers. He scowled back at them before flooring the group with a vicious blow to the chest. It was all very well to keep your distance from the enemy however that did not mean they would just stand still! The reality and speed of battle was something they had not experienced before. Soon the entire class one way or another was lying down in the dust seeing stars.

"Pathetic, the lot of you!" Baki barked. He shook his head in dismay not even trying to contain his disappointment. They looked back at him like little whelps that had been kicked. "Get on your feet-"

Baki stopped short and blinked rapidly. His students' attention was not on him but the small speck of light that was dancing across his face. Teasingly it spun around on his chin, then into his eyes and finally rested in the centre of his forehead. Everyone turned trying to find out where the source of the light was coming from.

"If I get a hold of that maggot..." Baki said dangerously under his breath. He looked up to the rooftops, eyes squinting and sure enough the glint of light ceased. There he was the little brat, smiling as he put away the small mirror into his pocket. This had gone on long enough disturbing yet another combat session.

"Oh no," Hiro groaned. "Enjin not again!"

"Well hey I hope I'm not too late for the lesson!" A playful voice said. "I'm ready for some action!"

"How the hell did you get back in here?" The instructor snarled.

The young man pouted back. "Any ninja worth his salt knows how to sneak into enemy territory, right? And I just happen to be one of the best! Face it, sir you need me in the ninja core let's not deny it." He yawned and inspected his fingernails which were immaculately clean.

"I'm inclined to disagree," Baki grinned back. "We have no use for the likes of you at all."

"Aww that line is getting really old, you know? I've told you this before I'm not leaving until you sign me up!"

He jumped down and walked slowly towards them, at a guess Yasu could make out that the youth was approximately two inches shorter than the grown man. He was of a thin build but with navy blue hair that was short at the front and long down his back. The stranger was older than the children in this class at least sixteen years.

"I've already pounded you into pulp twice." Baki reminded him.

"And every time I've learnt something new from the opportunity," he winked back. "I just can't get enough!"

"Dismissed." Gaara's old sensei growled. The boys and girls dropped their weapons and scattered like cherry blossoms in the wind. Doors slammed shut and the courtyard became deserted. Even so there were many eyes peeping through the slanted windows trying to get a glimpse of what was going on.

Yasu and Matsuri exchanged glances retreating to a respective distance. The attendant made to enter the building but Lady Leaf was not about to leave just yet! She was curious about the new comer wondering why Baki was so keen to cast him aside. It was evident that there was no love lost between them.

"Why do you keep coming back for punishment, Seibi-shi?" The Sunan elder clicked and crunched his knuckles getting ready.

"I have a point to prove and besides I really wanna see what your left eye looks like!" He pulled his teal biker jacket down firmly before setting an unwavering gaze on his target.

"Same foolish dream," Baki huffed. Seibi-shi Enjin had tried since he was of age to enter the ninja training programme. At first the sharp words of the instructors were enough to send him packing unfortunately as time had moved on he became more bold and cocky.

They charged at each other throwing kicks and punches with equal ferocity. Baki encircled the younger male with an unwavering stare he was still as fast and agile as a monkey. What tricks had the little devil picked up? No matter he would knock the stuffing out of him once and for all. He began to call the winds into the palm of his hand. It was a technique known as the wind blade and he was not afraid to use it on this boy.

"I think not!" There was a great bellowing laugh followed by a wild punch from the left side. Baki caught the fist and felt the strong impact resonating through his body. Then he reinforced his grip and began twisting the wrist of his attacker anti-clockwise. As expected the scamp pulled away retreating making hand signs.

"Once a weakness always a weakness lad!" Baki gave a cruel smile. He gathered the winds once more and sent a spiral of raw wind energy towards his opponent.

Enjin did not look worried in the least, "Summoning jutsu - Okii Shinku!"

There was a puff of white smoke and then the deafening sound of something inhaling at rapid speed. The wind tunnel was being sucked out of sight into the mouth of a tanuki with purple eyes. How odd it was to see the small creature's stomach bloat and expand like a balloon. As Baki watched in horror the belly continued to grow larger and larger swallowing his attack whole. The racoon dog finally managed to contain the violent winds and burped loudly.

"You know what I learnt from you last time?" Seibi-Shi asked rhetorically. "That your wind style is a pain in the neck. You gave me plenty of motivation to find a way to disable your weapon of choice and I have to say I'm grateful. I never realised how useful a summons can be a in a tight spot! So, you can use that wind sword thing as much as you like because Okii Shinku here has an irrepressible appetite." He patted his friend on the head affectionately. "I appreciate you feeding him!"

Yasu was both impressed and confused. Here was a student that showed outstanding potential and yet he was not allowed to train. What was it that she was missing? In each clash they exchanged there didn't seem to be any reason why Baki should dismiss him without a second thought.

There was a flash of light accompanied by the echo of metal clashing against metal. Baki was holding his sword with both hands bearing down on the boy relentlessly. Carving and slicing with deadly accuracy as chunks of blue hair flew into the breeze.

"Oh!" The next moment Enjin was impaled into the wall. Matsuri's fingernails dug into Yasu's arm. They were both frozen unable to tear away their gaze.

At last the challenger's smile faltered. He was shocked that he'd been caught and was now stuck. Frustrated grunting followed as Baki casually rested an arm on the wall and bent down to his ear. The chocolate brown eyes were wide with panic. The older man removed the sword which had left a gaping hole in the leather jacket. As Seibi-shi was freed Baki seized an arm twisting it unmercifully behind the youth's back. He could feel the futile struggles, unfortunately inside his lock there was nothing that could be done.

"Got you," He hissed with triumph continuing to twist and twist. "Stay back!" He warned the racoon dog as it growled with barred teeth. "Or I'll snap his neck."

"That arm should have broken well before now," Yasu said analysing the situation. The arm was now more than just reversed the tendons and muscle should be snapping apart.

Suddenly a burst of blue sparks came from the right arm. As Baki continued to twist the arm now 360 degrees the blue sparks increased. The boy was pleading now, begging to let it go however this was furthest from the cruel instructor's mind. The lad had decided to come strolling into the academy to challenge him and he was going to pay dearly. Anything less would not satisfy the overwhelming rage that he felt. It was clear now where Temari had gained her lust for humiliating the enemy, her sensei was the master of such an art.

Finally the arm came away from the body completely and fell onto the sand with a thud. He should have been screaming in pain but there was nothing.

_A prosthetic arm? _

The bandages that wrapped around the outer skeleton had been torn away and they could all see the gleaming metal naked in the light of sun. Trailing wires were flashing with blue chakra. The craftsmanship was crude but Yasu had to commend the young engineer's efforts, if Baki had not made to amputate the arm she would never have known. The hours it must have taken to perfect joining his chakra to the structure making it move and bend at will. Did he create this all by himself?

"So," Baki shoved the teenager onto the floor next to his useless limb. "What will you do now? You cannot perform hand signs and you can only fight with one arm. I admire your persistence but truly now it is time to accept your fate."

"I can still fight!" Enjin rounded on him his face flushed with anger. "I'm more than a match for any recruit in this academy. Don't you get it?" He stood up, the sleeve where his right arm used to be flapping in the wind. He took a kunai preparing to engage once more.

Baki looked him up and down sniffing with disgust. "This is over." He said the words almost in pity. It was a great shame, he didn't hate the lad entirely but to show any encouragement would be leading him to an early grave. He would not be responsible for giving him false hope as the world of the shinobi was an unforgiving place for the weak.

He sheathed his sword, turned his back on the boy and began walking away. It did not take long to hear the roaring cry behind him he stepped to the side and with startling speed connected his upper cut punch with the fragile ribcage. There was the sickening crunch of bone as the blue haired boy took off into the air and landed on his back winded.

Stunned he tried to sit up and then yelled in agony. His good arm was reaching out to the instructor. "Damn it!" He cried out. "I just want to show what I can do!"

Yasu's heart felt like it was being squeezed inside. So many times she had said the same thing to Iruka Sensei, this passion and drive to succeed was universal. To see Baki walk away like that leaving him in the pit of despair was more than she could stomach. Her nursing instincts took over and then she was by his side.

"Stop moving and keep still," she told him firmly. He was clutching his chest trying to take shallow breaths to ease the pain."You need to inhale normally expanding your lungs. It may feel like the last thing you want to do but it will prevent chest infections in the long run." Yasu concentrated her medical ninjutsu on the damaged area slowly joining the bones together again. Usually the ribs healed themselves without intervention within six weeks or so.

Enjin's brown eyes stared dumbly into the centre of the training ground. Matsuri followed them until they rested on the metal arm still lying there abandoned. She retrieved the limb and placed it gently near to his side.

"What are you going to do with him?" Matsuri asked with concern.

Yasu thought for a moment and then smiled. "Let's take him home. I think I've finally got an idea of what to write about for my research."


	13. First Meeting

**Chapter Thirteen - First meeting**

It was the first time that Matsuri had seen her charge looking unsure of herself. Yasu had done nothing but fidget and fuss with her clothes ever since the Kazekage had given the summons. She'd played around with her hair for hours – something she never usually did. Then there was the pacing up and down her room, the way she started talking to herself in the mirror and the mini piles of shredded paper that had appeared all over the house.

"Yasu, are you nervous?" The attendant asked.

"Nervous, me?" Yasu let out a pathetic laugh. "Absolutely not, there is nothing to be nervous about!" She shook her head again wildly.

This didn't really answer Matsuri's question and she was quite taken aback at seeing the usually confident ninja acting like this. She seemed to be in genuine distress. They'd arrived at the administration building and by now Yasu's face was deathly pale.

"Will you come in with me?" She pleaded desperately.

"The summons was for you alone," Matsuri said in a businesslike manner. "It would be incredibly rude to disobey Master Gaara's orders. I will wait for you – out here." She folded her arms mimicking the same posture as the Kazekage.

_Thanks for nothing! _

Yasu's hands had started to tremble slightly it was the thought of seeing him angry again. Gaara's temper had always been tempestuous when riled up. When she was angry _at him_ it gave her courage to speak her mind and be strong, but with the roles reversed it was a different story.

"Good evening Lady Leaf," one of the guards greeted her. "Please come this way our Lord is waiting for you."

_Don't call me that!_

Lady Leaf – yet another silly nickname that she'd managed to acquire during her stay three years ago. It was Grandma Rooba's fault, it wasn't even a title of endearment just a funny jab in the sides to annoy her. She followed the tall man in front not entirely sure if he was trying to hide a smile.

They came to a large green door with the kanji for Kage painted in golden script. He knocked loudly three times on the door.

"Enter." A muffled voice came from inside.

Yasu stepped through the door and watched helplessly as the attendant shut the door behind him. She was completely alone with Gaara who was sitting at a desk filing paperwork. A few potted plants accompanied him mainly cacti which she remembered he liked to grow as a hobby. There was a white and green hat resting on the side which she recognised as part of the Kazekage's garb. He was wearing the traditional robes too with a white scarf wrapped around his neck.

"I will be with you in just a moment," Gaara told her. "Please make yourself comfortable."

Yasu bowed slightly but he was still engrossed in the scroll in front of him. She allowed herself a quick peek and then gasped when two piercing turquoise orbs were staring back. He cocked his head to one side resting it on his hand casually.

"Would you care for some tea? The water has just boiled." His thin fingers pointed towards the ornate iron tetsubin which Yasu followed.

She knelt down on a mat and carefully poured the water into the two tea strainers. The warm aroma of the tea enveloped her nose and she drew it into her nostrils. After a brief taste she was sure that these were no ordinary leaves they must be the first of the season. The flavour was intense much better quality than what she usually drank at home.

"Tastes divine," she said appreciatively as he knelt down next to her. As an olive branch she passed the teacup to him. He took it, but not before placing his cold hands over hers. The brief contact was unexpected and Yasu snatched her fingers back quickly.

Gaara never looked away as he sipped. "I agree," he said smirking. "So, what do you think of the academy?"

He appeared calm although she knew the brooding explosive violence that potentially lurked beneath his quiet exterior.

"The facilities are impressive. The instructors are doing a good job and _most_ of the students are happy." She didn't mean to emphasise most but it came out before she had a chance to stop it. "I was impressed by what I saw. The adoption of the Konoha curriculum in my eyes has been successful."

He sat back on the sofa and took another sip. "Do you have enough to write about for your research?"

Yasu joined him and considered the question. It was going to be a very short and concise scroll if she did! How many pages of parchment did Iruka Sensei suggest? It was fifty pages! She shook her head in shock there was no way she could write that much. If all was hunky dory there was very little room for comment. Her report would be as dull as dishwater.

"No," she said. "There's nothing to get my teeth into and I just don't feel inspired by the subject."

He glared at her then.

"Don't get me wrong!" She bit her lip defensively. "You've implemented the curriculum perfectly. Your application has been incredibly successful in a short amount of time. Your team is right behind you and share the vision. Gaara, you've done really well."

His eyes softened when she said his name. It had been a slip of the tongue but he liked the way it sounded coming from her. His friend had always told the truth and it made all his hard work seem worth it. It hadn't been easy many of the council had felt that the Land of Fire was taking over. So many meetings had taken place to squabble over the content of lessons and the overall message to students. Some the oldest instructors felt that the Kazekage was too soft allowing himself to be manipulated by the Leaf. Despite this he fought his way through and the new curriculum was passed by law that very summer.

"That means a lot to me, Yasu." He said watching her blush. She was on guard now staring steadfast at the flames in the brazier. They were twisting around the black coals with flickering tails of yellow and orange.

"My Lord, about what happened yesterday afternoon..."

"Ah yes, you did cause quite a stir at the academy," Gaara remembered Baki's report about the episode. His old Sensei had been surprised at Yasu's intrusion she was still acting like she was the ambassador. She had taken Enjin into her care and promised to train the boy."

"Well, I never meant to cause any drama," She sulked.

Gaara grinned slyly, "You never do. Although, I have to say that criticising the entire selection criteria for the Sunagakure ninja squad can hardly be viewed as a casual comment."

The Konoha ninja turned to him. She had forgotten just how blunt the red head could be.

"As I recall you were particularly angry once when someone was interfering with the promotion structure of the jonin," his lips were definitely fighting back a smile as he said this.

"That was different," she said trying to believe it.

"How so?" He challenged taking yet another sip. "Drink your tea it will become cold."

Yasu gazed at the green liquid inside the cup and sighed. She thought about Seibi-shi and his dream to serve the Land of Wind.

"It isn't fair for a young man to be denied an opportunity just because he has one less arm than the others." She said her blue eyes shining.

"I agree in principle," Gaara admitted setting the finished cup aside. "But the fact remains that an enemy may strike at the weakest member of the group. Once Enjin loses the ability to move his arm he cannot attack, defend nor cast jutsu. That would be a major disadvantage for a squad leaving them vulnerable. From a mission perspective it simply does not make sense."

"I'm sure some people said the same thing about you once," Yasu snapped back.

"Be careful, Miss Katashi." He warned with an edge to his voice.

"You're the one who should have faith in your own people to stand up for what they believe in. If Seibi-Shi truly believes that he can be just as good, if not better than your current shinobi recruits, then he should be given the chance to prove it!"

"You will not train him," the undercurrent of menace in Gaara's tone was frightening. His fists were clenched trying to gain control of this rapid anger coursing through his veins. Why did she have the power to make him feel like this?

"I made a promise and I am going to keep it." She put the tea cup down and stood up. "I will not go back on my word – not even for you."

"As the Kazekage, I forbid you!" His eyes flashed dangerously like a snake coiled up to strike. This did make an impact on her as she put the sofa between them as a barrier. What she was saying was nothing but direct disobedience. Why was she being so stubborn?

"How are you going to stop me?" She said pointedly backing away towards the door. "I know you don't have Shukuku anymore, so don't try to threaten me with that!"

That stopped Gaara in his tracks.

_She saw those memories?_

"I don't need Shukuku to threaten you," he replied grimly. Gaara proceeded to lift up his hands and sand poured into them from the gourd tucked away in the corner. He saw Yasu glance at the sand and then back to him.

There was no time for a barrier. "Shit!" She swore out loud before bolting from the room.

The sand was already behind her, on the hunt chasing down its prey. The hissing was a constant reminder that now would not be a good time to fall over! Scratchy golden grains followed her in waves down the long corridor smothering anything in sight. By the time Yasu had reached the exit the guards were already running for their own lives. She got to the door just in time and kicked it open.

"Time to leave!" She called to Matsuri as she continued sprinting straight towards the safety of the main square.

"Yasu?" Her attendant couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then she felt the ground quake underneath her sandals and the sand burst forth from the entrance. It took several minutes for the sand to subside and it had created a number of dunes outside the Administration building.

Master Gaara walked outside and stretched his arms. There was a curious expression on his face one might say akin to satisfaction. With a final look towards the direction that Yasu had run off in he took the door handle and slammed it shut.


	14. A Little Night Music

**Chapter 14 – A Little Night Music.**

Enjin drifted out of sleep once more to the gentle strumming of the koto. Small crystals hung from the doorway and jingled pleasantly as a slight breeze passed through them. Outside the owner of the house was seated practising scales and humming. It was late, with the oil lamps burning brightly.

He tried to sit up and winced, the tightness in his chest still hadn't quite gone away. Tentatively the young man pokes a rib and instantly regrets it. Something stirs by the side of the bed.

"You are awake, Seibi-shi, would you like some water?" Matsuri rubbed her eyes as she said this with a yawn.

Enjin shakes his head and listens a while more. "She's really weird, don't you think?"

Matsuri raises an eyebrow at the engineer. He had been at the house now for over two days recovering from his injuries. He'd eaten enough food for four people and it was her who'd been given the responsibility of fetching and carrying after this...additional guest. She scowled at the tiring memories.

"Not strange at all," she replied stiffly. "Lady Yasu has shown you far more kindness than you deserve!"

He laughs away the comment. "Kiss ass."

"You ignorant boar!"

"Shush," He says suddenly. "I like this one..."

The brunette eases back into the chair and decides to let the insult slide. This song was played every year at the festival of change. She'd wondered until recently how Yasu knew of so many things to do with the inner fabric of village life. A stranger, from Konoha that could play the koto, fixes a ceiling by hand and held the respect of her beloved Kazekage. Temari one afternoon had helpfully filled in a few gaps but reading between the lines Matsuri knew there was more.

There was a big sigh, Yasu carefully placed the instrument down and looked up at the night sky. She was still stewing about her last meeting with Gaara.

"_I know you don't have shukuku anymore, so don't try to threaten me with that!" _

Of all the most insulting and stupid things to say, she'd witnessed and heard the agonising pain as the sand spirit had been ripped from Gaara. Helpless and caught in the grip of the Akatsuki who had bled his power dry, then tossed his lifeless body aside. He'd gone through hell alone.

This was what Naruto had meant of course when he'd said she didn't have to worry about Shukuku anymore. Why he had been so eager for her to say goodbye for the last time, except it never turned out that way. She was here in Suna still making stupid mistakes even three years down the line. It irked at her inside, words so mean and unkind. She should have apologised or offered...something. Yasu shook her head. He didn't deserve to be treated so poorly.

If only she'd known how Gaara felt about Enjin, unfortunately there was a way that he spoke that just brought out her dark side. She didn't want him to win, like some childish competition between them. But time and time again in the past he'd proved her wrong, what if he was right about training Seibi-Shi too?

"I'm sorry, Gaara." She whispered clutching the necklace tightly. Suddenly there was movement above and Yasu dashed to the garden, but by the time she got there the roof was empty.

Matsuri was shocked when the ex-ambassador sprung up so quickly. "My Lady, it is getting late. I can bring some hot milk tonight if you prefer?"

"I've told you before Matsuri, call me Yasu..." But the rebuke had no force behind it. The kunoichi was distracted and spoke in an absent minded tone glaring back at the roof. Only after checking the perimeter thoroughly did the Konoha ninja finally bid her companions good night.

"What was that all about?" Enjin asked.

Matsuri came back in from scanning the roof herself, "I've no idea." She admitted truthfully.

Gaara crouched down completely still, one hand pressed tightly against his racing heart. He could feel the quickening beat pulsing through his fingers. When at last he could breathe again the Kazekage shook his head and a small laugh escaped from his lips. He'd promised himself not to do this, spying on Yasu from rooftops was immature. But when he heard the sad melody his sense of reason was abandoned. She was now more than competent with the koto and the strings communicated what words could not.

It felt like an age since he'd been able to spend time with anyone and allow the heavy responsibilities of the Wind Shadow to drop for just a little while. Day after day, time after time scrolls and more scrolls, signatures, petitions, requests, invitations, reminders and threats all needed to be dealt with yesterday. Gaara pondered what it might be like to sit with her, carefree again listening to haiku and interesting folktales about the sun and the wind. How hands had flung stars into space and try to imagine what Ryūjin, the dragon God, who lives under the emerald waves, might look like.

After their last meeting Gaara was sure that the ex-ambassador would drop all thoughts of training Enjin Seibi-shi, he'd been wrong. When he took the time to reflect on this he realised that forcing his authority onto Yasu was a mistake. If she could stand and glare at the Fifth Hokage in the middle of a packed stadium, the leader of her own village no less, what chance did he have of changing her mind? It had been fun though, he smirked, watching the dawn of recognition in her eyes of what he was about to do. It was rare to hear Yasu use curse words - she hated the way they sounded. Her speed out the door was astounding, but alas she'd managed to get away. No doubt it would be a long time before he might convince the Konoha ninja to return to the administration building.

Funny as the memory seemed Gaara had begun to regret his actions. That was partly why he'd decided to visit his old friend and was listening to the koto peacefully. Then when she stopped and apologised, saying his name he had forgotten where he was. Recovering quickly the Kage had fled from the house before Yasu could spot him. He was one of the most powerful leaders in all the five nations and yet speaking to this _one woman_ was beyond him. His heart began that dull ache again.

"What do you want from me?" He asked it irritably. Of course the heart cannot reply and share what it feels. It wasn't an ache of betrayal as he'd experienced with Yashamaru or of hurt when the villagers used to be scared of him, it was something else. Like that time when Yasu went away...he couldn't comprehend that pain. All he knew was that he never wanted to feel that way again and so, for three years he had listened to Temari and built a wall around himself. But seeing Yasu again had torn down the battlements that he'd used to survive. He wanted her friendship so badly but the thought of returning to that dark place...where he'd truly learnt that breaking a strong bond with someone was sheer agony. Could he risk going through all that again?

"Yasu," he says helplessly.

Upon entering his office Gaara spots the pink envelope laced with sweet perfume. He takes the letter scanning it, wishing it said something else but always it never changes. The Kazekage frowns, takes a brush and ink ready to compose his reply.

**Author's note –** I've decided to change the title of the story from Desert Flower to Underneath It All. Weird thing as I'm driving along listening to No Doubt. This was for the first time in quite a while, and I hear this song and break into a huge smile. Might not make sense...but hey, seeing links in characters, story and song is part of the joy of writing!


	15. A Tough Lesson

Chapter 15 – **A Tough Lesson**

Enjin was lying on his back looking up at the sky. He could feel the sweaty red t-shirt clinging uncomfortably to his body. His finger tips were bone dry, the skin tight and sore.

"Get up!" A harsh voice ordered.

"How long do I have to keep doing this?" He grumbled.

A curt reply followed, "Until you can take a few knocks without keeling over! Give me ten laps, go!"

He rolled his eyes and set off trudging around the track. Here in the old training grounds it was deathly quiet. Not a soul to be seen or to take the attention off him.

A rude awakening at dawn was not the best of starts, especially when Yasu stormed in. She had pulled aside the curtains with glee allowing the piercing light to invade the room. Her authoritative voice mentioned something about breakfast, dressing, training, no dawdling and making the best of the day. She'd ruthlessly tossed aside the futon covers to a dark far away corner before leaving him alone.

Enjin remembered sitting up slowly running a hand through his bed hair. He'd looked around the room wondering if a whirlwind had just crashed through. No small wonder then that he was in such a bad mood now!

Things had got worse when they arrived, as the kunoichi refused to give Enjin back his arm. He was desperate to check the damage, make repairs and feel whole again. However Yasu was having none of it. They practiced throwing kunai for a while to warm up but he couldn't quite hit the bull's eye. She became short with him believing he was trying to act the clown, she simply didn't understand.

"_Son, you'll never be ninja if you cannot throw straight and true."_

He closed his eyes for a moment swallowing the bile that was stinging up his throat. No other ninja needed a coach from another country, he felt like a total loser.

"Right, let's take this from the top!" Yasu came at him with a flurry of quick punches which he happily managed to avoid. One thing that could be said for the Sunan was at least he could dodge. The shinobi knew full well however that this would not be enough to convince Gaara to allow Enjin onto the ninja elite. Seibi-shi would have to be outstanding in his field to get people to look at him twice.

Matsuri stood by the water bottles diligently and watched from the amphitheatre steps. The two strangers had been exchanging blows for a good hour now with no sign of stopping. Odd to think barely three days ago Enjin had just been another boy on the street. He was greedy, rude and self absorbed. Why on earth would Lady Yasu waste her time on someone like him? There was a shout Seibi-shi had hit the ground again. Matsuri grinned as she scuffed her sandals into the dirt and drew a smiley face.

"Are you even trying?" The voice mocked as the woman twirled to the side, her beige cape fanning out in a large white circle as she went.

"Give me a break!" Enjin growled.

The ex-ambassador was trying not to let her frustrations show but motivating this kid was impossible! It shouldn't be so hard getting him to attack directly he'd charged at Baki readily enough! What was holding him back? Katashi reflected briefly on her experience working with young people. At the academy when she'd first graduated as a chunin she was given a squad of her own to lead.

* * *

"_Well, Yasu are you ready to meet your charges?" Iruka beamed as he pushed the reluctant girl forward. _

_The gaze of the three beady eyed students was merely three seconds before they turned their backs on her and fell into hushed whispers. _

"_Hey!" Mr Umino boomed. "You will come and greet your new instructor Miss Katashi." Yasu noted that the three children notably flinched at Iruka's voice and immediately shuffled up towards him. "Introduce yourself! Show some manners!" _

"_Yes, Iruka Sensi..." They chorused in a less than enthusiastic manner, before making an efficient line to present themselves properly. _

"_Karāburaindo Hansuke." The first boy said pleasantly enough managing a short bow. _

"_Chikara Koemi." Said the girl who offered a hand to shake but then had second thoughts._

_The final pupil took out a small comb to run through his hair before stating, "Nomi Shig." _

"_Right," Yasu began trying to think back to the training she'd once had with Temari. "We'll begin with a brief warm up and then I'll have a look at what you can do." Iruka smiled and gave her a brief thumbs up before leaving. "When you hear one - touch the ground with your left hand, two - turn around on the spot and change direction and number three - star jumps until I say stop. Alright, let's go!"_

_Within a couple of minutes Yasu was beginning to see why the children in her care we're having great difficulty. Each time she said number one Koemi tried to touch the ground as gently as she possibly could and with great care. Shig was trying his hardest to avoid doing star jumps and simply stood still until either number one or two was called. On a positive note Hansuke was able to perform star jumps until he was blue in the face! _

"_Can we have a break yet, Sensei?" Mister Nomi said immediately when they stopped. Yasu was horrified. He had now taken out a clothes brush and was sweeping some leaves from the sleeve of his outfit. Once this was tucked away in his satchel he then proceeded to take out a small tub of white cream and began rubbing it into his chin! _

"_Are you serious?" Yasu asked flabbergasted. "Give me that!" She snatched the tub. "Your satchel is supposed to contain the ninja equipment that keeps you alive. It is not intended as a makeup case or fashion accessory!" She began to confiscate the entire contents of his satchel consisting of: a nail file, black nail polish, a pair of tweezers, another comb, flannel, face powder, mascara and a bottle of perfume! _

"_But Sensei," Shig whined in protest. "You never know when you might meet a girl!" He glanced at Koemi and then coughed, "You know - a pretty one." _

* * *

Yasu rubbed her temples at the memory, if she recalled correctly Shig came to training the next day with a mysterious black eye...

She turned back to her Enjin puzzle who was still avoiding her attacks.

"The artful dodger, eh? Stop playing around and attack, Seibi-shi!" She frowned.

"No thanks!" He shook his head. "I'm fed up of seeing the floor. I prefer to stay standing!"

Suddenly Lady Leaf took a handful of sand and threw it directly into the boy's eyes. "Now you can't run away!"

It was a dirty old trick but Yasu felt no guilt about doing it. Suna was notorious for ninja that survived on their wits and did not play by the rules. If she wasn't prepared to make him acutely aware of this, he would never know to expect it or how to handle such a situation.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled with surprise.

"Keep calm and defend yourself."

"I've already lost an arm! What do you expect me to do if I can't see?"

"It shouldn't matter whether you have one arm or twenty! It doesn't matter if you have sight or are blind. A true ninja sees through deception and keeps calm. If you run your mouth and complain, that is wasted energy that could be spent thinking of a new strategy." Her student was furiously pawing at his eyes. "Circumstances in battle change all the time you have to be ready for the worst."

"_Here, try this on. It'll have to do for now, but I promise Enjin I'll make it better." _

"Screw this, I want my arm back!" The boy spat suddenly cold. "I...I won't fight without it!"

There it was the penny had finally dropped, the smile, the cocky attitude it was all for show. Enjin seibi-shi was afraid. He stood there shivering in the humid heat, breathing laboriously through his nostrils.

Matsuri looked from Yasu back to Enjin, struggling with her awkwardness feeling his vulnerability. She made to rush over to help however the attendant's path was blocked. Yasu shook her head, blue eyes steely.

"Stop using that arm as an excuse!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" He roared.

The echoes of his voice resonated throughout the training ground it took a while for them to finally die out. Afterwards the silence was disturbing.

"That's enough for today." Yasu concluded as she gently washed the sand from his eyes. When they were clear of sand his brown orbs were alight with a burning fire. He made to say something offensive but ultimately changed his mind. Instead Enjin pushed past and stormed off.

"Go back with him, Matsuri."

"Lady Yasu, can't you return the arm?" She said quietly. "It means so much to him."

"It means everything to him, that's the problem." Yasu sighed turning to the attendant with a weak smile. "Off you go."

Matsuri bowed slightly and then disappeared.

The instructor sat down wearily unscrewing the cap of her bottle and took a long cool drink. After that she poured the remaining contents over her head feeling the water droplets spread across her scalp, it was blissful. Sweat and water trickled down her chin so she wiped the entire mess with the back of her hand.

"Good start, Yasu. Really good start..."


	16. Life and Death

**Author's note** – Bit of research involved in this chapter which was interesting, lots of super memories from Japan. I've no idea whether readers are enjoying the story or not, but I get a buzz from writing it! I've certainly put a lot of thought into this chapter. Another bonus is that Yasu and Gaara have a fluff moment, yippie!

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Life and Death**

She gave a low moan in annoyance. "So, how long have you been there?"

Yasu could feel his stare boring into her back and as usual he gave no reply. " No worries about Enjin becoming a threat any time soon. You don't even have to try to stop me training him, as you can see I can mess things up all by myself!"

"Agreed," Gaara finally said something.

She flinched at his bluntness and refused to look at him. Her whole body was drooping, strands of wild blond tendrils stuck to her red cheeks. The Kazekage could see how disappointed she was about her first training session.

A group of young trainees had arrived they looked up to see the Kazekage and bowed. They took their positions and began their drills.

"I'm not giving up on him," the young woman grumbled in no mood for an argument.

"Come with me," he said simply beginning to walk down the steps towards the village. She didn't follow. The Kage knew this would happen but was confident that curiosity would get the better of her. When he heard the sound of shuffling footsteps five minutes later he gave a satisfied nod.

The stall holders were intrigued to see where their Kazekage was off to this morning. There he was with his arms crossed again. He was short for his age - many of the elders often prayed that their Kage might grow a few inches taller. Lady Leaf was following at a distance wearing a frown to rival the Kage, which attracted more than a few smirks.

It was strange to see the young woman wearing a ninja headband but they recalled the public speech that Gaara had made three years ago. He'd announced that the ambassador's life was in danger and as a result had to leave the village. A shame many people said, however as life went on other interesting things happened to keep the gossips' tongues a wagging. The Kazekage continued to change that year becoming the village's saviour. Lady Leaf had become a ninja and time carried on as it always does.

"Where are we going?" Yasu asked irritably. After a minute or two she had to accept that her friend was not willing to impart any more knowledge at this point.

The main square was soon left behind and the pair where headed towards a more isolated part of town. They took a right just before the tunnel leading out into the desert and skirted around the edge of the village towards an outcrop in the rocks. When they turned the corner the ex-ambassador froze.

Yasu felt a churning in her stomach that hadn't been there before. Jumbled row upon row of upright cuboid stones greeted them with Kanji script carved onto their bodies. Some of the writing was painted in red ink whilst others had no identification at all. Amongst the sea of grey, pockets of colour could be found. These were bunches of daisies, daffodils and lilies. Flowers usually cheered her heart but to see them in this necropolis left Katashi feeling empty.

"Oh God," She whispered.

There was the only the sound of the wind around them. She stood at the entrance overwhelmed, there were so many. The graves crammed in and packed together like an elaborate jigsaw puzzle stretching all the way back to the village walls. Yasu tried in vain to push thoughts of her father away - all of this was so very sad.

They walked in silence side by side until Gaara stopped by a simple grey flagstone with a windmill emblem carved into it. There was only one word – Rooba.

Yasu squatted down and felt her heart aching suddenly.

She was very quiet, not weeping as he'd expected. Her fingers were pressed against her lips as she continued to observe the stone.

"I..." her voice faltered. "I didn't bring anything with me."

In a heartbeat Gaara offered his water bottle. A thin grateful smile formed as she took the precious liquid and poured it over the stone.

"When did she die?"

"Two months after you went back to Konohagakure," he explained. "She died in her sleep."

The kunoichi nodded sagely and said a soundless prayer. She did wonder why Grandma Rooba had not come to visit- even if it was simply to be nosy! The old woman had been a good friend and confidant back in her days as ambassador. Now she was gone.

_I mustn't cry. _

"I'm glad she had a good life," Yasu stood and surveyed the graveyard. A natural death in old age was quite an achievement. Then there was a twinge of regret that she never got the chance to say goodbye properly. She could have tried to write at least one letter in those two months back in Konoha...too late now.

"Yasu?" His eyes had been studying the ex-ambassador very carefully.

"I'm fine," she said automatically. "Thank you for showing me."

They didn't turn around towards the entrance yet - there was more to see. Gaara walked on ahead this time, his slow and steady footsteps crunching on the gravel spread across the path. Yasu followed determined to keep herself together in this unnerving place. They were headed even deeper into this forest of stones which had accumulated over three years worth of deaths since Yasu's departure.

Name after name became a blur until they arrived at a black archway.

"All the graves from this point are from the ninja core, men and women that have given their lives for the sake of the village."

Three rows down Gaara stopped, reaching his destination at another stone.

The inscription read: Shiro, a dedicated member of the Sunan Special Forces, loyal to the last.

Yasu was speechless and sank to her knees looking dumbly at the words, her old housekeeper dead? She couldn't have been more than twenty seven.

"How did she die?"

The Kazekage seemed to be having some inner struggle. He took a step back and frowned deeply. "Shiro was an undercover spy sent on a mission to the Land of Rivers. Someone sold her out, they cut off her head and sent it directly back to Suna."

Yasu found herself gripping the stone at this gruesome news. "Do they know who?"

"No, the investigation is still ongoing." He replied regretfully.

It was perhaps not a wise decision but the Kazekage had sworn the villagers to secrecy. In the current circumstances it became an opportunity to show Yasu in such a dramatic fashion that Enjin's training was a mistake. This was the reality for shinobi: death was never far away.

"These ninja," he began pointedly. "Were both talented and strong, are you so eager to send Seibi-shi to his death? To see his grave added to the countless others? "

She did not answer. Yasu was lost in grief trying to comprehend how a team member could give away information that led to the slaughter of a comrade. Such an unnecessary waste of life it made her feel sick inside.

Yasu crushed her eyes closed, pinching the skin between her finger and thumb aggressively. The stinging in her throat grew worse and her cheeks burned. She had to fight it, tears would not bring Shiro back – tears would not solve anything.

Nothing more was said for a time as the Kazekage watched and Lady Leaf prayed.

After reining her emotions back in Yasu turned to her host and said, "Kazekage, thank you once more, I think I'd rather be alone."

"Are you alright, Yasu?" He asked softly.

"Yes, of course." She returned the water bottle but refused to look him in the eye.

Gaara was sceptical but mercifully withdrew quickly. A tidal wave of anger had been building, higher and higher she didn't want it to come crashing down with him around. She couldn't bear to be overcome and controlled by these stupid emotions yet again.

"Shiro, I'll find the person that did this." She promised her voice cracking. Why was this turning out to be such a horrible day?

_Stop it! Don't you even think about it!_

But the tears blurred her vision and fell unwanted. Her legs turned to jelly not responding to the commands from her brain, she stumbled.

He was there and caught her. She tried to struggle away from him but he pinned her arms back. Their eyes locked. Tears streaming from two sky blue eyes flooded with pain.

"Yasu..."

She tried to pull roughly out his grasp. "Let go of me! No wonder Matsuri couldn't find any information! Shiro was my friend – I had a right to know!"

"I was trying to protect you." He looked confused but did not release her.

"The only thing I need protection from is you!" She was breathing heavily. "I need protection from you and your interference: the chunin exams, my research, Shiro, Enjin when is it going to end, Gaara? I can look after myself, damn it!"

"I apologise," the Kazekage said. Now two turquoise eyes ringed with black looked hurt. He released her arms and took a large step back. "I can make arrangements for you to leave in the morning if you wish."

Yasu stood there rubbing her arms looking back at him with disbelief. "I don't want to leave."

"You wish to stay?" He sounded genuinely relieved.

"Yes Gaara, I do." She stepped forward pulling him into an awkward embrace.

The contact was so sudden it took the Kazekage completely by surprise. "I'm sorry too," she whimpered into his shoulder. She stroked the fibres of his crimson coat gently.

Temari had attempted to hug him once or twice when he had navigated through a tricky meeting or came up with a novel idea. With Kankaro it was more of a pat on the back thing, this was different. Yasu was upset and needed her friend. To be needed in such a way was not the same as the village needing a leader.

"Why...why can't we just talk to each other like we used to?" His voice was soft.

He'd seen parents hug their children tightly in the park and understood that a hug was comforting. As Gaara held her he realised that he didn't mind how close they were. Feeling her body shuddering against him through the sobs was strange. He manoeuvred his arms so they closed around her and sighed.

_I don't think I'll ever understand you, Yasu. _


	17. Enjin Trouble

**Chapter 17 – Enjin Trouble**

Matsuri followed the cursing all the way back to the Ambassador Residence, some of which was coarse enough to make even a seaman blush!

"Who the hell does she think she is?" he asked grumbling as he snatched up his belongings from the floor. "I didn't ask for any help. I thought I might learn something – so much for that! Where is my bloody arm?"

"I don't know," she replied looking shrewish.

"Oh forget it!" He hissed walking around her and making a beeline for the door.

"Where are you going?" Matsuri called after him but there was no response. For a moment she considered what Miss Yasu might do in the situation and then sighed. Immediately the Kazekage's first student was hot on the heels of the blue haired blur.

A game of cat and mouse ensued with Enjin trying to his best to lose his tail.

_Stubborn woman!_

It was useless however as he already knew that the brunette was a member of the Sunan ninja forces with quite a few missions under her belt. It was going to be unavoidable - she would find out where he lived and then report back. In a last ditch attempt to lose Matsuri he tried to turn a few sharp corners.

He came upon the dark alley and the stench of stale urine. This was a million miles away from the clean and well kept home that Yasu was lucky to possess. On the street slumped against a wall was a familiar sleeping form wrapped tightly in a brown flea ridden shawl. Male or female, Enjin had never been entirely sure but he guessed at a man. No idea of the name only that he was good at times for information.

"Hey, Nomu-san," Seibi-shi greeted him. A nest of straw white hair shook and turned in his general direction, a sake bottle clutched in a death grip. "Anything interesting happen while I was away?"

"Tee hee!" Then a fit of hiccups, "Baby girl blue, tee hee!"

Enjin put a few coppers into his hand, "Right, thanks." As he walked away he heard the delighted squeals of his peculiar neighbour and shook his head.

Two minutes later Matsuri ran straight towards the derelict building with smashed in windows and flaking walls. The steel shutters had been hoisted up and propped in place with a rusty iron bar. She entered and found the room was empty.

_Why would he come here?_

She lay down on her stomach, ear to the floor and listened carefully. There was nothing. Her instincts however were screaming that something odd was here. Matsuri sat up crossing her legs into a relaxed position. She imagined the electric blue flames of chakra inside her body diminishing becoming entwined with the cells and the bones. Deep within her own mind she controlled the chakra not allowing the energy to circulate at will it was contained and silent.

There was a grey circle surrounding her which began very slowly to widen. She sensed movement underneath the floorboards: the scraping of a chair and the crackle of raw energy. Inside the circle now any recent disturbances were highlighted with a faint golden light, there were footprints on the dusty floor. Her eyes followed them to a lamp on the wall on its stem were further yellow traces indicating fingerprints. She got up and twisted it, there was a small click.

One of the larger panels had come away ever so slightly from the wall she managed to squeeze her fingers a little further in the gap and pulled it down. This revealed a tunnel unfortunately a very short and narrow one Matsuri grimaced, she hated enclosed spaces. As expected the panel shut immediately afterwards leaving her in darkness. Nevertheless the kunoichi got on her hands and knees and began to feel her way through.

At the exit she peered over the panel into the new space and was amazed. It was much more spacious than the previous room and crammed to the rafters with junk. Matsuri wasn't even sure what half the things were. There were jars pulsing with different coloured lights, row upon row of metal arms in varying stages of completion and trails of copper wire suspended from the ceiling. At least she could recognise basic tools such as spanners and hammers. There were crates and tubs lined up along each other with varying materials. A step ladder that led to a higher shelf containing files and books, rotating cogs, punches, scribers, gauges and drills.

At the furthest end was Enjin dressed in green overalls caked in dirt and grease. He was whistling a carefree tune and munching on some chicken which was balanced precariously between his chopsticks. His back was hunched over a large desk and directly in front of him was a blueprint with diagrams.

As Matsuri made to creep forward there was a large whooping sound that made her cry out loud with surprise. It was a cuckoo clock chiming twice and springing in and out from the safety of its door. She returned the shuriken back into the pouch by her waist.

"You finally found me then?" Seibi-shi commented without turning around. He didn't want to admit that his companion's tracking skills were quite impressive. Never in a million years did he expect the stuck up attendant to follow him this far.

There was no retort. At that point he did turn around watching her eyes dart from one object to another in complete wonder. Her exposed knees were filthy with grime which made him grin. It was a bit impractical he thought for a girl to wear a skirt as ninja uniform. The flak jacket she was wearing also looked too big for her small frame. If he adjusted the straps a little then it would sit more comfortably...

"Aaah!" She gasped taken aback by an inhuman set of large brown eyes. Enjin was wearing a set of magnifying goggles. "What is this place?" She demanded trying to cover up how silly she felt.

"My workshop, obviously" he huffed spinning back around.

"I've never seen anything like this before. It's a different world. You've built this up yourself?"

Enjin didn't reply he was tinkering with something. Matsuri came closer and read the words on a poster tacked up with gum: when you want to know how something works, study them when it's coming apart.

"You're in my light," the engineer garbled still chewing on his food.

She backed off and continued to look around without his permission.

It was over an hour before he spoke again, "There's another bento in the fridge, if you want."

Not exactly the words of a truce but Matsuri accepted the invitation as her stomach gave a low growl. She walked towards the humming white cupboard and noticed the pink scribbled note stuck to the door.

_You have to eat big bro! I've left some supplies - you better pay me back. I'll be training with Hiro, come and join us at the usual spot. Toshie x_

For some reason Matsuri had not considered the possibility of Enjin having any family. She took out a can of coke and one of the small black boxes. Inside were two balls of rice, one white and the other pink. Each part of the bento box had been carefully prepared. There was a compartment for the pickles and sweet potato which was placed aside from the squid, chicken teriyaki and a small piece of tofu. To complete the meal there was fresh fruit with a cherry and sliced peach. She looked at the food and thought of Seibi-shi's sister in the kitchen taking the time to prepare it for him, hesitation hit. Then her stomach rumbled again, a lot louder this time.

After the meal Matsuri gave thanks and a token blessing to Toshie. She was about to return to the main part of the workshop when a red curtain caught her eye, it was gaping open. Upon further inspection it turned out to be an altar containing a framed portrait. It was a young man with glasses and a blue moustache. There was a candle with incense and curiously of all, yet another prosthetic arm. This one was much smaller than the others as if meant for a child.

"HEY!" Enjin came out of nowhere. He scowled at Matsuri and hastily yanked the curtain back into position. "That is private," he seethed breathing rapidly through his nose. He was now complete with two arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," Matsuri bowed low apologetically.

He was cut by her sincerity and found his anger swiftly deserting him. "It's fine...I didn't mean to have a go at you." Now it was his turn to be embarrassed he pulled the curtain open again. Enjin took the photograph and showed it to her, "This is my father he was an engineer too."

"I thought so," Matsuri smiled. "You have the same nose and hair."

"Yeah, I guess I do." He became lost in thought. "My father worked for the Sunan research department but he died when I was ten."

"What happened to him?" She asked with interest.

"He was a pioneer, fascinated with technology but some members of the council were threatened by his ideas. They thought that machines would take over and make shinobi obsolete and change our way of life in a bad way. He became really unpopular and made more than a few enemies. I found him slumped over that desk electrocuted – never found out who." Enjin's chocolate brown eyes drifted to the table that he'd been working at only moments before. "I must sound like an idiot – you don't have to listen to this crap."

"Maybe," Matsuri agreed with him. "But I want to."

"I've never told anyone this before." He admitted feeling suddenly very shy. "I'm not very good at making friends."

"Hadn't noticed," she smirked and then they were both laughing.

The engineer leaned back against the wall. "When I was younger a bunch of punks started bad mouthing my dad. I tried to defend him but they just laughed at me. They said that our entire family hid behind dad's technology. That we had to use machines to wipe our own arses and that we couldn't fend for ourselves. I got so mad – started demanding a way to prove that it wasn't true. So, they came up with a test, go to the desert and bring back the skin of a Fennec fox. The catch was that I had to go alone and bring the skin back by dusk."

She listened attentively without making any comments. Enjin told the story of how he had stolen a knife from his father's workshop and entered the desert. Having found and captured the fox the boy had struggled with the task of killing the creature. Unbeknown to him a pack of hyenas had been stalking him as their prey and went on the attack. His right arm was mauled by a particularly large brut and began dragging his body along the ground.

"I remember clawing at the sand," he shuddered slightly. "I was screaming for help knowing that nobody was going to come. But then father came and used one of his gadgets to start shooting nets everywhere. The hyenas got caught up in them – long distance weapon, smart, less danger that was dad. By the time we got to the hospital he already knew that the arm couldn't be saved. They held me down and I struggled to get free. It was sheer agony watching them hack off that limb. I didn't care that it was to prevent gangrene. I hated feeling like a freak – not being able to the things I used to do."

"It must have been hard," Matsuri conceded in a gentle voice. "To go through something like that so young."

When she spoke quietly the young man felt tingles soothing his head. He blinked and then continued.

"Father blamed himself. He started trying to find a way to fix me and came up with this." Enjin picked up the small mechanical arm studying it. "It was so cold and awkward to use, I complained none stop. The ninja academy rejected me and suddenly I was like – what do I do with my life? When I think back how ungrateful I was, I mean dad worked twenty four seven trying to improve the design and the mechanics. He had to keep making different models because my body was still growing! Anyways, dad started teaching me a few things to help with maintenance and I got interested in what he was doing."

He offered the arm to his companion who took it very carefully.

Matsuri allowed her fingers to tap over the smooth metal, "How do you make it move?"

"Dad was a lightening chakra nature so he produced electricity here and stored it in those battery jars as a power source. The only problem with that is once the energy is gone you can't move the arm anymore! When dad died I kinda took over here and started playing around. I came up with a way of infusing my chakra network with the components in the arm."

"A bit like the chakra strings of a puppeteer?" She suggested playing with the finger digits bending them back and forth.

"Sort of, except to make the arm move naturally takes a lot of practice and you know – finesse! Some of the puppeteer brigade just throw their puppets around when they fight. They can control them fine in battle, but how about asking them to pick up a brush or a glass of water?" He walked over to the table. "Too much pressure and the glass will break into pieces, too little and-" Enjin smiled as he caught the tumbler with his other hand before placing it gently back down. "With this method you get to keep the arm moving for longer, but as you saw the other day... it has weaknesses."

She stood up stretching, upon hearing the crick in her back it made them realise they had been sitting around for a while.

"Every ninja no matter how powerful has a weakness," Matsuri reminded him. "Gaara sensei was captured by the Akatsuki and he is the Kazekage! But when I think of how he _could_ rely upon the sand all the time as attack and defence it makes me admire him more."

"I don't get you," Enjin confessed.

She stretched an arm over her head, "Well, Gaara sensei taught me how to use the jōhyō." At that moment she knelt down and revealed the rope dart. "He knew how to weld it properly – in fact he's mastered a lot of other things that he can use instead of sand, it is not his only weapon. Master Gaara took the time to practice and learn skills that might come in handy even though his ultimate defence is legendary."

"You really like him, don't you?" His eyes narrowed slyly.

Immediately her face flushed scarlet and she snatched the weapon back.

_Struck a nerve I see!_

When she wasn't trying to be all high and mighty Enjin saw a glimpse of someone he wanted to get to know.

"At least I have respect for my teacher! The way you yelled at Lady Yasu was uncalled for."

Nope, it was gone - she was back to being annoying.

"Yeah, alright I feel bad about it, okay? She healed my eyes and everything, soft woman." He looked over at Matsuri's pouting face, two thin brown eyebrows knitted together. It was hard not to laugh, "Maybe Yasu did have a point about my arm. It's not like I can't learn new stuff if I want to, I mean Okii Shinku didn't just happen overnight." He ruffled his blue hair and due to the static electricity it danced about following his metal fingers.

"Hey, Matsuri?" He mumbled. "Do you think she'll even want me back as a student?"

"I don't know," she teased. "Would I take back a free loading, bad tempered, disrespectful student that screams in my face? Hmm..."

"I'm not a free loader!" He huffed back clenching both fists.

The girl ignored Enjin and tightened her metal arm guards, "If you want my honest opinion, there's only one way to know for sure what Miss Katashi will do," she got up and walked slowly towards the workshop door. Pausing momentarily she looked steadily back at him. "And that is to go and speak with her."

**Author's note -**This chapter was really to give a bit of a background to Enjin as I do feel he's misunderstood at times, bless him. I would imagine Matsuri's voice to have an ASMR affect which would calm him down. Having finally hit the summer holidays there should be a few more updates sooner. I thought about taking a trip to visit Stonehenge because I've never been there before - exciting thought! Hope you have fun too. Allybalybee x


	18. Journey

**Chapter 18** – **Journey **

"I can't believe this!" Enjin was jumping up and down like a kangaroo. He had never been so excited, after all not every ninja in training got to visit the Land of Lightning! Three months had passed since he'd apologised to Sensei and now he was actually setting foot outside the village.

"Whoa, slow down there!" Yasu said. "You need to conserve your energy for the entire trip. You don't want to flake out at a crucial moment, right?" She shifted her backpack feeling the reassuring weight. She'd already checked and rechecked the equipment countless times but there was always a nagging feeling that she'd forgotten something.

"So, who are we waiting for exactly?"

"It's a surprise," she smiled back sweetly then scanned the path leading into the village. Right on cue four figures appeared.

"No way!" Enjin's mouth dropped wide open.

Matsuri gave an enthusiastic wave and ran up to greet them. Behind her were Kankuro and Temari wearing travel gear and last, but by no means least was the Kazekage.

"This is our squad?" Seibi-shi gasped failing to keep any form of composure.

Temari strolled past him without a second glance taking the lead from the front.

The briefing was simple and straight forward: the squad of six was designed to escort the Kazekage to the Land of Lightning and return safely. In concerning mission status this would be a presumed B rank mission unless there were complications. All being well they would return to the Village Hidden in the Sand within a three week window.

"Any questions?" Kankuro asked.

Matsuri's hand immediately shot up, "Why don't we have a larger escort accompanying the Kazekage?" She appeared concerned, "We haven't signed an alliance with the Land of Lightning and-"

"Part of the conditions to meet with the Raikage included a limit on escort numbers," Gaara interrupted.

"Still doesn't explain why we have Leaf Loser here and a...what are you exactly?" The Kazekage's sister referred to Enjin. His smile fell.

"Leaf Loser?" Matsuri said in confusion.

"She means me," Yasu explained, deadpan before putting a conspiratory arm around Seibi-shi. "Hey, don't let her get you down. This mission is for your benefit too, more than you know!"

"Yes, Sensei," he said not entirely convinced.

With the introductions out the way the group headed off to the North East. The journey according to the map would take them through the centre of the Lands of Fire, Frost and Hot Water. At the very end they would finally reach the mountain peaks of Kumogakure in the Land of Lightning. Admittedly none of the squad had been there before so this was to be a firsthand experience for everyone.

Their progress through the forests near to Konoha was swift as Gaara had the wisdom and foresight to obtain permission from the Fifth Hokage. She could see his broad shoulders and auburn hair far ahead in their formation. However Temari made sure that her view was often obscured by Kankuro who was in the centre of the group. Matsuri followed after the puppeteer, then Enjin and at the rear was Yasu.

Upon leaving familiar territory they travelled for five days relentlessly with many inhumane early starts. Lady Leaf tried not to let the rough nights, tasteless rations and throbbing legs get to her, but it was tough. The Land of Frost was currently experiencing blizzard season and as they pressed forward her body was slow and uncooperative. They'd thought about waiting for the storms to pass, until a native kindly pointed out it was would not stop for nearly two weeks! With little choice the squad had gritted their shaking teeth and ploughed on.

Despite the cruel and icy winds no one else was complaining, even Enjin was keeping up and Yasu felt proud. They had bonded a little back in sweltering heat of the Suna sun he was far more open to suggestions and willing to work hard. Another unwelcome blast snatched away her breath. She felt a strange tightness in her chest and frowned. To expose her body to the extremes of hot and cold regularly was a necessary evil, but she had to be careful. She paused, fumbling in her cloak for the hip flask. It was like holding an ice cube the metal chilled and cool. Quickly she takes a drink and the hot honey liquid slides down her throat.

"Hey, Yasu!" Kankuro gives a shout. "Get your frozen arse in gear and keep up!"

Suddenly disturbed from the blissful respite she is thrown back into the harsh conditions, and takes her allocated position once more.

Although it seemed like the blanket of white would never end, it did. Away from the angry grey clouds the sun graced the party thawing out their stiff and aching bones. The mood lifted considerably when in the distance a large torii loomed painted in red and black. This was the entrance to the one of smaller villages in the Land of Hot Water.

_Oh, thank the heavens, a comfortable bed and decent food!_ Yasu gave a contented sigh and her bag immediately felt ten stone lighter.

They passed through and Kankuro went on ahead to make accommodation arrangements. The rest settled under the shade of an elm tree listening to the trickling water of a nearby fountain.

"I'm so hitting the hot springs tonight," Temari massaged the back of her neck which gave an unpleasant crack. "What about you, Gaara?"

A fleeting troubled look crosses his face. At home he would wash in the privacy of his own room away from prying eyes, but out here in the open what was he going to do? He was not accustomed to bathing in public even, (if reports were to be believed) that it was an opportunity to socialize and relax.

"I will inform Baki of our progress before anything else," he said changing the subject.

His sister smiles warmly at him, "Always work before play."

The ryokan as it turned out had private baths of their own split by gender. After admiring the room and dumping their gear, Matsuri managed to persuade Yasu to come and take a soak. The blond had been reluctant to take advantage of the springs and even when they did she surveyed the surroundings, before choosing a spot with a high fence directly behind her. The springs were outside with the backdrop of the impressive mountain ranges. Bubbles rose through the water and popped on the surface as white hot steam drifted lazily towards the skies.

"It won't be long now before we reach the Land of Lightning," Matsuri said. "I've never met Lightning ninja before I hope they give Gaara Sensei a warm welcome." She looks at Lady Yasu who has immersed her shoulders underneath the water. The attendant does the same, she has no idea what the older woman is thinking.

A door slides open it is Temari. She spots Yasu and gives a sphinx-like smile. The Sand sibling's beautiful pear curved body disappears into the water. An okinawa rail gives a shrill call in the surrounding green.

_It's so tense with these two. Lady Yasu is pretending that Lady Temari is not even there!_

The brunette huffs out a breath, it is incredibly warm. Within another minute the heat is beginning to press down on her skin and she feels dizzy.

"I'm going to have to leave you, my apologies," she addresses to both women.

"Not a problem," Yasu waves back. Temari grunts in response.

When the door is closed Temari studies the other occupant of the bath. Her body is hidden so she can't quite grade Yasu's attributes - she always wears so many layers. "So, what are you doing all the way over there?"

"Relaxing," she replies.

The Kazekage's sister isn't happy with that arrangement and so makes her way over the other side of the spring. It makes the Leaf ninja jump finally exposing a little more flesh.

"What the hell are you up to?"

"Oh, don't be like that it's been three years, I wanted to see if you've toned up or let yourself go. Hmm, muscles in the upper body look pretty good!" She jabbed Yasu's upper forearm unmercifully to find they were strong not flabby.

"I don't need a check up, Temari! Of course I look after myself that's a part of becoming jonin – you should know!"

"Yes, that's right I do. But you know, I didn't have to go through the drama of visiting another village to conduct a study. The council just accepted me because well, no point in being modest here..." Temari spread out her arms and leaned them casually on the ledge, "I'm exceptional!"

"Right..." Yasu rolled her eyes.

Beads of sweat were glistening on the Konohan's slender shoulders. She was skilled, too virtuous by half but above all still irritatingly gorgeous.

"I really don't get what he sees in you."

"What?"

"Who am I to question my brother's taste in women?" She asked the heavens, hoping for a divine answer. "I know for a fact he gave you that necklace."

Teal blue eyes challenged sky blue and then both drop to the pendant; a small yellow stone surrounded by pink sapphire petals. That girl had no idea how long her brother had spent searching for the gems, creating the design and discussing with the craftsman to ensure it was perfect. She was his desert flower, his hope and then she left...

_No, it wasn't actually her fault. _

"Temari?"

"I'm- sorry," she said robotically before swimming away.

"What for?" Yasu was suspicious now, when Temari apologised it scared her.

However the Sunan was already out of the water feeling the evening chill on her bare skin. She didn't turn around, "Let me put it this way, the person who tried to murder you in hospital - that was me."

* * *

**Author's note** – I'm aware the Land of Frost comes after the Land of Hot Water on the Naruto world map, but I just felt it made more sense to switch them around! There will be more Yasu and Gaara moments coming up. If you have any feedback about how to make my writing better or what you liked don't be shy.

So, spending the summer holidays playing Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright is not everyone's idea of being productive...I'm really enjoying it though!

**Allybee x **


	19. Hot Under the Collar

**Chapter 19 – Hot Under the Collar**

Yasu was stunned by the revelation, but then a prickly band of heat began to spread across her forehead. She'd only experienced this maddening sensation once before and the result was quite spectacular.

"Water jutsu: Leviathan's Tail!"

Suddenly a thin stream of water grabbed the target's foot and whipped Temari back into the spring!

"You say something like that," Yasu snarled, "And expect me to be _okay_ with it?"

The other blond bobs back up to the surface, hair completely soaked and plastered across her face. "You're gonna regret that, bitch!" Her look is dangerous and without warning Temari grasps the neat bun on top of Yasu's head and pulls, hard.

"You were the one who tried to murder me!"

"I can always finish the job!"

They're both in the deeper part of the spring shrieking and yelling at each other. As Yasu pushes Temari under the Sunan kicks at her vulnerable ankle and she stumbles.

"You're completely twisted! What did I ever do to you?"

"I don't see why it's such a big deal you practically invite people to walk all over you."

"Are you still pissed about the Mokuton jutsu? I can't do anything about it! I've told you before – I can't disobey the Hokage!"

They stop for a moment breathing rapidly, chests heaving.

"You just don't get it do you? You come waltzing in all rainbows and sunbeams...he was distraught for months. Nothing we did could console him."

"It still doesn't justify trying to drown me!" Yasu clenched her fists with frustration. "And for the record, you were the one who sent me away!"

"I had no choice!" The jonin hissed.

"Neither did I!" Yasu yelled back.

Suddenly there is a loud commotion and the sound of splitting timber. The high fence creaks and wobbles before toppling over. Behind the collapsed barrier a group of men are standing on each others' shoulders, shame faced they dive back into the water to cover their own modesty.

"You were perving on us!" Temari exclaims about to storm over to the group.

"Hey, Temari cover yourself up you're embarrassing me!" It's Kankuro clamping two firm hands over Enjin's eyes.

Yasu feels her cheeks flaming.

_Ground, please swallow me up! _

At once she's alerted to the sliding doors Gaara enters, a small towel wrapped around his slim waist. They look at each other and his eyes widen.

She's completely naked. The female form was different from what he thought, it was round and curved, softer too. Compared to the chiselled physiques that could be found at the gym. It was still a great mystery to him but strangely beautiful too. However the Kazekage was under the impression that mixed bathing was inappropriate...

When he spots the broken fence on the ground and hears the men making boorish remarks, he frowns. Yasu's face is rapidly turning crimson and she doesn't look comfortable.

"Ninja art: sand wall!" He calls out and the sand immediately blocks the men's view. They give a disappointed cry and turn to Gaara to express their annoyance.

"Why did you have to spoil our fun?" One man sulks.

"They were the ones screaming disturbing the peace!" said another.

"And that entitles you to a free peep show?" Kankuro raises a brow finally allowing the blue haired boy to see again.

_What is going on? _Enijn is bewildered.

"Not much to see anyway," a third voice says. This man is only up to his ankles in the water preparing to leave. "Especially the small lanky blond at the back" He laughs meanly joined by his friends.

In the middle of his joviality however the laughing man suddenly finds himself struggling inside a cocoon of sand.

"What is this?" He cries out loud.

"I have merely accumulated the natural minerals from the spring and combined it with sand particles," Gaara explains as he stretches out one hand and begins to close it slowly. As he does so the captive feels the increasing pressure. "It was a woman who brought your miserable, screaming form into this world." The Kazekage says with a low but threatening tone, "You would do well to show more respect."

"I'm sorry!" The man chokes out in desperate breaths. "I'll never peep again, I swear on my life!"

Enjin gulps, watching the veins in the man's neck throbbing and straining. He is fearful having never witnessed the Kazekage's strength up close - it was incredible.

"He ain't worth it, bro," Kankuro attempts to calm the situation however Gaara proceeds to squeeze even tighter. "Hey, you're gonna kill him!"

"Gaara let him go!" There's a shout from over the other side, it's Yasu. She's standing next to the wall arms clamped around her. "Kankuro's right, he isn't worth it!"

Upon hearing her voice the Kazekage relents and releases his prey. The laughing man has dropped to his knees having soiled himself. Before leaving Gaara tells him plainly, "See that you keep your promise."

* * *

At the evening meal it is quiet. The rice, fish and pickles are being devoured quickly. Temari is stone faced showing no traces of embarrassment despite the three men present. Matsuri pours sake for Kankuro and then sighs at the only empty chair at the table.

"Maybe I should take something up to her room?"

"She's such a prude," Temari grumbles taking a mouthful of rice. "Honestly, you'd think she's never seen a naked guy before!"

Matsuri looks quizzically towards Enjin, but he suddenly takes a keen interest in a nearby floral display.

They all watch with interest as Gaara arranges a selection of colourful food onto the plate. He gives this to Matsuri. Pleased she smiles and scurries away.

Inside her room Yasu massaged her temples trying to drive away the image of the Kazekage in shock. How could she face him knowing that he'd seen her full birthday suit? What did he think about her body anyway? He'd built a sand wall did he really think it was _that_ ugly?

_I really shouldn't be asking that! _

She punched the pillow savagely over and over. When her energy was spent Yasu flopped sideways onto the soft futon and drew in her legs. Closing both eyes only made the men's faces even clearer with some showing more than a mere cheeky interest, she felt sick.

There was a knock at the door.

"Lady Yasu, I've brought some food for you, please try to eat something!" Matsuri places the tray down listening intently, there is no sound. She wonders if Master Gaara's friend is already asleep. "Goodnight," she whispers.

Early morning saw the party on the road once again and Yasu had never been more thankful for being at the back. The mountains that had seemed so far away were now up close their brown bodies towering over them. They were all under strict orders not to use any form of dramatic jutsu to clear the mountain, as it would draw attention to the group. Kankuro had groaned at this knowing that climbing mountains the hard way was not his idea of fun. They began the ascent on simple paths trodden into the grass by many walkers. A few other early risers gave friendly greetings as they passed but after four hours the group was completely alone on the mountainside.

The terrain changes becoming much more slippery with stones shining like silver from the rain. As they continue the path narrows and they are surrounded by pine trees.

Yasu is reminded of the forests of home and enjoys the experience. She notices however that all the Sand natives are on edge.

"What's the matter, Enjin?"

He pauses briefly, "I can't explain it Sensei, it's like the trees are watching us."

"It's good to be cautious keeps you sharp and alert," She laughs, "but remember it's not the forest spirits you should be worried about!"

They had kept a fast pace and managed to cover a respective amount of ground. That night was spent around the camp fire looking up the stars. In whispers Yasu quietly told Matsuri about the constellations for fear of waking the others.

"Those three bright stars we call Orion's belt, but in some villages that is called tsuzumi boshi."

"Why?"

"Well, if you can imagine a drum with two ends - here," Yasu drew some lines with her finger, "...and here. The three stars are the cord in the middle that ties the strings of the drum together, you see?"

"I think so," Matsuri didn't sound so sure.

"Some have also referred to such stars as the sode boshi, the kimono sleeves."

Both girls jumped. From out of nowhere the Kage had come to sit alongside Yasu.

"Gaara Sensei, have you studied the stars too?" His student asks with awe.

"Through many sleepless nights the stars have been my only company and I have gazed upon them, too many to count."

The three companions stare up at the twinkling dots scattered across the dark. Lady Leaf says nothing pretending not to be aware of his intense gaze in her direction. She prefers to admire nature's performance high above until there is a gentle bump on her shoulder, Matsuri's head is nodding. The blond guides her sleepy attendant back to the fire and takes the opportunity to turn in.

* * *

**Author's note –** It was fun thinking about how Temari and Yasu might let off steam! I'll be honest I wasn't entirely sure about the hot springs scene, but regarding potential for humour I couldn't resist.

**Allybee x**


	20. Climb Every Mountain

**Chapter 20 – Climb Every Mountain **

At daybreak they were off again and came to a cross roads, here they took a right and began to come out of the forest to a less travelled area. There were no stone walkways only the faintest hint of a dirt track suggesting the way. This path was next to the very edge of the mountain it was precarious.

"Keep a secure chakra footing," Temari warned. "We don't want to lose anybody due to blatant stupidity."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Enjin muttered under his breath.

Next to him Matsuri's heart was beating wildly as she clung to the rocks. The sheer cliff face was foreboding to say the least. She shuffled forward ignoring the little demon that was telling her to look down. This seemed to work quite well until part of the trail crumbled under foot and she screamed.

"Fuck!" Seibi-shi found himself reacting, grabbing her by the scruff of the neck. The two stare fixedly at the hole where the rocks had plunged down.

Afterwards his hands felt sweaty and warm on her shoulders and Matsuri for once was glad of the reassuring contact. "You didn't have to do that," she says fighting to maintain some dignity, "I had it under control."

"Like hell you did!" Enjin said harshly. "A ninja with vertigo on a mountain, are you insane?"

"I will conquer anything to protect Gaara Sensei!"

The engineer shakes his head not quite able to believe what he's just heard. On one side her courage and determination was extraordinary, but coupled with her blind foolishness it was too much to take. To be willing to take on phobias through hell and high water was crazy. This was a pretty dangerous crush she had on the Kazekage.

"Will you two stop yelling, you'll bring the whole mountain crashing down on us!" Yasu rebuked them with a hiss. "Matsuri, you should have told us about your phobia earlier. I'm going to attach a chakra line between us as insurance."

There was no argument. Matsuri knew it made sense especially when the weather conditions took a turn for the worse. They fought their way across an exposed ridge linking the lower part of the mountain to the upper. As the strong wind howled it played like a child trying to push the travellers off the edge, whipping at their hair this way and that. Had it not been for their ninja skills the whole team might have been at risk of taking off altogether!

The second stretch of the mountain had no path as such to follow. There was a vertical climb to be made in order to reach what looked like an outcrop in the rocks. A drizzle began to fall white strokes, fine as a spider's thread zigzagging in many different directions. After a vote it was decided to continue, as camping at this point would prove problematic. Unfortunately this was easier said than done, another hour down the line the gentle fluttering had transformed into violent rain.

"Ow!" Kankuro gave a cry.

"What's the matter with you?" Temari looks down a mixture of irritation and concern.

"Caught- my- funny- bone," he winces waiting for the painful stinging to stop. "This is happening too often, I can't get a decent grip!"

Gaara wasn't any better off. Carrying his gourd was a burden in pleasant weather, but in this it was agony. To try to use his sand here might be dangerous as the water would soak into the grains adding more weight.

"We can't go back and we can't stay here," he called down to his siblings, "there's a ledge three metres above!"

It was slow going, each inch claimed on the mountain felt like a lifetime. By the time the Kage had clambered to the top of the ledge he'd exercised muscles he never knew he had! Placing the gourd aside he assisted Temari and then Kankuro, heaving his bulky elder brother and puppets onto the platform.

Next Kankuro pulled up a grateful Enjin whose usual spiky blue hair was now completely flat.

"Man," he sniffed, "That was a challenge! How's Matsuri and Yasu Sensei doing?"

"Not good," Kankuro leaned over on his front to get a better look. The two ladies had stopped and were clinging to the slippery rock face.

"I'm so tired," Matsuri wheezed, "I can't move my fingers anymore!"

She was the verge of tears. One foot was planted firmly in a hole, whilst the other was straining towards the next foothold. With a shorter stature herself Yasu could appreciate the difficulty in trying to accomplish this. Every time the attendant made to reach out, her body would lose balance and she had to lean back into her current position. After so many failed attempts it was no wonder Matsuri was reluctant to shift.

Lady Leaf kept hastily brushing rain drops out her eyes, "This is the final push. When we get to that ledge I promise we'll warm those fingers up and get some feeling back into them. For now, you need to keep gathering chakra in your hands, bend your knees and move!"

She half pushed and half threw Matsuri towards the next foothold. It was all that was needed the girl had made it safely and was even smiling a little!

Suddenly there were urgent calls from high above them. Yasu couldn't work out what the fuss was about until there was a flash of light. From out of the rock itself came a camouflaged figure with kunai trying to take a swipe at her. With only one hand grip she didn't like the odds of close combat at 2000 feet.

"Earth style: stone shrapnel!" She cried as small boulders and sharp slate impaled the enemy. It turned out to be a clone! However her work was not done. Looking across in horror she spotted a similar clone bearing down on the Sunan.

Matsuri was still recovering before making the climb to the next section. She hadn't been alerted to the clone's presence yet, that was until a force started to try and prise her fingers away from the rock! Face to face with the clone she gave a startled yell. It took out a kunai ready to slice off the trembling little digits.

Yasu watched the appalling scene in slow motion. After the kunai had been kicked from its grasp the clone decided to pick up the brunette. Unmercifully this clone held her friend up to the rain like a human sacrifice before finally, with a malevolent glint in its eye it cast her down.

"MATSURI!"

* * *

**Author's note** – a literal 'cliff hanger' eh? Ho ho!

I'll leave a little joke for you:

What did the little mountain say to the big mountain?

"Hi Cliff!"

Until next time...

**Allybee x**


	21. Purple Patch

**Chapter 21 –** **Purple Patch**

The surprise attack was a remarkable piece of work by the enemy they hadn't noticed a single trace of a chakra signature. Even Temari who was by far the best at stealth dedication had somehow missed any signs. This was a troublesome thought as more clones appeared around them. The clone was an innocent looking girl with white pig tails and violet eyes. She looked so slight in build that to see her attacking with a blade was most bizarre. There was no head band to help with identification either she was a total unknown.

Gaara felt the thin slip of crude wire trying to slice into his skin. He curled his shoulder inwards hurling the opponent over his shoulder. When the wire loosened he unwound it quickly from his neck. He watched as other clouds of white smoke dissipated by his companions before running to the ledge. He gasped Yasu was now gone too and a quick scan showed two figures falling rapidly out of sight. He cursed the rain making him slow to react. He wasn't quick enough - the sand in his gourd would not reach them in time!

Yasu had tried to brace herself for the impact adding more chakra to both hands and feet. But nothing could prepare the jonin candidate for when Matsuri sprang back from the link. The resulting force had ripped her clean off the wall, and now they were both falling down at tremendous velocity. She could see the trail of long white scratch marks running vertically down, Matsuri was attempting to slow herself down it seemed. _Good idea, but_ _that won't be nearly enough!_ They were running out of options: slamming into an earth style platform was suicide and with so much water around making a containment pool was unlikely to work either.

_I don't have a choice here!_ Yasu finally caught up with Matsuri and grabbed her hand.

"Ooofff!" Suddenly they collided with something soft and bouncy. They were no longer falling, and yet no matter how many times their brains tried to communicate this to their bodies it was not sinking in. Matsuri lay completely still wherever she was it was swaying and creaking. She lifted up her right hand it was coated in something green.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Lady Yasu?" She asked weakly. The older woman was already standing up and looking over the edge of...she didn't know what it was. The fact that somehow they had cheated death was boggling her mind. "What is... what is-"

"What's this?" The Konoha ninja scratched the back of her head. "Why, it's a bird's nest of course!"

Matsuri sat bold upright and peered cautiously around her. The walls of this gigantic nest were made from an intricate weaving of twigs and grasses. Inside was straw and soft squishy moss which they had (thankfully) landed on.

"I didn't see any nests this big as we were climbing!" She said.

Yasu replied, "That's because there isn't. I made this myself."

The younger girl was open mouthed at the news. She had no idea that Master Gaara's friend was capable of performing such extraordinary jutsu. The ability to create such natural structures so quickly was overwhelming.

"I am indebted to you."

The heroine shook her head looking depressed. "We need to get back up there," she said more to herself than to Matsuri.

She made additional hand signs so that the branch containing the nest began to grow. It slowly rose inch by inch extending through the blanket of cloud that had surrounded the mountain.

They soon spotted the group being pinned down by ninja on both sides.

_Are they from the Hidden Cloud? _

"Gaara Sensei!" Matsuri called out.

"Take it easy!" Yasu pulled her roughly back into the nest as the eager youth had clearly forgotten her transport arrangements!

Making a swift decision she decided to create a gangway for her comrades to get a better foothold. Planks of wood came shooting out from the cliff joining together to create a steady path that zigzagged upwards. Both the allies and enemy were taken by surprise at the sight and looked about in confusion.

Temari seized the opportunity leading the party up to higher ground where Yasu and Matsuri were finally reunited with the party once more.

"Thought you were a goner, Leaf Loser!"

"Sorry, not about to make your dreams come true just yet!" Miss Katashi gave a sly grin.

"Are you hurt, Matsuri?" Gaara asked relieved to see his first student again.

She grinned, "No, Gaara Sensei! Lady Yasu saved me by making a nest to catch us!"

The Kazekage found himself torn in response: grateful that the life of Matsuri had been spared and yet the consequence of Yasu's actions would be dire back in Konohagakure.

The ex-ambassador had her back to the group deliberately, "Where are they coming from anyway? It's like they've just appeared out of thin air!"

Together they pushed forward with the older members of the group taking the brunt of the fighting. As the clones fell more continued to appear but at last they had reach a crucial tier in the mountainside. At this point just within reach was the entrance to a cavern if they could make it to there, Yasu was certain she could block it off using earth style.

Now they were running as though their lives depended on it. No one had ever seen so many clones being generated it couldn't possibly be one ninja making them! More young girls accompanied with hysterical laughter and blank expressions, carving up the air between them with knives.

_This has to be a genjutsu. _Gaara thought as he reached the opening, Temari followed with Kankuro. As soon as they stepped inside however there was an odd whooshing sound, when their heads looked up they saw a dark purple energy pulsing and bobbing. This strange phenomenon moved slowly towards the opening before expanding to fill the gap. A glowing wall started to crystallise from the ceiling to the floor. Enjin dashed inside but this remarkable energy field was closing the gap fast! Gaara wedged his gourd between the strange chakra and the battle zone outside. It halted the mysterious force momentarily - Matsuri was through now.

"The gourd!" Temari exclaimed as it began to crack in front of them.

"Its chakra is being eroded..." Gaara analysed, his voice sounding strange. Yasu wasn't going to make it.

Kankuro only realised that his little brother had started running back to the opening when it was too late. He watched helplessly as the Kage slid underneath, (away from his body guards) just as his gourd had disintegrated into a pile of sand grains. The purple chakra field, although beautiful was now sealed with great finality in place.

"Gaara!" Kankuro called out. He couldn't see the other side any more.

"Don't touch it!" Temari rugby tackled her brother, finding it difficult to restrain him due to his size and strength. "You don't know what it will do!" She was struggling even with Enjin and Matsuri pulling on his black hood, "Getting injured is not going to help us get him back!"

Seeing sense, Kankuro collapsed onto his hands and knees. He glared up at the glowing barrier winking at him, and detested it.

* * *

**Author's note – **Poor Kankuro, he really does care about his baby brother! From here we'll follow Gaara and Yasu for a while and then switch back to the party of four.

Regarding mountain climbing I went up part of Mount Fuji when in Japan but as it was Spring I didn't get to the top. Where I did stop I couldn't see a damn thing anyway!

Just been watching season 2 of the Mysterious Cities of Gold, what was in the mind of the voice caster when choosing those voices?! I hope for season 3 they sort this out – my ears can't take it. At least the next city is in Japan apparently so we might get to see samurai, geisha or even a ninja!


	22. Just the Two of Us

**Chapter 22 – Just the Two of Us **

"Release!" The Kazekage said to the shimmering purple wall unfortunately nothing happened. He growled before crossing his arms again.

"The caster will be the only one that can break the jutsu I reckon," Yasu shared her thoughts.

"Then that decides our next course of action. We will need to find an alternative route across the mountain and at some point," he began to swirl sand grains as he spoke. "We will converge with the others."

Piece by piece he reassembled the calabash gourd, in turn she watched fascinated. He was like an artist with clay manipulating the shape, texture and depth of the gourd. When it was finished and attached securely they went on.

Abruptly the rain had stopped and Yasu pondered on the strange events that had taken place. No sooner had Gaara appeared by her side and their escape was cut off, the clones had disappeared! It was as if nobody had ever been there. With the space to breathe and time to think she was positive now that the whole intention of the attack had been to divide the group. This led to the uncomfortable question – why?

Her attention was caught by the red head swaying suddenly.

"Lord Kage!" She cried out in alarm.

He'd managed to reach out and press against the rock in time, but was leaning heavily. Yasu encouraged him to sit down and retrieved some water.

"I didn't expect the barrier to take so much chakra that is a most interesting technique!"

"Damn it! This is my fault-"

"It was my decision to leave the cave," He immediately interrupted. "Yasu, do not berate yourself so quickly. I am in control of my own actions."

"But you were safe in there, why did you put yourself in harm's way? It doesn't make any sense!" Her voice betrayed the anger she felt, the way he simply shrugged his shoulders as if the danger could be forgotten so easily. "My Lord, your chakra levels are low and the only person left to defend you is...me."

He smiled back and took her hand, "Yasu, I trust you with my life."

She was entranced it was a genuine 100 % mega watt smile that reached his eyes. In all the years they'd known each other she had never witnessed such open gladness. His hand felt warm over hers.

"You saved the life of my first student despite knowing that the Hokage will punish you. To me," He said softly, "that does not make sense."

Yasu swallowed, "She's precious to you. How could I let her die knowing there was something I could do?" Frustrated at her shaking hand she tried to retrieve it, but the Kazekage would not let go. She had to get away from him.

"Even if it should mean that your mother and brother-"

"I'm trying really hard not to think about that," She closed her eyes. "Lord Kage, the thought of you blaming yourself, it wouldn't be fair. I've caused you a lot of pain and by failing her it would only add to it – that, for me, would be even worse." Her lip trembled slightly. "The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you."

"Thank you," Gaara said astonished. There was a very awkward silence between them as he set her hand free. Unsure of what to say the Kage stood up to take charge, "We should go, but Yasu?"

"Yes, Kazekage?" Her blue eyes reluctantly looked to him.

"Seeing as we will be travelling alone for a time would you call me by my name as you did at the graveyard?"

"Oh!" She was surprised at his direct request and her disinclination to comply. Was this how Matsuri felt when she'd been asked to do the same? "Okay... Gaara."

As the afternoon wore on the friends reached the mountain summit and were shocked to discover that actually this mountain was one of two more! They were now most certainly in the Land of Lightning.

No wonder that of the many people Gaara had sought for council about the journey the majority said a boat trip would be easiest! The explorer within the Kazekage had wanted to map the terrain so should the way by sea become impassable they would be able to reach the village of Hidden Cloud by the quickest route. No doubt hidden villages in other regions had similar maps but they hadn't exactly been willing to share! He took down a few notes and points of reference before moving on.

Side by side they followed the mountain peaks as best they could. The cloud was dense and the temperature had dropped dramatically. Even with the cream woollen shawls they now wore it still felt chilly. Their progress was much slower than when they first began. It had taken quite a toll on the ex-ambassador whose laborious breathing couldn't be ignored. It sounded like something was rattling inside her throat.

"Yasu?"

"I'm alright it's just a bit tricky to breathe up here," She took out her hipflask for another warming honey drink ignoring the fact there was very little left.

"There is less oxygen at high altitudes it will take your body some time to acclimatize."

She nodded. How long had it been since they travelled together like this? It was probably the trip to Minatomachi to meet the Wind Daimyo, that seemed like a lifetime ago. They were both younger then, two scrawny kids on a trading mission facing the very adult political world. They'd managed somehow to look out for each other despite their differences. Yasu found herself recalling the memories fondly. As they walked on she hoped the others were okay, but most likely they were safer inside the cave than outside in the elements.

The rain made an unwelcome return in the early evening but Yasu with glee fashioned some wagasa umbrellas from wood and leaves. Gaara was doubtful of their water proof charms however as the water droplets fell they did indeed stay dry. They continued in this way until a mist descended. It got to the point that he could not see his waving hand in front of his face. He called Yasu to a stop and prepared to make a sand shelter for them.

"No Gaara, you'll waste even more chakra," Yasu stopped him. "Since I've already disobeyed Tsunade's orders it won't make a difference." Making five hand signs in quick succession she called out, "Wood release: shelter technique!"

From the ground a small hut began to rise. The Kazekage took a step back admiring the kekkei genkai's power. It was amazing to think how much the Konoha ninja's mastery of the technique had improved. The structure was completely solid but not so big that it hung over the edge of the cliff. Yasu had calculated the proportions exactly and it was a very welcome sight in the rain storm.

She opened the door for him, "After you."

Inside the hut there was nothing except for an unlit fire pit. Gaara set up a small stove and the sleeping bags, whilst Yasu secured the perimeter with tags. She couldn't help wondering if the girl with white pigtails might return in the night.

The floorboards felt cold underneath their feet so the companions decided to forego usual manners and kept their footwear on. They listened to the rain falling unmercifully onto the roof. Gradually it increased in ferocity, great pounding pellets attacking the outer shell. When thunder sounded Yasu counted the seconds between each rumble, it was getting nearer. She looked to the door a great crease of worry etched into her forehead.

"Are you still concerned about the others?" Gaara's face lit up eerily each time the lightning flashed.

"Yes," she said simply. "Even though the four of them are together, that barrier was like nothing I've ever seen before. Someone deliberately set out to separate us. Maybe we should go back and collect reinforcements."

The Kage tilted his head slightly as if peering into Yasu's very soul. He knew that look very well, "Why are you blaming yourself?"

She knew better than to deny it, "Because it was my idea to come here. I just wanted Enjin to meet the Raikage and then all this weird stuff starts happening."

"The fault lies with my presence in the group. I have never met with the Yondaime Raikage before and my reputation precedes me. It would be prudent for any Kage to send a surveillance party ahead to assess my abilities."

In his own logical way he was trying to make her feel better. Yasu knew in her heart that without Gaara, her journey to the Land of Lightning would not be taking place at all. Matsuri had informed him that she was writing a letter to the Railkage requesting for an audience. He'd known that the chances of such a request being granted were slim at best, so he had written directly to the Fourth Lightning Shadow on her behalf. It was another sweet but blatant example of interference. How frustrating it was to have such a high ranking friend as he!

"That's kind of you to say. In return as your sole remaining bodyguard," she laughed at how ridiculous that sounded, "I've got your back."

"That is a comfort," He said with an amused smile, "And I have yours, always."

_Oh, don't go saying things like that. _

They had started as a large and safe group of six, now she was alone sharing a room with the Kazekage. Yasu stared at her knotted fingers. A blush steadily worked its way from her neck to her cheeks, she had never been more thankful for the dim firelight.

Suddenly his focus shifts. "I've heard it is traditional to tell stories around a camp fire, is that true?"

"Do you want a bedtime story?" She giggles remembering Temari's dry question when she came to the Village Hidden in the Sands all those years ago.

Uncharacteristically he lays down on his stomach, propping up his body with two elbows. His two shining turquoise eyes waiting expectantly like a child. Yasu's heart melts at the sight, but she had forgotten the blue leather bound book! What stories could she recall about a mountain trail? She thought for a moment and then grinned.

"There are stories about creatures known as the tengu that live in these very mountains." Her tone was low and mysterious, "They have bright red faces and very long noses. In one hand they carry a golden cane and in the other a fan made from delicate peacock feathers. They are spirits that wear a yellow cap and sash with little poms-poms, they are even said to be able to fly. There are many legends surrounding the tengu and their supernatural powers, although no one has ever been able to capture one.

It is said the tengu wanted to build a path to the top of the mountain. They came across a huge cedar tree with roots that were blocking the path. Amongst themselves they decided to pull up the troublesome roots the next morning. However when they returned the next day the tree roots were curled up like the legs of an octopus. The tree, having heard what the tengu said decided to behave and pull in its roots so the tengu could continue with their work."

Yasu stretched out her legs trying to prevent the stab of pins and needles. She continued on, "Other things travellers from the mountain have said: is that sometimes you can hear the laughter of a large group of people behind you however when you turn around, nobody is there. Travellers camping in the night have also heard the sound of a tree crashing to ground, inches away, but when daylight comes there are no fallen trees in sight."

"These tengu are mischievous," Gaara said with hooded eyes, "We may have to be on our guard."

Yasu raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps, anyway I'll take the first watch while you get some sleep."

"Allow me," he insisted.

She was suddenly reminded how Gaara had never really slept in the past. Yasu wondered, now with Shukaku gone whether the Kage had ever attempted to establish a normal sleeping pattern. The dark black circles still evident under his eyes suggested not.

"Wake me in three hours," she said firmly. "_Everyone_ needs enough sleep to stay alert."

The Kazekage crossed his arms and went to stand by the door, "Of course," he said. "I'll keep the tengu company."

Settling down into her squeaky cocoon Yasu couldn't help but feel a warm glow inside. He'd enjoyed the tale and it was so rare to witness his quirky sense of humour. Peeking at him she saw a young man performing guard duty just like any other comrade. It didn't take long before her eyelids became irresistibly heavy.

Someone was shaking her shoulders. The deep warm slumber that her body was clinging to began to fade and the inside of the hut blurred into view. Gaara was there looking down at her intently gesturing to the door.

Still feeling half asleep she wobbles outside and is greeted by the dawn. Defined by scientists as the beginning of twilight before sunrise, Yasu didn't care about any of that – it was just purely magical. The mountains were painted in smoky blue and purple hues, their peaks sharp and defined. Beyond them streaks of weak red and orange start to become more intense as the golden light rises from the shadows. Feeling the welcome warmth on their faces after the rain there is an incredible sense of wellbeing. They don't say a single word the spectacle was breathtaking.

Afterwards Yasu released the shelter technique and the pair once more started on their way. It was just after lunch before she confronted him.

"What happened to waking me up after three hours?"

The Kazekage was inspecting a dubious nutrition bar, "You look so peaceful when you sleep I did not want to disturb you."

"You were watching me sleep?" Images of saliva dribbling ungraciously out her mouth came to mind. "Do I snore?" She squeaked feeling incredibly self conscious.

Gaara considered this before replying, "Like a bear."

* * *

**Authors note**** – **Another update so soon? Actually, I've had part of this chapter written up for a while. Writing scenes with Yasu and Gaara although cute are hard to do. Trying to build up a sense of friendship and trust can't be rushed, and although it would be nice to dive into a kiss – I just don't feel it's the right point in the story!

**Allybee x **


	23. The Sound of the Underground

**Chapter 23 – The Sounds of the Underground.**

Meanwhile back in the cavern the Sand siblings concentrated on breaking the barrier. They tried all the various jutsu and tricks that they knew unfortunately with limited success.

"It's just not gonna happen, sis," Kankuro placed a hand on her shoulder. "We need to plan our next move and meet up with Gaara later."

"I suppose you're right," she sighed.

Lighting up their chakra lamps they followed the gentle slope downwards, heading deeper into the caves. Temari led the way navigating around the grey stalagmites that sprang from the ground. As she moved the light to and fro they could see they were surrounded by these curious pointy formations. Above, their stalactite brothers hung down allowing steady drips of water to fall.

"Hey, they're like the icicles from the Land of Frost!" Enjin said to Matsuri. She didn't reply however having sank into a foul mood ever since Master Gaara's absence.

It was difficult to gauge exactly how long they walked in single file moving cautiously in their new surroundings. Without sunlight there was no way to measure time only the rumbling of their stomachs gave a clue. Temari was very keen to find a larger space to rest as the narrow passageways made her feel closed in. Never one to admit to weakness the eldest ninja shut away any thoughts of claustrophobia. They had to find a way through otherwise Gaara would be left alone with _her_.

Eventually they came upon a larger opening and the sound of running water.

"Wait here," She cautioned the group as her lamp revealed a flowing stream.

They watched as her dull blue light travelled further up the path. Five minutes later she returned and explained simply that the path continued straight. Keeping their hand to the smooth wet walls they made their way along. They discovered many more tunnels leading to different chambers within the cave. It was here, in one of the larger rooms with two exits that they took the weight off.

Kankuro could feel the underneath of his thighs throbbing.

"How far do you think this thing goes?" He asked tearing the seal on one of his ration packs.

Temari shrugged, "I've no idea. Of the desert caves I've seen only one stretches further than a mile there's nothing that even comes close to this."

"I wonder how Gaara and Yasu are doing out there with that ninja kid."

"Gaara will be fine," she said without hesitation. "We must remember after all that he is the Kazekage." They both grinned with pride then.

Suddenly there was a piercing scream.

"Matsuri," Temari said sharply. "Let's go."

Quickly they retraced their steps towards the cries sending loose stones flying. They were coming from another chamber a little way back down the path. As they entered they could see Matsuri clinging to Enjin shaking and stuttering in fear. She was pointing her lamp towards the north eastern corner.

"What's going on?" Kankuro demanded.

Enjin was annoyed, "I dunno! One minute she's taking a look around and the next she freaked out!"

The puppeteer spots a recess in the wall filled with oil and lights it. He notices two more and repeats the procedure, only then under the hazy glow of the three flames can they see clearly. A skeleton, no larger than that of a child is huddled against the wall.

"So, people used to live here," Kankuro said taking it all in. "Not exactly what I'd call home sweet home."

Temari kneels down and peers at the emerald green dress that houses the heap of bones. There is not a trace of flesh upon them. The mouth is gaping open and the arms are crossed over the skull. She sees an arrow protruding from the chest and the telling blood stains.

"I think it was more of a hiding place. In the case of enemy attack women and children were evacuated here." She stands and shows an old rag doll to Matsuri, "It must have been pretty scary never knowing if you would make it home."

From then on the whole party stayed together taking it in turns to watch and listen. Matsuri attempted to sleep however a haunting image of the chalk white skull with black hollow eyes kept appearing. Her dreams were of a forest with smoke and explosions everywhere. White light flits through the trees so very bright that it hurts. A sword flashes through the air aiming to kill but is embedded into a thick trunk. She instructs her body to move, but it remains frozen to the spot. Hearing the shouts of a man and a woman in the shadows she looks. Two faceless figures pierced with spears and knives collapse onto the floor.

"Nightmare?" Kankuro asked when she awoke from another fitful sleep.

"Yes, my apologies Lord Kankuro," She shakes her head trying to chase the images away. "This place is a pit of awful memories - the sooner we reach the surface the better."

Everyone had to agree, as they went on more slumped remains were discovered. No one spoke, in these tombs of death only the sound of their trampling footsteps could be heard. They followed the underground stream bending their backs as the path became a narrow tunnel.

"This looks like a crawl way, take off your packs," Temari instructed. She tied the provisions to her waist and began dragging them behind her. The others followed suit shuffling as they squeezed their way through. It was hot and stuffy in the tunnel. Still, they followed the water which flowed happily on unaware of their discomfort or tiredness.

It was with great relief they reached the end and were able to stand once more. Kankuro in particular had suffered as his puppets managed to catch and snag themselves at every opportunity. Now in a more open space he stretched out grateful that the cavern here was much cooler. There were shower head formations on the ceiling with a constant flow of water dripping rapidly underneath.

"It's amazing," Matsuri said admiring the crystallised basins that caught the water. On the spot she turned around seeing a shiny glaze on the mushroom like plumes that adorned the walls. "I wonder how they were made."

"Stone eroded away over time by the water I expect," Enjin pitched in. "The desert sand kinda does something similar in Suna, but I have to admit it doesn't look half as impressive as this!"

"Do you always have to have an explanation for everything?" She said to him briskly. "You would suck every ounce of mystery from this world if you had the chance!"

"Hell yeah! That's the whole point of being an engineer!" He beamed back.

"And a sad and boring life you must lead holding all the answers," She huffed walking away.

"What did I say now?" He asked exasperated.

Kankuro laughed knowingly. "Look, trust me on this;" He said, "Women are one mystery you will never find the answers to!"

Time drew on and even Enjin had to admit that the appeal of the new cavern was beginning to wear off. This never ending walk in the gloom with nothing to focus on apart from Matsuri's bobbing head was mind numbing. His eyes felt sore having to open them so wide to watch where he was stepping. He yearned to feel the heat of the Suna sun which was a distant memory. Then he remembered, the paths and chambers had been constructed by men, they probably mined away the stone and then took the debris back to the entrance. They too may have been thinking the very same thoughts as he did now!

After another void of time there was good news.

"Well done everyone, we've made it!" Temari couldn't remember the last time she'd been so relieved. It was night the moon had never shone so brightly or looked more beautiful. At last they were free from the confines of the tombs and passageways.

A giddy joy had erupted from Matsuri, "Now we can find Gaara Sensei and Lady Yasu!"

"At first light," She agreed. "For the time being we'll set up camp and enjoy the fresh air, hmm?"

The younger kunoichi smiled and immediately set to work making preparations.

When the small fire was burning they could hear how the rain had returned with a vengeance. Luckily the entrance was sheltered and served as some protection.

"So, what next?" Kankuro said pulling his shawl more tightly around his shoulders. His body clock felt out of sorts as if it didn't want to believe it was time to sleep.

No one was sure how many days had passed since the start of their 'cave adventure' or how exactly they were supposed to meet up with the Kazekage.

"Do we climb to the summit and work our way back?" Temari suggested.

"I doubt Gaara would just sit still and wait for us to come to him," The puppeteer said honestly.

"Then we should continue on to the Hidden Cloud, but if he hasn't arrived...I'm not sure what we'll say. To admit to the Raikage that we've lost the Kazekage isn't the best way to make a good first impression!"

"But we were ambushed!" Matsuri added.

"Even so, I failed in my responsibility as a bodyguard, and in turn I have given a rival hidden village an advantage, no matter what the circumstances are."

"It wasn't your fault Lady Temari, Gaara Sensei was trying to help Lady Yasu and the only reason she was so slow was because she was helping me!" She said troubled at how serious the blond sounded.

"I don't get that jutsu though," Enjin was puzzled. "In training Yasu Sensei has only ever used earth and water style it was _wooden planks_ that came shooting out the mountain, and then there's that bird's nest!"

"It's hardly anything special," Temari snapped.

"Hardly anything special?" Seibi-shi rubbed his chin with interest. "My father studied chakra natures as part of his research. He taught me that there are five: earth, water, fire, wind and lightning. Now tell me this, where does Yasu Sensei's wood style fit in the picture?"

It only took a second but Enjin was stunned to find himself on the floor, wondering how he got there. Temari smiled slyly above him holding a kunai to his nether regions, "It doesn't and if you value your balls I would never mention it again!"

"A secret? Ah, I get it she's not supposed to use it at all, is she?" Enjin glared back at the teal blue eyes that considered him with contempt.

"Clever little bastard," Temari said finally.

"Mixing water and earth to produce life - no ordinary ninja could manage that, it's a blood trait. A..." He searched for the word, "a Kekkei genkai something that she wouldn't want to draw attention to. That's fantastic!"

"Alright, now you know," She said defeated. "But you must also know this, that the Hokage has decreed that should Yasu use the Mokuton jutsu her family will be put to death."

"What?" The engineer said with disbelief, "The Hokage can't do that!"

"Oh no..." Matsuri understood at last the gravity of the situation. "Do you think they already know? Was a tracking jutsu placed on Lady Yasu to monitor her?"

"I don't know," Temari shook her head. "The Godaime Hokage is a conniving hag nothing would surprise me."

"Why would she take the risk? I just don't understand!"

"She likes him!" Enjin piped up amazed at his own stupidity.

"What? Who?"

"The Kazekage of course!" He explained to Matsuri.

"How do you know?" Her eyes widened.

"Simple," Enjin shrugged. "I have a little sister. I can read the signs!"

Now everyone was confused.

"I get it now; the way she gets distracted at training when she knows he's watching. That time she left the restaurant in the middle of the meal, - who came in?" He asked the attendant who was casting her own mind back too. "Avoids personal conversations or observations about him, tries not to look at him but obviously wants to!"

Matsuri remembered how nervous Lady Yasu had been when summoned to the Kazekage. The way she played with her hair and fussed with her clothes. When she was playing the koto outside at night was she really thinking about him? They were close friends, they'd known each other for a long time could it be possible?

"It can't be..." She whispered feeling an uncomfortable pain growing rapidly in the pit of her stomach.

"Come on! Back me up here?" Enjin implored Kankuro who remained silent. "Have you never noticed how Yasu Sensei acts around the Kazekage? How she blushes? How she looks out for him?"

"It's not true!" She cried out breathlessly. "It's not true!" Seeing flashes of them together smiling, laughing no doubt at silly little Matsuri. Matsuri the student, who couldn't possibly hope to win the heart of a Kage compared to someone with the power to create life itself. How foolish she had been, blinded to the truth when it was right there in front of her.

"Give me strength! Are you completely dense or what?"

She could feel three pairs of eyes upon her. They were making judgements they too saw what a juvenile girl she really was. "Leave me alone!" The words squeezed out of her throat and before she knew what was happening, strong legs had spurred her into the darkness.

The trio called after her she didn't care. She ran and ran, the rain falling soaking into her hair and clothes dragging them down. With gritted teeth she forced herself on out of control having forgotten the mission. She couldn't think of anything except him. Gaara Sensei had taught her to use weapons to protect others he was Suna's light.

"Such a _big_ man, aren't you?" Temari said as though smelling something unpleasant. "Did you enjoy it? You know, taking her heart breaking it into itty bitty pieces and throwing it in the trash? Did you get kick out of that? Maybe it even gives you a sick thrill."

Seibi-shi looked out at the rainstorm. "All I did," He said firmly, "Was point out the truth. You wanna know sick? Sick is an obsession that might kill her. Sick is a _friend_," He spat at the word. "That allows her to live in a fantasy world with no chance of happiness. So tell me, who exactly is the most fucked up here?"

Temari had nothing to say.

"Ninja art: toresu jutsu." He whispered placing a flat palm onto the ground, as expected light blue footprints appeared leading away from the fire. "Enemy ninja could still be on the prowl. I'm going to find her." With that he headed out.

Enjin's sandals squelched as he followed Matsuri's footprints. Silently he thanked Yasu for the tracking jutsu that she'd taught him. Back then he had whinged at his sensei about what a waste of time it was to learn how to follow someone. In his mind if you're in a team with ninja holding that specific set of skills what was the point of doubling up on jutsu? Now it didn't seem like such a stupid idea.

A loud crack of thunder threatened to split the sky. Rain trickled off his head making a small waterfall, apart from showers he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen so much water. In the lightning flash he finally spotted Matsuri clinging to the wall.

She was sobbing in a most undignified way. Wiping the tears and dribbling nose onto her sleeve.

"Hey," he said awkwardly waving a damp tissue in her face. "It isn't safe out here."

"I know," Matsuri blubbered before blowing her nose loudly. "I just can't bear it! He's the only person I've ever felt this way about and it hurts so much."

"Oh brother..." Enjin said completely underwhelmed.

"It's pressing down on me, I can hardly breathe."

"Yeah, unrequited love – it's a bitch," He shouted against the rain. "You know what, the way I see it this is a good thing for you."

"How can you possibly say that?" She glared back at him.

"Well, I'm just saying it means that a normal guy might have a chance now. You're not exactly ugly..."

"Not exactly ugly!" Matsuri shrieked the words.

_Hell, that didn't come out right! _

"Look, will you just come back so I can get out the rain?"

"How can I go back there? Everyone knows!" She gestured wildly at the cave.

"He doesn't and she doesn't, aren't they the people that matter?" He sneezed loudly. His shawl was pinned to his back and the shivering was getting worse. "It's not like I'm gonna tell them, am I?"

"I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you, Seibi-shi Enjin!" He burst out laughing which angered her further. "You are so-"

Suddenly there was another flash of lightning. The hairs on the back of Enjin's neck stood upright. They were surrounded by several strangers. Back to back the two companions squinted against the raindrops, but they couldn't see a thing.

"We found two more," A voice said somewhere to their left.

Matsuri instinctively took out her rope dart and Enjin a kunai.

"Just put the weapons down, kiddie winks!" A female shouted this time, "That's if you truly value your lives!"

* * *

**Author's note - **I took a bit of time out to research about famous caves, caverns and chasms - they are fascinating! I wanted to add a part about a bunch of bats flying into the group, but I thought poor Matsuri had suffered enough at this point! Despite the hard time I've given Matsuri in this chapter I actually really liked her character development in the Naruto anime. I did wonder though that if her 'Gaara love bubble' was burst how would she react?

Until next time...

**Allybee x**


	24. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 24 – Getting to know you **

"Have you ever experienced this before?" Gaara asked seriously.

It was becoming apparent that Yasu's increasing difficulty to breathe was more than just about the altitude. The ex-ambassador became surprisingly feisty insisting it was nothing to worry about and it would pass.

But by the second night the Kazekage was worried. When she inhaled, there was a rattling sound followed by intense bursts of coughing. As she tried to exhale there was a wheezing as if the air in her lungs was struggling to get out. He took the hip flask that she'd been drinking and recognised the sweet taste of honey, an ingredient used to treat a range of illnesses.

They had reached the third and final mountain, but it was difficult to guess how far away the Hidden Cloud could be. The rest of the party was still missing and there was no one around for miles to ask for help. He gently placed a moist compress on her head vowing to learn some medical jutsu when he returned to Suna.

"Gaara?" She choked. "The green leaves in my pack." When he returned with them she instructed the Kage to crush the leaves with a small pestle and mortar. By adding water to the mix it created a pungent green paste. It had a gloopy consistency he had never seen such medicine before.

"How do you apply it?" His question brought a sudden blush to her cheeks. She went very quiet.

"It's eucalyptus, I can breathe the vapours through my nose, but it's more effective if...erm..."

"Tell me," He said in no mood for games.

"If applied to the chest, no you don't!" She squeaked in alarm as he made to unbutton her shawl. Her hands flew to his slapping them away. It was a knee jerk reaction. "Sorry!" She said immediately and began coughing once more.

"You are in need of medical treatment," Gaara stated confused by her behaviour.

"I can do-" But she couldn't finish the sentence. More coughing followed, whooping and hollow seizing her entire body. Spots of green mucus were visible on the handkerchief she used to contain the spasms. Her lips were turning blue.

The Kage was horrified watching on helplessly as Yasu appeared to be drowning right in front of him. He took the mixture smearing some near to her nostrils. "I will not hurt you," He pleaded with her. She lay back exhausted taking in short sips of air.

_He doesn't understand. _

Her last attack had been over eight years ago. Lung congestion, known to cause a patient's airway to swell and narrow therefore making it difficult to breathe. It was still a mystery as to what exactly caused such illness. Some patients reported a reaction to certain plant spores or chemicals. Others such as Yasu herself were sensitive to dramatic changes in temperature particularly the cold. Mother had prepared a range of remedies to minimise the symptoms – nothing would get in the way of her ambition, especially the plans she had for her daughter. Over the years Yasu had learnt to identify the signs and took great pains to hide it.

She looked into his turquoise orbs and nodded. Closing her eyes she breathed in the scent concentrating on calming her breathing.

_Just try not to think about where his fingers are!_

He was extremely gentle nevertheless the alien sensation was hard to get used to. The eucalyptus was cold. Delicately he applied the ointment where Yasu directed. There was silence as he worked, her skin shivering at his touch. As the plant extract was absorbed the tightness in her chest eased. Although it still felt like something was clogging up her lungs, she was no longer snatching desperate breaths.

"How do you feel?" Gaara hadn't left her side the entire night.

"Better," She croaked with a small smile. "Thank you for helping me."

"My pleasure," He said warmly. "Thank you for trusting me."

Later on Yasu felt well enough to continue and so they made their way around the next bend. The strength in her legs faltered at the unexpected sight. More mountains, and built within the tallest of them was a gigantic blue structure with yellow ringed sections.

"We've arrived,"Gaara said not quite believing it himself.

They walked cautiously along one of the larger bridges combing the area for traps. They could see a trio of assembled ninja ahead. The tallest woman in formal attire came forward and introduced herself as Mabui, the Raikage's assistant.

"We welcome the Kazekage to Kumogakure. If you would follow me," She turned and with efficient clicking of high heels guided them through the village. The other ninja closed the rear behind them; one a large man with tattoos on both shoulders, and the other a red haired woman that wore a white bandana. They said nothing to the guests only suggesting that they were not to be messed with.

As they entered the foyer of the tall blue building Yasu spotted some familiar faces.

"Lord Kazekage!" Temari sped towards her brother still maintaining a professional manner, but even he could tell how happy she was to see him again. "Are you well?"

"You needn't concern yourself, Temari." He reassured her.

"You sure took your time getting here," Kankuro smirked. "Did you enjoy the scenic route?"

It transpired that the party had been waiting in total for two days. Picked up by a Hidden Cloud security team they were taken back to the village. During that time they had been treated very well.

_I don't see Enjin. _Yasu breathed steadily through her nose, but the cycle of coughing was never far away. Another fit racked her body and the surrounding group were shocked by its severity.

"Darui, take her to the hospital at once." Mabui said calmly.

Gaara watched the man with shaggy white hair scoop up his friend as though picking up a doll.

"May I go with you, please?" Matsuri asked him.

He nodded before leaving and they disappeared out of sight over another bridge.

"She will be in safe hands, Lord Kazekage. Please, let us not keep the Raikage waiting any longer."

His guide continued to lead up several flights of stairs to a black door. Just as back home there was a kanji sign depicted except this translated as Lightning rather than Sand.

Mabui knocked loudly on the door twice before proceeding inside. The Sand siblings were now standing in the Raikage's office. Inside the circular room to the left was a desk and selection of books, to the right a broken window.

_Not again! _Mabui visibly flinched. She glared at the hulk of a man pounding the punching bag.

"Lord Raikage, your guest has arrived."

Upon hearing this he picked up a towel and mopped the sweat from his brow. He stood in front of a large yellow square painted with the word muscle in crow black ink. His white Kage robe was open revealing his naked torso.

"Humph," He muttered. "Boy, is this the Kazza that you keep referring to?"

Enjin dropped the punching bag he'd been holding and smiled. "Kazekage, you made it!" Then he looked around Gaara and frowned. "Where's Yasu Sensei?"

"She has taken ill," He explained.

The engineer ran up to him, "Is she hurt? What's the matter with her?"

"Katashi Yasu, the ninja from the Hidden Leaf?" A confirmed with his assistant.

"Yes My Lord, suspected chest infection. Much the same as-"

"I see," He said. "Send a message to the Hokage as soon as you receive the medical report."

"As you wish. Lord Kazekage, would you care for some light refreshment after your journey?"

"Some tea perhaps thank you."

She smiled and proceeded to pull up a chair for his comfort.

The Raikage remained standing and peered out at the courtyard below. "You're not exactly what I expected," He said curtly, "compared to your old man."

Gaara said nothing such perceptions were old news.

"You also keep interesting friends considering past relations with Konohagakure. Personally, I don't make alliances with nations that cannot be trusted."

Temari's fingers began to twitch unfortunately her fan had been confiscated along with Kankuro's puppets when they first arrived.

"Your information is out of date. We have remained allies with the Leaf for over five years now. We have adopted a variety of their initiatives including a new curriculum at the ninja academy. We have cooperated on a number of missions and Miss Katashi is currently studying in Sunagakure as a jonin candidate."

Gaara took the tea and blew allowing these points to sink in. A was the fourth Raikage taking over the position from his father. His dark skinned face was home to a small white moustache and beard, along with serious black eyes.

Suddenly he stormed over to the Kage with astonishing speed and hit the sand with a deadly punch. Temari and Kankuro looked on aghast at the attack but Gaara remained completely still sipping the tea. The Raikage grunted trying to plough his fist through - as it turned out the ultimate defence was still going strong.

"I see reports about losing your tailed beast were unfounded!" He opened and closed his right fist trying to get some feeling back into it.

Gaara did not confirm nor deny what the Raikage said.

"We have plans to host the next round of chunin exams in the coming months. Seeing as how I am here I would like to extend an invitation for any students you may wish to put forward."

"The chunin exams at home?" Enjin grinned. "That means if Yasu Sensei recommends me I can take part, right?"

"Don't you remember what Baki said? You can't join the ninja core," Kankuro snapped. "You've only got one arm!"

"You really think that's gonna stop me?" Seibi-shi was disappointed with the puppeteer.

"You're being a little premature," Temari said. "Miss Katashi might decide that you're not ready to enter for a hundred different reasons. It isn't uncommon in Konoha to hold back trainees for another year to gain experience in the field."

"Such practices are weak!" A slammed his fist into the nearby table. It broke in half and collapsed, Mabui shook her head in dismay. "If you think your students are not strong enough that reflects on your own teaching. Soft discipline and low expectations breed weak ninja, plain and simple." He turned then to Kankuro, "As for your arrogant assumptions, having one arm does not limit anyone!"

At this point the Raikage ripped off his robe revealing his full upper body. Kankuro was speechless.

* * *

**Author's note – **Hmm, so why was Kankuro speechless? I'm not intending this to be a yaoi by the way! Long time readers of Naruto probably know where this is going, and yes I am messing with the time line a bit! For the purists out there I apologise in advance.

Regarding Yasu's treatment for asthma please do not rely on aromatherapy oils such as eucalyptus and peppermint to control an attack! In some cases it can actually make things worse, use an inhaler and get medical help. Stay safe. **(Public service announcement over.)**

Until next time...

**Allybee x**


	25. A Simple Misunderstanding

**Chapter 25 – A Simple Misunderstanding**

Yasu wasn't sure how many times she broke the surface of sleep, taking a pill or a drink from the nurse only to succumb once more. The only thing she knew was the muscles in her chest ached terribly from the coughing, and that surrendering to the sweet slumber stopped the pain. In the short snapshots of wakefulness there were figures around the bed, incoherent voices and a light shining into her eyes.

"Hey at last finally a shake! Sleeping beauty's wide awake!"

She blinked twice trying to register the cheerful voice. Yasu twisted her head in the direction of the next bed. Sitting up was another patient, a man wearing a pair of sunglasses which seemed odd considering they were inside.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, her cloudy mind trying to process sights and sounds.

"Da coughing and stress left you in a mess. The hospital they took you as your body kinda shook you." His hands began dancing in the air as he spoke. "Friends have been a sighing, thinking you were dying. Yasu, nice lady - driving people crazy, as you sleeping like a daisy bout time you woke up! Yeeeahh!"

Yasu's throat felt like someone had been pouring gravel into it, "Who are you?" She tried to say, but spluttered.

"Yo! Say! Ho! You should know my name?" He seemed genuinely shocked by the question. "You know my fame, don't be lame! Eight Tails, that's me, da rappin, Killer Bee! The same infection that beat you over took my breath like supernova. But I fought back, am on the attack ain't nobody gonna call _me_ slack!"

_Can't you just talk like a normal person? _She rubbed away a layer of sleep from her eyes.

"Bee..." A deeper voice came from the corridor. "Why are you still napping? You should have been at your check up ten minutes ago!"

"Hey bro, come on please? I'm catching some ZZZZ on the breeze! Them docs they want blood, enough for a flood! There ain't nothing to gain from needles and pain! Aren't you ashamed? What good will it do if I'm over this flu?" His face broke out in a nervous smile making the two teal tattoos above his cheek stand out. "And I say to you. Raikage you may be but this bod belongs to me!"

"Bee, if I have to drag you over there..."

Gently Lady Leaf eased herself up into a sitting position as the bickering between the two men continued. She placed a hand on her chest aware how much lighter it felt. When she coughed the blockage cleared immediately and the muscles which had clenched so tightly before were more relaxed. The difference made Yasu realise how much pain she'd been putting up with. She'd climbed a mountain with a chest infection, no wonder she couldn't shake it off with a simple honey lemon drink!

Suddenly her heart froze.

_It's not there! _

She panicked, hands shuffling frantically around her gown, then checking beneath the cotton sheets. A glance at the small table by the bedside revealed nothing. Next she bent down peering underneath the very bed itself, again this was fruitless. She took every item out of her battered backpack, turning it upside down and shaking it violently.

The Raikage and Killer Bee stopped arguing and watched the frantic blond.

"What are you looking for?" A asked with curiosity.

Yasu bit her bottom lip, "It's a necklace Lord Raikage, something very precious to me." She blushed realising how unimportant it was in the grand scheme of things, but it distressed her all the same.

"Who gave it to you?" The skin under his eyes crinkled, "A boyfriend?"

"My Lord, I presume the nature of my visit was explained by the Kazekage?" She decided to change the direction of the conversation even if it might be considered rude. Two light blue eyes focused on the older man. He was amused by the change of subject and nodded. "Would I be permitted to ask some questions?"

"I never understood why a shinobi from another village would be so interested," He admitted squatting down on one of the rather small visiting chairs. "But seeing your condition and bringing that boy it starts to make sense."

"Seibi-shi Enjin?" She clarified, relieved when he nodded yet again. At least her student was safe.

"Bee!" He said sharply.

"Yes, brother?" The jinchuriki's shoulders slumped as he tried to sneak out the door.

"Check up, or do I need to use my iron claw?"

"I'm going there...yeah..." His depressed tone made Yasu laugh as he finally resigned himself to his fate.

The Raikage studied the Konoha ninja: the hair plaits on both sides were secured to the back keeping her long trailing tresses from falling completely across her face. This only served to further emphasise her youthful appearance which was quite enchanting when she smiled. Was she really good enough to be a jonin?

The ex – ambassador located her backpack with the list of questions she'd spent many evenings thinking over. A, despite his gruff persona was kind enough to explain the situation regarding the Kazekage and her friends. As it turned out Enjin and the Raikage shared something in common, they'd both lost an arm. Yasu was already aware of this since starting her research. The Hidden Cloud leader was not forthcoming about the circumstances of his amputation. He was however highly interested in how Enijn had managed to get around the problem. The plucky engineer was apparently already designing the schematics for a new arm.

"So, in Kumogakure a willing student is allowed to enter the academy regardless of any impairment?"

"Yes," He said shortly. "If they work hard and prove that they can handle themselves I see no reason why they should be turned down."

"And what would you say to those that consider such ninja a liability? That their involvement was a handicap to the squad?" Yasu clutched her notes with fright as he rose suddenly, upturning the chair as he went.

"In countless battles I have seen ninja die and I can say one thing for certain: when it comes to survival it doesn't make a blind difference how many limbs you've got," He seemed to be unaware that he was shouting. "You use what you've got and smash through anyone that gets in your way!"

"Right," Yasu gave a nervous chuckle, "I'm glad we're clear on that point." She glanced back at the list of notes. "Do you think losing your arm has changed how you are perceived by others?"

"In what way?" He said towering over her.

"That you will be seen as weaker because of your loss, that they may _reconsider_ your strength and your position as Raikage?" She looked up at the giant who had begun snorting through his nostrils.

"Do I look too weak to be Raikage to you?" He challenged placing an arm on a wide golden belt engraved with the face of a wild boar. Yasu swallowed aware that with every question he was becoming more and more affronted.

"You seem to wear your Kage robes partly to hide your arm," It was an effort to force her voice to remain clear and even.

"What? I've got nothing to hide!" He roared grabbing the neck fabric of her gown.

"Let go of me," Yasu warned icily. She gave him a count of five, but the Raikage only snarled back. She kept looking directly into that wild stare waiting patiently for the vines to weave unnoticed around his body. When she snapped her fingers however it didn't all go to plan, they were pulled together but then he lifted her clean off the bed! The great hulk was surprised to find his arm and Yasu suddenly taped to his chest and his legs entangled.

Like a tiger caught in a trap A bared his teeth, the canines sharp and pointed as daggers. The girl inches from his hot breath wore an equally sour look, "You wear your Kage robes to hide your arm, is that correct or not?" She made the vines sink into the lean muscles of his exposed belly.

"Release this!" He demanded feeling the increasing squeeze.

"Give me an answer!" She yelled back crazy with determination.

"Rrraa!" The Raikage groaned loudly still trying to break the restraints.

"Whoa my man, what's with this plan?" Killer Bee said with alarm. In he walked with Matsuri close behind. He was quite unprepared for the sight of his brother tied up with a woman who'd been unconscious not more than an hour ago. "Hey I know she's damn fine but you're meant to take your time, you fool! Getting in too deep when she's only been asleep – that's too far you creep!" He said open mouthed.

"What kind of hospital is this?!" Matsuri said with disgust charging towards the bed. "Miss Yasu, are you okay?"

"Just- a- little- misunderstanding," Yasu kept up the pressure. She just needed a little longer...

"What the hell are you?" He cursed having never set eyes on the Mokuton jutsu before.

"Can you answer my questions without biting my head off?" She said trying to push her body away from his radiating skin, unfortunately the Kage still had an iron grip on the neck of her gown.

"Fine!" He conceded and at last Lady Leaf released the vines that had tied them together.

Yasu landed on the soft mattress thankful to be parted from the scowling tiger. He in turn snatched at the remaining vines eager to be free of their tickling fibres.

"You!" He said two dark coals burning with irritation. The blond narrowed her eyes not entirely sure how to respond. His lips suddenly curled upwards into a smile. A few short barks of laughter came from the Raikage. Matsuri and Bee could only look at each other in confusion. "You!" He laughed again pointing at the woman, this time it was a strong hearty laugh. This laugh was one with mirth and filled the entire room. A, ruffled Yasu's hair and pulled her into a bear hug, "You're trouble, but I like you!"

_Oh goody!_

When released Yasu tried and failed to gain control of her wayward hair. The ninja was certain that she must look quite hideous. The Raikage laughed harder. At this she gave up, shrugged her shoulders and began laughing too.


	26. Just a Dance

**Chapter 26 – Just a Dance. **

At last she placed the pencil down and stifled a yawn. Her fingers wrapped around the green tea which had long since gone cold, despite this she drank it anyway. Matsuri kept bringing the beverages trying to be helpful and the most Yasu had managed at one time was half a cup! The taste didn't displease the jonin candidate it was just her attention was solely fixed on the books and scrolls currently littering the desk.

So much time had been wasted already, and when the Raikage showed the full extent of the Lightning archives Yasu's heart both leapt and sank. Graciously he'd given permission for her to copy and quote any of the writers' works. She knew this would be a huge chunk of the word count for her research but time was not limitless. In two more days the Kazekage would make his return journey back to Sunagakure and she would never get an opportunity like this again!

The callus on her middle finger was sore from writing so much, but it was difficult to select which information to note. There were quite a few different opinions regarding the inclusion of ninja with impairment or disability. But now these words were swimming in front of her eyes. Lines were drifting and merging into one another. She'd reached her limit for the day. Gathering up her notes she nodded to the librarian (of sorts) who waved goodbye until tomorrow.

Gaara was taking a stroll around the village alone. Matsuri was assisting to prepare the evening meal, his brother and sister (who had offered a helping hand to tutor) were soaking weary muscles in the local hot spring. The Raikage was training with Enjin again having taken a shine to the teenager. He smirked remembering the blue hair standing upright when Seibi-shi had returned from his first session with the lightning chakra expert. Yes, Yasu knew exactly what she was doing killing two birds with one stone!

The Hidden Cloud was not unlike his own village with the buildings carved into the rock face of the mountain. It was rarely warm up here, although the sun did manage to break through and bathe the ground with golden light on occasion. The villagers here grew food in pots and containers that were mobile enough to be moved around. Rice paddies were apparent on the mountain side too. Water was plentiful due to the rainstorms that frequented at night.

Everywhere flags decorated with the colours of red, white and black flew proudly. This matched the uniform of the cloud ninja who also seemed to have a liking for tattoos on their bodies. Gaara found himself stroking his own red tattoo absently.

Some of the temple tori had white lightning bolt banners that rippled in the wind. He considered the paper prayers and wooden plagues tied with string to the gate. Some asked for guidance and luck, others wanted continuing peace in the shinobi world. There were a few requests for a pretty wife, but these were far outnumbered by the prayers for husbands! Gaara picked up a blank paper checking discretely if anyone was watching. He hesitated, a heat rising to his cheeks at such a childish notion. Who would be interested in what a stranger wished for? He twisted the paper carefully into a knot and attached it along with the others.

Clapping twice the Kazekage bowed and walked over to another bridge with a view of the library. He was surprised to see Yasu leave earlier today carrying the precious knowledge contained in the rolls of parchment in her arms. She looked tired but content even humming to herself and stepping in time to the tune. Someone called making her come to a halt. She smiled and said something back before laughing.

Gaara moved a few steps to the right which revealed Killer Bee and two of his students. The young woman he recognised as the kunoichi that had met them at the village entrance. The other male with white hair was sucking a lollipop. They both gave a vague glance not particularly bothered about the guest. This angered Bee as he suddenly slapped both of the youths roughly across the face. At once they jumped up to attention, bowing apologetically to Yasu. Gaara's brow furrowed and he moved to get closer.

"Hey Yasu, long time no see! Take a time out and jam with Bee?"

By now Yasu understood that the Raikage's brother had a great love for music – rap in particular. He was forever collecting rhymes in a notebook that he carried. There were still a few posters scattered on the walls advertising a killer Bee concert in the near future, although each time A spotted one he took great delight in tearing it down.

"What's that?" She said admiring the curious instrument that Omoi was resting on his lap.

"It's a storm drum," He explained offering up the object for her to hold. It was much lighter than she expected.

From a distance it had a queer shape: like a discus no, more like one of the smaller kama she used to boil water. On closer inspection it was actually made of two steel half shells glued together leaving the inside completely hollow. She turned it over carefully in her small hands feeling the contrast between the smooth and hammered grooves in the metal. Her fingertips gave the surface a tentative tap that produced a pleasing note. This followed with another tap on the other side the sound this time was deeper. With a shy smile she returned the storm drum to the shinobi.

"Would you like to hear a song?" Her eyes lit up with the suggestion and so Omoi settled back down and began to play. Evidently he used this ploy on a regular basis to gain attention as Karui rolled her golden eyes at him.

He started slowly allowing the sound to resonate fully and then all at once his palms were everywhere. Firmly and lightly at the same time they travelled around the shell in sweeping rhythmic motions. The notes cascaded through a scale down and back up at speed. For two minutes she didn't say a word completely wrapped up in the music. The warbling tone was soothing in places and yet kept Yasu on edge with excitement.

Afterwards she gave an appreciative clap, "That was wonderful!"

Omoi soaked in the applause, "I know it's a gift!" He grinned and then stopped as his partner gave him a dark look. "I mean it takes a lot of practice," He said more modestly.

"Do you play?" Karui turned her attention to the other kunoichi.

The Konohan nodded, "Yes, I play the koto."

"Very traditional, must have been a pain in the arse to learn!"

"It took over two years, but I had a very patient teacher." Yasu admitted.

"Oh?"

"An elderly Sunan, Ongaku if I recall. He's passed away though." She added sadly.

"Why were you taught by a foreigner in the first place?"

"Some time ago I was assigned as ambassador between Konohagakure and Suna. I stayed in the Land of Wind to improve relations between our two nations. It helped to pass the time."

"And now you're a jonin doing research?" Karui didn't attempt to hide the suspicion in her voice.

"Come on Karui, give it rest! Putting a guest to the test ain't showing off your best!"

"Yes, Master Bee!" Becoming embarrassed the red head snapped out of interrogation mode.

"You need to think things through more carefully," Omoi rubbed his head. "You might have offended Yasu, and then if offended she might tell the Kazekage. And if the Kazekage gets mad he might think twice about being an ally. Then if we're not allies, the Hokage might want to know why and if she finds out she might want to go to war with us! And if we go to war I might die in battle..."

"Omoi really, I'm not offended in the least! No one is going to war, okay?"

"Take no notice of him," Karui suddenly smacked him over the back of the head. "Idiot!" She yelled.

Killer Bee could only sigh, "Omoi likes to worry himself in a hurry. Karui is hot headed and her fist gets embedded. They make a good team and look out each other, when she ain't being mean and tries to be his mother!" He turned and clicked his fingers, "Let's jam!"

For the next five minutes Yasu tried to follow Bee's rhyme, but did not show any natural talent in this department. In the end she begged the Eight Tails host to stop. Not to be put off he stood up, "Now listen up here, don't matter bout the rhyme! Let's see if you can move and groove in time!"

Omoi began to play a steady beat and Yasu was shaking her head vigorously. "Now watch the feet and listen to the beat, you'll soon have the dance floor smoking with heat!" He took the scrolls from her hands and placed them down. She watched his steps it was certainly an interesting form of dance!

"Lord Bee, please-"

"Take it down to the left, take it back to the right," He demonstrated. "Swing those arms forward then take em all back, how's that? Yeeaahh!"

Yasu looked pleadingly at Omoi and Karui who were both trying to contain their sniggers.

"He won't let it go until you give your best shot!" The other woman shared from experience.

_Oh for goodness sake! _

Having no choice but to place her dignity aside Lady Leaf took up the challenge. She had gained a better sense of balance and timing thanks to Iruka's training drills, however this style of dancing didn't quite fit any rules! Killer Bee criss crossed his legs and slid to the side, then hopped forward and backwards. She didn't have the courage to ask him to slow down. When he started spinning around on the spot and punching the air everything became a blur. It was like he was dancing to a special music all inside his own head!

She didn't give up however, through the turns and bends she tried nail down the moves into some sort of coherent sequence.

"Criss cross, slide!" Bee called out in rapid time. "Now that's the real deal!"

Yasu found her knees and hips jutting out at strange angles following his lead. It was fast and electric, a dance that reflected the energy and spirit of the Lightning people. Her arms were flying, more spins followed until she felt dizzy. Mercifully it came to an end and she collapsed on the floor, panting and gasping.

"I give praise that's true and where it's due, Yasu! That ain't too bad! Fun time I've had, dancing makes me glad, not sad! Remember to feel and give yourself a chance, cuz life can be cruel with all kinds of dance."

"Thanks for the advice," She wheezed after the unexpected exercise.

"Geez, don't you dance where you come from?" Karui asked unimpressed.

"Yes," Yasu smiled back weakly. "It's just a bit different that's all!"

"Can you show us?" Killer Bee said. "An artist seeks inspiration, from across any nation!"

"Oh, you don't want to see that!" She laughed trying to put him off the idea. "And besides I don't have a dance partner!"

"I can oblige," a rasping voice came from behind her. Gaara stepped out the shadows from behind the stairway.

_How long has he been standing there?_

"I don't think I can remember the moves!" Her heart spiked.

"I will guide you," He countered. "It would be a shame to deny our host's request, don't you think?"

"Of course, it's just..." Her excuses were making things worse. All three of the Hidden Cloud ninja had curious grins plastered across their faces.

"Yasu," She tilted her chin to make herself look up. "Do you remember the folk dance from the Festival of Change? You will need to move to the right first rather than the left."

"It is traditional for the man to lead, yes I do recall, Kazekage." She fought back the tugging at the side of her lips. The memory of relearning the dance steps in the correct order came to the surface. How could he remember things so clearly?

It began. She spun slowly in a tight circle, her hands pretending to be the fan that she would usually wave delicately from side to side. Light feather touches on her wrist or shoulder helped jog her memory and she followed them instinctively. There was another turn and Gaara swept Yasu along with him in the opposite direction. His movement flowed, confident and sure as always.

"Keep looking up," He whispered lightly. "You're doing well."

_This is a really bad idea!_

They moved together and then apart which was the second section. Next was the weaving in and out of other dancers around the circle, but since the participants numbered only two, Gaara took Yasu's hand and twirled his partner around in his arms instead. She was very close to him and tried to ignore how happy this made her feel. Her embarrassment was forgotten as he smiled back evidently enjoying the dance too. By the time the third pass had come she moved fluidly and everything else was no longer a part of her world. All she could see was the Kazekage.

A polite cough brought her out the dream. The music had stopped. She looked down, her hands still entwined with Gaara's. Her stomach began to do somersaults.

"You need to bow at the end," He prompted her.

"Oh right!" She gave an awkward curtsy compared to his slow and composed bow.

He kissed her hand, "Thank you for the dance."

The small audience was clapping loudly but she couldn't look them in the eye. Master Bee complemented the Kazekage and his partner having never witnessed such a dance before. Gaara proceeded to explain that the folk dance was intended for a large group and that his improvisation was no doubt poor, but required. They disagreed strongly stating that had he not shared such information they would never have known.

Meanwhile Yasu fought an internal struggle trying to control the crimson flush that threatened to erupt.

_It was just a silly dance. _She told herself firmly. _Nobody else is bothered about it, why are you? _

"Yasu?" She jumped. Gaara was staring at her again. "I believe dinner is ready, would you like to accompany me?"

"It would be my honour, Lord Kazekage." She picked up her notes recovering quickly.

Killer Bee crossed his arms the last in the party to follow. He glanced from the Kazekage to Yasu and back again, a mischievous grin forming on his tanned chiselled features.

* * *

**Author's note –** This will be my last update for a little while. The Festival of Change refers to events in Lady Leaf which is the prequel to Underneath It All. The link to Lady Leaf is highlighted in my profile if you'd like to catch up!

All the best until next time...

**Allybee **


	27. A Night at the Archives

**Chapter 27 – A Night at the Archives**

The hour was late at the archives. Yasu had watched silently as the librarian waved goodbye to her doppelganger and locked up with a cheerful whistle. The kunoichi had hidden away in the shadows concealing her chakra signature, waiting with bated breath until the doors had been sealed shut. Now she took a candle and carefully lit a match. After this she allowed herself a quick peek behind the shelves and discovered none too surprisingly that the place was empty. With her mind at rest she began to shuffle down the corridor shielding the flame away from the books with her inner palm.

She could be enjoying a nice hot bath right now or recording a story for her book of tales. As it turned out however she was stuck waiting for Killer Bee. Yasu was acutely aware she might get into big trouble fulfilling the Jinchūriki's request, but that hadn't been enough to stop her.

"Master Bee?" Her voice was a rough whisper. There was no reply.

_What if he doesn't turn up?_

The Raikage's brother did have a strange sense of humour but surely...

There was a sound just ahead. Sharply Yasu blew out the candle and backed away. She moved down to the end of the row, if it was Bee she could try to sneak up behind him! Slowly the Konoha ninja encircled the target listening for any additional sounds – there was none. Her straining eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and there ahead was the faint outline of a person.

She reached out only for the coat stand to clatter loudly onto the marble floor. At the same time a hand wrapped around her mouth and pulled her back.

Hushed words said, "Stay calm."

A shiver ran through her. Together they waited senses heightened for what seemed like hours. There was further silence and Yasu found herself still leaning back into the chest of her captor.

"I've got a really good reason for being here," she grimaced.

"I'd like to hear it."

Yasu retrieved her light and they sat down together at one of the tables.

"Bee said he wanted to show me something linked to my research, but I had to come to the archives when it was closed. What about you?"

"He was cryptic," Gaara smiled leaving it at that. "It seems Bee has decided to play a little game with us both."

"Yeah," she gave a half laugh. "I'm gonna pay him back that's for sure!"

"We should try the door."

_Trust the Kazekage to point out the obvious!_

"Good idea," Yasu rushed ahead of him suddenly eager to be outside in the cold night air. She wrapped her hand around the handle.

There was a distant cry from the Kage but it was too late the blond was propelled backwards crashing into the nearby bookcase. Piles of books scattered, their fluttering pages dancing through the air.

"Curse this lack of light!" Irritated, Gaara began digging through the large mound. "Yasu," he growled. It didn't take long to discover an arm which he pulled roughly. Her arm was followed by a shoulder and finally the head emerged with spots of dripping crimson blood.

"Oww," She moaned softy whilst white flashes disturbed her vision.

"Are you alright?" He inspected the wound - it was only a small cut but was bleeding steadily.

Her eyes widened. "No, no, no...the books!" She unclasped her cape and Gaara could only watch curiously as she bunched the cream garment into a ball and pressed it tightly against her head. "Erm, I need to get away from these documents!"

With support Yasu hobbled awkwardly to the couch opposite. Her body flopped onto the seat and she gingerly removed the fabric. The ex-nurse's mouth twisted as skin and clotting blood peeled away. She began tearing the remaining clean material into strips trying to dap blindly at the source of the pain.

The red head sat down too, angling the candle light in their direction. He soaked the makeshift cloth with water and tended to her injury.

"Why do I always get hurt when I'm around you?" she raised an eyebrow and regretted it instantly.

"You have a tendency to rush into things," he said with a sly grin.

She winced but said nothing keeping completely still as he secured the crude bandage around her head.

Gaara went to replace the disturbed documents as best he could. The only damage in the way of stained materials was minor. This he considered a blessing as the Raikage might have taken such actions as a grave insult. During this time the Kazekage checked the windows and alternative exits however, as it turned out they too were sealed tight by a lightning barrier.

"As you can see my sand shield is ample protection from the effects of the barrier."

"Fine," Yasu huffed showing how foolish she felt. "Well, looks like we're both stuck here until the morning!"

"Is that so terrible?"

Yasu sighed, "I didn't mean it like that. Why do you always twist my words?"

He sank down into the other side of the couch. Yasu hadn't changed, she was extremely defensive. "Do you remember how we used to talk late into the night back in Sunagakure?"

She nodded gently recalling how these 'special' talks were actually very one sided!

"You used to explain things to me in such simple terms. May I ask you something now?"

"Haven't got much else to do," she said tapping her fingers on the arm rest making vibrations travel along the fabric. "Go ahead, knock yourself out!"

"During my visit here I was curious about the temple and went to read some of the prayers. There were many asking the Gods for a husband. I began to wonder, what is the purpose of having a wife?"

She was staring at him for what seemed like an eternity. Her sky blues darting taking in every inch of his face checking that he was being serious. "Well, maybe it would be best to ask what you _think_ a wife is for and then take it from there."

_A most diplomatic response! _

"A spouse bears children with the predominant intention of producing a male heir to continue the family line. They relinquish their own family name to take the name of a significant other. Betrothed in accordance with arrangements made by the head of the family including no consultation with the woman in question." he paused and looked the kunoichi sternly in the eye. "It is a miserable purpose. Why would someone pray for such a fate?"

_Okay, and how exactly do I respond to that?_

Yasu fought back a smile. It sounded like a definition from the textbook of old codgers, and yet she did not voice this opinion. Gaara's understanding on this matter had come from somewhere. In fact when she thought further pre arranged marriages within established family clans were common place. Whether they be for money, to maintain peace, avoid war, strengthen blood lines or ties, many women had been committed down this path. Marriage had always been used as a bargaining chip and although nowadays some were free to choose, it was not the case for all.

"It could depend upon the arrangement made," Yasu began. "But even so a wife can become someone that you trust and help to share the burden of life. When you think of all manner of evil in the world it could be so easy to slip into despair. Having someone to comfort you, even just to listen keeps away loneliness. Mother was suffering in ways that I could not see and then she married Kenshin. The change was immediate, she was so happy it was like she'd found her soul mate!"

"Soul mate?" Gaara was puzzled having never heard the term before.

"A soul mate is a person that just 'gets' you. Your fears, what you like and makes you feel safe. They're like your best friend, help to make you feel...whole, complete." She glanced over to the Kage who looked lost. Yasu resisted the urge to pat him on the head, "It's not that important - many people don't believe in soul mates anyway."

"Can a wife and a soul mate be the same person?"

She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "If you are very, very lucky!"

It wasn't how loud the words sounded that affected Gaara it was the response from his body. How one brief moment of contact could make his body tingle was unnerving. They were leaning into one another side by side.

"Has your mother made arrangements for you?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I apologise if the question is personal. Perhaps it is something not to be discussed between friends?"

"No, it's okay. It's the first time I've ever thought about it to be honest. There was once a time when she probably had everything planned to the last detail. It would have been yet another opportunity to control me."

"And now?"

"She came so close to losing me. I don't think it matters so much, I mean I changed career and even left home for two years! I've become pretty much the black sheep of the family."

"Have you reconciled with your mother?" Gaara asked already knowing the answer.

"We talked, had a heart to heart and sorted things out. Turns out she is actually human!" Yasu gave a look of mock horror. "So, what plans do you have when you get back?"

"I have a meeting."

"Oh, sounds serious not a painful one I hope?"

"I don't know yet. It should be brief," The Kazekage leaned a little more heavily he wasn't so confident about this prediction. In fact he seemed troubled and she wondered what sort of meeting it was. "After that we will need to make preparations for the chunin exams." He sighed deeply, "Yasu..."

"What's wrong?" she tried to meet his eyes but he turned away hiding them.

"The Raikage made contact with the Hokage there was nothing I could do to stop him."

She visibly paled, "Has there been a summons for me?"

He took out an envelope from his breast pocket. Upon breaking the thick wax seal she bit her bottom lip. "Miss Katashi, you are required to return to Konohagakure immediately. That's all it says along with the official stamp of the Hokage."

"Yasu."

"I'm fine." She said on autopilot.

_This is it. She'll kill them and then kill me._

He drew close a warm palm cupping her cheek, "On the return journey we will visit Konoha together."

"You don't have to do that," she protested, "You've already been delayed getting home. Your people will be frantic!"

"Baki is more than capable of holding the fort a while longer."

"You can't just abandon your responsibilities as Kazekage!"

"I would never leave a friend to cope with this alone."

"But you'll be in trouble with the council-"

"Damn them," Reassuring arms wrapped around her not hesitant this time as in the graveyard. He drew her head to his chest and she did not resist. His heart was thundering as she listened. She should break away this was only going to complicate things. "Let me help you." he urged.

"It won't make any difference talking to my step sister. I broke my vow and no matter how you dress it up that's the truth."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she gave a shuddering breath enjoying the warmth of his body, but imagining the graves of her mother and Naoki was hard. Yasu had never felt so cold. "I made a choice so now I have to live with it. But regardless of what happens I have no regrets."

"Turn around and close your eyes?" he asked slowly letting her go.

As she complied Yasu felt the Kage's fingers draw away the long blond hair from the nape of her neck.

She tensed slightly. _What's he doing?_

Instantly something cool swung and dropped onto her chest. There was a familiar weight to it and Yasu looked down.

"You found it!" She smiled swinging back around to face him. "But how?"

Gaara felt his stomach flip. Finally there it was the sunny smile he'd been waiting for, unguarded, open and genuine meant for him. His breath was snatched away.

"I took the liberty of removing it before applying the eucalyptus."

"Hang on - you do know I've been turning the hospital inside out for the past five days?"

He nodded with a smirk, "So I've heard."

"That was mean!" She smacked him on the arm, "You really are something else!"

Basking in her joy Gaara was stunned when the young woman gave him a kiss on the cheek. He knew this was something she had not done before. As had been the case with the embrace back at the graveyard this kiss was full of warmth. There was a strange burning heat rising in his own cheeks which he hadn't expected. It wasn't unpleasant exactly the Kage's thoughts raced.

"Why did you-" He crossed his arms instinctively.

In response the kunoichi almost jumped off the couch, "That was inappropriate, I'm sorry!"

"Yasu?"

"I just wanted to thank you!"

"You are...confusing me," he said. There were too many questions. "Why are you sorry if you wanted to thank me?"

She blushed, "It might have been a little overkill and just saying thanks might have sufficed."

Her babbling words came shooting out making no sense. The Kazekage was silent for a moment then uncrossed his arms, "Are you tired?"

"A little," she confessed. The skin under her eyes had a dark tint to it. After all the hours taking notes and being cooped up in the archives she looked exhausted.

"Then you should sleep."

"I would, but..."

Gaara glared at her.

"I have to sleep upright. I do have a head injury after all!"

His intense turquoise eyes glanced at his shoulder, "Lean against me and I will monitor you. Don't argue," he said. "You must learn to look after yourself."

"I'm not a child!"

"Then sleep!" his voice was laced with exasperation. Cautiously she shuffled near to his arm and rested her head.

Early that morning Bee released the barrier from the door and gave a low chuckle. He wondered what he might find inside as he could feel the chakra signatures of both the Kazekage and Yasu. The attraction between them was obvious and yet Killer Bee knew that without his helping hand they wouldn't act on it. Couples like that fed the fuel of tragic love stories: yearning and wanting and by the time something did happen it was too late. The girl marries another guy or the guy is killed, the usual heart breaking stuff. No, not for these two! Bee was determined.

It wasn't exactly the remnants of a hot night of passion that Killer Bee discovered, but what he did see made him smile. Gaara and Yasu, their heads propped against one another; the Kazekage's protective left arm pulling her close, and their steady slow breathing in unison. In turn her arm was wrapped around his.

"Now ain't that a picture of perfect love? Their bodies entwined snug as a glove!"

Gyūki sighed, "You're an incurable romantic, Bee."

They gazed a while longer at their sleeping forms before one eyelid opened. The Kazekage looked angrily at the other man. Bee put a finger to his lips and with a shush pointed with another to Yasu. As Gaara's eyes travelled to his friend he realised what the Raikage's brother had witnessed. She had snuggled even closer to him.

"You really gonna disturb her?"

"What game are you playing?" the young wind shadow demanded. He didn't like the feeling of being a zoo exhibit for the entertainment of a stranger. "Are you trying to make fools of us?"

"I won't tell no-one bout what I see your secret is safe with Killer Bee. Be honest with yourself and don't waste time. To deny your love would be a crime."

"That's none of your business," Gaara replied frostily. Being forced to contemplate his feelings like this was horrendous. "I do not need advice from a rapper playing cupid!"

The Jinchuriki laughed, "Casanova you are not, but the vibes I'm getting are still red hot!" With that he shrugged his shoulders, "You have the freedom to make a choice, no longer constrained by an inner voice. Not everyone so lucky with the chance to be happy, you'll lose this op so make it snappy! To be fearful, to hold back ain't no way to live, in order to receive - first you gotta give, yeah!"

The blond was beginning to stir. He looked pleadingly at the older man knowing how embarrassed she would be to find them here like this. "I will reflect on your words," he promised desperate to be rid of him.

Just as Yasu awoke and gave a large yawn, Bee disappeared out of sight. She felt someone's body slump with relief next to her.

"Good morning," the Kazekage gave an amused greeting. She froze the memories of last night were apparently taking a little time to process. "How is your head?"

"A bit sore, but okay." she said rubbing it gently.

"Did you sleep well?"

_It's the best sleep I've had in a while! _

"Yeah, I guess...bit of a strange position though! Did you?"

Before Gaara had a chance to speak the front entrance groaned opened, it was the librarian!

* * *

**Author's note – **Well hello there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter after my little break. Updates will be a lot slower up until Christmas I'm afraid. I'm back at work and oh I can SO tell! On the plus side this is a nice meaty chapter and quite sweet in places.

I've had some messages asking if I am going to complete the story – yep, I'm committed. Please be patient! Any reviews or feedback would be gratefully received. Thank you to those who have already written reviews they help keep me motivated!

Until next time...

Allybee x


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – All at Sea**

In all the Kazekage spent nine days in the Hidden Cloud. The Raikage offered the services of his own personal ship to travel by sea back to the only port in the Land of Fire. This was taken most gratefully by the party as it would cut their journey by almost half.

Kankuro felt the whipped up spray against his cheeks and smiled. The salty sea air, although alien to him was refreshing and the skies ahead were clear and blue. Steadily the wooden ship groaned and tilted from side to side. He could hear the wind rippling through the gigantic sails behind him driving the entire vessel forward across the open seas. In total he had counted 4 smaller white sails: two of which attached to the fore and main masts, one at the head and the other at the stern. The toffee coloured junk sails were planted firmly on the spar deck with their ropes secured, with men at the ready to make adjustments.

The ship was an impressive beast constructed from the finest timber and weighing in at 750 tonnes. Almost 75 people including crew, servants, guards and guests were housed within. The outer hull was painted red carrying the insignia of a lightning bolt. Kankuro recalled the captain's wry smile linked to the name; sukoshi inazuma affectionately known as 'Little Lightning.'

There was a horrific sound next to the puppeteer as Enjin empted his stomach - again. He wrinkled his nose. Why did he have to be stuck with this little squirt? The guy who had the worst case of sea sickness he'd ever seen in his life. It wasn't natural there couldn't possibly be anything left inside him to throw up! And yet the engineer in spectacular fashion sent another shower of yellow gunk over the side.

"Jeez, will you give it a rest? I'm trying to admire the scenery!"

A pale white face tinted with green hues swung back up, "You think I enjoy this? Hell, I wish I could cut out my guts and throw them overboard!" He was nearly gagging on the after burn taste. "I haven't got a clue what's coming out anymore!"

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "I thought Yasu gave you something to help?"

"I've took the maximum I'm allowed today she won't give me anymore." Enjin replied in a depressed tone. "She keeps telling me to sleep it off and stay below, but it isn't working!" He turned and glared at the lower deck where Yasu was playing cards with Matsuri.

"You should try and distract yourself."

"By doing what? If I train I feel sick, if I eat I feel sick and if I read..."

"You feel sick, I get it!"

"Nope, then _I am_ _sick_ – that's what I was doing before I came up here!"

The two ninja stood looking out onto the waters. On the surface white sparkles of light winked from the sun's rays.

Matsuri glanced up as Yasu sneezed. She took another card from the pile this one was the queen of hearts. She matched the red queen with another and placed the pair face up so her partner could see. Taking another card meant that the main pile had only eight cards left but alas the Kazekage's student was still finding it difficult to depose of the card that could not be matched. This particular card gave the game its name as it was the Old Maid.

"I haven't played this in years!" Yasu said with a nostalgic smile.

"I'm sure you can appreciate the attraction of such a pastime when waiting for a sandstorm to play out. My father taught me to play many games like this it is perhaps one of the few memories that I have of him." She jumped slightly as Yasu put a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I think your father would be very proud of you, Matsuri."

"I'd like to think so." She blushed at the compliment and hid her face behind the cards.

The game continued swiftly with pairs being matched. Finally Matsuri managed to relieve herself of the Old Maid and watched as Yasu shook her head with annoyance. Such a simple game unfortunately this was the ex-ambassador's third defeat in a row. The brunette accepted her victory with grace and poured some more tea. She clocked Kankuro and Enjin on the upper deck and was aware that Lady Temari along with Gaara Sensei where below in a meeting. It was the perfect opportunity to ask what was on her mind.

"Miss Yasu, when we reach Konoha what will happen to you?"

Yasu spat out the tea she'd been drinking, "Went down the wrong way," she wheezed wiping her mouth. "Sorry, what did you say?"

She sighed, "Miss Yasu, the Kazekage has shared the change of plan for our journey. We are to head to Konoha when we land." Matsuri flinched slightly as if expecting an angry outburst but there was nothing. "Forgive me, but I already know that the Lady Hokage forbid you to use the Mokuton Jutsu for any reason. You used it to save me and because of that you are returning to face charges made against you."

"Well, there's no flies on you is there?" There was a smile, but it didn't quite reach her blue eyes. The attendant knew her superior well enough that she was scared right now. "It's true. I'm returning to Konohagakure because I've been summoned and yes, that is probably because I broke my promise. So, what scheme has Enjin been planning?"

Matsuri's mouth went bone dry, "I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"Hmm, strange that considering how much time you spend together in whispers. You know, that hothead needs someone to keep him in line, I was hoping that person was you, Matsuri."

"He did want to bring me on board for an escape plan, but I said no." She admitted.

"I'm glad."

"He's very fond of you, Miss Yasu – many of us feel the same. I haven't known you very long and it seems foolish to say such things, however I don't want you to get hurt."

"In the shinobi world everyone gets hurt." Yasu scratched the back of her head absently. "I've got no idea what will happen in Lady Tsunade's office, what she'll say or what she'll do. Everything will happen regardless. I've no control over her thoughts or actions, so why worry about it?"

"Gaara Sensei will keep you safe, I know he will. He always protects those who are precious to him." This was said with such a passionate faith that Yasu was taken aback.

"The people of Suna always come first," she said firmly. Yasu could see the watery glaze in the eyes of the youngster. For a brief time she was certain Matsuri might say something more. "You have to understand that I would be disappointed if it were any different."

The silence between them was unbearable and the jonin candidate took mercy on the attendant and left. She didn't turn back.

* * *

Later that night sleep was teasing Yasu as she tried to imagine a beautiful day at the beach. To feel the wet sand tickling her toes, the cooling breeze and hear waves rushing to meet the shore. Unfortunately it was to no avail. She shuffled around the hammock making it swing. It was too hot, too stuffy and the musical snoring from Matsuri was not helping either. She did pause for a moment considering how her own snores had been described as that of a bear and relented – slightly.

She pictured him then, that sly ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth particularly when he was being less than kind. Yasu saw his green eyes lighting up when listening to stories. In the darkness her heartbeat was impossible to escape. Since returning to Suna she had added to the mental catalogue of images safely hidden inside her brain. She'd seen his white porcelain skin and slender body. Sleeping against him that night in the archives had been blissful. The faint hint of his scent was trapped in the collar of her shirt. She recalled guiltily how she had not washed it since.

Yasu could hear echoes of his deep rasping voice coming unbidden, a voice that commanded entire armies but was capable of being so gentle. His voice came from lips that were soft. She dreamed of their lips brushing lightly against each other then gradually increasing the pressure ever so slightly more. Tilting her head the kiss became deeper their mouths meeting together and joining completely. His mouth claiming hers.

"Gaara," she moaned. Her eyes flicked open, shocked at the clarity and detail. In a panic her head twisted to the other sleeping resident, but their snores remained undisturbed.

_Oh God, how much of that was real? Is it finally coming back to me? _

She remembered when Temari had grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and bawled at her. A night in the desert when she had not only overstepped the mark but had done so by miles! She had kissed the Kazekage and the thought was making her deliciously breathless.

_Damn it, you can't think about the Kazekage that way! _

It seemed however that she most certainly could. Both her mind and body were involved in a mutiny tonight and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It wasn't as if she hadn't admired attractive men in the past, but when it came to her personal fantasies nothing even came close to Gaara. She had fought against the heat that grew deep in her belly sometimes and pretended not to be affected. It wouldn't do to dwell on a dream that couldn't possibly happen. She blew out a shaky breath, her pillow damp with soundless tears.

* * *

The next morning the white chalky cliffs of the Land of Fire steadily came into view. Yasu allowed her hair to be blown freely by the winds. The small seed of dread that had been planted back in Kumogakure was spreading untamed throughout her system. Anything could happen today and it was all within the power of one unpredictable woman.

"Did you sleep well?"

The question was a test. Yasu continued to stare straight ahead with a most determined glare at the cat head of the ship. There was a chuckle to her side and Temari gave a yawn.

"Today is going to be interesting. You must be excited about seeing your family, huh?" The jonin grinned at the silence. "I guess you don't feel like talking, not that I blame you. If it were me being hauled by the ass to the Hokage I wouldn't be too chirpy either."

The trek back to Konoha was unfairly short despite the regular breaks taken, the majority of which were not truly needed. There was a tense atmosphere amongst the party. Yasu tried to ignore the exchange of looks, and even Kankuro's inappropriate jokes did not make a dent in their low spirits.

The familiar emerald green gates grew closer and closer. She took in the large painted red symbols meaning retreat and gave a weak smile. This was home, so why did it feel like the entrance to a lion's den? It wasn't normal to view the place of your birth in such a dark light. Her family lived here, housed within were places that signalled all sorts of milestones in her life. This invisible weight, it was pressing down. Her satchel was a boulder on her back making the final few steps difficult.

As she passed through they were immediately met by a single ninja. Iruka stepped forward the usual mischievous light in his eyes was eerily absent. Yasu knew by the way his jaw was locked that this was purely business.

"Welcome Kazekage, it is an honour to see you again." Gaara nodded. "Miss Katashi, I am to escort you immediately to Lady Hokage." There was no warmth to his voice and Yasu found it painful like he was cutting her with a blade. Her teacher someone she respected and trusted was the one sent to ensure her compliance.

Seibi-shi moved quickly in front of her blocking access, "I won't let you take Yasu Sensei!" He barked his hand beginning to emit a strange blue light. Suddenly there was a throbbing pain and darkness.

"Look after him, Matsuri," Yasu said emotionless and walked past the unconscious body of her student as it slid to the floor. Of course Enjin never expected his own teacher to foil his naive display of heroism. She knew he would be very angry when he woke up, but by then everything would conveniently be over.


	29. Yasu is Summoned

**Chapter 29 – Yasu is Summoned. **

Yasu walked quickly alongside Iruka down the central street towards the Hokage Residence. Climbing the stairs took forever. What would Lady Fifth say? Would it be a simple reading of charges before she was sentenced and thrown into custody? She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to breathe steadily. There was no escaping it was better to just get it over with.

As Iruka opened the door Gaara went in first followed by Temari. Yasu had to force her reluctant feet to shuffle forward into the office. She bowed and looked up. Her gaze was instantly frozen by the sight at the Hokage's desk. Tsunade was there which although wasn't unusual in itself there was also a familiar young boy with strawberry blond hair. He was laughing.

"I'll do that right away, Hokage!" He grinned enjoying the pat on the head given by the Konoha leader.

Yasu's blood ran cold.

"Oh, I know you will, Naoki." Tsunade's wolf like grin was disturbing. "Now look who we have here."

"Sister!"

Yasu was crushed by the two surprisingly strong arms around her middle. Protectively she wrapped her own arms around him and gave the Hokage a most distrustful look. She remembered well Tsunade's last words in this very same room:

_My God, if that boy is the same I will personally slaughter the lot of you! Do you not realize what your mother has done? When I look at you, all I can think about is slicing your treacherous Katashi family to pieces! _

"Sis, why are you shaking?" Naoki wriggled out of her grasp.

She swallowed, "I've been in a very hot climate for months now. My body's adjusting a little, don't worry."

"I've really missed you."

"Missed you too." Her voice was nearly breaking. There didn't appear to be any marks on her little brother and for this small mercy she was grateful.

"Ahem," the cough brought the siblings back to reality.

He jumped. "Oh yeah, I've got an errand to run! See you later sis! Good to see you, Mr Kazekage!"

"Naoki," Gaara acknowledged gently. The child was completely unaware of his sister's suffering. Even he could see that Tsunade's choice of messenger at this precise time was quite deliberate. She had managed to unnerve Yasu right at the beginning.

As Naoki slammed the door behind him the only safe exit from the room was blocked off.

"He wants to be Hokage someday, isn't that sweet?" The Fire Shadow sighed. "The young have such an optimism and zest for life. I feel quite envious at times thinking about it."

Temari and the Kazekage took a seat to the right hand side. For Yasu however there was to be a long wait until she was addressed. After an hour of pleasantries the Hokage shuffled some papers into order. Yasu was still standing there completely ignored. Her legs were beginning to stiffen but she would be damned to show discomfort.

"Sit down, before you collapse." Tsunade's voice was about as friendly as a tiger's growl. Yasu knelt down onto a cushion sitting up straight. It was a rather strange position with all the other inhabitants of the room towering over her like Gods. The strange golden eyes remained fixed analysing every movement, twitch or flicker. "It's been over six months, hasn't it?"

The ex-ambassador did not reply feeling it was safer to keep her eyes glued to the floor.

The Hokage looked to the Kazekage, "Lord Kage is it true you have promoted your own ambassador and adapted the curriculum in the Sunagakure academy?"

"It is as you say," Gaara replied.

"Ideas encouraged by Konohagakure?"

He nodded and at this she smiled widely.

Yasu noted of course that all compliments and credit was directed solely to the Hokage herself. She expected nothing less, legendary Sannin or not her step sister was still an ambitious woman. Tsunade would manipulate and use all the pawns in her arsenal to further secure the village. This was a part of what made the leader successful and to think otherwise would be a mistake.

Still, on consideration the meeting was not going the way Yasu expected at all. Where was the malice? Where were the insults and gut wrenching threats against her life? Such negative and confusing memories had invaded poor Yasu's dreams on a regular basis. The acceptance that one day she would return to the Hokage residence had not been an easy one to face. Tsunade held the ninja's fate in her frightfully strong palms.

"Miss Katashi, you were sent to study the success of this initiative?"

_Oh, that was just the warm up? _

"Initially my study was to follow that course, yes." Her heart thundered. At the time when she had decided to switch direction she had been more concerned about Gaara's opposition.

"Is that no longer the case?"

"My Lady, the implementation of the new curriculum was flawless. I found that there would not be enough material to write about, and I decided to research an alternative subject."

"Oh did you now," Her tone was low and dangerous. "And what subject sparked your interest?"

"The inclusion of those with disability or impairment in the ninja forces," She was barely able to squeeze the words from her throat.

"And you changed this without notification, is that correct?" Her half sister picked up a clipboard and began to flip leisurely through the pages.

"Yes," Yasu replied her voice small.

There was a long pause before the Hokage entwined her fingers and brought them towards her. "In addition, you have taken onboard a student: Seibi-shi Enjin," she said the name slowly. "You have travelled to the Land of Lightning to meet with the Raikage. In fact you asked him questions relating to your subject, all this once more - without notification."

It was embarrassing to have Lady Hokage tearing a strip off her, but publically in front of Gaara was torture. How had she managed to find all this out?

"Yes, I have done those things," she confessed having no alternative. Even if she tried to explain her actions it would only serve to provoke Lady Fifth. The way the Hokage was making her point was calculated and precise. A speech designed to lay the full extent of Yasu's arrogance and errors to all present.

"Do you have anything else to add?" Tsunade asked a challenge etched into the question.

"Yes, even when the Kazekage forbid me to train Enjin I deliberately disobeyed his orders." She hesitated trying to draw courage from somewhere deep inside, "During our journey to the Hidden Cloud I used the Mokuton jutsu on more than one occasion, despite my oath not to do so."

Gaara tensed. Temari put a hand on his wrist shaking her head ever so slightly.

"And you remember the consequence of such actions?"

"I do." she wheezed finding it difficult to breathe.

Tsunade bent down and a drawer squeaked open painfully slowly. She retrieved something hidden inside her hand. As the Hokage placed the object down onto the desk Yasu leaned forward. It was a capsule, a small dark green pill.

"You are a descendent of the Senju. Your powers belong to the village and therefore your actions directly affect the citizens that live here. Your conduct has been completely irresponsible!"

Gaara could feel Yasu's anxiety and yet she did not run away. With her powers she could easily jump from the window and escape into the wilderness. She was after all not an ordinary ninja, Tsunade was well aware of this.

He understood Temari's warning – Suna came first. It would not be wise to interfere with a Konoha matter and he would only look a fool to do so. He remembered when Kankuro had disobeyed his own orders and a time when Miss Katashi was the Konohagakure ambassador. The head of security had given Shiro permission to kill Yasu should there be any evidence that she was in breach of their confidentiality agreement. The house keeper had been torn as by getting to know the young girl she found no reason to suspect such a practice. Kankuro however jumped on the opportunity when Yasu tried to leave Suna without a warrant to visit her family. Back then his friend had not been in her right mind after discovering Gaara had been made the Kazekage without her knowledge.

He had rebuked Kankuro, made him apologise and work together with Yasu. That was the punishment as such for his disobedience. What was Tsunade up to? Did she really expect him to believe that she was intent on abusing her authority and bullying her sibling? It didn't make sense.

Tsunade turned back to her half sister, "You were given a direct order and disobeyed. Did you think I would just forget? _You_ _knew _what would happen! Or perhaps your family mean nothing to you and are expendable?"

"That isn't true!" Yasu hissed trying to reign in her explosive temper. She stopped and glanced again at the pill. At first it hadn't seemed particularly significant however now she recognised the casing. This was a poison pill given to operatives in the Anbu Black Ops. Should the operative be captured, they could bite down on the pill which contained a concentrated dose of cyanide and commit suicide.

Tsunade looked at the pill and licked her lips.

"Are you giving me a choice here?" Yasu demanded. There was no reply from the leader only a hard blank face. It was a barbaric display, but then Tsunade did not tolerate insubordination from anyone.

_Guess it's them or me. _

"Fine," Yasu committed herself reaching out to take the lethal substance. It felt so light, a green blot on pink flesh hardly worth noting.

"Lady Hokage, this is-"

Tsunade's eyes silenced Iruka. She watched as the kunoichi placed the capsule into her mouth.

_No! _

She bit down without a second thought.

* * *

Back at the tavern Enjin pressed the ice pack more firmly onto the back of his head.

"I can't believe she knocked me out!" He said pleading for the aching throb to calm down.

"Well, if you will insist on making a complete prat of yourself, what do you expect?" Matsuri took a bite of dango offering little sympathy.

"You're really beginning to tick me off!"

"And I suppose you want to blame me for that too?"

"Shut up!" Kankuro rubbed his temples and stabbed at a piece of pork barbeque. Angrily he shoved the piece of meat into mouth and chewed vigorously without keeping it closed. "Damn it, this mission has been nothing but a babysitting exercise. Just give it a rest!"

At his outburst the entire bar feel silent and the waitress asked nervously if they would like another drink. The puppeteer knew better than to quench a thirst with alcohol so early in the afternoon but he was sorely tempted.

"We'll have some lemonade," a calmer voice said. "It'll help my guests to chill out."

Nara Shikamaru drank in the bright smile from the busty brunette. When she'd gone Kankuro raised an eyebrow but did not offer any retort. The two younger members of the group had their arms crossed and were looking in any direction except at each other.

_What a drag!_

When the Hokage had given the order for Shikamaru to be a guide for the Sunan party he hadn't exactly been overjoyed at the prospect. They were allies to be sure but not the easiest of people to get along with. He knew the Kazekage's older brother fairly well and that Matsuri was Gaara's first student.

This Enjin guy however was the student of Katashi Yasu. He'd watched with disbelief her battles with Might Guy and with great amusement Temari. She was able to manipulate both water and earth styles. She had been the oldest student in recorded history of the academy, a nurse and an ambassador. Such experience was not exactly standard issue. He suspected that Yasu was also a thorn in the Hokage's side. For whatever reason, and he wasn't entirely sure of the facts, but whenever that name came up Lady Fifth was thrown into a bad mood for hours! Rarely did a single individual occupy Tsunade's mind for more than a few minutes. When he'd asked his father for advice the man had simply said:

_Son, if you value any chance of promotion do not ask the Lady about this! _

The lemonade arrived and Kankuro greedily drained his glass. The table shook as he set the empty glass down. Matsuri helped herself to a straw and took her time carefully savouring the sweet beverage.

Enjin however huffed at the drink, "How can we just sit here? Yasu Sensei could be sentenced to death and we're drinking lemonade!"

"You don't know that," Matsuri said quietly. "Lady Yasu does not want to be rescued from this situation. Why can't you respect that?"

"She's such a pain!" He said his chin jutting out and facial muscles tort with frustration. "I wanted her to see me in the chunin exams."

"Selfish," she muttered underneath her breath. "All you care about yourself."

It took a lot for Seibi-shi to refrain from swearing, "You don't get it! She took a risk with me. She went against the Kazekage. She has to see that it was worth it. I want her to see me win a match and enter the ninja forces. That isn't selfish!"

"Well, there's nothing we can do now anyway," she looked at him. "It is up to the Hokage."

* * *

A bitter and powdery taste coated her tongue. Yasu waited for the deadly effect hands clasped together kneeling down. Time passed and there was no reaction.

The Hokage crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair looking rather pleased, "You still have some loyalty to the village then? I'm almost sorry it wasn't real."

_Wasn't real? _

Yasu was speechless. When Iruka offered water to drink she couldn't hold it properly for the state of her shaking fingers. She'd seen patients die of the most appalling diseases and the heart ache linked to each one. However this was a cruelty that went beyond the rank of Kage this was a twisted prank of the devil.

"What was it?" she said feeling light headed.

Tsunade flicked through her notes again, "A herbal remedy to gradually decrease the sensitivity of airways to dramatic changes in temperature." She blinked back at the doe eyed woman and raised an eyebrow. "I received the medical report from the Raikage about your condition. You are susceptible to viral infections in the respiratory system. In addition you have an allergic reaction to some chemicals which contract the airways. That was a drug I'm trialling linked to the condition I've defined as asthma."

"You're trying to cure me?"

"No," the Godaime Hokage corrected. "It cannot be cured only managed."

Poor Yasu shook her head trying to clear the fog clouding her thoughts, "I don't understand." She kept repeating this over and over to herself. The Hokage, the room it was as if they no longer existed. In the nightmare she died. In the nightmare she did not get a second chance.

"Why are you so determined to make me look like a monster in front of our guests, Yasu?"

_What? _

Every nerve had been ready to accept whatever pain might come and suddenly to have this empty feeling...

"You threatened my family," Yasu recalled barely above a whisper. She was searching for the anger that had given her strength in the past but it deserted her. When she spoke her voice was far away and fragmented. "I made every effort to avoid using the Mokuton jutsu, despite the hours I'd spent gaining control over it. There were times when it might have saved my life," she stopped and considered Tsunade, "but I resisted. You said I'd be sorry. You said you'd slice up my brother."

"I'm human Yasu and three years ago I was very angry." The Konoha leader began drumming her nails onto the desk. "Let me make this clear, I have no intention of hurting any member of your family. I had a younger brother of my own once. I understood how desperate you would be to protect Naoki and I used that to bind you."

"You had no intention of hurting them?" These words were finally sinking in. "You used them to control me?"

"Yes," Lady Fifth shrugged. "And it worked."

"How could you do that?"

"A Kage does what they must to protect the village. I have no interest in making you happy Yasu."

"You really hate me, don't you?"

There was a smirk, "I threatened the lives of the people you hold most dear to ensure that you would not break your promise. This in turn has meant for five years no one has known about your lineage. You have been protected from the likes of Orochimaru, the Akatsuki and any other ninja clan that would seek to obtain your power. If you interpret this as hatred then go ahead. I have no control over your perception of me."

Yasu was dumb founded.

"When word gets around that you have the Mokuton kekkei genkai be under no illusion, you will be targeted. It is now your full responsibility and burden, something you will carry with you for the rest of your life."

"I can handle it."

"Sister, you'll have to," Tsunade spoke with a great sadness. "You no longer have the choice."


	30. The Cherry Blossoms

**Author's note - **Grandfather Cherry Blossom is a Japanese folk tale. The original material was from Mokoto - 'A Year in Japan' which you can download as a PDF. Thank you to Snowlily246 whose kind reviews have kept me going! However what do the rest of you readers think? If you like what you read could you let me know why? On the other hand if you think I can do better a few pointers would be appreciated!

**Allybee x **

* * *

**Chapter 30 - The Cherry Blossoms**

The warm water washed gently over Yasu's finger tips as she cleaned the last of the dishes. Putting aside the wet crockery onto the drying rack she glanced up at her mother with a grateful smile.

"It was generous of you to cook lunch for everyone at such short notice."

The older woman raised her eyebrow and smirked, "Yes, well, try not to make a habit of it in future! I shall have to go shopping again to restock my cupboards." She saw the look of concern cross her daughter's face. "Oh Yasu, honestly, can you not allow your own mother to make the occasional joke now and then?"

"I guess I'm not used to it. You've always been so serious," she reflected. Yasu was remembering the last time the pair had been standing in this very kitchen. In that episode she had brought the entire collection of her mother's pristine china collection crashing to the floor. Back when she found out that her mother had a relationship with a married man and she was the love child. "You've been in high spirits ever since Naoki started training at the academy."

"Well, there's a reason for that," she whispered near. "I passed the medical exams and can treat patients again!"

"That's fantastic, congratulations!" Yasu was genuinely pleased to hear this news. Mrs Katashi was now able to practice once more as a doctor something she had longed to do for so many years. "And the Hokage definitely says its okay?"

"Of course, the medical core needs as many trained physicians as they can get their hands on. It would be a crying shame if my talents were not put to use!" She revealed a badge with her photograph and stamp of approval. "I can finally help Naoki and his friends if they get into trouble."

This was a moment of pride for the Katashi family each taking their place to aid the village. For the first time they were not hiding in the shadows, they were not ashamed to stand up and be counted.

"Has the Hokage ever threatened you?" she asked awkwardly. "You know, about...the past?"

"It was certainly an interesting conversation, but we have an understanding - especially about our mutual interests."

"Mutual interests?" Yasu didn't much like the sound of that. The thought of Tsunade and her mother working together was a scary one. Was that the clang of a large metal cage closing she'd just heard?

"These mutual interests better not have anything to do with me!"

"I think you must be tired. You always get so grumpy when you're tired."

Yasu narrowed her eyes, "Mother, do not go off the subject!"

"I didn't bring you up to be impolite. You were particularly rude to Naoki's instructor. Now, what was his name? Mr Uminee, Mr Uminto or was it Mr Uminbo?"

"Umino Iruka," Yasu corrected hastily quite aware that she couldn't bring herself to look at her old friend in the eye the entire afternoon.

"And do you know the Kazekage never said a single word? He never even bothered to sample a tiny bite of my chicken teriyaki or a drop of miso soup!"

"Mother, the Kazekage has been travelling back from the Land of Lightning. The last thing he wanted to do was to have a discussion about the finer arts of gardening!" Yasu shuddered recalling the embarrassing scene. "The only foods he appreciates are salted tongue and gizzard. And before you complain he didn't touch any ice cream because he doesn't have a sweet tooth!"

When she turned around her mother's head was cocked to one side with an inquisitive look, "A little defensive of him, aren't we? Is there something going on between you two?"

"No!"

"Katashi Yasu, I have been waiting a very long time for you to show an interest in _any_ boy! What with you gallivanting over to Suna and spending more time training than you do speaking to another human being. I actually thought Mr Umino had a soft spot for you myself."

"Mother!"

"Sweetheart, I'm just concerned. If only you could show off your feminine side a little more! You always tie back your lovely long hair into that horrendous ponytail and goodness knows the last time I saw you in a dress! How do you suppose to catch the eye of any man when you insist on acting like a tomboy?"

She glared at the woman sat at the kitchen table, impeccably dressed in a light blue kimono and gold obi. Her golden hair with silver strands was piled on top of her head in a bun and secured skilfully with pins and a comb. She looked beautiful. Yasu glanced down at her own ninja uniform the shabby blue vest and stained khaki pants, "I am not having this conversation!" she snapped.

"Where are you going now?" Mrs Katashi called after her daughter.

"I'm going out!"

The sighs kept coming and roughly Yasu shoved both hands into her pockets. She kicked a stone watching it bounce out of sight. Typical that mother still knew how to press her buttons. The anger carried her for a good ten minutes until she reached the bridge near to the academy.

It was a simple curved structure made from wooden red panels. Her footsteps creaked as she slowed down and came to a stop in the centre. Resting her arms on the bar, she bent her head low and studied the reflection in the glassy water. A quivering rounded face looked back at her with a deep frown. She was twenty now with the first signs of wrinkles appearing across her forehead.

_Geez, I should try to smile more! _

Dragging out the ponytail she arranged her hair so that it rested comfortably on her shoulders. Mother didn't quite understand the practicality of keeping hair tied back. When on a mission the last thing you had to worry about was the nuisance of a few split ends!

She could see the blossoms near to the water's edge, their pink petals falling slowly and being swept along with the gentle current. It always saddened her to see the blossoms die.

"Plum or cherry?" a voice asked from behind her.

As Yasu turned there was a young gentleman sitting on a bench. His ninja band was pulled over his right eye and a fabric mask covered the bottom half of his face. There was no doubt - it was Hatake Kakashi, Naruto's old sensei from squad 7. He gave a cheerful wave and offered a space next to him. Realising that she'd probably been blocking his view in the first place Yasu swiftly took a perch.

"I think plum," she said showing him one of the blossoms she'd caught. It was deep pink in colour and contained five petals.

He leaned over to take a brief glance and nodded in agreement. Afterwards he returned to the book he was reading which Yasu recognised as 'Make out Paradise.' She was a little surprised the adult romance novels written by Master Jiraiya were certainly an acquired taste.

"So, how goes the research?" he murmured eyes still glued to the pages.

"Okay, I've gathered a lot of information and all that's left to do is to write the damn thing!"

"You're not the first jonin to say that and I doubt you'll be the last!" he chuckled with a wink. "I've heard Sunagakure are going to be hosting the chunin exams for the second quarter - quite an undertaking. You seem to be right in the thick of the action this year!"

"Yeah, it certainly seems that way," she conceded. "Will there be many candidates from Konohagakure?"

"No fear there. There'll be plenty willing to have another try after failing the first time!"

"Hmm, I have a student of my own desperate to enter."

"Do you think they're up to it?"

She considered the question. Back in Suna before their travels to the Land of Lightning she could say without any hesitation that the answer had been no. Enjin had relied too much on his arm and couldn't think creatively in a battle situation. He hadn't been able to adapt to conditions in a fight or had a cool enough head to handle surprises.

"Since our return journey I have to admit the signs are promising, but there's still a little time before the exams – anything could happen!"

"Life does have a way of surprising you, doesn't it?"

They smiled at each other a rare moment of comradeship. Yasu found herself looking forward to working with Kakashi on a mission someday, she could learn a lot from him.

"I hate to ask but I might not get the opportunity for a while. Did anything come of Yakushi's appearance the last time the Kazekage came to visit?"

At this question Kakashi's smile faded, "On that issue we have no further information I'm afraid. We haven't seen nor heard anything about him since the incident. It's obvious he's had inside help to obtain Matron Shun's scroll, so the Anbu are on full alert."

It wasn't the news she'd been hoping for. Knowing that Kabuto was out there somewhere watching and waiting gave her chills.

The dying rays of the red sun bled into the clouds almost as if the sky was alight.

"Red sky at night, shepherd's delight," she chanted softly. "Tomorrow should be a fine day."

"When do you depart?"

"ASAP this stop gap wasn't part of the original plan!"

"I see. The Kazekage must have had urgent business with Lady Fifth."

"Not exactly," Yasu drew her fingers together as she often did when feeling guilty.

Kakashi did not ask for further elaboration. "Well, I better be off," he said. "I look forward to reading your final report, good luck!" Without looking back he lifted up his hand in farewell.

"Thanks!" Yasu grinned not realising that the ninja's swift exit had been in response to a familiar figure walking rapidly across the bridge towards her.

Gaara's hands were hidden inside the sleeves of his crimson coat, but the fists were clenched. He couldn't describe the feeling but seeing Yasu smiling and joking with Kakashi Hatake brought out an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of his stomach. He had not liked it, not liked it at all. He came to rest standing over Yasu like a sentinel.

"Are you going to sit down?" she asked bristling. "You're making me nervous."

_You deserve it. _

He said nothing and together they sat quietly taking in the view of the blossoms forming an archway over the water.

"Beautiful aren't they?" she ventured unfortunately there was still no response the Kazekage was most determined to stay in his bad mood. Poor Yasu knew exactly why he was so angry. How would she feel if Gaara had swallowed poison right in front of her? It seemed unfair, the situation had been quite impossible – no matter what the choice it would have upset someone!

More time passed. Every now and then he would steal a glance towards Yasu. Eventually their eyes met: his hot with anger and hers were shining with determination.

"Have you ever heard the story of Grandfather Cherry Blossom?"

Silence. The staring contest continued until at last she gave in and went back to her original position on the bridge.

"There was once an old man and woman that lived alone in the mountains. One day they discovered a puppy with fur as white as the snow. They brought up the puppy as their own child and called him, Shiro.

When the summer came the old man heard Shiro barking in the fields. Upon further investigation the old man saw the dog underneath a tree. Shiro began to dig deep underneath the ground and to the astonishment of his master found a bag of gold coins. The old man and his wife were overjoyed as this new found wealth was plenty to help them live out the rest of their days in comfort. Shiro wagged his tail and bowed as if to say thank you to the old couple for looking after him all these years."

Yasu stopped and turned to see if Gaara was listening. At some point he'd decided to join his friend standing by her side. The fierce chakra that had been radiating from him was not as strong as before.

"Sadly that autumn Shiro died and the old couple were heartbroken. They cried for many days over the loss of their dear friend and buried him in the garden. On the grave was placed a single pine branch which they visited every day.

Now a queer thing happened to the pine branch, as it took roots and began to grow very fast. In a few weeks it grew into a large pine tree. The old woman suggested to her husband to make a mortar from the wood of the pine tree. She remembered how Shiro loved to eat rice cakes and wanted to make them again in the loving dog's memory.

So the old man cut down the tree and made a mortar from the trunk. When he filled the mortar with steamed sticky rice a magical thing happened. The rice began to multiply until it was overflowing and filled the entire kitchen! The old couple believed that Shiro's kind spirit was still with them. They shared the rice with the other villagers and still had plenty for themselves."

In the water Gaara found he was able to admire the reflection of the kunoichi without fear. When closing his eyes he could allow the calm voice to penetrate his head. He still did not understand why the girl had no desire to preserve her own life. In addition he did not understand why the thought of losing Yasu frightened him so much. If only he could stay here forever and listen to the rambling stories she told.

"Now the emperor of the land had a very selfish and greedy son. The young prince had heard about the magic mortar, and wanted it for himself. He sent soldiers to take the mortar away from the old couple. However when it was brought before him he found that it did not work. The prince became very angry and burnt the mortar to ashes.

The old man was very upset at the news but there was nothing he could do. He went to the castle and asked for the ashes of the mortar. These were given to him in a basket and he returned to his home.

That afternoon he went out into the garden with his wife to scatter the ashes. Suddenly some of the ashes fell near to a clump of old cherry trees. Now, these cherry trees were bare and had not blossomed for many years. Yet, as soon as the ashes touched their branches, the trees burst into bloom! Despite the garden being held in the grip of winter it was transformed into a rainbow of colours fit for springtime. The old man walked through the village scattering the ashes until the whole countryside was filled with beautiful cherry blossoms. As the blossoms grew the old couple's hearts were filled with joy in the memory of their best friend once more.

Word spread and reached the emperor's ears. He invited the old man to the castle and asked him to make the cherry trees bloom. This the man did with the very last of the ashes in his basket. The emperor was very impressed at this act of kindness and wrote a haiku:

_Loyal spirit lives_

_In the hearts of man and beast;_

_Makes withered trees bloom_

The old man replied with his own haiku:

_Joy and sorrow fade_

_As wind blows through the cherries_

_But friendship remains_

The emperor apologised to the old man for his son's bad behaviour. The prince I believe was most severely punished for his greed. He rewarded the old man with silver and gold, and sent him home with great honour. After that, everyone called him Grandfather Cherry Blossom."

When the story was finished Yasu's posture visibly sagged. Gaara sensed that she didn't want a fight. Perhaps she might understand his concerns, maybe even agree with them, but she was not prepared to say sorry. Could he accept this? Was this grudge truly worth pursuing until they got back to Suna?

"I could have lost you," he said finally.

The pained voice made her sky blue eyes soften, "You mustn't get yourself so worked up. I'm not that important."

"You are my desert flower!" he said forcefully as if the words meant everything. "My hope when there is nothing."

Yasu heard these words and saw a rose colour igniting on his porcelain white cheeks. He was forcing himself to maintain eye contact even though she knew this was very awkward for him. How could it be possible for the Kazekage to look so vulnerable and sweet?

Killer Bee had been right opportunities like this did not come along often. He decided to seize the moment, "Yasu, will you be my girlfriend?"

She fell silent and stared at the blossoms once more as if thinking. Gaara held his breath. Eventually she looked up.

"You want... me?" she asked shaking her head. "Please, don't play games – it's cruel."

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm nowhere near good enough for you. You're the Godaime Kazekage and I'm not even at jonin level yet!"

"I'm well aware of our differences in rank, Yasu."

She scraped both hands through her hair in double frustration. His impish grin was infuriating. How could he ask her such a question? They would kill each other!

"I've got a big mouth and rush into things. All I seem to do is cause you trouble!"

"You speak the truth, but what significance does that have?"

Hands went on hips, "I'm ordinary and plain. We'd have arguments constantly. We live in different villages and I've only just managed to get out of Tsunade's bad books!"

Gaara put a finger against her lips, "I love you." He said simply.

_Oh. _

Her eyes went wide as saucers. The Kazekage folded his arms and widened his stance, his beautiful green eyes searching every inch of her face. There was no getting away from this - he wanted an answer.

Compared to all the other obstacles such waiting was agony. Shukaku had prevented them from being together and now he was out the way. Matron Shun's monstrous form had nearly stabbed a hole in Yasu's heart. Gaara himself had died and Granny Chiyo brought him back to the world of the living. Tsunade's death threats had been overcome. Somehow through sheer luck Yasu had managed to stay alive, despite the numerous assassination attempts by Kabuto! He considered how all these events would mean nothing if she rejected him now.

When Yasu was silent for more than five minutes it began to worry him.

"Perhaps you do not feel the same? I understand that such a relationship would be difficult. In regards to immediate physical affection it would take me longer to adjust but-"

She felt bad then, "It isn't about that at all! Gaara, intimacy takes time and after everything you've been through I would never use that as a reason not to be with you."

"I don't understand," he said at a loss.

The sun was beginning to set and Yasu was trapped in a conundrum. She tried to think of a way of explaining things logically, but in matters of the heart it could not be done. She took his hand which was much larger than her own, and they sat once more on the bench.

"I'll probably mess things up," she said quietly. "But if you'll have me, then the answer is yes."

The Kazekage was shivering, had he been that fearful that the answer would be no? Yasu was overwhelmed by the intensity of his gaze as he leaned towards her.

Panic was setting in._ Should I kiss her? I don't know what to do! _

"Gaara, you need to breathe!" She said with alarm.

He gasped out, with all the excitement he hadn't even thought about getting oxygen into his own lungs.

His desert flower took control. "Come here," she said with a giddy laughter drawing him gently into her arms.

It felt natural to just fall into her,"I didn't realise it would be possible to feel so many things at once."

"You'll come to understand them in time," she pressed a kiss to his red scar. His whole body jumped in shock, "Sorry, did that hurt?"

"I'm a little over sensitive it seems," he swallowed. "This is all so new to me."

Yasu playfully stroked his soft hair. The irony of the situation was not lost upon her. It wasn't as if she had much experience herself! She knew of kisses and caresses that were shared between lovers, but that was a long way off. Gaara had only just become accustomed to hugging!

"It's just a different kind of training that's all. Try to be patient," she said soothingly. "We'll learn together."


	31. Child's Play

**Chapter 31 – Child's Play**

The princess stared out the window of the administration building. She takes a finger and strokes a straight line down the glass, it's filthy. A grimace follows – this will not do. With a click her bodyguard - a man with a permanent scowl comes forth and produces a cloth. He cleans the pane to a fine shine and within seconds the view outside becomes perfect.

"The standards are so low here," she remarks before turning to Baki. "How much longer am I expected to wait?"

Her Imperial Highness, Princess Amelia of the Land of Rivers had arrived at the time and date specified by the Kazekage over four days ago. When glancing at the letter he had recognized Gaara's spidery scrawl immediately, it was a genuine invitation. The senior council member had done his best to entertain the young lady: for example he had taken her on a tour through the village.

Sunagakure however was a _hidden_ village not a top tourist destination. There was only so much that you could 'show' to a stranger from another land, even if that person happened to be royalty. Baki was not used to putting his sharp brain to work trying to think of locations that might be suitable.

As they went along she had given a running commentary of her thoughts: the training facilities were impressive but lacked character, the greenhouse was beautiful but too small, the amphitheatre was big - unfortunately old fashioned, and the hospital had character however it ultimately lacked modern resources. All this apparently paled in comparison to the splendour and grandeur of her father's empire. A place she told him where the palace walls were made from solid gold, dark green jade and purple amethysts.

The constant barrage of questions and judgemental comments were like a chisel tapping away at his sanity. It came to a point where Baki had suddenly wanted to visit the interrogation department and the prison with its empty cells. Despite this most strong temptation he had restrained his impulses and continued to be social.

A mysterious headache always seemed to form whenever he was around the royal guest. She was the type of woman that rarely rested despite his insistence. She was not interested in sipping tea, small talk or even more dark distractions such as gambling! The only thing she wanted was to see the Kazekage. It was this passionate drive towards her goal that was particularly frightening. Baki was used to dealing with spoilt children but Amelia was proving to be a force unto herself.

"The Kazekage is due to return at any moment, please be patient." He said bowing politely although his eyes never left the princess. The last time he made this mistake she had completely disappeared. She'd finally been found two hours later in Gaara's office: desk lock unpicked and shuffling through private papers!

Amelia's hazel eyes flashed back, "I grow bored of waiting. I believe a new form of entertainment is required and I have just the thing!" Thin skin pulls over her cheekbones in an unnatural smile that made her look quite monstrous.

* * *

Gaara sneezed violently and then eyed the blue handkerchief that Yasu presented to him.

"Someone must be talking about you," she laughed.

As he pressed the softness to his nose he could smell lavender. He hadn't noticed before how this gentle scent was a favourite of hers. Now of course whenever she leaned against his shoulder or their foreheads met with that curious 'nuzzling' he could smell it all the time. He grinned back and the resulting blush that appeared from his love pleased him greatly.

They had crossed away from the Lands of Fire and into the desert wastelands. All that remained between the party and Suna was a short trek across the golden sand. The party was looking forward to returning home. Temari and Kankuro certainly wouldn't be complaining about getting back to security detail. Enjin was desperate to visit his workshop and make adjustments to his arm accommodating his new skills with the lightning technique.

Matsuri was eager just to have some time alone to think, so much had changed since they set out. She looked across at the Kazekage seeing the happiness radiating from his face. The way he stood shoulder to shoulder with Yasu walking in step brought warmth to her heart. However the kunoichi could not deny that she suffered stabbing pains of jealously. It brought deep shame to the young brunette because Lady Yasu had done so much to help her. Still the pain would fade with time - this thought was the only small comfort she allowed.

The weather was clear and as the bright sun shone the sand dunes warped and danced in their vision with the heat. They ploughed on with the sweat trickling down their necks, and throats becoming parched. Halfway through the journey they rested taking on board the last of their water rations. Enjin took the opportunity to remove his teal biker jacket revealing a sweat drenched red t-shirt. He looked with puzzlement at the puppeteer dressed entirely in black garb.

"Man, aren't you boiling to death?"

Kankuro merely shrugged back and drank his own fill of water. "The material is lighter than it looks kid," he explained. "The inner layer draws sweat away from my body so I don't feel it."

"We can't stop for long," Temari told everyone. "I've already sent word ahead to Baki and he'll be expecting us. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole village throws a party for you, Lord Kazekage! We've been away a lot longer than even I anticipated."

Her brother nods slowly. This probably would be the last time that they were together as a group. He'd enjoyed the freedom to explore a part of the world he knew nothing about. All the knowledge and experience he'd gained and his meeting with the Raikage. Then of course there would be his memories of Killer Bee and his rhymes.

He closed his eyes feeling the sun's rays warming the lids and sighed. It was going to be a very busy time ahead what with catching up on paperwork and organising the Chunin exams. He wondered sadly if he would be able to spend any time with Yasu at all!

"I'm going to have to lock myself away," she said next to him as if reading his mind. "The deadline for my scroll is approaching and all I have are notes! No doubt I'll have Enjin pestering me for extra sessions-"

"I meant every word I said on the bridge," Gaara said seriously. "We will make time for our own training as well."

Yasu saw the wicked grin on his face and was acutely aware of everyone staring at them. This however did not seem to faze Gaara in the slightest as he was solely focused on her. She wasn't used to such personal attention or the breathlessness that came with it. This was the Kazekage, her boyfriend promising they would be together soon.

Suddenly there was a sharp yell from the left hand side. In horror Yasu watched as Kankuro's body was thrown into the air and landed heavily. She rushed over checking for signs of a response there was nothing. His cheek was swollen, an injury familiar with a punch directly to the face.

"He's been knocked out cold!" she reported back.

"Squad members – protect the Kazekage at all costs!" Temari took charge immediately and with Matsuri and Enjin formed a triangle around Gaara. There were explosions going off all around them sending showers of fine sand high towards the blue skies. A piercing wail filled the air and within seconds the party was surrounded.

"It's...it's her!" Matsuri cried out, "The girl from the mountain, the one who tried to kill me!"

It was true the same piercing violet eyes surveyed its prey. There were at least twenty clones all posed with swords ready for the charge. She had never seen such weapons before they were curved and slender. The girl with white pigtails had wrapped both hands around the handle and lifted it above her head. There was a blood curdling screech as she ran forward without hesitation towards the startled group.

A wave of sand rose from the ground. Gaara's arms began pumping back and forth clawing at his target trying to catch the newcomer, but she was quicker than he thought. As he made to swipe at the girl she nimbly shifted direction just out of reach. Her reactions were extraordinary it was hard to believe that his sand defences were having a hard time.

Yasu was sure now that Kankuro was out of danger. His good looks had taken a beating and she could just picture his reaction when faced with a mirror. This didn't matter one jot in the circumstances however as he was still alive. As the only member with medical training she placed him into the recovery position and searched frantically in her bag for some smelling salts. She had to turn her back on whatever was going on with the others. Gaara was more than capable of looking after himself and Temari would never allow anyone to lay a finger on her sibling.

_Why is she attacking now? Has she been following us all this time? _

"Come on you big lug, work with me here!" she cursed wafting the scent bottle in front of his nose.

* * *

"Enjin!" Matsuri shouted in fear, "three o'clock!" She watched as his body twisted only just in time.

"Shit!" he crashed onto the floor and jumped straight back up again.

His curses were met with another maddening shriek. She dashed towards him hacking in strong powerful strokes. There was the vibrating clang of metal upon metal. Her sword had become embedded into the prosthetic arm. Seeing his creation damaged in such a way sent Enjin into a rage. He pushed back with a lightning charged fist that sent the enemy flying. The satisfied smile on his face was not to last however, as the body disappeared only to be replaced with a shimmering purple light. From this, a portal opened and another clone came stepping out! Before Seibi-shi had the chance to fully process this there was another deadly lunge emerging from his right.

It was all Matsuri could do to spin her comrade out of harm's way before facing the demon herself. The screams coming from the enemy sounded more like a tormented animal than a human. The young woman hadn't appreciated the strength of the child back in the Land of Lightning. She couldn't be more than five foot tall! Twisting and ducking Matsuri defended her position looking for an opening. There was no room to gather enough force to throw her jōhyō effectively so there was little option but to take her chance with the kunai. Her speed was certainly an advantage to avoid the white haired banshee, but every time it was thrown only a useless clone fell. She bent forward sending another clone rolling across her back. Retrieving her weapon she whipped her head around straining to look for the next threat.

The Kazekage was being overwhelmed: twenty, thirty, no forty attackers all launching onto his location. She watched with awe at the pace with which he dispatched them. There was no mercy in his reactions only steely focus to swiftly defeat his foe and move onto another.

Temari was swatting the clones like flies with her fan. As each clone fell another five appeared taking their place like some sort of demented hydra! The kunoichi snapped her fan shut trapping the sword inside and then looped the weapon away. She was utterly disgusted at the grunting and screaming.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna rip out your lungs!" she snapped.

There was no response to this until she was knocked sideways by a surprise attack from the ground. A blade sliced through the air and there was a deafening rip of material. The red obi tied around Temari's waist was slashed to ribbons and fell onto the yellow sand. She placed a flat palm across her left side and felt the warm trickle of blood, she'd been caught.

_Damn it, so many and they're coming from every angle! How do you counter something like this? _

She smacked the body of her fan into a leaping body and then spread it open to block a further katana strike coming from above. If it was one thing that Temari despised above all else was the inability to solve a puzzle. This was her second encounter with an enemy that wanted her brother dead. She should have worked out a strategy by now to deal with the tricky customer, but she was as clueless as when they started the fight! Retreating backwards her eyes scanned the battle zone for information. She spotted Kankuro finally getting to his feet and preparing his puppet jutsu. Where had Leaf Loser got to?

Yasu jumped up and with a well timed spinning kick heard a sickening crunch with the impact. It was the sound of bone and muscle snapping at the roots. Her stomach gave a lurch but her trained eyes flicked up and moved on. She cast a worried glance across at Kankuro who foolishly was trying to join the fray with concussion. His mouth was twisted with a strong desire for revenge – nobody tossed a member of the puppet squad around like a toy. She'd advised resting a while longer his advice was somewhat more abusive! His harsh words made Yasu reconsider the circumstances as sometimes her nurse instincts took over her ninja ones! This was after all a deliberate attack on Gaara and whether his brother was hurt or not, when it was all over he could sleep then.

Out the corner of her eye Yasu spotted something odd in the distance. It was a sand dune which at first glance may seem like any other. As her eyes squinted against the bright light she saw curious particles of sand shifting from side to side. It was same effect Yasu had seen when her hair was charged with static electricity and followed the rubber handle of her kunai. They were not being swept along by the breeze their travel pattern was in time with something else entirely. She began to run towards the spot, away from her friends who were fighting for their lives. All she had was a gut feeling...

Kankuro was back to back with Gaara now.

"This wasn't quite the homecoming I had in mind!" he chuckled. "Sanshouuo!"

Out of the white cloud came the third of Kankuro's puppets of choice known as Salamander. Indeed it did look like its namesake as it scuttled about on four legs and boasted a large metallic plated tail. The three jade green eyes and crooked sharp teeth gave the puppet a mean appearance. Upon Salamander's back was a further metal plate carved with a face which would not look out of place on a totem pole. Its mouth smiled cruelly with protruding canines. With the gleam of two red eyes it was almost as if Salamander was saying, 'who can I eat next?' Sanshouuo, due to its size was not intended to be used for direct offence but that didn't mean it was going to just sit around!

"Matsuri, Temari and Enjin!" Gaara called over to them. "Regroup near to Kankuro!"

The trio did as instructed as more and more clones kept generating. Now as a group of five they stood behind Salamander taking cover. The puppet quivered and shook as a range of darts and missile bombs were strewn across the battle field. They rained down on the enemy relentlessly until there was a sea of charred grey smoke. It appeared that the large scale assault with bombs had at least slowed down the assassin. When they could see once more the desert was empty.

"Is she dead?" Enjin asked craning his neck to get a better look.

Temari shook her head, "Something about this doesn't smell right."

The silence was beginning to scare Matsuri more than the shrieking they had been subjected to. She looked around the party, everyone was scratched and bruised. They were feeling tired having never expected to be battling so close to home. Gaara Sensei remained still and silent, the only calming force within this chaos. He wrapped a bandage quickly around Lady Temari's middle as she devoured an energy pill. Master Kankuro was checking the settings on Salamander ready for another onslaught.

"It's too quiet," she whispered to Enjin.

He turned and frowned back looking just as scared as she was, "Hey, don't go tempting fate!"

In fear they heard a familiar warping sound highlighting the appearance of another purple portal. They began to open up in every direction and from each one, a fresh soldier emerged ready to continue the fight. Matsuri could feel the weight of disappointment from the sand siblings. Yet another plan had failed and they were surrounded once again.

"Kazekage, make a break for the village we'll hold them off!" Temari said.

But the Kage declined the offer, "I will not abandon those who are precious to me. We stand together."

"Gaara..." her voice became softer. Torn between her duty as a bodyguard and the pride she felt as a sister, Temari could not bring herself to press the issue. If the Kazekage died here it would be her fault. But then if Gaara did return to the village for reinforcements and everyone else died, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. She put a hand on his shoulder, "Alright, together."

* * *

Meanwhile Yasu was on her approach to the dune. She crawled on her belly and concentrated on hiding her chakra. As she slowly sneaked around the mound her efforts were rewarded. The girl was kneeling down drawing what appeared to be marks in the sand. There was a large circle and a number of small dolls in the centre. She poked her sword into the sand at set intervals and as she touched the grains they became charged with a purple energy. Yasu noted how the grains in the surrounding area were responding to pokes and flicks generated by the katana.

It didn't seem natural for one so young to be capable of such power. She certainly hadn't heard of any ninja that used such a technique. The girl was wearing a long maroon jacket without sleeves and there was a violet circular emblem sewn into the garment that matched her eyes. Underneath the jacket was a navy blue wrap top secured with a violet ribbon. She wore black trousers and violet sandals, Yasu didn't recognise the uniform of such a clan. It made her wonder where on earth this child had come from.

_You need to put a stop to this jutsu! _

Snapping back from her thoughts Yasu now realised that there were six dolls in the centre of the circle. Six dolls, one to match each member of the party on the battlefield. Wherever the sword touched the sand she could only guess that a clone would appear. Little puffs of purple smoke erupted in the circle and at this the girl would growl and plunge the weapon back in the same spot again.

Suddenly the whole circle became a smoking purple mess. In the distance there was the rumbling of more explosions. Yasu stole the opportunity starting to grow vines to stretch around the blind spot of the sand dune. She continued to watch cautiously praying that she wouldn't be spotted. But it seemed there was no fear of that as the girl was deeply troubled. She began stabbing at the circle in earnest replacing the pawns that had been wiped out. There were more agitated screams as she continued to add more and more and more clones!

"Motsureta tsuru: tangled vine jutsu!" she yelled.

The look of surprise was quite genuine. Miss Banshee screamed again as the green thorny ropes pressed against her skin. Her katana was stripped away. Yasu walked over to the circle and picked up the dolls placing them into her pocket. Next she quickly scrubbed out the circle with her foot hoping that this would be enough to break the jutsu.

The relentless shrieking was beginning to grate on her nerves and so with a heavy conscience Yasu created a single bud on the vine. This bud at once bloomed into a bright yellow flower and it curled upwards towards the captive's face. Violently the girl struggled trying to escape but at once the flower ejected a spray of spores. They took effect immediately causing her head to nod off into a painless sleep. When the vines released the body, Yasu checked the child's pulse which was strong. She breathed a sigh of relief. She used the sleeping flower technique sparingly as there was far too much that could go wrong.

It was Gaara of course that had suggested using plants as a ninja tool. Back in the days when for some unknown reason pieces of wood had started shooting out of her arms. The Kazekage had explained that Yasu possessed a kekki genkai. They had trained and experimented together, and stumbled across the ability to make poisonous flowers that could eject a lethal toxin. She had point blank refused at the time to use the technique much to his disappointment. However since Lady Tsunade's blessing she began to think of a way to change the dose of the toxin to a level that might induce sleep rather than death.

"You've been very lucky, sweetheart." Yasu picked up the child in a fireman's lift and made her way back to the group.

She found the team slumped on the ground thankful that it was over. Gaara's face lit up upon her safe return and was even more amazed at the cargo she was holding.

"Is that who I think it is?" Temari tried in vain to hide her bemused expression.

Yasu nodded and lay the girl down gently for everyone to see.

"She looks quite pretty when she's not screaming," Enjin muttered.

"It's hard to believe this kid was kicking our ass!" Kankuro added with disbelief.

Matsuri came closer, "I wonder where she comes from?"

With their attention diverted Gaara wrapped Yasu in a warm hug and kissed her cheek. He'd had to purge his worries about her throughout the battle and remain focused. This he found to be incredibly difficult. It made him wonder how they would cope once Yasu was back in Konohagakure taking part in dangerous missions. She playfully rubbed noses with him – something she called an 'Eskimo kiss' which was another sign of affection. These silent loving touches made his heart sing. They were content simply to be near each other without the need for words.

* * *

**Author's note -** I always find listening to Prodigy whilst writing fighting scenes very helpful! Break and Enter is a particular favourite of mine :)

Thank you Anon for your random review I got a bit tearful there! Not that I expect good things all the time, but just knowing another human being is taking time out to read the story is pretty cool.

Until next time...

Allybee x


	32. Broken

**Chapter 32 – Broken**

"Are you sure you've got the ear mitts?" Yasu asked Enjin for the fourth time.

He sighed, "Yes, Sensei!"

They walked along the long dark corridor leading towards the jail cells. The tray Yasu was carrying jingled with a plate of bread, ham and fruit. In addition there was a fresh bottle of water filled from the underground well. At the very end in unit number 10 was the prisoner they had come to see.

In the end the interrogation squad had named the girl, Violet. This was in part due to her liking for the colour and also their inability to extract a name from the young child. Whenever they tried to speak to her she would let loose with a tremendous scream. With the unfortunate acoustics of the cell this was echoed to a noise level that no man could tolerate safely. The squad had tried multiple tactics to gain some peace. There was the injection of drugs to make her docile however she would tense her arms up so much that the needles would break! The hospital was not prepared to keep dipping into their own stocks for fear of running out.

After that was the gagging but Violet would continue to wail beneath the gag to the point that she would pass out. Trying to perform a mind transfer jutsu on a conscious shrieking child was not possible even for the most experienced interrogator. Despite her crimes the Kazekage did not want anyone to harm the girl but with these restrictions they were steadily losing patience.

Having heard of the trouble Yasu had offered to try and calm the situation. It turned out to be a sensible idea for as soon as Violet saw Yasu she would instantly quieten. Whether this was due to their previous encounter no one seemed able to explain. The ex-nurse spoke to her softly and managed to break the hunger strike cycle that she had been following rigidly.

"Morning Violet," Yasu said cheerfully as they unbolted the door. "It's been a little while, hasn't it? I've brought some of the things you like but I don't want any screaming, okay?"

Violet was in chains sitting on the bed and staring at the wall. At the mention of food she twisted her head and nodded. Yasu came over with the tray and set it down. She watched with wonder as the girl devoured the bread and ham as though her life depended on it. Crumbs were flying and there was an unsavoury chewing sound as she kept her mouth wide open.

"Water?" The kunoichi offered the bottle which was snatched away and drained in several swift gulps. A loud burp came soon after and the prisoner wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

This had been the pattern for the last two weeks. Violet did nothing but nod, eat and sleep. Never in all the time they'd spent together had Yasu heard the girl utter a single coherent word. Her vocal cords were fine and she had a good set of teeth to aid speech. According to the medical examination she was approximately nine years old. However it was almost as if she didn't know any words for communication, or perhaps there was something blocking the thought process. Initially Yasu had suspected that the terror of being captured and flung into a cell had made her a select mute.

It was a funny feeling trying to make a connection with the child. On the one hand she wanted desperately to help Violet and find out what was going on, but there was an old suspicion that blackened her heart. After past experiences with Shiro (who turned out not to be a mute) she was wary of getting involved. What if this girl was just biding her time and playing them for fools?

"Violet, can you tell me why you're here?" she asked firmly.

"I dunno why you bother, Sensei. I mean, seriously she ain't gonna talk." Enjin was leaning back against the door keeping guard. He gave a light yawn and stretched. Next he leaned towards the bowl of fruit and took a shiny apple.

"Hey!" Suddenly a long wooden arm came stretching across the room and Yasu swiped the precious red orb back. "You know that's for Violet!"

The girl with white pig tails was now glaring at Enjin and took the apple gladly. She frowned at him, 'it's mine' she was saying.

Enjin stuck out his tongue and pulled a face. She tried to fight the smile creeping onto her lips but instead turned her back to him.

"She's acting just like Naoki when he was small. He was always so shy of everyone."

"Naoki, that's your little brother, right?" Enjin clarified. "Not that we saw much of him since he was rushing out for training."

Violet head snapped up suddenly and stared at Seibi-shi.

"What's your boggle?" he asked taken aback by the girl's sudden interest. She got up and dashed towards him pointing.

"What did you say?" Yasu encouraged him.

"Nothing, I was only asking about your brother-"

There was a sharp intake of breath and now she was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Say it again!"

"What?" he squeaked. "Okay fine, I was asking about your brother!"

Yasu noticed that there was one particular word that Violet was responding to each time.

"Brother?" she repeated and grinned when she was rewarded with the clapping of hands. They were definitely onto something here. "You came here to find your brother?"

Violet's head drooped sadly and then she shook her head. She looked as though she might speak but then stopped. After that she began to wail loudly.

Enjin grabbed the ear mitts and clamped them down securely on his head, "I told you this was a waste of time!" he said bitterly handing Yasu her own set. He watched as his Sensei rocked the child until Violet had fallen asleep exhausted.

As they left, the pair reported to the interrogation team what they had discovered. It wasn't much to go on but at least they knew that Violet had family – somewhere. Why this had led to the attack on the party was still a mystery. They walked steadily up the steps leading back to the light above ground. It was a welcome sight to see the sun and instantly Yasu felt much better.

"So, I believe the deadline for the chunin exams is Friday?" she began.

Enjin nodded with cautious agreement.

"Do you think you could find someone to make up a three man squad?"

"Well, yeah I think I know two others that would team up with me."

Yasu rummaged inside her backpack and produced three crisp white forms. She took a pen and tested it on her wrist, when satisfied she gave the whole lot to her confused student. "All three of you need to fill in the forms and present them to room 301 in the academy building. If you get it in by three o'clock sharp then you'll be entered. I've already written and signed the reference."

Enjin took a moment to read through the neat joined up handwriting. He blinked twice and read the reference again as though he didn't trust it would stay there.

"You really think I can do this?"

"You have all the skills, guts and determination that you need. I have every faith in you and not only that, I expect you to give of your best even when it gets rough. You might not even make chunin but it doesn't matter. After this you will be free to join the academy and take your rightful place with everyone else. You've already won, Enjin."

Seibi-shi was stunned by his Sensei's words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. No one had ever told him that they had faith in him. To have such a person that did not laugh at his dreams but shared in them. Despite all the bullshit he'd thrown at her, Miss Katashi had not given up on him.

"Thank you, Yasu Sensei. I won't make you regret this!" He was beaming now the joy bubbling inside.

"Don't forget: Friday, three o'clock and room 301," she pats him on the head. "And you're welcome."

A large lump bunched up inside her throat as she watched him dash off. It felt like the end of an era, there was nothing more that he could learn from her. Once he was in that arena all she could do was be a supportive spectator. It was a day that Yasu was both looking forward to and dreading at the same time.

She wandered slowly along the dirt path and waved to a few familiar faces. Her gaze rested briefly on Gaara's ivory tower.

_Where are you? _

Poor Yasu gave a deep sigh and remembered the last time she had set eyes on the Kazekage. They had entered the village with a grand reception from the villagers. Everyone was in a celebratory mood upon their beloved Kage's return and there was singing and the banging of drums. She had tried to hide at the back of the group but Gaara had other ideas. He'd taken her hand and held it tightly in front of everyone. Together they walked side by side to cheers and applause it was a wonderful moment. Yasu couldn't remember ever feeling so happy.

Now it was nearly two weeks later and there had been nothing at all from her boyfriend. She could understand that he was busy, in fact she said herself that the essay would take up a lot of her own time. That didn't explain though why there hadn't been a single message. It didn't make sense that he would just cut off all interaction so suddenly. An uncomfortable ache was beginning to take root in her heart and it was all to do with that mysterious guest.

There were rumours flying around about a woman with striking jet black hair combed back with large white flowers. Apparently she had arrived some days before and was due to have a meeting with the Kazekage. Yasu knew instinctively that this was the meeting that Gaara had been referring to in the archives. The meeting that troubled him so and caused him to frown, what did she want? If only they could have five minutes alone together but this was not possible.

Another niggle inside her was the result of strange actions taking place throughout the village. The sending of letters outside the walls for example was prohibited. Regarding the Festival of Change there would be no parade, puppet show or public dance in the main square. Yasu found these changes disturbing and for the first time since Gaara had taken office there was unrest amongst his people. They feared that a return to the 'old days' was coming when the Kazekage hid himself away. When Sunagakure had gone to war with Konoha and was burned.

Stranger still was that none of the sand siblings had paid a visit. Usually Temari would drop by even if it was just to poke fun at Yasu and her table of scrolls. She did spot Kankuro once coming back from his puppet workshop, but upon spotting Yasu there was a queer look of fear in his eyes. Before she had the chance to catch up with him, the puppeteer had ran in the opposite direction and disappeared!

_I wish I knew what was going on! _

The ex-ambassador reached home. There was only one thing that could clear the tangled cobweb of thoughts, just one cure – gardening.

* * *

Gaara had put it off for as long as he could, but here was Amelia yet again demanding an audience with him. Her bodyguard Omi sat in the shadows, his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to strike.

"Well, I can hardly be expected to stay with the commoners at the local inn, can I?" Amelia drew a large breath. "As the daughter of the emperor I should think that a suitable house of residence would have been organised by now! As it stands I arrive and nothing has been considered it really is poor form. Have you had no such visits from nobility before? That might explain your lack of protocol in these matters. I should add that I am quite willing to overlook this due to your inexperience, Kazekage so long as immediate action is taken." She stood up. "Now, pray tell in which establishment do you intend to house me in?"

She looked back at Gaara and was surprised when he gave no response at all. In fact the Kage's eyes were narrowed with hatred. The rumours about his cold disposition were not exaggerated; trying to win over the young man was going to be more difficult than she thought. He turned to leave the room.

"Oh, please do not scowl so Lord Gaara! Let us distract ourselves, perhaps you would like to go outside and take me on a personal tour of the village? I want to see everything!" she smiled sweetly hooking her arm under his.

Instantly he jerked his arm away, "Do not touch me." He said stonily although it was the first time that his heart skipped. The prospect of being outside might give him a chance to... With that hope in mind he walked ahead a few steps away from the Princess.

They visited all the places that Baki had taken Amelia to previously, however this time she made sure to compliment and praise every single building. She found it difficult to express how much she was falling in love with the village and how welcomed she felt.

"Oh, what a pretty garden!" she exclaimed suddenly.

Without realising it Gaara had wandered up the western dirt path towards the Ambassador Residence. He froze as her Imperial Highness had spotted some of the beautiful &amp; dense racemes of pale blue flowers that Yasu grew in her free time.

"What is this place?" The Princess asked with keen interest stepping onto the grass uninvited. "I haven't seen this before!"

"Halt!" Gaara called out, but she ignored him.

Amelia pressed forward and gasped with delight. It truly was a rare beauty to see flowers and plants growing in the middle of the desert village. The wisteria were only the beginning of the cascade of colour: pink peonies, yellow roses and purple irises were maintained in designated sections. In the centre of the garden was a young red maple tree and a large flag stone. Curiosity got the better of the Princess as she danced forward and read the inscription carved onto the stone.

'Where flowers bloom so does hope.' She was puzzled by the words. Who could live in such a quaint little house? It was perfect for her.

"What a delightful little maple," Amelia laughed. "It is the exact same shade as your hair, Lord Gaara, don't you agree?"

"It's called Acer Palmatum Bloodgood," A voice spoke from behind her. When Amelia spun around she was greeted by another woman. Blond, with blue eyes dressed in what looked like slacks and knee deep in the mud. "My name is Yasu Katashi, can I help you?" she stood up, taking the gloves off her small hands.

"Oh!" The Princess could not hide her surprise. "I am her Imperial Highness, Princess Amelia of the Land of Rivers. Are you the gardener of the family home?" She enquired.

"Eh, no." Yasu was trying to hide her confusion. "I am a guest of the Lord Kazekage, a ninja from Konohagakure."

"And _you_ live here?" Amelia asked in a tone that implied that she shouldn't be!

"Princess!" Gaara growled as he came forward. "You have no right to ask such questions!"

For the first time in two long weeks Yasu set eyes on the Kage, but he wouldn't return eye contact. She felt a twinge in her heart there was something wrong. Compared to Amelia, the Kazekage was looking, how could she put it...bedraggled almost. The daughter of the emperor was wearing a strikingly beautiful furisode kimono. Usually such kimonos were worn for formal occasions not to wander around town in. The pale pink silk was complemented with white and yellow daisies that flowed from the top right shoulder to the bottom hem. The same design was also painted on the incredibly long sleeves which for the moment were tucked away, as the Princess kept her arms by her sides.

"Well, pleased to make your acquaintance." Yasu gave a gracious smile and bowed to the Princess. Remembering her manners she gestured towards the house. "Would you both care for some tea?"

"That would be wonderful!" Amelia clapped her hands and giggled with glee.

"Princess Tomoe, we would do well to retire back at the Administration building." The Sunan Lord said with panic in his voice. Yasu was conducting herself with dignity and despite Amelia's awkward questions she appeared unfazed.

"Oh nonsense!" the Princess said. "It would be rude not to accept such an invitation! Unless you think Lady Yasu's humble home is not good enough for the likes of you?"

"I implied no such thing!" The red head bristled with annoyance.

"Then dear sweet Kage, come and have some tea!" She sang taking his hand and leading him up the steps.

Yasu saw this and felt like she'd been slapped. She took a moment to steady herself, "Matsuri." She paused trying to piece together what she wanted. Suddenly making a simple request had become very complicated. "I want you to fill a kettle and pick the tea leaves stored in the brown box on the top shelf."

"But Miss Yasu, those were a gift from your mother!"

"I don't intend to insult an important guest of Master Gaara by offering second degree tea leaves!" Yasu pressed. "Do you understand?"

"Of course!" Matsuri saluted before dashing into the kitchen to prepare the refreshments.

The Princess had settled quite comfortably in Yasu's rocking chair smiling to herself.

"Oh, I do love this house." She sighed taking in the space and light. "How long have you lived here?"

"I stayed here three years ago when I was assigned as the Leaf Ambassador."

"But you are no longer an ambassador?"

Yasu managed a weak smile for the Princess, "That's right. Now, I am a ninja studying to become a jonin. I am researching about the inclusion of those with disability or impairment in the ninja forces."

"How interesting," Amelia remarked. "I have come to see the village before entering into a contract of matrimony with the Kazekage."

Both Gaara and Yasu's eyes bulged out their sockets. There was a crash from behind them. Lady Leaf looked around and saw Matsuri shaking. The delicate china tea cups were broken in pieces on the floor with tea bleeding from them.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Yasu! I will clean this up immediately!"

"It's okay, Matsuri. Accidents happen please make a fresh pot. " The blond tried to keep her voice steady. Gaara was breathing rapidly attempting to remain in control. It seemed this information was something he hadn't intended to share!

"Oh, sweetheart!" The dark haired girl gave him a hurt look. "Don't tell me you've been keeping the good news to yourself?"

Sand started to rustle and hiss, Yasu glanced at the cork in Gaara's gourd as it began to twist slowly upwards. The Kage had a particularly nasty gleam in his eye. In his sights was Amelia, who was completely unaware of the genie she was about the release from the bottle.

Suddenly however the Kage clutched his head and gave a low growl. The sand subsided and a bright smile burst onto Amelia's face.

_What the devil is going on?_

"Yasu, I hate to ask this as you seem so settled and all, but I have no where to stay in Suna!"

"I'm sorry?" She was caught off guard by the sudden change in topic. Her mind was swirling with revelations. Gaara was going to be married to her! When did this happen? Did he not love her any more?

"As a member of the Emperor's family it would be scandalous if I should stay at an inn with the ordinary people, don't you think? Imagine the fiancée of the Godaime Wind Shadow lying on the floor and eating with commoners!" She covered her mouth with one of the sleeves of her kimono in mock horror. "I fear the gossip and silver tongued lies as they spread back to my home country. I would be dishonoured! Would you not give up your student accommodation to the Princess of Rivers? I assure you such a favour would never be forgotten!"

"This is Miss Katashi's home!" Gaara snarled.

"If that is the case then it is up to Miss Katashi to make the decision! Really Kazekage, do you expect to control the actions of everyone in this town?"

That was it, the sand rushed forward and fear crept for once into the eyes of the Princess. She cried out, and toppled backwards out of the rocking chair completely. On her knees she looked up at the Kage, holding up her sleeves.

Suddenly the sand hit something solid. Gaara was surprised it was a stone hemi sphere that had surrounded Amelia blocking the sand's path. He twisted his head to see Yasu breathing hard both palms facing out.

"Are you out of your mind?!" she said in disbelief.

"Yasu," Gaara gasped. "You don't understand!"

"No," she said shaking her head, desperately fighting the urge to cry. How she yearned to be pulled into his arms and told that this was all a stupid joke. "I most certainly do not understand. But I want you to think clearly about what could happen to your people!"

"What are you talking about?" his voice hissed. It was more than he could bear to see the look of betrayal etched into Yasu's beautiful face. The gentle light in those sky blue eyes was flaming it was rising, becoming a fire of survival.

"If you attack the Princess - trying to teach her a lesson the emperor is hardly going to thank you! Do you want to start a war?"

It was this question that finally got through to him. He'd been so outraged at the behaviour of Amelia that he had quite forgotten about his role as leader. That his actions had consequences for the people that had placed their faith and trust in him. By lashing out like this he had endangered the hard earned peace that they currently held. Tourism, trade and supplies would be affected too. The Land of Rivers was between them and The Land of Fire it might even cause problems for future missions. His sand backed away from the stone barrier and he leaned wearily on the sofa.

He tried to stumble towards Yasu but she retreated, the hurt plain as day to see.

"Gaara Sensei, please take some tea it will make you feel better." Matsuri was beside herself with worry. She'd heard what the Princess said and was still reeling from the shock of seeing Lady Yasu coming to the rescue.

"I'm going to release the barrier," Yasu wheezed. "I get it now. Lord Kage, you should have told me."

"My desert flower, always" he said breathlessly.

But Yasu was in no mood to listen to any more. When the stone barrier disappeared in a puff of smoke Amelia was coughing and spluttering, "What is the meaning of this?" she cried.

"Forgive Lord Kazekage," Yasu forced a laugh. "He has a very shrewd sense of humour! Ah, I see the tea has finally arrived intact. Would you care for some Princess?"

Amelia was suspicious but this was forgotten when she saw that Gaara was finally broken.

"Do you often play such tricks with your sand, Kazekage?" Amelia fluttered her eyelashes. "They are rather an acquired taste if I may say so! Oh, why thank you." She took the cup and drained it instantly. "My goodness this tea is more than acceptable Lady Yasu what a delightful flavour. I have a very selective palette for these things you see."

"Then I am glad." The ninja grinned, "As for the house I will vacate immediately, it should be ready to receive you by this evening. I hope this meets with _your_ approval?" Yasu asked coldly. She tossed the question at Gaara who had closed his eyes and nodded as though in agony.

Thankfully for the rest of Amelia's visit no other incidents occurred. Yasu escorted the pair back to the path ready to turn and throw objects straight into boxes for the move.

"I would ask one thing," the blond considered for a moment before allowing the Princess to leave. "Some of the local children come to tend the garden. Would they be permitted to continue this duty? I fear the health of the plants and flowers may suffer otherwise."

"Absolutely I quite agree!" Amelia smiled back showing a set of perfect white teeth. "Well, I'll be back very soon. It has been a pleasure to meet you."

As the River Princess skipped off back down the path the Kazekage raised his head.

"Goodnight Yasu," he said quietly.

Yasu was so furious with him that she did not even reply or look up. This was regrettable for had she the strength to meet his gaze she would have noticed the tears of pain welling up in his eyes. As it was he left her standing there completely alone.

* * *

**Author's note -** So, why is Gaara letting Amelia get away with murder? Well, that would be telling!

Until next time...

Allybee x


	33. Running

**Chapter 33 – Running **

"Just what the hell is going on?" Enjin growled at Lady Leaf. As he navigated a wheelbarrow of books and scrolls towards the inn in the centre of the village, he didn't try to hide his disgust. "Why are you giving up your home to some random stranger?"

"It was never my house to begin with," Yasu reminded him. "It was always under the Kazekage's discretion. And Princess Amelia isn't just some random stranger she's the Kage's fiancée." The words left a nasty taste in her mouth. They had one more trip to make and then just enough time for a quick sweep and polish before she arrived.

"Fiancée?" Seibi-shi said. "But sensei..."

"What?" she snapped at him like a dragon, squeezing the overloaded box of belongings to her chest. Her student looked shocked. She'd never lashed out like this before. "I'm sorry Enjin," her voice turned softer. "I just want to get this over and done with, do you understand?"

He gave her a forgiving smile and nodded.

By the time evening came Yasu prayed one last time under the red maple. She said goodbye to the flowers, to the thatched roof and the decking where she'd played her koto. It was silly she told herself, this place was just a stop gap between Konoha and Suna it shouldn't mean anything. And yet letting it go was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. The inn room was nice enough with a small desk and plenty of space to store her things. It wouldn't be long before her study would be complete and she would return to the Land of Fire. Perhaps it was even a blessing in disguise there would be less emotional baggage when the time came. She tried to convince her young friends of these things, but they could tell how upsetting it was for her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Matsuri asked, hoping that the Leaf ninja had changed her mind.

"I think Princess Amelia would appreciate someone who knows the house layout and can tend to her needs. I'll be fine!" she waved the brunette away. "Thank you for everything you have done. It's been a privilege."

"No Miss Yasu," Matsuri bowed low. "The honour has been mine. If you should require anything please do not hesitate I will always be here."

"Just Yasu," she teased as they shook hands. "I'll take care to remember that, thank you."

With that she closed the sliding doors and glanced at the strange room. There were only two small boxes and the odd pile of paper still to sort. These were the fragments of her life, it wasn't much she noted. She knelt down slowly. There wasn't long before the very first chunin exams would be hosted in Sunagakure. Enjin was to be a candidate and he would never forgive her if she left before then. Combined with this was the Festival of Change with the likelihood of Gaara's wedding as the grand finale.

Sigh after sigh Yasu wandered aimlessly around the room hugging herself. Every time she closed her eyes and expected to see the darkness instead there was Gaara's secret smile. She took the photograph from the nearest box. Its twin she knew was in Gaara's possession up in the ivory tower. She stared at it and then roughly threw it back in.

_Can I do this? _

The thought of the villagers gearing up for the celebrations, was she strong enough to put on a brave face? Her head was reasonable - of course she could. Ninja were able to suppress their emotions, remain calm and in control at all times. However her heart was crippled by a heavy weight. To watch him with another woman would be torture.

_There's no happy ending here, let him go. _

"Hundreds of people do this every day and survive," she said firmly looking in the mirror. Her reflection was a bit of a shock. There were large black shadows underneath her eyes that were pulling down the skin. Her irises were dull and blood shot no doubt the result of lack of sleep. In comparison to the beautiful and fresh faced Amelia there was no contest. Why should Gaara not want to choose someone more in his league? She was a princess, royalty and a sure fire way of gaining additional security for the future of the ninja village. He was the Kazekage after all did he not deserve the very best?

She lay down on the futon staring at the ceiling. Yasu was not used to the precise symmetrical arrangement of the wooden beams that stretched from one end of the room to the other. They were so different from the rough and mismatched sandy finish that she had managed to accomplish when fixing the roof. It was going to be difficult for the first couple of days waking up in an alien place. That said it wasn't as if she had never done this before. Of all the things that Yasu could take pride in it was her ability to adapt to change that stood out. No matter what life threw in her way she'd cope. Wearily she closed her eyes and despite the heartache of the day sleep came quickly.

* * *

It was a beautiful autumn day in the woods. The sun was low but sent rays of warming light through the gaps in the leaves. The tree trunks cast long black shadows on the ground. Her own shadow disappeared then reappeared at set intervals as she travelled along. There was a carpet of russet, gold and crimson that crinkled underfoot. Playfully she sent a pile into the air watching them twist and dance back down to the earth. She was laughing and watching the wisps of breath rolling away from her mouth. It was cold. Her fingers were tingling but she rubbed them together vigorously.

At first she had been walking alone without any cares as the beautiful scenery was more than enough company. However as she entered a denser part of the wood where the leaves had not fallen and the light was hidden away this began to change. The sound of birdsong did not reach here although there was some rustling in the bushes. She studied the path ahead and wondered whether this would be a good opportunity to turn back. But she was curious and this was a part of the wood she had not explored before. There was still a little time before it became dark so ignoring the butterflies in her stomach she marched ahead.

Time went on and she felt her legs grow tired. Her breath was short after clambering up through the dirt and brittle twigs on the floor. Looking about in all directions the woods seemed larger, wilder due to the unfamiliar territory. She was standing at the crest of one of the larger mounds looking back down the way she had come. There was someone else there staring straight back. This surprised her for only moments ago she had been fearful that she was alone, but now she was fearful of the stranger who was here. She could not see who it was for they wore a shimmering green cloak.

"Who are you?" she called down.

Now the figure became a blur as it ran up the hill towards her. It moved with incredible speed and before she knew what was happening her legs had turned tail and started to run away! She had no reason to start running it wasn't as if the stranger had threatened her. A glance behind revealed that the person was gaining with ease. Her legs were pulling and straining and yet it felt as though she wasn't going anywhere. She was running in slow motion despite the sweat pouring down her face.

Soon the figure had overtaken her and stood directly in her path. Both its arms were spread out.

"Let me past!"

There was no reply. A hand reached out to touch her. Trapped she stood frozen to the spot waiting and waiting. Just as it seemed that her pursuer might catch her, she regained the use of her legs. She jumped up and set off in the opposite direction. All seemed well, until again it felt as though she was trying to run through treacle. The figure was catching up and this time it would not let her go.

"Why are you chasing me? Leave me alone!" she cried out.

The hand was snatching out frantically trying to grab a hold of her arm. When it made contact she screamed and toppled backwards down the hill. Curling up in a ball she rolled and rolled until she finally reached the bottom. With stars swimming around her head she looked up straight into the face of the hunter...

* * *

Yasu lashed out and punched with all her might. There was light all around now and Seibi-shi crippled on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Damn it! What was that for?" he shouted furiously.

"Enjin?" The kunoichi couldn't process the information quickly enough – the hows or the whys were mixed together. "Why you my room?" she slurred trying to clear the fog.

"Didn't you hear me? The fire!"

"The fire?"

"The interrogation department is on fire!" He repeated for what he felt was the hundredth time.

_Violet!_

They both ran into the night Yasu's mind still reeling from the nightmare. She followed the smell of smoke choking the air and it wasn't long before the flickering tongues of the fire could be seen.

"This doesn't make sense!" she called over to her student. "What could possibly have caught fire down there?"

They could see a crowd gathering around the underground entrance to the facility. Some of the guards were coughing heavily but appeared to still be alive. As soon as they saw Lady Leaf they waved her over.

"What's going on?" she asked the flames reflected in her eyes.

"At the changing of the guard I came to take over," one man tried to explain. "My colleague was already dead. I saw the smoke from down the corridor it was so thick I couldn't see a thing. I raised the alarm to get everybody out but..."

"What is it?" Enjin demanded when the man hesitated.

"The screaming girl she's...she's still in there!"

"Fucking bastard, you left her to burn?"

"Enjin!" Yasu said sharply. "That isn't going to help now!" She walked steadily towards the flames and made several hand signs. "Water release: Mizu nagare!"

A stream of steady water made from her own chakra began to flow into the underground passage. If there were any flames they would have to be extinguished before they could go anywhere. What they might find however was making her stomach tense up unpleasantly. Violet, despite what she had tried to do was still just a child.

"Do you have any breathing equipment?" she said suddenly to the men.

"Not with us!"

Yasu closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again, "Alright, get it ready." She turned to Enjin, "I need your t-shirt."

"Hey!" He protested as his teacher stretched out her palm waiting for the garment.

"Stop wasting time and give me that shirt!" she glared at him.

The engineer did as he was told and crossed his arms with embarrassment across his chest. He watched in horror as Yasu tied it around her face. After that she disappeared straight into the smoke leaving Enjin flabbergasted.

It was difficult to see in the passage and Yasu knew that smoke inhalation was not a good thing. Despite this she knew that Violet might be unconscious in the cell and dying. They couldn't wait for help to arrive she had to make a move and it had to be right now. Steadily her fingers became smeared with grime as she crept on hands and knees below the remaining smoke.

Stumbling in the black she came across an unfortunate victim of the fire. There was nothing she could do as her hand plunged straight into its chest. She retracted her hand instinctively but the charred remains of flesh coated her hand. Bravely Yasu fought back the impulse to vomit and checked the body over. It was the skeleton of a fully grown adult – not a child. She gasped with relief.

_Keep moving! _

She struggled on counting the arches of the cell doors. Upon reaching cell ten there was actually no door! The Leaf ninja stared at the scene it had been chopped into pieces and lay in a crumbling heap. The room was thick with ash: it was on what was left of the bed, the floor and even the toilet seat. There was evidence of burnt papers strewn about the room and the smell of something else...Yasu was confused, how did this stuff get in here?

There was a piercing scream.

No time to wonder about that now. The ex-ambassador got to her shaky feet and felt her way against the walls towards the source of the sound. As she rounded the next corner there was Violet shrieking in terror. There was someone else there – someone holding up a sword with both hands!

A great clang rang out as Yasu's shuriken halted the attacker's advance, "Violet run!"

Violet twisted her head and mouthed something but it was inaudible. It seemed however that Lady Leaf's interference was enough. The little girl scraped herself off the floor and dashed past to safety.

Yasu squinted against her watery vision. The smoke down here was still quite thick. She couldn't make out any distinctive features of the person in front of her. They were tall and held a sword – could be male or female.

"On behalf of the Kazekage, I demand to know your purpose here!" she was ready to ensnare the target with her vines. "Answer me!"

There was a purple light forming in the darkness.

_No!_

Yasu recognised the jutsu it was the same portal technique that Violet used back in the sands. Her vines shot out but didn't latch onto anything. It was too late they were already gone.


	34. The Bigger Picture

**Chapter 34 – The Bigger Picture**

"I'm telling you the truth! Someone tried to murder one of the prisoners last night!" Yasu banged her fists on the table with frustration.

Gaara frowned. He sat back with arms crossed trying to assess the situation objectively but it was impossible with present company.

It took a lot for the ex-ambassador to lose her temper in a professional situation such as this. She was usually so worried about offending people. In the past every word she had said was carefully selected and weighed up to make the best possible impression. Yasu wanted to help and despite everything that had happened she was still here looking out for Suna.

It was unfortunate that Amelia had done nothing except ridicule the blond nonstop for twenty minutes. She'd called Yasu a liar and questioned her loyalties. The princess was suspicious of the other woman's motives for exchanging such information. Was it to cause friction with their neighbouring lands or perhaps to spoil her fiancé's impending marriage?

Amelia gave a sickly sweet smile. "This mercenary that you keep referring to – the one who _supposedly_ was going to chop off the child's head, where are they now?"

Yasu groaned rapidly losing the will to live, "I told you they disappeared into the portal!"

"Do you really expect the Kazekage to believe such nonsense?"

"I expect the Kazekage to make his own decisions!" Lady Leaf replied exasperated.

The princess sat back in silence for a moment and then smirked. She flicked back her long black hair and sat up a little straighter. She cleared her throat ready for the second round.

"Where is your proof that this assassin even exists?"

Yasu reached into her pocket and took out the pieces of burnt paper she had collected from the fire. "These were found strewn all over the jail cell. The smell of oil was everywhere – someone started the fire on purpose!"

"Yes, yes and why does that someone have to be an external agency? You can get oil from anywhere! I've heard reports that the girl gives the most dreadful howls that go right through you. Perhaps the guards grew weary of listening to the screaming day after day? If I was in a similar situation I would certainly do something about it!"

The blond was appalled by such a confession, "These are guards loyal to the orders of the Kazekage you're talking about! Gaara told them-"

"By what right do you have to refer to my fiancé in such overly familiar terms?" Amelia's eyes flashed. She looked very angry taking the conversation in a completely different direction. "How dare you refer to the Godaime Kazekage as an equal, if you were in my country I would have you whipped!"

"With all due respect your imperial highness this is _not_ your country. If I have caused Lord Kazekage any offence then I sincerely apologise." She drew her hands together and tried to gather her thoughts. "Please believe me Violet's life is in grave danger. For whatever reason, someone saw fit to try and dispose of her before she reveals anything. It makes me think what information does she possess that is so important? My Lord, in the past you have always trusted my judgement."

Suddenly there was a sharp sting across the right side of her face. Yasu was shocked to discover her skin throbbing with pain.

"I do not take kindly to being spoken to in that tone," the princess said coldly. Upon seeing the red mark on her rival's pale skin Amelia felt a shiver of pleasure. This was tempered however with the defiance of those stark blue eyes. They had hardened and despite everything the underling had not hit back. She had self control she would not fall into the trap so easily.

Gaara immediately clenched a fist and then felt the warning throb at the side of his left temple.

"As I was saying," the Leaf ninja coughed and then continued ignoring the temptation to nurse her cheek.

_Damn it! That hurt! _

"I would suggest that Violet's security be made a priority. I'm sure that with some time I can get through to her and find out what's going on."

The Kage shook his head, "That will be difficult with the chunin exams and the Festival of Change in the coming weeks. There will be hundreds of visitors and their safety is a more pressing concern. There will be daimyo from other lands and people of influence that will come to judge the worthiness of our ninja. They will decide whether to pay for our services, which in turn affects the future prosperity of Sunagakure. I simply cannot guarantee her safety."

Although Kankuro and Temari were not here to guide him, as usual the Kazekage's calm logic was sound. She felt proud of him and at the same time hated his answer. It was difficult to look at Gaara without reacting. She was becoming breathless. In another world she'd held him in her arms and stroked his hair. What was he feeling? It was so hard to read him now.

"If you will permit me, I could take responsibility for the child. You know my skills and I have already developed a relationship of trust with her."

Amelia scoffed at the idea, "And what should happen if she attempts to attack?"

"I will stop her," she replied without hesitation.

A sly smile appeared on the other woman's red lips, "Even kill her?"

The question in itself was not surprising but that didn't stop the creeping sense of unease in Yasu's heart. She suddenly grew very fearful of the River Princess. How could someone so beautiful look so evil in the bright sunlight?

The answer came slowly, "If it came to that, yes I would."

"My love," Amelia began snaking her arm around his shoulder. "If anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do. Why don't you just execute her, hmm?" Her voice became low near his ear, "She's already tried to kill you once."

Yasu felt sick inside. She hadn't been prepared for this, to see another woman draped all over him, possessing him. They weren't together anymore it was nothing to do with her. Despite all the pep talks and the meditations to free herself it was all lies. She was still in love with him and this... this hurt more than the fights with her mother. This pain was deeper and darker than anything she'd had dealt with before. Although Gaara did not respond nor react to his fiancée's affections, he didn't swat them away either.

"No," he said with a great effort.

"What?" Amelia exclaimed with stark surprise.

The Wind Shadow let out a long shaky breath and then gazed at Yasu with very dull green eyes. She'd seen that colour only once before when Shukuku had taken him over in a half possession. When he had destroyed the entire peace garden and all the flowers the children had grown. Afterwards when he managed to regain control and see the full extent of the damage. She remembered how pale and lifeless his eyes had been, just as they were now.

"The girl will stay with Miss Katashi," he swallowed painfully. "I trust her with my life."

She was too shocked to speak but her grateful smile said everything it needed to.

"You will regret this!" Princess Tomoe hissed in his face before storming out. They both watched her go and it felt like a cloud had been lifted from the room.

"What did she mean by that?" Yasu asked with concern.

"It was worth it," he gave a weak smile and then his face fell. He was looking at the angry red mark on her cheek. "I'm sorry," he said sadly.

"This is nothing, see?" she smiled again healing the tender skin with glowing green chakra. "I don't see why _you're_ the one apologising. You didn't do anything!"

He'd missed her habit of making light of any situation, "You know that isn't what I meant Yasu."

"We don't always get what we want. Sometimes we get what we need," her voice was soft and that stopped him immediately. It brought back a very strong memory - one that he was very uncomfortable with. "I'll always be your friend and that will never change," she bit her bottom lip. "I've got your back, remember?"

Suddenly the red head clamped a hand on both sides of his head and pressed down firmly. "Damn it all," he gasped in agony.

She ran to him, "Are you okay? You look awful!"

There was a half laugh, "Is that any way to speak to a Kage?"

"Don't joke at a time like this!" Her hands were warm and gentle on his face, "Your forehead's clammy and why is your chakra so low?"

Gaara was unnerved at the speed of her assessment.

_Please hold me. _

He was surprised at this thought. Gaara had committed himself to protecting his friend by keeping her away. Now he was faltering, more than anything he wanted Yasu to stay, he was desperate to tell her everything.

"You have to go now," he whispered with bitterness using the sand to lift the girl away from him towards the door.

"No wait! Let me give you some of my chakra!" she struggled against the yellow grains.

He became distant, "I can't let you do that." Gaara gnashed his teeth it was stronger this time, much stronger. "Yasu," he fell to his knees bracing himself for the next onslaught.

"You're not alone!" her calls reached him and then became fainter and fainter, until at last they faded away completely.

* * *

After that there were no further meetings with Gaara. Any messages or requests were to be sent strictly to the council. Not that anything official had been signed or implemented, but an injunction was placed on the Konoha ninja from going anywhere near to the Administration Building. Yasu now fully understood the meaning behind Amelia's threat.

There was an almighty splat and then laughter coming from the kitchen. Yasu carefully untangled herself from the hammock and side stepped through the range of junk on the workshop floor. Since gaining Violet she'd had to find a place for her to stay, somewhere where she would not be a target. Luckily her student had offered his establishment in the poorer part of town. It wasn't exactly an ideal arrangement but it was secluded, and aside from Matsuri very few knew of its existence.

Inside Enjin was wiping sticky brown sauce from his blue hair. Violet was in a fit of giggles clinging to the worktop. Before them were plates of chicken cubes, vegetables and metal rods.

"So, I guess we're having teriyaki skewers for lunch today, huh?"

"Not if Violet keeps wasting the bloody sauce!" Seibi-shi growled back as he snatched the bottle away from the little monster's clutches. "You are such a pain!"

"Give me that!" Yasu took a bowl and showed Violet how to toss the remaining meat in the sauce with her fingers, "Are you training with your team mates today?"

"Later yeah, we have to be ready for anything they throw at us!" The engineer was pumped. His group had managed to fill in their forms and meet the deadline. Now all that remained was the chunin exams themselves – just a small challenge then?

Enjin studied his sensei carefully. She wasn't eating and her sleeping patterns were erratic. His teacher was trying to juggle writing her essay and keeping tabs on Violet. Most of all she was worried half to death about the Kazekage. All of this was taking its toll and he didn't know what to do. It wasn't usually the student that worried about his master after all!

There was a small knock and in the doorway stood Matsuri peeking in shyly. He waved her inside and pulled up a stool.

"How's life treating you?" he asked pleasantly. "It feels like we haven't had a fight for ages!"

She rolled her eyes, "I've been very busy escorting the princess to her engagements. She's met with pretty much every influential family in the village and has simply devoured every manuscript about our history. I've never met anyone so determined to learn everything about Suna, well maybe except for you of course, Miss Yasu!"

Lady Leaf scowled as she took another chicken cube and pierced the flesh forcefully with the skewer.

"Oh, forgive me I have something for you," Matsuri began to rummage inside her backpack and handed her the message.

Yasu raised a suspicious eyebrow and then rubbed her hands clean on the damp cloth. It was a sealed scroll with a finger print jutsu. She couldn't help but wonder after all this time why _they_ were getting in contact.

Matsuri and Enjin watched as she devoured each line. Her forehead furrowed deeper and deeper as the message wore on, and by the time Yasu had finished they were desperate to know what it contained.

"You two can watch Violet for a while," she instructed. "I have to pay someone a visit."

* * *

Of all the places Yasu expected to meet her liaison, a bar was not the first place she'd have thought of! This one was called the Roppongi and had recently been opened to coincide with the chunin exams.

It was quite an impressive place set into six distinct sections with a different tree painted on the walls of each area. The decor and furniture changed along with the tree it depicted. Yasu recognised the familiar maple, plum and cherry blossom. She searched around for a while trying to locate the matsu section, (otherwise known as a pine tree) and finally located it towards the very back of the bar.

She sat down and saw a menu card with the various drinks available. Just as she made to pick up the card for a browse it was snatched away!

"That's mine..." a croaking chortle came from the other side.

Yasu leaned over gingerly and blinked twice, "Temari is that you?"

"Leaf Loser," the sunan confirmed with hooded eyes.

Yasu did a double take it was hard to believe that this was the same kunoichi. Without her spiky trademark ponytails Temari appeared distinctly more feminine. Her jaw line was softer because her face was not being pulled and contorted upwards. There was a rosy blush to her cheeks and the teal eyes were far too relaxed. This was the Kage's elder sister without the warrior paint.

The waitress came over with a bottle of umeshu and two glasses with ice placing them on the table. Yasu glanced at the collection of empty glasses and winced. It was incomprehensible for the bodyguard to be drinking in the middle of the day. She recognised the sweet smell of the plum wine on her friend's breath it was very strong.

"Join me in a toast?"

_Is she for real? _

"No thanks, it's a little early for drinking."

"I said, have – a – drink!" Temari insisted with a dark look.

"You know I don't drink," she sighed ignoring the menu being wafted in front of her face.

"Is it because the last time you got drunk you snogged my brother?" This was mumbled deliberately under the sand sibling's breath.

Yasu shook her head, "Temari, what is going on? Why are you acting like this? Why are you not protecting-"

"Shhhhhhh!" The order was exaggerated and loud.

The two women stayed in silence with mutual glaring. Lady Leaf was unsure how to handle the situation, they hadn't said anything to each other since the Land of Lightning. Temari was not stupid she knew more than anyone what was going on with the Kage. Yasu wanted information so she growled slightly and took a glass pouring the honey coloured liquid for a small measure. She sipped it slowly waiting for the ice to melt and dilute the strength.

This appeared to be the correct strategy as she began to open up, "Since last week I haven't been Gaara's bodyguard." When Temari saw the other girl's eyes widen she added, "The Princess has a bodyguard of her own. One that she trusts and follows her orders like a true lapdog and therefore there is no further use for me."

"I don't believe for a second that Gaara would just drop you!"

"Yaz, as usual you're not seeing the bigger picture here."

"Then fill me in! For goodness sake, why do you always have to play games with me?"

There was a nasty laugh from the oldest sand sibling which drew out. It was a highly unpleasant sound made all the worse by Yasu's fragile heart.

_What is wrong with her? _

When the laughter had finally ceased Temari wiped tears away from her eyes. She leaned in closer, "Playing games...oh, she likes playing games - that is quite certain. I'm working out the rules though!" she said conspiratorially. "For example when I drink enough it stops the bitch from being able to control me. I can actually function without her being in my head!"

"What are you talking about?" Yasu was horrified. "Who is trying to control you?"

Her companion was looking at the empty glass in the ex-ambassador's hand. There was a gentle 'tut tut' that escaped her mouth followed by a giggle. With little choice Yasu topped up both drinks and they raised their glasses.

"Do you know who I have a crush on?" she asked suddenly.

"Temari, this really isn't-"

"That lazy, good for nothing cry baby!" she grinned slyly. "He is something, really something. Shikamaru the genius, I have dreams about him Yaz and they turn me on!"

"Way too much information!" Yasu squeaked looking wildly behind them.

"You are such a prude!"

"Is there a point to this?" she hissed with embarrassment.

"Always, I want you to smuggle this little love note to Konoha." And with that Temari produced yet another scroll with a finger print jutsu. She twirled it between her finger tips like a mini baton. "Can you do that for me, Yaz?"

"You can't be serious! Communications with other countries has been strictly prohibited!"

"I am deadly serious," she purred the words slowly. "I know you can get a message out with that flute of yours."

Yasu pouted, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"You have done nothing but keep me in the dark since we got back! Kankuro runs away like I've got some kind of disease. And now the only reason you've bothered to get in contact, is for me to play messenger and send sweet nothings to your beloved! How insensitive can you get?" she exclaimed.

Temari grabbed her wrists and pulled her flush to the table top, "Do you still love my brother?"

"What?"

"Do you still love Gaara?" she clarified more forcefully.

Yasu wheezed having had the breath knocked out of her, "Of course I do," she whimpered. "You don't just turn off your feelings like a tap!"

The teal eyes were glistening and Lady Leaf could see how relieved the other kunoichi was, "Then do this for him!"

It didn't make sense. Of all the sights Yasu had witnessed in Suna none was more so haunting than the look Temari gave just then. It was the look of a woman on the verge of submitting to complete despair. Never in a million years would Lady Leaf believe that the Kage's bodyguard was about to give up. Her words were desperate.

"Shit, it's wearing off!" Temari began pressing down on the sides of her head. "You're the last person in the world I want to ask for help," she breathed in nosily through her nostrils. It was almost as if she was fighting back punching blows from inside her brain. "Yaz, you have to save him from himself."

"I don't understand!"

Before Yasu could find out anything more the eldest sand sibling had took off at a run. She watched the blond stagger and bump into the furniture on her way to the exit. By the time Katashi had the presence of mind to follow, her head was overcome with a dizzy sensation, and she was forced to sit down again.

_What the hell is this?! _

Yasu felt the spinning in her mind from the alcohol. Slowly it began but when she closed her eyes there was a sudden rush and it started to overtake her. She felt like she was falling and had to cling to the table for a while. When at last she regained some balance she gazed awkwardly at the scroll still gripped tightly in her fist.

"What the heck is written in here anyway?" she sighed with confusion. Having met with Temari now there was more questions with no answers. "What's a love note got to do with saving Gaara from himself? For goodness sake I'm not a psychic!"

The Hokage's half sister was apparently the last person on earth the Kazekage's sister would ask for help. However knowing this the question still remained: was it even possible to sneak a message out of Sunagakure without being caught?

* * *

**Author's note -** Bit of a delay getting this chapter up as I was toying with quite a few ideas! Watching an entire season of Magi might have something to do with it too... Jafar's scary side reminds me a bit of Gaara actually!

Not entirely sure how to proceed with the Suna chunin exam arc. I could focus on the tasks through Enjin's point of view, but what would it be like exploring them through Naruto? Naruto is still at this point a genin trying to rise through the ranks too! I'll have to have a good old think about it!

I can't believe this sequel is coming up to thirty five chapters! Thanks to visitors taking a look - I hope you're enjoying the story. If there's anything I can do to improve hit the review button and give me a shout. On the other hand if you like what you're reading I would love to know why.

All the best, until next time!

Allybee x


	35. Just Getting Started

**Chapter 35 – Just Getting Started**

"Toshie, Toshie!" Enjin yelled as he banged on the door repeatedly. "Will you get your arse out here, we'll be late!"

The paint on the small green door was flaking and it squeaked when opened. A cheeky young face with plump red cheeks and shining dark eyes greeted him. Her blue hair was cut as a short bob with a zigzagged fringe which apparently was in style at the moment.

"Alright, alright! Keep yer arm on!" Toshie stuck out her tongue.

The engineer was less than amused and swiped the back of her head. However his younger sister ducked easily even though she was weighed down with a survival pack.

"Hey, this is important to me," he said seriously for a moment. "My sensei will be watching from the sidelines and I don't-"

"Want to let them down. Yeah, yeah, blah, blah! Geez, I can't believe you're getting worked up over some foreign coach. I wish you'd stop brown nosing it's beginning to tick me off!"

Enjin fought the urge to argue. It wouldn't do well for key team members to have a full blown fight before starting the exams! They needed to conserve their energy for the tasks ahead not rip each other to shreds.

"Anyway, we need to meet up with Hiro at the auditorium so we better get going."

Alas when they reached the agreed meeting place the third member of the squad was nowhere to be seen. Toshie felt a knot in the pit of her stomach Hiro would never dare to be late like this. He was always a fusspot over time keeping - punctual to a fault; whenever they met up for training he would be the one standing there pointing at his watch and tapping his foot.

"Do you think he bottled out?" Enjin clenched a fist.

She shook her head, "Hiro is many things but he wouldn't do that. He bugged me to make up this team in the first place! He wanted to help you out."

There was a subtle shift in her tone when she spoke nowadays about Rooba's adopted grandson. He was to put it bluntly, crap at combat. All the extra training and body conditioning had done very little to his puny physique; however it was his mind that was special. No one at the training academy wanted to admit it but Hiro was a damn good strategist. More than once in team exercises to capture the flag he had devised ways to catch the enemy off guard. So it was that Toshie insisted that the mop of brown curly hair and freckles joined them.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't enter?" A shrill cry from the registration tent sent a wave of bemused smiles down the line.

The candidates looked at each other and shook their heads. The competition was certainly boisterous this year, a wide variety of characters, shapes and sizes. The voices inside the tent grew louder and louder.

"The rules are very clear Uzumaki, you cannot enter the exams without a squad of three members who are all present at the same time!" Baki was beginning to lose patience.

He knew that Suna owed Naruto a lot after all he was instrumental in rescuing Gaara from the Akatsuki. The jinchūriki was one of the few people the Kage could trust implicitly, but what he was asking for was ridiculous. Perhaps he was an extraordinary ninja, the hero of Konohakagure, however to enter the chunin exams alone was unheard of!

His incisors were clearly showing now, a sign of his increasing agitation, "I get it! You can't make an official decision like this without taking the responsibility, right? Well, just go and get Gaara and he can authorise it!"

"You arrogant little..." Baki drew his sword swiftly and placed the blade underneath the chin of a startled Naruto. "To ask such favours of our Lord Kazekage who wishes to uphold the honour and pride of the chunin tradition. I can't believe that Lady Fifth would allow you to swan in here and make such a fool of yourself!"

He saw the eyes widen in panic for only a second unfortunately for Naruto it was enough. Baki dropped his voice to a hissing whisper, "Does the Godaime Hokage even know that you're here?"

The sheepish grin given in return was the final straw.

Naruto pushed his way out of the tent with disgust the ground hooks straining with the force.

"This sucks!" He said pulling fistfuls of blond hair trying to figure out an alternative plan. He began to tread a path in the sand pacing up and down, up and down. "I've come all this way! What the hell am I gonna do now?"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the administration building Gaara was waiting for his bride to be. He was to accompany the River Princess as they travelled by kago to the venue. He could see the two rather ornate carriages to be bore by his strongest men. The smaller was for Amelia: a black wicker and gold leaf basket decorated with flowers. Inside was a light and brightly painted garden scene with red and white camellias. The gold cushion was made from silk and padded with feathers to make the short journey as comfortable as possible.

His own litter was red, black and gold depicting dragons and their fire. It was much plainer inside as it was highly unusual for the Kazekage to even use such a device! Gaara felt the practice was an unwanted extravagance that no longer held a place in the Hidden Village. There was nothing wrong with his legs, and he certainly did not feel any safer from attack trapped inside a box! Despite his thoughts Amelia had been very insistent that their entrance should be conducted in the proper manner. Gaara knew well enough about what his fiancée considered to be 'proper' and he frowned.

"Oh sweetheart, don't ruin that handsome face of yours with such a scary look!"

The Kage looked up suddenly as the princess entered the room. It was difficult not to be affected by her beauty it had an unearthly quality about it. Today she was wearing a navy blue kimono with pastel coloured fish. The wooden comb sweeping back her long black hair into a bun was gold, as was the obi tied about her waist. She gave him a friendly and radiant smile as her graceful steps floated towards him.

Gaara did not reply and only bowed politely. This displeased the young lady and she made a point of telling him so.

"You know, I think this broody behaviour of yours is most unbecoming. You've been like this ever since the last visit from Lady Yasu, and don't think I haven't noticed!" she sighed.

Gaara breathed through his nose trying to ignore the creeping sense of dread seeping into his bones. It was unheard of for him to feel 'fear' and yet with this woman it was possible. She moved behind and slipped both arms across his chest in a bear hug.

"You're trembling," she purred. "That's good it means you're finally beginning to understand, although I am still a little angry about the other day." Amelia let him go and tottered over towards the tetsubin which was on the boil. She stared for a while at the red flames and then went over to the window to inspect the transports. "So, just how long have you and Miss Katashi been friends, hmm?"

He visibly stiffened, as ever desperate to avoid any conversation about the pretty blond. The Kage did not speak, his grim stubbornness coming to the fore and this irked her. Her nose wrinkled up and she pulled up one her sleeves and traced a circle on her wrist.

"My love," she said slowly repeating the circle over and over again. "I asked you, how long have you and Miss Katashi been friends? It is a very simple question!" Her smile was strained.

There was still no response, but Princess Tomoe knew that Gaara's will was only so strong – he was human after all. The Wind Shadow was a powerful opponent however he bled and felt just like anyone else. He gave a groan and clamped two hands either side of his head.

Amelia turned to consider the red head fighting the pain, always the same thing with him.

_I've never seen anyone resist this long before._

**He **had made the delightful jutsu that allowed all of this happen, to have control over the sand siblings: three of the most talented and powerful ninja in the whole country. They resisted at first but eventually came to rest in the palm of her hand. It was more than she'd ever hoped for and suited her plan perfectly.

When Gaara collapsed onto the floor sweating and gasping she clicked her fingers. From the shadows Omi stepped forward ready as always to assist his princess. She pointed to his jacket and then to the floor. He removed the garment and lay it down near to the Kage. She knelt down and took a piece of card from her pocket and smoothed it out.

"Do you know what I found tucked away in your office?" she asked directly.

Two turquoise eyes froze and stared at the paper on the floor.

"Ah, so you do recognise it then? I thought – goodness, I am sure I have seen this girl before! It is a very pretty picture and you make..." she laughed. "You make such a sweet couple. No wonder you tried so hard to hide this from me."

The Kage could only watch as his future wife began to tear off each of the four corners of the photograph. One by one the paper fluttered to the ground. Then she tore the creases of the edges and these too found their way to her knees.

"You only have yourself to blame, my love. I hate having secrets between us. I feel so very hurt when you choose to do things like this. I believe that before we are married we should share everything about ourselves with each other, don't you?" She huffed suddenly and placed her hands on hips, "You are _still_ _scowling_ that will never do!"

Now Amelia tore the body of the photograph in two and repeated the procedure twice more. Seeing his expression change from such ugly defiance to beautiful sadness made her day.

She stood up and walked over to the fire. Pausing the woman glanced quite deliberately back at him.

_Please! _

"I am doing this for your sake," she blew him a kiss before throwing the pieces into the flames to burn.

* * *

Violet stole a glance at the kind one and then back down to her wrists. There were no handcuffs today, but the marks still remained from where the sharp twisted metal had bitten into her skin. She remembered the rough treatment, the unkind words and the gagging of the first night she spent in the cells. Before the strange lady came it was as if she was living in hell.

When she woke up she realised that the sword was gone along with her voice. There was nothing more frightening than realising you could not talk. Being unable to communicate and explain took away so much control. Why was she grunting and screeching like this? Why did they feel the need to put chains on her?

Then Yasu had come and everything changed. She tried to help her make sense of what was going on. Despite the wails and screams she continued to come and visit. There was food, warmth, smiles and companionship. It was like a dream, an angel that saved her from death.

_I can't even tell her my name._

She watches transfixed. The kunoichi produces a sea green whistle from her pocket. It's a beautiful, dainty little thing carved with wave patterns. Yasu bites her thumb and spreads a line of blood across the holes. She begins to play a song that the child has never heard before. The music is soothing and calm.

A great cloud of green smoke dissipates quickly leaving a stout white bird. Its head darts in several directions before settling upon the owner of the flute. The large black circles around the bird's eyes remind the kunoichi of a panda.

"Good morning, servant of the Lord Tengu." Yasu greeted the creature by kneeling down slowly. "My name is Katashi Yasu. I have summoned you here in accordance with my contract."

The black beak snaps and two beady eyes study the woman suspiciously. After a time the duck waddles over. "Smew," he says simply. "I assume there is something you wish to be delivered?"

"If that's okay..." she replies with uncertainty.

"Well, hand it over then! Let's not take all day!" Wings begin to flap with impatience.

The human finally wakes up and retrieves the scroll.

"Tie it to my leg securely," Smew instructed before testing the weight. "Very good, now where is it going and who is the recipient?" The bird is confused when she takes another nervous look around the area.

Yasu exhales a steady breath, "It is to be taken to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, to a man called Nara Shikamaru. Thank you, Smew."

"Consider it done!" And with that he disappeared.

As she licked her dry lips the relief was washing through already. The message had been burning a hole in her pocket ever since Temari had made the request. This was the last time she would ever put her neck on the line for that woman. Today she had more important things to worry about.

"Come on Violet, let's go and wish Enjin all the best. He's probably a nervous wreck right now."

* * *

At the hospital Enjin was more than a nervous wreck. Toshie was sat by Hiro's bedside holding his hand. She listened carefully to his croaky words and tried to reassure her friend that this was not the end of the world. It was Sod's Law that he had contracted pneumonia at this crucial stage. When she came out of the room there was nothing more to say.

"Better for him to be sick now, bro. Can you imagine if he'd gone down in the middle of one of the tasks? That would have been ten times worse!"

The Seibi-shi siblings wandered down the steps each lost in their own miserable thoughts. Despite all that Enjin had gone through. This unpredictable journey, was it really going to end like this?

"I was just getting started," he said fighting back the stinging in his throat. "How can I face Yasu Sensei?"

They walked on not entirely sure where to go and what to do. Turning onto the main street it was crowded with people. Brother and sister shuffled their way past until they arrived at the square. Sitting down on the bench opposite the playground they could see the children playing, blissfully unaware of how crushed they felt.

"Maybe this is a sign," Enjin cupped his chin with one hand.

"What are you on about now?"

"A sign that I was never meant to be a ninja. I mean, how many hints do I need to take?"

"It isn't Hiro fault that he got sick!"

"I'm not blaming your precious boyfriend, Toshie!"

She went to protest but instead her cheeks exploded into a bright scarlet. He squeezed her shoulder and smiled.

"He's such an idiot. I told him not to push himself so hard. I said that we'd be the muscle and protect him. Then he got really mad and went ahead anyway. Why do boys have to be so stupid about stuff like that?"

"Sorry sis, it's just a thing we do."

He watched a mother pushing her child on the swing. Harder and harder she pushed and the little boy looked as though he might be flying. The sheer joy etched onto his face was radiant. Enjin recalled the same feeling of the air rushing past his ears and the electric thrill inside his stomach. Returning to the ground only to be swung ever higher, in those short moments he was completely free. When he was flying nothing else had mattered only his pointed feet stretching for the pure blue sky.

"There's always next year," she mumbled.

Was that true? The engineer couldn't help but wonder, what with the Kazekage's wedding and all the odd changes that had been taking place recently. Now was the time when everything was right: the momentum of his training in the Land of Lightning, Yasu Sensei's faith in him and the opportunity of the Chunin exams in his own village. When would all these things come together again? Not in a million years!

He gave a loud sigh. Then she gave a loud sigh in return. Finally there was a third loud sigh to their right.

"Always next year," the stranger consoled himself. He blew gently on the steamy cup of instant ramen and without delay began to devour and slurp his meal.

Enjin and Toshie looked at each other and then back at him. This continued until he had finished and gave an impressive burp.

"Whoops, pardon me!" he said suddenly realising he had an audience. "Erm, what's with you guys? You never seen a cup of instant ramen before? There isn't a single noodle bar in the whole of Suna!" He appeared to find this fact highly confusing. "I have to bring my own supplies otherwise I wouldn't eat anything! I mean salted tongue and gizzard! Who wants to eat something gross like that?"

The girl began to giggle slightly, but it seemed the teenager with brown eyes was not impressed by instant ramen.

"So, anyways... my name's Naruto, what's yours?"

"You are such a weirdo," he replied sharply. "What kind of person slurps noodles and then introduces themselves?"

The smile transforms instantly into a scowl, "Well, what kinda guy sits in the park moping about when Chunin exams are going on? Shouldn't you be watching? I mean it's being hosted by your village after all!"

"Shut up, noodle boy! It's none of your damn business!"

"Geez, take it easy! There's no need to get so personal!" Naruto put his hands up trying to calm the situation.

"Enjin, stop it! There's no point taking it out on him!" Toshie desperately tried to appease her brother unfortunately he was not in the mood to listen.

"You wanna fight, noodle boy?"

"Hey, you should listen to your friend she has more sense than you do!"

"That's it! I'm gonna teach you some manners!"

There was screaming as the park emptied and Toshie could only scrunch up her face with embarrassment. She watched with disbelief as Enjin began charging up lightning in his arm and then dashed towards Naruto in a fit of rage.

* * *

**Author's note -** I feel really pleased to get this chapter out in time for Christmas! I know there was a lot of darting about with different characters and I hope it is clear what was going on! I particularly liked writing the scene with Gaara and Amelia! There's something quite fun about putting down on paper all the evil things that a bad guy gets up to! Having said that it isn't really the season to be thinking like that, is it? Hmm...

So, there's only one thing to say really, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

All the best...until next time ;0)

Allybee x


	36. Test of the Mind

**Chapter 36 – Test of the Mind**

"I'm not going near that thing!" Naruto shook his fist towards the hazy red sky.

"Do you want to be trapped forever?" A female voice echoed around him. "You know what the rules are!"

Leaning against the yellow and grey stone walls he muttered, "Of course I don't wanna be stuck here!" He said this whilst keeping a wary eye on the grey object in the corner, "But why does it have to be _that_ object we're collecting? Why not the pretty maiden, huh? Or how about that stupid spider...I can pick up a spider!"

"Damn it Naruto, if the walls change and block you off again, I swear I'll kill you myself!"

Now the knuckle headed ninja pouted, "Well no need to get so uppity, Mr Engineer! Why don't you come down here and go get it?"

Enjin could feel his facial muscles twitching involuntary, "Do you know how many times we've had to back track moves because you won't pick it up? We could have collected the last three objects by now!"

This did make the blond haired man reflect for a moment, "Alright! I get all that!" He looked across and gulped, "But why does it have to be a ghost?"

The 'ghost' Naruto was referring to was quite happily hovering in the corner minding its own business. It was an average sized ghost with two yellow eyes and an expression that suggested that it was more scared of the candidates, than they were of it! Gently it floated to and fro waiting to be collected.

Now Naruto gingerly tip toed towards the ghost chanting a mantra that Toshie promised would stop the ghost from possessing him.

"Ghosts are baloney; ghosts can't scare, because they're only full of hot air?" Enjin raised an eyebrow.

"If it helps him collect the stupid thing, why not?" she shrugged back.

_How did we get stuck with this guy?_

"Ghosts are baloney; ghosts can't scare, because they're only full of hot air. Ghosts are baloney; ghosts can't scare, because they're only full of hot air. Ghosts are baloney; ghosts can't scare, because they're only full of hot...AAHH!"

Loudly Naruto screamed as he went to pick up the ghost. Opening his eyes he found that the ghost had promptly disappeared.

"Er, guys? The ghost is gone, is that a good thing?"

"So, you finally managed to acquire it? I am surprised. In that case I will not ask you to vacate the premises after all." The proctor made a few swift notes on his clipboard and then walked away.

Toshie wiped her forehead, "That was a little too close!"

"We can't waste anymore time," Enjin took another glance at the large square board in front of him.

There were 16 fixed tiles in this maze like game called Labyrinth that never moved. Any row or column of the other thirty two tiles could be manipulated vertically or horizontally, provided the free tile of the current player pushed them in that direction!

Naruto was the orange dot glowing in the south eastern corner. All the squads had to choose one member to be put into the maze and they showed up as different colours. The other candidates were in charge of moving their team mate around the board to collect five specific items.

Seibi-shi watched their movements carefully. Each group was desperately trying to pick up the objects they needed whilst blocking the path of their opponent. This was the most peculiar game of strategy he had ever encountered. The game was deceptively simple and perhaps with two players that might be true. You could easily work out where the other player was headed and make life very difficult for them. However there were multiple squads here. The paths to items kept changing with every turn as the walls moved. The enemy had no idea whether their choices were hindering or helping anyone else.

Turning the ghost card over Toshie took the next card from the pack which depicted a set of keys.

"Looks like we're in luck for once!" She smiled at her brother. "Hey Naruto, things are going to get bumpy for a sec, hold on!"

She could hear an irritable groan from below, "Not again!"

Naruto felt the large chunk of earth he was standing on begin to shake and tremble. It was being lifted high into the air! Around him was nothing only a swirling red abyss that matched the sky above.

He clung on, "I should have kept my big mouth shut!"

From this height he could see that other parts of the path were moving all around the maze. At regular intervals the tiles were redirected and placed into a completely different location. As he squinted against the light it turned out he was mistaken. This wasn't the only maze in the area there were at least three others! He and the other candidates were playing a life sized version of some board game!

When at last his sky ride had come to an end and the path was rejoined securely he jumped off.

"Okay, now turn around and pick up the rusty keys dead ahead of you!" Enjin sang in a happy mood for once.

Skipping to them Naruto scooped up his prize and smirked.

Suddenly the keys rose into the air and were dancing in front of him! With annoyance he tried to grab a hold, but they were teasing him and jumped out of range.

"What the-"

He watched dumbfounded as the keys floated away from him and into the hands of another awaiting ninja.

This man was rather tall with raven black hair. He tossed the keys up and down with one hand playfully.

"Are these yours?" he asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto snapped back recognising the headband of the Hidden Mist.

The Mist ninja tossed them up again and blue strings of chakra could be seen shining in between his fingers. He placed the keys into his pocket, giving them a satisfying tap. The man was sitting at the top of one of the walls peering down at the disgruntled youth.

"So, this your first time at the Chunin exams?"

"Second," Naruto told him truthfully. "What about you?"

"Sixth, maybe seventh, to be honest I can't remember how many times I've been here!"

"Sorry to hear that, but I really need those keys." He stretched out his hand.

"What's your name?"

"It isn't polite to ask someone their name unless you give your name first!"

"Takehiko Hachiro," he offered without hesitation. To him giving names was not that big a deal.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said still stretching out his hand.

Hachiro smirked, "Uzumaki Naruto, eh? Why is the great hero of Konoha even bothering with these exams? You'd think that your abilities and combat record would guarantee you Chunin status at least! Why bother with this whole charade?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto was outraged. "Becoming a great ninja isn't just about having power and how many enemies you've defeated! These exams are a rite of passage and you don't move up until you earn it! Otherwise what's the point of the whole shinobi hierarchy?"

"Please, please just give me a moment!" The Mist Ninja begged.

Naruto was confused when Hachiro produced a paper bag.

"That's better, now I can vomit without making a mess!" He burst out laughing, "You really believe all that crap don't you? Look Naruto, I'm sorry to say it but not all ninja believe in the system. Not all the proctors and examiners are interested in ninja that play fair. They're interested in ninja that get results!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that these keys now belong to me."

"Hey! We need that!" He cried out desperately. "There's no reason to steal other people's objects!"

"Aside from whittling down the competition," Takehiko pointed out. "The less number of squads the better our chances, all simple maths, Naruto. I want to bring the odds into our favour."

Naruto gave a shout to Enjin and Toshie, "Hey, people are starting to play dirty down here. They're taking objects that don't belong to them!"

"Well, don't just stand there!" They both shrieked into the speaker. "Get it back!"

This was not good news for Enjin who estimated that there were six squads left competing.

Toshie was worried, "At this rate our objects won't be on the board even if we do get to their position!"

"GIVE IT BACK!" Naruto was losing it now.

_What am I supposed to do? _

Through the chaos and shouting Enjin tried to concentrate and form a plan. They were so close to completing the task, but it was slipping through their fingers with each tick on the clock.

The engineer clutched his chest he was starting to hyperventilate.

_Shit! I can't lose now!_

It was too hard to breathe. It was too hard to think. The pressure was like a weight gradually becoming heavier and heavier pushing any hope of a useful idea out of his head.

_I've messed up! _

"Hey guys!" Naruto piped up. "We could do with a few extra hands to get the objects right?"

Enjn blinked at the flashing orange spot, "Yeah, but..."

"Then believe in me!" And with that he put his hands together and quickly weaved several signs. He called at the top of his lungs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The two team mates gasped as twenty five more orange dots appeared on the board! At once they scattered and began clambering over the walls and dashing down paths.

Enjin watched with awe, his palms hot and sweaty. His brown eyes were glued to the proctor expecting him to throw them out.

"Well, this is the first original idea I have seen during this whole process!" The older man admitted.

"But the rules clearly state-"

"On a mission the situation is constantly changing. Do you believe the enemy is going to follow the same path as you? Do you think they are honourable and stick to the rules? Sometimes you must adapt the game to give yourself half a chance!"

Takehiko Hachiro was never quite sure what hit him when Naruto shouted, 'Rasengan!' He remembered the wall crashing down and tumbling from his comfortable perch. After that all went very dark.

When the dust had settled Naruto retrieved the keys from his fallen opponent.

"That'll teach you for being greedy!" He said. "Humph!"

Enjin was rubbing his eyes wildly, "I don't know where the hell you pulled that from Naruto but you're amazing!"

The Jinchūriki beamed at the compliment. It was nice (even for just a little while) to be getting along with his impromptu team mate. He recalled how it had all happened so suddenly: fighting at the park and the next thing Yasu turning up and chewing Enjin out.

She listened to both stories with equal patience. Apparently Enjin's third squad member was sick in hospital. Upon hearing Naruto's interesting theory that in fact he could enter the Chunin exams without two other members, she tried very hard not to laugh. She explained kindly that despite saving the Kage's life he couldn't expect Gaara to bend the rules for him.

"How are ninja supposed to learn about team work if they don't work in a team?" she'd asked him.

As expected Naruto had no answer to give and suddenly felt slightly foolish. It was then that Yasu struck upon the idea that there was a way for everyone to get what they wanted. She drew Enjin, Toshie and Naruto close together.

"So, how about it?"

They'd looked at each other in surprise. At first it seemed impossible. They didn't know anything about each other. Yasu vouched for Naruto and insisted that he would be a fantastic addition to the squad. So it was the three candidates made it to the admissions tent by the skin of their teeth and the rest was history!

* * *

With the other shadow clones it didn't take long for Naruto to collect the dragon and finally the sword at the very end of the northern path.

_Did we make it in time? _

Enjin and Toshie held their breath as the proctor continued to check his timing instruments and make additional observations. Finally he returned to the pair now reunited with Naruto who had stepped through the final door.

"Team Katashi, I presume?" He wanted confirmation.

All three replied in unison, "Yes, that's us!"

The proctor sniffed looking down at them through a pair of dark rimmed spectacles. He shook his head, "Never in all my days have I seen such a bunch of misfits! And you!" There was a glare directed at the blue haired ninja. "Do you even realise that you have other squad members? The way you choked back there I've half a mind to let you go!"

"Please!" Enjin sank to his knees. "We've only been together a short time, but I know we can work together. Just give us a chance!"

"You did collect the items and managed to complete the task in the given time," the proctor considered the facts. "Be it literally the final nano second!" He showed the timer to them when making his point. "But a test of the body is next and it might very well be your downfall."

"Put us through and we'll prove to you how strong we are!" Toshie was now also on her knees begging.

"And what about you?" The proctor demanded. "Are you prepared to continue with these 'make shift' comrades of yours?"

Naruto considered the Seibi-shi siblings kneeling on the floor. Would they be able to trust each other enough to make it through? This was a tricky question. He could see the passion in their eyes, their desperation and hope. It reminded him of how excited he was to be taking part in the Chunin exams all those years ago. This was nothing like the first time around with Sasuke and Sakura. Enjin and Toshie were completely different people and he had to accept this was not going to be easy.

"If they're just comrades for the sake of the Chunin exams maybe not," he said sadly with a shrug. "Who wants to make a bond only to break it when it no longer suits them? Is that what you intend to do Enjin, when all this is over?"

The engineer was silent. He was surprised at this side of Naruto who had come across as a fool until now. Behind the mask of a clown was actually a very deep and honest man. It scared him a little like the blond was staring directly into his heart.

"Toshie, is the only reason you're being nice to me for the sake of your brother? So while things are going well you accept me, but if we get thrown out you'll just pretend like you don't know me any more?"

"Naruto I..." she could only look at the ground.

He sighed. "I don't want to be a part of a team that just uses each other. I'm guilty of the same thing! I was so desperate to get into the Chunin exams, I didn't want to go home and tell Kakashi Sensei that I'd messed up again!"

"So we go no further then? Is that what you're saying? All because you've had an attack of conscience! You are a complete pain in the ass!"

Enjin pounced on him grabbing the coarse material of his orange jump suit. He was pulling Naruto towards him angry at the ninja changing his mind like the whims of a child.

"I don't care about me any more! I wanted to do this for Yasu Sensei she's counting on me to give it my all. I know what she said about team work. I'm prepared to face the challenges but that's enough! I can see now that I can't do everything by myself!"

"These exams are designed to test you to the limit," Naruto said quietly. "I need to know if you've got my back."

Enjin pulled a disgusted face.

"Hey, it's not just about having comrades to save my skin! I want to know that you've got my back because you trust me to protect yours!"

"I've got Toshie." His grip on the jacket was beginning to loosen.

"You've always had each other to rely on and that's great!" Naruto's words became intense. "But you have to let others in, you have to take a risk! If you can't do that then we may as well pack up and go home now!"

Enjin let him go completely but looked him squarely in the eye. ""I haven't come all this way just to quit! But you're right this squad was formed for convenience - at least it was to begin with."

He wondered suddenly what Yasu might do in this situation. It had taken him months to accept her as his teacher. She was one of the few people that he could genuinely say that he would trust in a pinch. Lady Leaf believed in Naruto for whatever reason. If he couldn't allow himself to take a leap of faith all of this was going to come to an end.

"I've never trusted anyone one hundred percent," he hated the way his voice sounded, pathetic and weak. "Life is a bitch and the only person you can rely on is you. People say 'I'll look out for you' but when it comes down to it they always... I've let down my own sister on countless occasions. You're asking me to change who I am-"

"You think you're the only person in the world who has ever felt that way?" Naruto interrupted. "I've met so many people that have done just that! They opened up and from what I can see they're much happier now." He could sense Enjin's confusion. "I'm not saying it'll happen overnight, but are you willing to try?"

"Yasu Sensei has this saying, I'll try anything once." He laughed.

Upon hearing these words the Konoha ninja went to shake his hand. Enjin looked at it and kept his hands firmly by his sides.

"Do we have to do that?" he pleaded. "It's a bit naff!"

Naruto's face screwed up as though he had swallowed a fly.

_What the hell is wrong with a handshake?! _

The two glared at each other.

Finally Naruto exhaled in defeat, "Fine, guess we should stick to changing one thing at a time!"

* * *

**Author's note – **Sorry there was no Gaara and Amelia in this chapter! I realise that there are a few readers that want to find out what happens – please be patient. I have written two very intense chapters for the story ahead regarding those two, so it is in the pipeline!

It's been a while since I've written about Naruto. I loved being able to get inside his head again, he's such a bouncy happy guy! In contrast to all the doom and gloom happening in Suna it was very refreshing.

I think the comedy in this chapter might be a little 'marmite' but when it comes to Naruto you can't really avoid it! I hope you've enjoyed it anyway.

Happy New Year!

Allybee x


	37. Public Display

**Chapter 37 – Public Display**

Yasu was amazed at what the Sunan builders and jonin had accomplished in such a short amount of time. A brand new stadium had been constructed around the old bones of the amphitheatre. Although this was the first time that Sunagakure had hosted the Chunin exams, Yasu was certain that such a bold statement was trying to send a message: this magnificent structure will be used for many years to come.

There was however something that caught her eye over to the far side, but it was covered by a large white sheet. The sheet was pinned down and there was a guard glaring at anyone that should go near. It seemed a little out of place.

_I wonder what it is? _

"Here comes the Kazekage!" A group of girls shrieked making Yasu jump.

She tried to remain calm keeping her focus on the central arena, however this was difficult. The kunoichi had deliberately chosen seating next to an emergency exit for Violet's sake. If the young girl should have an episode when the Kazekage appeared Yasu would have no trouble taking the matter outside. Unfortunately every exit was positioned to have a clear view of the VIP area and ultimately of Gaara.

Attempting not to think about him was like trying not to breathe. She could manage it for a short while but there came a point when it became compulsory. It didn't help being in Suna surrounded by the people and places that brought out memories at every turn. It also didn't help that Temari was giving cryptic clues and making her worry so. Suggesting that someone was controlling their minds and that Gaara needed to be saved. What exactly did Temari think she would do with this information?

_I'm not some shining knight on a white horse! _

An image came into her mind and she snorted out loud. Next to her Violet was taking in the atmosphere and kept twisting her whole body around to get a good look.

"You okay?" Yasu asked tapping the youngster's shoulder. "We're going to be watching the matches between the runners up from the previous exam to start with."

The perplexed face in response made her sigh.

All at once everyone stood up and turned their attention to the Kazekage. He came to the edge of his tier and welcomed all the visitors to his homeland. Not once did he stutter and his voice rang out clear and confident. Beside him Amelia stood waving to the crowds.

Yasu gasped realising that her fingernails had been digging into the flesh of her palms. She held them up in shock inspecting them. A thin trial of blood was running down the central palm line of each. She took a tissue pressing them together to stem the bleeding. She was thankful for the distraction although disturbed that she hadn't felt the pain.

"Lord Kazekage, indulge me," Amelia said taking her own seat directly to Gaara's right. "Why must you wear that silly hat?"

The Kage was currently in his dress robes of white and green. It was true that in the past he had cursed and found the head wear to be nothing but an irritant. Today however he was glad of the way that it obscured his face from Amelia's vision. She would not be able to see his expressions nor even where his gaze might lie.

"It is a great tradition amongst the five Kage to wear this attire. The green for Sunagakure represents eternity, as an evergreen tree retains its colour and life all the year through. White is an auspicious colour as I am sure you are aware associated with good luck-"

"What an unfortunate choice," she remarked. "There is hardly any greenery in the desert, my Lord. And as for white, Kage refers to shadow does it not? I would say that black is a more suitable colour!"

Gaara held back from giving a reply as it would not be in his favour to make Amelia angry. Instead he searched the stadium for the one person whom he truly wished to see. There she was with Violet chatting animatedly, with her erratic hand gestures and beautiful blue eyes. His heart swelled at the sight. Long blond curls framed her face dancing as she talked. She was wearing a green wrap top with a daffodil print.

Unfortunately Gaara's private daydream was not to be allowed. Amelia was secretly rubbing the circle on her wrist and the stabbing pain came once more into his brain.

"Take off the hat," Amelia instructed. Her tone implied there was to be no argument. "I _said_ take off the hat."

"Why?" Gaara said shortly. He was not going to be intimidated.

There was a scowl and then she was on her feet. "Omi!" she snapped, "My umbrella!"

The bodyguard stepped forward soundlessly. He produced a navy blue umbrella that matched Amelia's kimono perfectly and pushed it open. Then he stood close to Amelia holding the umbrella over her head as she scanned the crowd.

Gaara placed his age as early twenties with a katana sword ready and waiting by his side. He'd seen Omi's skills first hand when his fiancée had been bored one evening. It began with slicing the stuffed pig at the dinner table into equal pieces. The Kage did not need to measure the pieces he knew in his gut that Omi's accuracy was sound. The game had gradually moved onto smaller and more difficult objects. Amelia however was still not satisfied.

She laid down on the couch exposing her belly with pleasure to Omi. An apple had been placed onto her stomach and the challenge was to slice the fruit in half. When Gaara made to stop the fun of the emperor's daughter the pain he received crippled him. He had been made to watch, paralysed on the floor as Omi raised the blade and swung it down.

It was something he would never forget. The apple peeling apart as the metal had penetrated the skin it came away clean. Both halves of the apple lay side by side and there was not a single scratch on Amelia's vulnerable pink flesh. It then occurred to Gaara that the princess was not quite right in the head.

Omi wore a high collared white jacket which ironically was also trimmed with green. This was where the similarities between the Kage and Omi stopped however. The swordsman spoke very little but he was an imposing figure. There was the long jagged scar that stretched from his left ear lobe to his chin. His loyalty and dedication to the River Princess was absolute.

Eventually Princess Tomoe spotted what she had been looking for. She cast a sly grin and whispered, "I – can – see – her."

Each word was like a dagger impaling his lungs.

"She is the coach of the student Seibi-shi Enjin," he saw how Amelia's hazel eyes had suddenly widened with excitement. She leaned in closer and to any onlooker it might seem she was whispering sweet nothings to her future husband.

"Take off your hat," she said quietly. "Otherwise, I will have her removed _right now_."

Gaara struggled to keep his voice level, "Miss Katashi has worked hard to prepare her student for the Chunin exams. You do not have the right to take this moment away from her!"

"Sweetheart, all I am asking you to do is remove your hat," she said innocently.

He could feel cold sweat on the back of his neck. This would be the start of it, if he gave in now she would not stop. She knew that Yasu was a weakness and could use this advantage in the most twisted ways imaginable. Perhaps it may be kinder for Yasu to be removed rather than exposed to such cruelty.

Without thinking his gaze went to his love. She had fought with him and put their friendship on the line for this boy. He remembered how Yasu had not given up on Enjin even when she had been rejected, sworn at and ridiculed. She had bounced back. This student was precious to her now. Even her research as a jonin was inspired by him. Did she not deserve to see how far Enjin could go?

_No, I cannot do this to her. _

Slowly the hat was placed on the table.

Amelia looked at him and licked her lips, "There now, that wasn't so difficult was it?"

* * *

The result of the first match went to the Hidden Rock ninja. He had managed to defeat his opponent with an impressive barrage of earth style techniques. Even Yasu had to admit that she'd gained a few ideas from observing the fight. She vowed to try them out once the exams were over.

An announcement for the Test of Mind followed. Again, this was another change by the Kazekage met with some confusion. Violet scratched her head wondering why the Leaf ninja was suddenly so silent and crossing her fingers and toes tightly. They listened together with the audience waiting with bated breath for the names of the remaining squads to be read out.

"Team Kagura, Team Kaname and Team Mamiya..."

_Come on Enjin!_

"Team Hirako, Team Kurotsuchi and Team Katashi..."

"YES!" Yasu could barely keep her voice low, as she squeezed Violet's hand and stamped her feet with joy. "They're through!"

"Keep it down!" One of the other spectators shushed with annoyance behind her as the last few names were given.

She relaxed after this and actually began to enjoy herself. The second match was an interesting one between a female member of the Hyuga clan and a ninja from Amegakure.

For a while the two exchanged blows trying to look for an opening. It soon became clear however that a quick strike was not the way this was to end. Yasu was fascinated by the girl known as Hinata, her Gentle Fist technique was awe inspiring. She had looked so timid and sweet at the start but to see her now with two blue lion heads pulsing from her fists, she appeared quite frightening.

The ninja from the Hidden Rain was curious. Wearing only his light grey uniform and a green scarf anyone would be mistaken for thinking that he was unprepared. What transpired very quickly was the speed with which he could move. Amegakure was famous for assassins in fact it was one of the most common missions given to ninja from this area. The man kept a healthy distance away to avoid close combat with the lion shaped shrouds. His use of the silent shuriken however was quite lethal.

Surprisingly the Hyuga girl adapted her strategy with ease. The veins around her eyes and temples bulged as the infamous Byakugan came into play. With this dōjutsu Hinata was now able to see her opponent's attacks and counter immediately. She swung Samidare into the nearby wall where body and reinforced concentrate met with a nasty crunch. Seeing her chance she jumped on him and the lion heads made swift work of draining his chakra network.

It didn't take long after for the Hidden Rain candidate to collapse on the floor from exhaustion. Hinata had been named as the winner and bowed modestly to the crowd.

Yasu listened to the cheers of the spectators and was transported back to Konohagakure during her own matches. She remembered how nervous she'd felt trying to fight Temari in front of all those people. That had been the start of everything of course. She became lost for a moment seeing the sand grains on the floor again, the meal with Gaara and returning to the Land of Wind. It all seemed like a lifetime ago. She gave a gentle smile and then glanced up at the Kazekage.

Lady Leaf froze. The Kazekage was currently involved in a kiss with Princess Amelia. She should have looked away, every instinct was screaming at her not to watch. Seeing their eyes locked and lips touch was devastating. She didn't think it was possible to hold this much anguish inside, surely her body would tear apart? Shinobi were capable of enduring anything, this was what she believed. This was what kept her sane, but seeing them like this was too much.

_Keep breathing. Don't let it get to you._

Amelia stroked his perfect porcelain skin.

He did not back away in horror.

She pulled the red hair playfully and smiled.

Despite the intimate personal attention he did not push her away.

Yasu was shocked at how comfortable the Kage appeared with his fiancée. She recalled how he had trembled every time they stole a kiss. He had been so sensitive and apologised over and over again for his clumsy attempts. She in turn had given nothing but reassurance and love. It hurt to think that she had been a guinea pig. She was something Gaara had experimented with as he discovered his humanity. He had got what he needed from her and moved on.

"The Kazekage will now unveil a statue to celebrate his impending marriage to her Imperial Highness, Princess Tomoe of the Land of Rivers!"

_I can't take this. _

She watched in slow motion as the large white sheet was whipped away and fell to the ground. The marble statue was beautiful: two life size replicas of the Godaime Wind Shadow and Amelia standing side by side holding hands. It glittered in the bright sunlight as Yasu could see grains of Gaara's sand embedded within the pure white stone.

There had been something similar here once she recalled. A glittering tree made from her wood style and his sand combined. She realised this too had been removed to make way for the stadium. He was slowly removing all traces of their past. Was that the real reason why he brought Amelia to the house?

Had Gaara ever truly loved her? Was the necklace she wore so faithfully something he had bought her affections with? Had his Desert Flower finally wilted and died in his eyes?

Her breath was short and the tears fell silently. The crowd was already on their feet clapping their appreciation. She couldn't stand. Her legs felt weak and refused to cooperate. The blind panic was consuming her. It hurt to think of such evil things about Gaara. She loved him. She wanted him back.

"Is this seat taken?"

Matsuri took the empty seat and held both of her friend's hands firmly. She was saddened to find them shaking. The two sky blue eyes were shimmering wet. The attendant had never seen Lady Yasu like this she was speaking to a ghost. It was as if all life and happiness had been sucked out of her.

"Gaara Sensei sent me," she explained. "He thought you might be worried about Enjin."

Overwhelmed Yasu hugged her trying to muffle the sobs into Matsuri's shoulder.

The woman clung to her for what seemed like hours, but the kind Sunan waited patiently. When the shaking subsided and Yasu could trust herself she slowly let go.

She blushed, "I'm sorry about that."

"He did say you might be a little emotional today!" Matsuri admitted. "He's worried about you."

"I don't know what to say to that," she said wiping her eyes.

"Lady Yasu, you must have faith in Enjin. He has you as a teacher after all!" She winked. "I know he can do well."

It was easier to breathe now. Gaara did care he sent Matsuri to comfort her when he could not. But she was still so confused.

"I'm glad you're here," she told her friend. "But if you call me Lady Yasu again, I am going to have to hit you!"

At that they both burst into laughter.

* * *

**Author's note – **

I decided to change the format of the Chunin exams to fit in with the story. I apologise to the purists out there who know as well as I do that the tasks last a lot longer!

This will be my last update in a while as the Christmas Holidays are nearly over. My job takes up a lot of time I'm afraid! I'll keep chipping away though. Good luck if you're writing a story and don't give up!

Allybee x


	38. Test of the Body

**Chapter 38 - Test of the Body**

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt so cold.

"It'll be sunstroke," Toshie identified with very little sympathy. "If you can't be arsed to wear the oil that I made for you-"

"The one that smells like something died, you mean? No thanks!" He sat down grumbling and shivering. "Besides, I'll only sweat it off carrying _him _around all day!"

He was referring to the lifeless body slouched against the rock face.

"Don't start with that shit again!" she warned him.

"I'm just saying!"

The girl's flaring nostrils reminded him of a herd of bulls that had once chased him all the way to the Konohagakure stadium. He could still imagine their sharp horns getting closer and closer to his vulnerable behind. The memory was not one of his proudest moments!

There was a whooshing sound as the Sunan unravelled one of scrolls strapped to her waist. Hand signs and a jutsu call followed. After the puff of white clouds a stack of dried kindling, bracken and moss appeared. Toshie began to tear some small slivers of paper from her log book to add to the contents.

"Whoa, you can make firewood whenever we need it?"

The girl shook her head with mild amusement. She took the dead moss and arranged it into a neat pile. Over the top of this came the smaller sticks she had collected placing them in a tipi formation.

"I've spent countless hours trailing the outskirts of the village gathering anything that will burn. I've stored them away in my ninja tools scroll for the chunin exams, Enjin said they'd be a survival test. Do you have any idea how tricky it is to find anything to make a fire out here from scratch?"

Toshie took larger sticks and placed one on top of the other. Next she rubbed the upper stick between her palms ensuring that the tip was twisting into the stick below. As she continued with her challenge the stick twisted back and forth, faster and faster. Finally the friction caused a spark and a tiny red flame shyly flickered into life. Toshie blew gently coaxing it towards the other bracken.

"Why don't you just use some of your chakra to make a fire?"

"I'm not trained in fire style, dimwit!" she said. "Anyway, we need to save our chakra in case of an attack. There are only two of us in action in case you haven't noticed!"

They both glanced towards Enjin.

Naruto got up and brought the dead-weight closer to the fire. He pinched the other boy's nose and poked his side – there was zero response.

"HEY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" The jinchuriki cried into his silent team mate's ear.

"Will you cut it out? He won't wake up!"

"I still think he's putting it on," he said suspiciously pulling open Enjin's eyelid.

"Don't you remember what the proctor told us?" Toshie asked as she wiggled her frozen fingers enjoying the growing heat.

* * *

Naruto thought back to the previous day. The proctor was called Piero. She had introduced the second test as a survival course in the desert. She also made a promise that there would be wild animals, dehydration and hypothermia to enjoy! Alongside this was the problem that one candidate from each team would immediately be incapacitated for the duration of the test. This would be determined at random and thereby said person could offer no support to the squad whatsoever.

"Enjin!" Naruto had exclaimed.

Despite the warnings both of the remaining members of team Katashi were still shocked when the engineer suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

"Don't worry, he isn't dead or anything!" Piero laughed with a full set of sharp white teeth. "Now, let me explain the other rules."

According to the strange woman the goal was for all three team members to reach the ruins of an abandoned temple. This lay approximately in the North West region of the Wind Country desert.

"Should any candidate be left behind the entire squad will be _disqualified_. If a second team member is unable to continue and complete the task they will also be _disqualified._"

When faced with the groans of the chunin candidates she had simply stroked a lazy hand through her fuzzy red afro.

"Finally, if any team does not reach the ruins by the end of the third night, surprise, surprise this also results in disqualification. You can transport your live dummy, which essentially is all your comrade is good for now, any way you like!" She'd given a low curtsy before opening the squeaky iron gates. "I wish you all a highly unpleasant stay in the desert. Don't die now!"

Naruto remembered how the teams had reacted in those first few moments. Some squads were well and truly screwed as their fallen team mates weighed more than the other two members put together! Others fared better using jutsu that could reduce bulky weights to be as light as a feather. Some began to assemble stretchers whilst an agitated Naruto simply slung Seibi-shi over his shoulder and started to walk. Toshie had eventually managed to catch him up and point out that he was headed in the wrong direction. After that the Konoha ninja fell into step with the bluette as they travelled on together.

* * *

Coming back to the present, had he a full stomach of instant ramen Naruto might have enjoyed listening to the crackle and snap of the fire. As it turned out his neglected belly growled in misery.

Toshie glanced at him and frowned. She began to search the bottom of her rucksack. Her fingers stretched and strained as she sought a distinctive object. They grasped around the smoothness of the silver foil packet which she held out to her partner.

"No thanks," he mumbled.

She seemed cross then, "You need to eat, idiot. Your body can't keep warm if you've got nothing to fuel it with!"

"I know that, but I just don't feel hungry!"

"If you get sick..." she clenched her fists. "I can't carry you both! Don't make me choose between you and Enjin. We have to get through this together or not at all!" Toshie tossed the packet at his feet before turning her back on him.

He picked it up with a small smile. His eyes reflected the firelight as he took a large bite of the salted beef jerky. Chewing the tough snack was certainly a challenge for his teeth but it tasted quite good. Not as good as Ichiraku ramen with extra helpings of barbecue pork but it was enough to satisfy – for now.

She was beginning to fade with her head bobbing forwards.

"I can take the first watch," he said. "Get some rest."

She nodded and lay near to Enjin. His little sister placed a blanket over both of them and settled down. Her body was shaking with cold for a while but eventually relaxed and fell into a deep slumber.

_They always fight like cat and dog, but she's really looking out for him. _

The Fourth Hokage's son couldn't help but give a wistful glance at the siblings. Family was such a difficult thing for him to grasp. He'd never had a brother or a sister. Naruto wondered what life might have been like had Kushina and Minato survived, in another time, another place. It didn't help to reflect on these things too often, however Naruto felt safe away from the friends who knew him best. The deep sorrow held in his chest was released for a little while and he acknowledged it. He allowed the regret to surface.

_It would be nice if they were here with me. _

This lasted for a short time. Before long Naruto wound the emotional threads back around his heart determined to conserve his energy for the day ahead.

In the morning Toshie brushed the sand off her face and yawned. It was just after dawn and time to get moving. They packed up their belongings and set off following the spinning needle of their trusty compass.

Naruto carried his load but not without complaint. His right shoulder was beginning to protest more and more against the additional weight. He decided to give Enjin a piggy back wrapping his arms around his chest and securing them with rope. This provided a little relief at least. The sun travelled too until it was high in the sky bleaching the rocks and surroundings with its strong rays. Relentless heat rose from the sand underfoot smothering him in a cocoon of hot dry air. With every step Naruto could feel his energy being drained and his lively movements becoming more sluggish.

"How are we doing for water?" He asked taking a measured sip from his bottle.

Toshie thought for a moment. "If we stick rigidly to our rations it'll be fine. Everything is under control. So long as our luck holds..."

"You shouldn't tempt fate, you know? Every time someone says stuff like that something bad happens. It's kinda freaky." Naruto let out a tired sigh. "Geez, Enjin's really heavy."

"He ain't heavy," she sulked. "He's my brother!"

"You're not the one that has to carry him," he muttered under his breath.

In the end Toshie took pity on her companion and fashioned a keffiyeh from some spare orange material. She tied it to his head and secured it with the black ninja band. Her tight smile suggested he wouldn't be winning any fashion awards soon!

Afterwards Naruto noticed how his neck no longer ached and his head did not feel quite so hot. The Sunan people had learnt to survive in these harsh conditions for centuries. Every thought Toshie made was linked to conserving their resources and making best use of time. It was she who told them when to rest, how much to drink and what to do. She wasn't particularly bossy about it. Enjin's sister was doing a sterling job, but she was nervous. There was a lot riding on this and the responsibility was heavier than that of the unconscious cargo.

They trudged on, their steps shuffling through the sand now rather than lifting their feet. It didn't seem possible that the muscles in their legs could hurt so much. There was a certain amount of ground they needed to cover before the evening. However as they continued through the sand dunes everything began to look the same. It was hard not to become disheartened when it seemed as if you were not moving at all. The tall golden peaks quivered in the hazy sunlight.

"Umm," Toshie moaned crushing her eyes closed and rubbing them.

Naruto stopped, "Hey, you okay?"

"Just tired," she shrugged him off. "Come on, just a little further and then we can take a break."

An hour later and Toshie's promised break finally arrived. This part of the desert looked like the cracked flag tiles of a roof. The sand had become so dry and brittle that it was actually lifting away. The edge of each tile was curling, reaching up almost in surrender to the sun as a God. A barren tree was the sole plant life here. Its dried up husk and skeletal branches served as a further reminder of the intense heat.

The little shelter available was a shadow cast by the arch of a nearby red sandstone formation. Naruto sat down trying to swallow pieces of a brittle nutrition bar, but it caught in his throat. Even if he had managed to chew enough the source of food was tasteless. His water ration was playing tricks not even tickling the raging thirst he felt.

_This desert hates me! _

Distracting his crazy thoughts Naruto looked at the map. He caught the name of this particular stretch of desert known as Akuma's bakkubon or 'Devil's Backbone.' It was the quickest route to get to the ruins unfortunately it also meant spending more time in the hottest part of the desert. It was the furthest path from nearby oases.

"We're taking a risk aren't we?"

"Yeah, it's not my first choice." Toshie admitted. She looked tired, perched on the rock with her shoulders sagging. Her hands were clasped together on her knees and there were dark patches underneath her eyes. She stared at the floor, "But if we take the safer route it's more likely that we'll be ambushed. I don't want Enjin to be attacked when he can't even put up a fight!"

"But he does have his sister," he said. "And also Konoha's number one ninja – that's me by the way!"

Toshie brightened slightly at this, "Thank you, Naruto."

When they were about to go on their way another squad came into view. Instantly Team Katashi was on full alert. It was a group of three young women with headbands from the Hidden Stone. Having not met anybody else this far into the journey they were surprised.

"Hi," said the tallest of the group. The newcomer had orange hair that stood perfectly on end. It looked as though an electric volt had been sent through her scalp. "The name's Inferuno," she said. "This is Yakekoge and my dummy here," she referred to the smaller ninja being carried on her back, "is my sister Blaze."

"Naruto, Toshie and Enjin," he said briskly. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" The stranger considered. "You're the first signs of life I've seen in over two days and all you want to say is what do I want? Thanks." Her voice was thick with sarcasm. "Phew," Inferuno put down her sleeping sister and began to crack the kinks out of her spine. "So heavy, feels like I'm trying to carry an elephant or something!"

"We need to get going," Toshie stood up abruptly and reached for her satchel.

"Talk about a jumpy bunch!" she sat down, retrieved a flask and took a few sips.

The girl known as Yakekoge had long red curly hair that spiralled down her face. She looked at the water with longing. "May I have some?" she squeaked.

"No," the answer was sharp. "I'm carrying Blaze so I have the most water. You'll just have to wait."

Yakekoge's disappointment was cruel to watch. She swallowed and then touched her lips. "But I feel so sick. A little water couldn't hurt-"

"I'm in charge and I said, no."

Naruto couldn't help it. Watching the red head so obviously dehydrated and suffering in the heat touched a nerve.

"You can have some of mine," he offered the bottle.

"Naruto!" Toshie scolded him immediately. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"It's just a little water. I can miss one ration and stay on my feet!" He protested.

Yakekoge hesitated only for a second before accepting. "Thank you so much. You're very kind." After drinking the smile of relief brought out the green in her eyes. Naruto grinned back in return.

"You're an idiot," Toshie snatched the water away and screwed the cap on tightly. She fastened the buckles on Naruto's bag and threw it to him. "Let's move!"

"Alright, fine." He sulked, picking up both his satchel and Enjin once more walking behind his guide. "See you round, Yakekoge."

After leaving the other squad behind they picked up the pace and walked on. Naruto could sense that his partner was not very happy about the appearance of the other three. Even though every glance behind confirmed they were not being followed, she was still on edge.

"It was just a bit of water, Toshie!"

"Shut up!" she snapped back.

They continued in silence marching on but Naruto was aware that something wasn't quite right. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was as if Enjin was becoming heavier and heavier. The blond was reluctant to trouble his comrade with the news unfortunately after three hours his body decided to give out instead.

When she heard the thud Toshie's heart sank.

_I knew it! _

Naruto was on the ground face down in the sand. She untied Enjin and then rolled the Konohan onto his back. Looking him over she was shocked to discover the colour of his face was now similar to a tomato! This however was not the worst of it. When Seibi-shi felt his forehead it was bone dry and no longer sweating.

"Take some water, idiot."

But Naruto shook his head. In the next moment she pinched his nose closed and prised his mouth open. The blissfully cool water cascaded down his parched throat and he was forced to swallow. He knew full well that he'd received more than an average ration and yet he still felt thirsty.

"Right, get back on your feet and I'll carry Enjin for a bit." She sighed. However when Toshie tried to move her brother his weight was akin to an elephant! She was astounded it was inconceivable for a human being. "I can't move him!"

"I'll do it," Naruto rolled up his sleeves and attempted to hoist the body up. He too however was taken by surprise. "What's going on?" he said a creeping sense of unease working its way up his spine. "He was never that heavy before. This isn't right."

"YOU THINK?" Toshie exploded. A series of swearing and cursing followed as she paced up and down the golden sand.

"Toshie, it'll be okay." He said feebly.

"It'll be that _stupid_ water bottle," she said thrusting both hands inside his satchel. Toshie recovered the bottle and twisted it open. Inside the smell was disgusting and as she turned it upside down nothing but ashes came spilling out. With a rising panic she found that the rest of the water supplies inside Naruto's backpack had succumbed to a similar fate. The only water they had left was the half empty flask that Toshie owned.

Naruto was horrified the full scale of their situation dawning on him.

"I think they managed to cast a jutsu on Enjin too. Has he been getting steadily heavier?" When he nodded she blew out a breath through gritted teeth. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were mad at me. I didn't want to bother you!"

"Well, fat load of good it's gonna do now!" she hissed. "Why couldn't you have just left when I said? For fuck's sake, Naruto!"

"But we can still make it to the ruins, right?"

"No, we're not going to make it to the ruins!" She screamed at him. "At this rate we're not even going to survive getting out this desert!"

* * *

**Author's note - **Things don't look too good for Team Katashi, do they? I'm not exactly a sun worshipper either! Please review if you like or if you have any suggestions to improve let me know.

All the best until next time...

Allybee


	39. Survival of the Fittest

**Chapter 39 – Survival of the Fittest **

Once they discovered that Enjin could not be moved Team Katashi accepted defeat and made camp where they stood. As the sun set a great wind began to blow mercilessly. Despite the fact Toshie had set up a wind break, small gusts always managed to sneak up and sabotage her efforts to make a fire. They were more successful in keeping the chakra lamp lit which provided a comforting if rather small light.

At night time it was like the desert became a completely different person. Its temperature dropped dramatically. The spiralling winds caused Naruto to feel a chill in his shoulders and back. Goose bumps formed across his arms as he rubbed them trying to keep warm. There was a curious rumbling sound swishing past his ears. Sand particles rustled shifting in the direction of the wind. He watched as other thin trails travelled in lined motions, ebbing and flowing like waves breaking the shore.

"Look, I'm sorry I messed up," Naruto's teeth chattered. "Damn, I can't feel my fingers anymore!"

"Put them under your armpits," Toshie replied dully. Her volcanic anger about the situation was long gone. She did roll her eyes though at his flinching face. "It's the best place to warm them up, don't knock it till you've tried it!"

After some time feeling returned to Naruto's digits and he gingerly bent them up and down. The pain was agony but he forced himself to keep trying, especially when his guide mentioned the word 'amputation' for dead fingers.

They took turns to keep watch which left him plenty of time to reflect upon his mistakes. He hadn't realised that showing kindness would land them in this sort of dilemma. In the past his ability to make new friends had often made life easier for his comrades.

_Would the Suna proctors really just leave us here to die? _

This feeling of complete isolation and exhaustion was a lethal cocktail mix. He wondered how Yakekoge and the others were doing. Naruto shook his head he was an idiot, feeling sorry for the girl when she had left them in such a mess!

"Hey, time to change over." Toshie yawned.

Naruto staggered a little as he got up. His muscles felt tight and then there was another more pressing matter to attend to. He recalled how Sakura reacted once to relieving himself within her sight and started to walk away from the camp.

"Where you going?" Seibi-shi said.

The blond stopped and turned around with a dirty smirk, "The little boy's room if that's okay with you?"

She handed him a plastic pouch, "If you're going for a piss, take this and save it!"

"What?! I'm not drinking that!" Naruto recoiled with horror.

"I've got a couple of other tricks up my sleeve for gathering supplies, but in emergency urine can be used because it contains water."

"You're crazy!" His blue eyes were wide in the light of the lamp.

"Ninja trapped underground have survived because they've drank their own urine! Look, if it's the difference between life and death tomorrow I really don't think you're gonna care!"

"But..."

"Naruto, for once, will you just do it? You're grinding me down. I'm fed up of fighting with you-" her voice broke off suddenly. "I'm trying to keep us alive."

"Are you crying?"

When she didn't answer Naruto could hear the sniffles and sighed. She didn't even have the energy to swear at him anymore. Looking at the plastic pouch he winced but reminded himself it would be for emergencies only. Perhaps their luck would change and he wouldn't have to drink it anyway.

"I'll need to take the lamp for a minute..." he grumbled. "And you have to promise not to tell anyone if I do drink it, right?"

"Whatever."

Before dawn Toshie shook Naruto awake to some good news. During the night she had managed to find a way to transport Enjin as a ninja tool in the scroll. With a little experimentation she found she could place a seal on his body and recall him at will.

"So, the good news is we can move forward. The bad news is I've used up a hell of a lot of chakra in the process!"

"Well, you managed to solve one problem at least," he put a hand on her shoulder. "And don't worry about the chakra, since I'm a jinchūriki I've got chakra to spare!"

The bluette nodded and then took him several metres away from camp to a deep hole dug into the ground. Stretched over the hole was a large sheet of clear film and the compass nestled in the middle. Carefully Toshie stretched over and retrieved the compass, after that she peeled away the film and looked down into the bowl hidden inside.

"What the heck is that?" Naruto said with confusion.

"It's a solar still," she explained. "The sun heats the earth causing any moisture to rise and be caught by the film. The water droplets then gather underneath the compass and fall into the bowl."

Holding up the container they could now both see it was half full with water.

"I didn't understand a word of that," he confessed. "But so long as I don't have to drink my own wee that's fine by me!" His relief was evident. "So that's why you made me a dig a big old hole! Geez, I thought it was gonna be a grave for Enjin or something."

Ignoring the macabre comment Toshie transferred the water into her flask which was now full. She drank part of the rest and offered the reminder to her comrade. They could move and they had some water. It wasn't much but more than they had yesterday.

"Talk about one step forward and two steps back," she muttered. "Okay Naruto, time to go!"

* * *

Amelia ascended the steps slowly after powdering her nose. She was in a rather good mood if she didn't say so herself. Seeing Gaara squirm for the sake of that low life was the most fun she'd had for days. There were many things she could admire about the Kazekage, the strong and silent types never failed to pique her interest. Gaara was very easy on the eyes and of course he had power and influence. He did however possess some less attractive traits: his defiance for one. This was something that she simply could not abide.

"Hello Princess," said a playful voice in the shadows.

She halted. The guard ahead of her keeled over. When she pressed her fingers into his neck a pulse was still beating. Looking around she discovered that all the guards assigned to her had been knocked out. Their useless forms sprawled out over the polished floor. Omi she remembered was above, keeping an eye on the Kage. "The things you do to get me alone," she smiled evilly.

"How goes the plan?"

Amelia came forward with steps that echoed around them. "As far as I was aware everything was right on schedule."

"You're a fool. A message got out to the Leaf."

"A minor setback," she paused taking in the unwelcome news. "The wedding will go ahead regardless. Although I'm very intrigued to know who has the audacity to ignore the command of my fiancé."

"You need to ask?" There was a smile behind the words especially when the emperor's daughter clicked her tongue trying to hide her irritation.

"I see, well I shall have to see to that."

"There's no time. You will need to move quickly to secure your position."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

There was a laugh, "You are a woman after all. I would have thought that was obvious."

Even Amelia was shocked at the boldness of his words. Her sponsor was a very odd man. Was that a rattling sound she could hear coming from his direction? She wasn't entirely sure. Up until this point everything was going as it should. It must be serious for him to risk turning up like this in the middle of the chunin exams. Even so, what right did he have to suggest that she should seduce the Kage and carry his child?

"I am not the type of woman who takes pleasure from a half frightened boy! Do you expect me to force him?"

"I don't care what you do." He replied coldly. "But you forget your place-"

It only took a second but Amelia found her arm being twisted painfully behind her back and pulled upwards. He was there now breathing heavily into her ears.

"Let go of me this instant!" she cried out.

He shushed her Royal Highness quietly whilst keeping hold of his vice like grip, "Amelia, Amelia, my my, this is most unladylike of you! Was it not I who gave you the ketsueki jutsu? I gave you the power to control the sand freaks. I provided the opportunity to make your dreams come true. You should be more grateful."

"I apologise," the River Princess whimpered.

His grip grew tighter still, "You will be. You will be very sorry if you cross me. What I give to you with one hand," he gently stroked the circle on her wrist. "I can rip it out with the other!"

Suddenly his nails dug into the flesh causing her to scream. The rattling grew louder and she beseeched him over and over to let go. Amelia pleaded for forgiveness she promised him the deed would be done. She hated the sobs and cries spewing from her mouth like the hungry beggars from the streets.

"Princess Tomoe?" Someone called from above.

It was Gaara.

"A pity," he said releasing Amelia. As she looked up with renewed fear he realised his work here was done. "I would have thought your survival would be a priority, _princess._" With that he strode away back into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

Toshie swore under the midday sun that if she ever got out of this desert alive she would start praying to the Gods again. Ever since her father's murder she had forgotten the ways of Shinto that her mother used to practice so regularly. Why should she praise the Gods for the suffering of her brother and death of her father?

The bitterness had clouded her vision and life had carried on without Toshie Seibi-shi quite happily. She had missed the way in which Enjin had become more and more distant. Then there was a light in the form of that woman who was able to change the Kazekage in ways that no one could imagine. Tending the peace garden and taking part in the Festival of Change reminded Toshie that joy was also an emotion she could feel.

Over two years later and Toshie (with Hiro's encouragement) had decided to enter the ninja academy and train. When Hiro had ran to the house banging on the green door fiercely she thought something bad had happened. But her boyfriend couldn't wait to share who he had seen during combat training. After the sudden departure Lady Leaf had returned to Sunagakure and was near to jonin level!

The twins Ayuta and Azuma were amused and eager to find out more. Hiro thought it was wonderful and a chance for everyone to catch up. Toshie however had found herself torn. She had almost idolised the ambassador, teased the pretty blond about the obvious crush she hid about the Kazza. They had become close and because of that when Lady Leaf left there was a gaping void and Toshie abruptly had to face the problems in her broken family once more. She hated the Konoha ambassador for that.

When Yasu suggested that Naruto join the group that day there was a suspicious look in her eyes. She didn't ask the bluette directly if it was indeed Toshie all grown up. If they ever did manage to get through the trials there would be nowhere left to hide. She wasn't sure if she could trust herself not to punch Enjin's sensei or give her a desperate hug in tears. There was so much she wanted to ask Lady Leaf and yet she couldn't bear thinking about her.

"Hold up! We've got trouble," Naruto interrupted her thoughts and gasped at the scene before him.

It was a large funnel like crater with steep sides. He could already make out the creature shooting upwards, sending a shower of sand everywhere. It latched onto something bright yellow which on closer inspection he realised to be a long raincoat.

"BLAZE!"

There was a piercing yell from a familiar face with striking orange hair. It was Inferuno and she was wadding further into the pit trying to stab something with brown and gold bumpy skin. Two large jaws snapped back and proceeded to flip sand up to cause an avalanche. More and more sand was sliding down carrying the kunoichi with it towards the centre. She reached out for the smaller girl and tried to pull her sister free. No matter what she did however the sliding sand continue to rain down covering her.

"It's a bloody ant lion!" Toshie exclaimed. "But it's huge!"

"So, what are we dealing with here?" Naruto shouts back removing his satchel.

"It's a nasty predator using the surrounding environment as a weapon. Traditionally it burrows under the ground and hides waiting for its lunch to slip into the pit. It pinches its jaws around the victim pulling it right under. After that it sucks the juices out and discards the body."

"Any weaknesses?"

"Naruto, you've got to be kidding me," Toshie gave him an ugly look.

"We have to help them!"

"Only when Hell freezes over!" she snapped. "Have you forgotten what they did to us?"

Naruto turned around and spotted Yakekoge straining on a rope crying with frustration. He looked back at his team mate, "Are you just gonna stand there? Damn it Toshie, we can't just let them die over a grudge!"

With that he was gone racing headlong into danger towards the ant lion. When he finally reached Yakekoge she was up to her knees with sand and still being pulled in.

"What the heck are you doing?" she spluttered with shock.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come on boys, time for a game of tug of war!"

"YEAH!" at least fifty clones chorused with intense excitement. They grabbed hold of the rope and began to heave, shifting their feet backwards with all their might.

At first nothing seemed to happen but then there was a loud roar. A large head emerged from the sand with two onyx black eyes blinking. Upon seeing Naruto and the clones it started to pummel them with more sand trying to bury its attackers. Despite the hideous monster they continued to pull even harder.

"I can see them!" Yakekoge called out. "Keep pulling, don't stop!"

But the clones were losing their footing as the new sand slid down at speed. They couldn't hold on and once their balance was gone, they too succumbed to the pit. Naruto summoned more clones but alas it was not numbers that he needed but a steady anchor.

With alarm he realised that he was fighting a losing battle, "We'll all be dragged in!"

Just as it seemed hope was lost he found that they were no longer being pulled down. The caster and his clones clambered back up the rope which was fixed and sturdy. At the top he was delighted to see Toshie with the rope tightly secured around Enjin's body which was not budging one inch!

"So I guess it's pretty chilly in Hell right now, huh?" he gave a cheeky grin.

She pouted back, "You're such an idiot."

The ant lion gave another roar and started to swing from side to side. They could see Inferuno trying to snap the jaws together with the rope. However the creature was strong and tossed its head in all directions trying to shake the irritant lose.

"Try sucking on this!" she shouted before plunging a kuni straight into its neck. "Fire Release: ball of flame!" There was a flash of red as the Stone ninja blew along the blade turning her breath into a burning flame.

That was the final straw for the gigantic insect as it shrieked in pain. Now the ant lion no longer wished for a human feast and began to retreat. It tried to dive back down into the sands but like a fish on a line it sprang straight back. It simply could not comprehend why it was not moving.

"Cut the rope!" Yakekoge shouted and the rest was a blur.

* * *

The ninja from the Hidden Stone would never forget the sight of the ant lion burrowing for the last time into the golden grains. They had managed to escape by the skin of their teeth and only with help from the very people they had duped the other night!

The two conscious sisters glanced at Naruto and Toshie rather sheepishly.

"Look kid, we acted like jerks the other day taking your water and that. Please accept our water bottles in exchange for saving Blaze." Inferuno crouched down on both knees and bowed with her head pressed against the ground. Yakekoge followed suit.

"Is this all the water you've got?" Naruto said seriously. When they nodded he sighed, "I'm not taking another person's water."

This surprised the pair and they wondered who exactly this young Naruto was. He wasn't like the other chunin candidates that would no sooner have taken the bottles and abandoned them there and then. The Leaf ninja despite everything had returned to assist in their hour of need. He would have no reward for his kindness or gain from such action. It didn't make any sense.

"In this desert it wouldn't hurt to cooperate," he said choosing his words carefully. "You want to get to the temple and so do we. We're both low on supplies, chakra and time."

They couldn't disagree with his assessment so again the sisters nodded.

"Well, why can't we just stick together then? Share what we've got and help each other!"

"You would be prepared to do that even after everything we've done?" Yakekoge said checking that she'd understood his meaning correctly.

He shrugged his shoulders, "What do you think, Toshie?"

"Can you undo the jutsu you cast on my brother?" she asked the red head.

"Yes, I can do that for you."

"Guess it's a no brainer then, welcome to Team Katashi."


	40. A Baptism of Fire

**Chapter 40 – A Baptism by Fire**

When Yasu heard that Team Katashi had made it through the second round she couldn't believe it. The group had literally been thrown together at the last minute, and she did wonder how Enjin might fare with Naruto as his partner. Naruto was upbeat and a powerhouse of constant energy. In comparison her student was cautious and a realist. She did acknowledge that when ignored Enjin could make a nuisance of himself. In that way the two young men were like peas in a pod!

The Kazekage had announced that with so many candidates still taking part, (despite the difficulty of the tasks) they would have to hold a preliminary round. This would begin immediately with a series of bouts in the arena. It didn't entirely surprise Yasu that such a decision had been made, she recalled Naruto saying something similar when he'd entered the exams with Team Seven. The jinchuriki shared the stories of his fight against Kiba, Sakura versus Ino and Sasuke battling Yoroi from the Hidden Sound. He'd also mentioned a match Gaara won against Rock Lee. This was back in the days when the red head was controlled by a fierce blood lust, and had crushed Lee's left arm and leg with his sand.

Vividly she remembered that boy. It was overwhelming to think how much Gaara had changed since his stay at the hospital. Yasu laughed to herself and searched the clear blue sky. That was wrong of course for they had _both_ changed but his transformation seemed the more dramatic, a miracle if she were honest. Once he had written a haiku in response to her efforts to get him to open up:

_Monster from my birth _

_blood lust within to survive_

_detested by all._

It was silly to keep running such useless memories over and over and over again. Violently she shook her head. Enjin deserved her undivided attention, this was _supposed_ to be the reason that she'd remained in Suna. The jonin candidate bent over the rail looking down intently at the young men and women making their way into the light.

* * *

As they marched into the stadium Naruto chuckled, he was looking forward to getting his hands dirty and improving his ranking. This time he had even more experience and a whole host of new jutsu to try out. It had been a long time but he was pretty sure that there was no one in this competition he couldn't take down. All his Leaf friends had managed to advance to chunin or better – he was more than ready to catch up!

Enjin felt sick he could hear the crowd stamping and clapping. He could feel the vibrations through his feet. No matter how many deep breaths he took they seemed to make no impact at all. This opportunity was something he had desired for most of his life, but now the time had come all he wanted to do was run away. Toshie's reassuring smiles weren't helping and when flashes of Yasu came into his mind they made him freeze.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

"Congratulations to the candidates that have made it thus far!" Baki was now standing in the very centre of the new stadium. The remaining ninja were in a circle, turned outwards looking at the spectators.

"You will now compete against each other one on one. There are only six places available for the final matches in one month's time. If you want a place – you have to win."

Gaara's old sensei prowled around the inner circle. His authoritative voice was booming in their ears.

"There is no dishonour in bowing out at this stage. You can hold your heads high, but there will be no mercy for those who cannot fight with everything they've got."

There was complete silence. Naruto glanced at Enjin who was growing rather pale. The blond had no doubts what he was going to do. Of the competition still standing he recognised: Inferuno, Flame and Blaze from the Hidden Stone. Then there was Hachiro from the Labyrinth task and his team mates from Kirigakure. Another trio came from The Land of Lightning, a further team from Amegakure no Sato and the final candidates from the Hidden Leaf.

Baki waited patiently as the survivors considered their options. This was not an easy decision to make since each candidate's condition was different. Those ninja knocked out during the desert task had lost one third of their chakra to even the playing field. Some of the group from the Hidden Stone were barely on their feet. It was then that Inferuno bowed out causing Naruto's mouth to drop wide open.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed. "You've come this far! You can't just give up!"

"Hey kid, don't give me a lecture!" she snapped back. "That ant lion attack wiped me out and besides," Inferuno grinned, "Yakekoge and I know that Blaze is the strongest out the whole team. She's the only one that has any _real _chance of becoming chunin. She's a child prodigy after all!"

Blaze said nothing to this. The youngest sister was wearing a lemon yellow raincoat with the hood pulled up obscuring her face. A pair of dark teal eyes shone from within with an unfriendly glare.

"It's time for me to take my leave too."

Now both of the boys from Team Katashi were speechless. Toshie stepped away from the circle and walked up to them.

"Naruto, I want to say thanks for everything," she smiled at him. "I never thought we'd make it this far. Oi, don't pout like that! We both know my chakra is close to zero."

The blond was still pouting but suddenly scooped Toshie into a warm hug. He understood her reasons and respected them. For the short time they'd been together he had glimpsed what it might be like to have a little sister. The jinchuriki was sure he would treasure such memories forever.

When he finally released Toshie she then turned to her brother.

"You've got such a stupid look on your face right now!"

His eyebrows narrowed, "This isn't funny."

The youngest Seibi-shi cocked her head to one side, "For as long as I can remember you've wanted to be a ninja. I've watched you get beat up, laughed at and I used to think you were such a loser." She swallowed, "I was wrong about that. I've been wrong about a lot of things."

"You don't have to say this shit," he stared stubbornly at the ground.

As she spoke the bluette reached out and tapped his nose. "We're all that's left of our family, and we've got used to beating ourselves up."

He nodded.

"This is your time to show everyone what you're made of!"

"I want to, but..." he faltered.

"Choking isn't an option," She said slyly. "You want to prove to Katashi sensei that she was right. You have to do this bro, even if it's just so I can brag about you for once!"

Suddenly a tall, dark shadow blocked out their sunlight.

"Time to go you're holding things up."

Baki stood with his arms crossed assessing the siblings carefully. He didn't want to admit that he was surprised at the progress Toshie had made throughout the exams. In time she was sure to become a major asset to the ninja core, definitely a student to keep on an eye on for the future. The boy however was also still here.

"You too, maggot - this is no place for you."

Enjin flinched.

"Hey, don't call him that!" Naruto growled.

Baki pointed at the engineer, "Look at him! He's like a frightened rabbit they'll eat him alive!"

_He's right. I'm just gonna fuck things up again like last time!_

"Don't listen to him, Enjin!"

"He and I both know that people like him do not belong in the ninja core!"

_Shut up! Just shut up! _

There was no time to think this through. If he didn't make a decision soon Baki was sure to throw him out of the arena simply for being indecisive! He could hear the garbled noise of Naruto, Toshie and Baki swarming around him. Maybe it was the tiredness or his nerves making him doubt. He'd suffered a similar reaction when put under pressure during the Labyrinth task. Everyone was counting on him - this was supposed to be the big moment, so why wasn't he ready?

"It's okay, Enjin."

Suddenly he opened his eyes and staggered back, "Sensei?"

"Fear is just an emotion like any other," Yasu smiled knowingly. "Sometimes you have to let it in - just for a few seconds. Acknowledge, respect and understand it." She raised an eyebrow, "After that you can use the nervous energy to propel you forward."

"But Yasu Sensei, what if I mess up?"

"So what?" she said in a blunt tone. "For goodness sake, does anything I say get through that thick skull of yours? Just by being here you've already won. _This_..." Yasu raised her arms referring to the crowd, "is the icing on the cake and you're allowed to enjoy it! The only person stopping you is yourself."

Baki scowled, "Are you in or out, boy?"

His strength was returning and he felt lighter somehow. It only took a reminder but he was finally grounded again. She was his anchor in this swirling storm of emotions. Enjin had never been more grateful to his teacher.

"Yeah, am in," he turned on Baki. "You and I both know that you'd love nothing better than for me to disappear down that little dark tunnel." His fingers toddled like a spider as he said this. "How about I prove you wrong in front of the _whole_ village?"

The senior council member chuckled, "Still sprouting the same worthless nonsense, eh maggot?"

"Yeah, I get it." The smaller male flexed his prosthetic arm. "Actions speak louder than words. Then how about we get on with the show?"

The shift in the engineer's attitude was cosmic. Toshie felt relieved as she waved goodbye and ascended the steps with Lady Leaf to the spectator area. He was bursting with energy and confidence - almost as if there was an entirely different person down there now.

_Just don't get cocky and mess it up, bro! _

Everyone in the stadium stopped and stared. The candidates had spun around to face the gigantic green screen which was processing their names at random. The tension was mounting: it was in every dry cough or twitching muscle. Each face told a story as the glowing yellow letters flickered in their eyes. This was the moment they had been waiting for since they came to Sunagakure over five days ago.

The lottery continued and Enjin crossed his toes, he prayed that the Gods would be kind. At last the words came to a halt...

It seemed Enjin would have to wait a little longer to prove his point.

"Blaze vs Takehiko Hachiro!" Baki called out. "All right, the rest of you clear the area! You're not needed here!"

Naruto was gutted not to be selected first, but he stretched his arms as they walked away. When they reached the top he let his arms droop lazily over the bar.

"Well," he said to Enjin, "guess all we can do now is watch!"

Downstairs the two remaining candidates prepared themselves.

"Hey there little girl, there's still time to forfeit the match if you want!" Hachiro sneered at his opponent.

Blaze did not reply but she did send a flock of flaming shrunken towards the man. This caught him by surprise as he only dodged out of harm's way just in time!

"You stupid little bitch!"

"Blaze rule one: don't underestimate the enemy!" she stated as a matter of fact.

It annoyed Takehiko being unable to see her face. He was positive the cheeky imp was smiling at him.

"I have a couple of tricks too you know!"

The two jumped apart as a series of explosions lit up the arena. There were flashes of bright white lights and loud bangs. The audience urgently clamped hands over their sensitive ears, and continued to watch spell bound even though it made their eyes water.

Blaze had managed to escape the majority of the bomb blasts, but halted her counter attack. Fragments of dust particles remained in the air twinkling and rolling in the light. She pulled up the zipper on her yellow coat covering her face still further. Her instincts were warning her to stay clear.

After consideration she took out a small drum. Attached to both sides was a piece of leather cord with red beads tied to either end. When Blaze rubbed the handle of the drum between her palms the beads began to hit the sides of the drum with increasing speed. A steady beat followed.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" he asked with mild amusement. "Are you trying to entertain me or something? Forget it!"

Hachiro launched into a melee of punches and kicks trying to draw her into the centre. Throughout this the irritating kunoichi continued to bang the sides of the drum. He paused for a moment and whipped around.

_No, don't be stupid. _

"What the-"

"Whoa!" Naruto winced as Blaze took advantage and kicked her opponent in the face! His whole body went flying backwards with fierce velocity. An interesting collection of crunches and snaps followed as he tried to stand up.

"Chakra threads jutsu!"

Just then the particles in the air began to glow and Blaze realised that her entire coat was crawling with them. Hundreds of blue chakra strings appeared joining together to form an almost web like structure. Each dust particle was a join in the web. Some of the strings hardened becoming heavy as lead. She was being weighed down by her coat!

As the enemy struggled Hachiro wiped the blood away from his mouth. Other chakra strings stretched towards the girl and relieved her of the drum.

"You're stronger than you look!" he wheezed as he dragged behind his maimed leg. It was sticking out at a rather crude angle. "I usually hate these exams but I keep having these nasty surprises that make it interesting!"

The older man was closing in on his prey still wriggling against the chakra holds. He took his time obtaining the kunai to finish off the brat.

"This looks bad!" Naruto could see Inferuno beginning to sweat on the sidelines.

A rather unpleasant memory with Kabuto surfaced linked to using chakra threads. They were versatile but very dangerous ninja tools in the wrong hands.

There was a loud ripping sound as Hachiro carved the knife into Blaze.

He laughed with grim satisfaction, "I knew it wouldn't be that easy, but at least I finally get to see you!"

The tattered remains of the yellow garment blew away revealing the Hidden Stone ninja's escape and true appearance. She stood there ignoring the horrified gasps from the crowd. That was when the whispers started as people mumbled to their neighbours.

"Mummy, why does she have funny marks on her face?" A curious child asked a little more loudly than the others.

"Hush, my dear." The woman replied feeling awkward.

"Man, you were beaten with the ugly stick as a baby, weren't you?" Hachiro laughed as he tried to ignore the agonizing pain from his leg.

Naruto noticed the outrage on the sisters' faces and asked, "What happened to her?"

"Blaze has never been the image of 'pretty' as most might care to understand it," Yakekoge explained sadly. "Her power which is both coveted and admired in our village has come at a high price."

"It was my fault," Inferuno continued. "She stumbled across father training me. I was learning a difficult summons from the Golden Dragon. I bet seeing the golden tails dancing in the air was quite the sight!" She paused slightly as though afraid to go on. "Her clever photographic brain remembered the hand signs to conjure the jutsu.

When father said she was too young to learn Blaze was furious. So she practised alone on the high plains away from us. Every day she managed to sneak in some time to train and increase her chakra power. She didn't tell anyone about her plans.

That Autumn our little sister stole the dragon scroll from father's study and managed to release the jutsu. The Dragon Lord is not the most patient creature at the best of times and without warning he set her whole body alight."

"That's horrible," Naruto was troubled by the tale.

He remembered his own trial with Gamabunta to sign a contract with the gigantic toad, but only after passing the test. What must have gone through Blaze's head when she realised her mistake?

Yakekoge squeezed her sister's shoulder. "She was saved only by having the presence of mind to fall into the mountain stream. Upon her discovery..."

"The burns were so severe that they have never healed. Her hair won't grow back either. Blaze is trapped in that stunted body until she dies."

* * *

Meanwhile Blaze and Hachiro were continuing a discussion of their own.

"You're the stuff of nightmares! No wonder you tried to hide yourself, so would I!"

"The stuff of nightmares you say?" She replied coldly beginning to snap the chakra threads with a red dagger before advancing upon the man once more.

"What are you doing?" he cried out. "Nothing should be able to break these threads!"

"In the majority of cases what you say is the absolute truth. However this was a gift from the Fuma Clan, the original creators of the chakra threads that you use so well!"

At last she reached her target and smirked. "Blaze rule number two: never touch the drum," she snatched it back.

Hachiro tried in vain to limp away but his leg was broken. Slowly Blaze followed the dirt trail of his retreat, oh how the tides had turned! She was beating the little drum again and chanting at the same time. It was a deep droning sound that reminded the listeners of an ancient shaman priest. The beat grew quicker and quicker until the beads could no longer be seen clearly as separate from the instrument.

"Demonic drum: the heartbeat of nightmares!" she yelled before bringing the beating drum to a complete stop.

There was only the sound of the Kirigakure ninja and his quivering breaths.

"What is this?"

He looked around wildly: up to the sky, then the ground and finally at his team mates. They peered back at him with disappointment. As he continued to stare at them a blood curdling scream burst forth.

Every pair of eyes searched and scanned until the disturbing realisation occurred that the cries in fact, were coming from none other than Hachiro himself! The grown man was tearing at his skin and convulsed on the floor with absolute terror.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The screams came again and again. Blaze observed with indifference completely unaffected by their increasing pitch.

"Someone told me once," she shouted above the din. "That the only evil you should fear is that which you bring with you. Everyone has nightmares, weaknesses that can be exploited. I've lived in a nightmare my entire life. To me, nightmares are my allies!"

The proctor knew now which candidate had lost. Even so he was still trying to work out what sort of genjutsu the girl had planted. What kind of nightmare was the lad facing right now? He was prepared to give the fight another a few minutes as there was the odd occasion when a genjutsu could be broken.

Unfortunately it was not to be for Hachiro, who had possibly won a prize for the worst chunin exam experience in history!

"The winner is Blaze!" Baki announced above the continuing shrill cries.

Applause broke out around the whole stadium, but the victor stayed perfectly still. She did not react to the crowd only eyed them suspiciously. They were fickle and fair weather she had no need for their appreciation.

_Blaze rule number three: don't trust anyone. _

After a brief time she walked off and did not look back.

* * *

As Hachiro was lifted onto a stretcher and removed, a sudden realization came to Naruto.

"She is gonna remove the jutsu, right? I mean she wouldn't leave him trapped in the nightmare forever..."

Inferuno looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure. He said some pretty nasty things out there. If I were Blaze, I wouldn't think twice about letting him suffer!" She cracked the bones of her knuckles which went right through him.

"Don't worry, Naruto," Yakekoge reassured the blond. "Underneath it all Blaze is actually very kind. Of course she'll release him-"

"Head's up!" Enjin interrupted as the text on the screen danced.

All the candidates braced themselves until finally a buzz sounded.

It took a while for Naruto to register what he could see. The Leaf ninja did a double take as though his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"No way!" he exclaimed with disbelief.

"Fuck!" The blue haired Sunan agreed with him.

But it was true the match selection had been made. The names on the screen read: Seibi-Shi Enjin vs Uzumaki Naruto!

* * *

**Author's note**

* My every respect to victims of fire burns (big or small) and their supportive friends and family. _  
_

This part of the story is quite heavy on the ol' action. I appreciate your patience as we wait to find out if Gaara and Yasu will ever have a happy ending!

New followers welcome ;0) Thank you to anyone that has reviewed and continued to read **Underneath It All** right from the start! If you like what you read a review would be great. If you have any suggestions for how I can improve that would be appreciated too.

Until next time...

Allybee


	41. The Engineer vs the Jinchuriki!

**Chapter 41 – The Engineer vs the Jinchuriki!**

Yasu gave a long sigh. She should have been prepared for this. Of course there was always the chance that two members from the same team could be selected. Hindsight was handy in these circumstances but that would not help Enjin now.

"That's Naruto, the Hidden Leaf Jinchuriki!" Matsuri exclaimed. "He doesn't stand a -"

"Keep it down!" she jumped on top of the brunette. "I don't care if it's the damn Hokage, you're here to support Enjin not demoralise him!"

Matsuri was surprised at such a reaction, but then understood Yasu's glance towards the blue haired girl on the balcony.

Toshie however was unaware of their concerns, wrapped up in her own thoughts and memories. She observed her brother, his brown eyes shining as he glared back at Naruto. They were once on the same team but now they were enemies. No loyalties belonged in that stadium and yet something had changed about Enjin during the year. He was no longer the selfish lone wolf he once was. Whatever strength he possessed was going to be put to the test and then some.

Suddenly a tiny hand wrapped around her own. Seibi-shi blinked as Violet came into focus; the little girl with white pigtails looked serious.

"Don't worry about him," Toshie grinned. "My bro won't go down without a fight."

* * *

Meanwhile up in the VIP stalls Gaara and his fiancée watched the events unfold. They sat side by side; he the silent, frowning statue whilst she held a permanent smile and chattered easily.

The princess had not been disturbed in the least by the violence erupting below. Hearing bones crack and witnessing the sea of crimson blood as each candidate fought with their entire being. It was hard to believe that a woman of nobility could not be affected by such scenes. Curious still was the way that despite the smothering tension, she almost revelled in the experience. Amelia was like an excitable child on Christmas morning giving an endless commentary as events progressed.

"What a strange pair they make!" she laughed into her sleeve. "That one with the blond hair, he reminds me of the wild beasts roaming the forest of my homeland."

Gaara took a calming breath and then ignored Amelia. Even though Naruto was the person he cherished as his first ever friend, jumping to his defence would not end well. He couldn't allow another person he cared about to be used as ammunition. So although it felt like betrayal hearing such jibes, he swallowed and bared them.

"To think the other boy is Lady Yasu's own student. Well, that _is_ _interesting_," she spoke the words slowly and pointed to a peach on the fruit bowl that Omi offered. "So, who do you suppose will win my love?"

"It would be foolish to attempt to predict the future," Gaara replied.

Amelia took a slice of the peach that the bodyguard carved for her.

"I have it!" she said suddenly. "Why don't we have ourselves a little bet on who shall win?"

The Kazekage was surprised that the princess would suggest such an idea. He gave her a suspicious look, "What prize?"

She chewed the fruit thoughtfully before giving an answer, "You can name the prize – within reason of course!" There was a sly look in her hazel eyes as she said this. "In return, I name a prize of my own and you cannot refuse should I win. Are we agreed?"

"Only if such a prize does not require the death or maiming of another," Gaara clarified. He was not so naive anymore to fall blindly into a trap.

"Darling, I am appalled that you would think such morbid thoughts! Do you truly think so poorly of me that I would resort to evil tactics? You have plunged a dagger into my heart and twisted the blade. Is this the proper way to treat your betrothed? Your cruelty is undeserved! I shall write to my father immediately regarding this poor treatment, he will not be best pleased..."

And so the ranting went on and on. With Amelia allowing herself to be portrayed as the innocent victim and the Kazekage, a cold hearted brute. The stares were increasing from the spectators making him feel irritable.

Seeing the princess in mock distress was clearly hitting a nerve with Omi. He still held the fruit bowl in one hand but his fingers swept towards the hilt of his sword. If looks could kill the taller man wanted to separate Gaara's head from the rest of his body. The Kage and bodyguard traded glares. They stayed this way and he noted the thick white eyebrows that drew together tightly.

Gaara found himself wondering how Omi managed to guard Amelia day in and day out without killing her. He was supposed to be responsible for the princess' security however she treated him more like a slave. Surely the petty requests and her snappy temper drove him mad?

"Forgive me," he said eventually taking her hand in his. "It is a Kazekage's duty to protect and serve his people. Do not take offence it is simply the way I react to any proposal."

His fiancée pouted as her grip grew tighter.

"I suppose every gracious princess should show forgiveness, is that what you believe?"

Their eyes locked and the Kage had to muster every ounce of strength not to show the distaste he felt towards this woman.

"State your prize and all shall be forgiven, my dear Kazekage!"

A loud yell distracted Gaara from the conversation. He shouldn't have been surprised that Naruto was the one to make the first move. The Kage caught a flash of yellow hair as he charged at the engineer. A sweeping wind followed ruffling the collar of the Leaf ninja's orange and black jump suit.

"My goodness," Amelia smirked. "Quite the eager one, isn't he?"

Her fiancé tried to keep one keen eye on the fight, "My prize is that the ban against the Festival of Change be revoked."

"Fine, fine!" she said absently snatching a further slice of peach. Amelia balanced precariously on her seat and continued to watch the action like a hawk.

Now the two ninja were trading blows. They displayed effective taijutsu and blocked with skill. It was noticeable however that Enjin was deliberately blocking with his left arm. She was impressed that the underdog was able to manoeuvre quickly enough to achieve this.

He was an odd one with mishmash of clothes and colours: the teal biker jacket, red shirt, black trousers and grey sandals. She couldn't bear to think about the shocking length of shaggy blue hair that rippled down his back. How on earth was he supposed to get rid of the tangles night after night? He didn't even wear a ninja headband and yet he was supposed to be from Sunagakure!

"My prize," she began as her head jerked from side to side following the direction of the fighters, "will be the immediate banishment of Katashi Yasu from the village." She did not look at Gaara as she made her play.

His silence was typical and gave the princess zero indication of how he felt. She was disappointed. At least a gasp of anguish might have been nice.

"I accept."

This annoyed Princess Tomoe even more! The Kazekage had replied without hesitation. He didn't seem the least bit rattled by the wager. She blinked at him caught off guard for a time.

When her voice finally returned she spluttered, "I beg your pardon?"

He took a sip of green tea and added, "Once the prizes have been agreed, we must choose our outcome for the match, is that not the way?"

"Well yes that is the tradition, but-"

"Ladies first," he insisted suppressing the smallest flicker of a grin.

* * *

"This is so fucked up," the Sunan cursed. "Why the hell do I have to fight you?"

"Enjin quit messing around and come pound me already!"

The blond couldn't comprehend what was going on. This was a fight just like any other. The jinchuriki had no inhibitions about taking Enjin down to achieve his goal. He'd waited for far too long to make this a reality. Naruto was frustrated with the lack of enthusiasm from the boy opposite. Sasuke would never have held back like this in a million years.

He ran again at Enjin and was met by a loud chorus of bangs from the floor. Unsure as to whether it could bullets from a jutsu or paper bomb, Naruto jumped back in alarm. It became apparent that the sound was from fire crackers thrown onto the floor. It was an old trick and giggles came from the audience.

"Are you trying to make me look like an idiot?"

"No need to do that," Enjin shrugged his shoulders. "You can manage that on your own!"

Naruto smiled back, "I guess you don't want to take this fight seriously. No problem, I'll finish it in one stroke!"

Now it was Seibi-shi's turn to be unnerved.

_What's he talking about? _

"Uzumaki Combo Attack!"

In the next moment Naruto had unleashed four shadow clones that made a beeline straight for their target. One threw Enjin into the air whilst the others continued to kick him higher and higher towards the sky. The bluette was astonished to see his body taking off like a rocket. He felt the blunt assault to his ribs, face and stomach. When he had recovered his senses it was too late to dodge the axe kick coming from above. The full force of 'Naruto's Rendan' smashed down.

However with a surprising turn of events it was Naruto, not Enjin who began to plummet to the earth! The great burst of electricity had fried the blond mid kick. Seibi-shi's teeth gnashed together with concentration as the blast had erupted at just the right time. He landed and walked over to his team mate's body which was twitching in random spasms.

"Well, you were right about one thing it did end in one stroke!" he confided breathlessly.

There was shaky croak from the jinchuriki, "Not bad, don't think that's gonna stop me though!" He wobbled as he stood and laughed at Enjin's eyes widening with shock. "Do you get it now? You've gotta throw everything you've got at me!"

Katashi sensei had taught Naruto all about overcoming any inhibition when fighting your friends. It was as the son of the White Fang explained:

'If you truly are someone's friend and you find yourself face to face in battle, there is only one thing you can do. Fight with your entire soul.'

Naruto winced at the state of his clothes, ripped and ruined with still smoking burnt patches. Was this what a piece of barbecued pork felt like? Already he could sense his superficial injuries beginning to heal. There was plenty of juice left in this knuckle headed ninja!

"Shadow Clone Jutsu! Rasengan!" he cried out creating a swirling ball of dense chakra in his palm. He lunged at Enjin before giving his opponent the chance to regroup.

However the engineer had started moving before he even saw the bright blue sphere. He had sensed the intense power generated in the clone's palms and recognised the wind chakra nature. If the rasengan connected this match would be as good as over and that could not happen. Enjin was confident that should the wind user pose a problem there was a way around it. He didn't want to use a summoning jutsu this early, but if it dissuaded the Konohan from creating the dangerous spheres it might be worth the risk.

He dodged a further flurry of shuriken only to be attacked from behind as one of the projectiles transformed into Naruto!

"Surprise!"

"Impact barrier!" Enjin shrieked making a quick succession of hand signs.

The kuni pounded against the chakra wall which instantly smashed into pieces. He retreated buying some valuable seconds to set up a counter measure. Biting the tip of his thumb he placed his palm flat to the ground and gave the command.

"Summoning jutsu - Okii Shinku!"

When the smoke had cleared there was a racoon dog that gave a large yawn. Lazily the tanuki rubbed his amethyst coloured eyes and then looked around. He'd grown a lot bigger since the fight with Baki.

"Do you need me?" the summons asked his friend with a cheerful smile. "I could do with a good meal. It's been a long time since you called me!"

Enjin pat him on the head warmly, "It has been a long time you're right. I've got something on the menu that you might call a delicacy! I'll give you the nod as usual, are you ready?"

"Great Ball Rasengan!"

Naruto and his clone could only look on in horror as their beautifully created orb of energy suddenly disappeared. The process was repeated only for the second sphere to also come apart as they were about to launch. When the third rasengan failed Naruto looked up and finally took note of the odd creature that had appeared on the battlefield.

The raccoon dog gave a huge belch and rubbed his stomach with satisfaction. It watched 'the blond haired chef' with excitement awaiting the next delicious course.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Naruto was flabbergasted.

"Oh, this guy? Yeah, Okii Shinku is a _big fan_ of wind style chakra nature. You could say he's pretty addicted to the taste of it. Your rasengan seems to be a particular favourite I've never seen him so content!"

"You can't just summon a creature to eat my attacks!" he exclaimed.

"You think so? According to the rules any summons can be counted as a ninja tool in a fight. If you're not happy with that do something about it, Noodle Boy!"

_Not that again! _

Naruto's face broke out into a mischievous grin, "Harem no jutsu!"

Unexpectedly there was a distinctive split in the auditorium when a great number of naked young girls appeared. The well endowed maidens barely had a wisp of cloud to cover their modesty and swished their blond pigtails without a care in the world. There were cries of outrage from some families as they shielded the innocents sitting next to them. On the other hand there were plenty of young men who had the tell tale signs that they'd already succumbed to the 'sexy jutsu.' This was characterised by the sudden scramble for tissues as there was a nose bleed outbreak.

"Please give up the fight Seibi-shi I'll make it worth your while!" Naruto cooed trying to wiggle his feminine physique in the most alluring way as possible. "You don't need that nasty hairy raccoon when you've got me!"

* * *

A little way above Matsuri was disgusted, "As if Enjin would fall for something so immature!" she said.

Yasu rolled her eyes. This whole scene reminded her of the bath house and when Gaara had caught an unintentional eyeful of her own nakedness. She thought about sneaking a look in the Kage's direction but restrained herself, this was embarrassing enough!

Enjin's cheeks grew uncomfortably warm but he did not respond to Naruto's advances.

"Only you could come up with a jutsu like this!" he muttered under his breath. "Blonds aren't my type, brunettes are much prettier."

Before Naruto had the chance to say anything more Enjin had kicked him hard in the testes and stalked away. The engineer shook his head with dismay as the clones vanished one by one and all that remained was a curled up ball writhing in pain.

Seibi-shi was less than sympathetic, "You brought this on yourself! And you have the cheek to moan at _me_ saying _I'm_ not taking this fight seriously!"

The ground began to tremble. The Naruto on the floor disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the real Uzumaki came shooting out sending debris flying everywhere. Enjin was caught by the powerful uppercut and for the second time saw stars whizzing around his head. He could taste the blood filling up his mouth and spat. A few white teeth came popping out in the crimson puddle.

"You fucking bastard!" Seibi-shi coughed again.

The blond scratched the back of his head apologetically, "Yeah, maybe a little overkill there, you ready to give up yet?"

"I'm not losing this match!" Enjin was struggling to keep his cool and threw the biker jacket roughly to the side. Now everyone could see his prosthetic arm and he intended to use it without limitations. He plunged a metal rod into the ground before dashing forwards.

"Alright, that's more like it!" Naruto yelled with delight.

It was all or nothing. If the lightning techniques taught by the Raikage couldn't stop the Leaf ninja then the engineer had nothing further to offer. He couldn't comprehend the never ending power the blond had. It didn't seem natural. He didn't look tired despite the clear damage to his clothes. They met again punch to punch, but a quick flick of direction Enjin rolled and placed another chakra homing beacon into position.

He prepared another attack from his arm making it glow a deep shade of purple. The amount of chakra he was using wasn't the recommended safety levels, but there was no other option. A number of electrical charges fizzed as they were unleashed on the orange monster striding towards him with alarming speed. None of them connected and Enjin was forced to make a break towards the North.

"Rasengan!"

"Yippie!"

Naruto groaned with frustration as Okii Shinku made another meal of his wind jutsu. He watched as the summons sucked his precious chakra like a vacuum cleaner into its mouth. The tanuki was now bobbing after him endlessly with puppy dog eyes begging for another burst.

"Give it a rest and get outta here, stupid tanuki!"

"Please sir, can I have some more?"

"No you can't!" Uzumaki snapped.

He couldn't believe how bloated the creature's belly was. Even he knew his limits with Ichiraku ramen despite loving it more than life. He was pretty sure that if Okii Shinku had any more he would literally explode and cover all the spectators with his guts. That would not be a pretty sight.

"Okii Shinku, things are gonna hot here!" Seibi-shi called urgently.

"Okay! Thanks for the food!" he chirped before disappearing.

The preparations were finally complete: the complex hand signs and the lightning chakra ready to strike.

"Lightning style: Suffering Cross!" Enjin ploughed all the chakra he could muster into the final metal rod. These used to be chakra homing beacons, but he had an idea from the Raikage that they could be adapted into something much more useful.

There was a rod for the four main compass points. Everyone saw how each of the four beacons lit up with an electric blue light and began to hum in tune. Waves of raw burning energy channelled along the paths of the cross and headed directly for Naruto, who was still in the middle.

When it hit, there was a piercing scream and the ninja was suspended in the air as more electricity was drove savagely through his body. Enjin ignored the awful sinking feeling in his stomach. It was Naruto who told him to fight with everything. The Konohan was strong with far more battle experience and stamina. He knew it was stupid to feel like this, he had to keep pushing - it was the only way he was going to win. So why were tears forming?

* * *

Amelia had decided that Enjin was to be her champion for the outcome of the match. She absolutely adored the electrocution jutsu.

"It is a work of pure art," she explained to Gaara. "Do you see how the image is illuminated in a colour that demands attention? It not only has that, but the pain of the victim injects a very personal touch that heightens the impact it makes. We can hear his screams, we see the flesh as it burns off his body and we feel everything he does, even though we do not actually suffer. Does it not fill your heart with awe, Kazekage? Can you not appreciate the beauty and wonder of this?"

The red head kept telling himself that the fox spirit inside Naruto would not let him die. Nine Tails knew to look after his host lest he find another one otherwise he too would cease to exist. They were connected by a bond that should last an entire lifetime. Despite this information it did not make witnessing such horrific torture any easier. To hear Amelia wittering on about the wonder of making others suffer was sickening.

_Damn it! I used to be just like her!_

This realisation hit like a sledge hammer. Perhaps that was the reason. Had she called out to the darkness still living inside him and he responded? Was that how she was controlling him with that strange mark on her wrist?

"You're turning even paler than usual fiancé, are you unwell?" Amelia asked. "I think your chances to win this bet look rather doubtful now. What a shame!"

* * *

Enjin continued to fuel the conductors with chakra even though he knew it could kill Naruto. He hastily wiped away the tears, but did not have the courage to look at his opponent.

When the Raikage had taught the jutsu to him on the mountain he'd been so excited. Not once did he consider using this power against a friend, nor of the memories that would come flooding back.

Finally he stopped the chakra flow and fell to his knees exhausted. He heard the thud as Naruto dropped to the ground and the steam rising. Enjin wanted to cry out but held it in allowing the toxic feeling to spread. This was what it meant to be shinobi, he couldn't avoid getting his hands stained with blood it was inevitable.

Slowly he lifted his head and confronted his fear. He gasped, there was an odd chakra surrounding the young man it was orange and heavy. For some reason terror seeped into Enjin as he watched Naruto's body starting to repair itself.

_What the hell is this? _

It was like a scene from a horror film he saw once when the main character had transformed into a werewolf. Two red tails formed next, his lips stained with black and the whisker marks on his cheeks had become more prominent.

"You will pay!" A chilling voice came from Naruto but it did not sound like the carefree blond from before.

Enjin backed away from the jinchuriki who was on all fours. He observed the claws that had grown and shuddered at the damage they might inflict. There was nothing he could say. He understood now that he was seriously out of his depth, his opponent was a monster!

The first blow came suddenly. It was only when his prosthetic arm spun off that the engineer looked down, and saw that Naruto had sliced the reinforced metal alloy clean in half. The remaining trailing wires were spitting with sparks.

Second was a stinging lash to his back. With the red t-shirt ripped to shreds Enjin fell forward feeling the weight of Naruto pressing down on him. It hurt having the orange chakra bubbling nearby it was burning and intense.

"Nar...ru...to," he strained to say as the pressure on his back increased.

The voice in his ear made him freeze, "You insolent pest. You think that brat is going to save you? I'll teach you to fry me!"

Enjin could feel his muscles shaking with fear. This sounded like a completely different person someone with a dark agenda. He was flipped over onto his back and could at last see the attacker. It couldn't be Naruto – his eyes, where were his kind blue eyes? This pair glared at him they were blood red with no irises. All he could see were pools of hatred.

"Perhaps this is my penance," his remaining teeth chattered violently. "I remember seeing my father bent over a desk and nearly gagging at the smell of his charred flesh. You know that a lightning jutsu killed him, Naruto."

The figure went to make a swipe at Enjin's face but it stopped midway. There were strange water marks pouring from his prey's eyes he was blabbering on about something.

"Kill him, Naruto make him suffer the same pain!" Nine Tails' low but snarling voice demanded.

"I use lightning jutsu, the very weapon that took his life. Tell me, how am I supposed to reconcile with that?" He tried to laugh but swallowed the salty tears and coughed.

"What?" Naruto was confused.

A growl followed, the protruding incisors were monstrous their sharp white edges gleaming. "I'll kill you!" Kurama roared.

Two voices from the same mouth Enjin couldn't quite believe it. Naruto had a demon living inside of him!

"I know I deserve to die, but first I...wanted to tell **him** something."

"He must not be allowed to live!"

There was a last deep breath as Seibi-shi forced the words out, "I wanted to...thank...Naru...to."

"Enjin? Enjin!" The sincerity and respect in the engineer's voice finally broke through. Naruto shook the bluette trying to rouse him. "Answer me!"

Why was Kurama's voice so loud today? Usually he was locked away behind the gate somewhere deep inside.

"Finish what you started Naruto! See what you have already done?" There was evil laughter escaping from his lips.

Naruto clamped both hands over his mouth and then noted the sharp claws.

_It's happened again? _

"I'm not gonna kill anybody, you hear me?" he yelled back. "Now get out my head!"

The crowd were quite perplexed as they continued to watch the match. Never before had they seen a ninja having a conversation with themselves whilst the life of another hung in the balance! Now the blond was groaning and clutching his head, his eyes fluctuating from blue to red and back again. Things continued in this manner until eventually he collapsed on the floor next to his opponent.

Baki circled the area keeping a safe distance as he assessed the situation. Both boys lay flat on their backs looking up at the clouds. It was clear that neither candidate was going to get up and fight on. He moved in closer and discovered they were holding hands.

"Guess everyone has their inner demons, hey Noodle Boy?" Enjin said dreamily his voice hoarse.

Naruto chuckled and turned to smile at him, "You can say that again!"

* * *

**Author's note**** –**

It was difficult to decide which character should win the fight, and I was constantly changing my mind whilst writing this. Don't know about you, but fight scenes are hard work! This is my fifth (I think) prolonged fighting chapter. It really made me admire manga / anime script writers that have to make fights between our favourite characters consistently exciting. If that were my full time job it would drive me insane!

If you like what you read a review would be helpful. If on the other hand you spotted something that needs to change let me know!

Until next time...

Allybee


	42. Puzzles

**Chapter 42 – Puzzles**

Back in Konohagakure, Nara Shikamaru was taking a break in the fresh air and sunshine. He might have enjoyed the passing clouds or the beauty of the flowers, but he ignored them. This restlessness had dominated his mood for the most of the week and he couldn't justify why. There was nothing 'wrong' as such although it was annoying that all the A class missions had been assigned to other ninja, again. Lady Tsunade always seemed to want to keep him close by.

_What a drag!_

Shikamaru was itching for a challenge, just something to break up the monotony for a while. Administration tasks and finalising strategic plans by day was okay. Trying to stay sharp he trained in the early evening, ate and slept. This was the routine he had followed for the past month and boy was it getting old! He was desperate to stop the mind numbing boredom seeping into his keen mind.

"Quack!"

He looked down at his sandals to see a white duck with large black circles around the eyes. It blinked at him and then hissed. The duck had a sense of self importance that was far too inflated for its own good.

"Sorry, I don't have any bread!" he chuckled lightly.

"I beg your pardon?" Smew glared back. "You can cut that out for a start!"

Shikamaru sat up completely rigid, "Huh?"

"Human, you need to focus! Now answer this: are you Nara Shikamaru of the Hidden Leaf?" When the boy nodded (although it was with reluctance) Smew relaxed a little. "Good, now untie the message from my leg."

From then on Shikamaru's days of boredom were numbered!

The message tied to Smew's leg was sent via Katashi Yasu, but written by Temari. Why the Kazekage's sister had not used Takamaru as usual was a mystery. In fact events in Sunagakure were taking some pretty strange turns of late. It was one of the reasons why Lady Fifth had allowed Naruto to enter the chunin exams in the first place. The reconnaissance mission was an important solo assignment and yet the village elders had heard nothing back!

Shikamaru did try to suggest that Sakura should accompany Naruto, unfortunately this was declined. So their sense of frustration grew and grew with the 'village saviour' each passing day. Trying to appease the Hokage was bad enough, but Mitokado and Utatane would test the patience of a saint. Their dislike of Uzumaki and the potential for the Nine Tails to fall into enemy hands was a constant source of irritation. It was a wonder how Lady Tsunade managed to restrain herself from thumping them into dust!

He turned his attention back to the symbols which made no sense at all. Only a single digit near the bottom was clear and this was the number 9. Shikamaru pondered for a while about why this particular number was chosen. He knew that 9 wasn't exactly the most popular number! Or was to share the same pronunciation as the word torture a pun on Temari's part? This was the start of an annoying cat and mouse game inside his head. It was as if the number was familiar in some way but when he tried to zoom in on the thought it would disappear again. This continued until the early afternoon when upon taking lunch he studied the daily crossword in the newspaper. After a light bulb moment he immediately abandoned his chicken noodle soup and raced back to his apartment.

When he entered there was a chorus of slamming drawers, rustling boxes and flicking files. It shocked even Nara himself the amount of effort he was putting in - this wasn't like him at all. Maybe it was the thought of the blond laughing at his lack of ability. This spurred him on until at long last the elusive scrap of paper was found. It was a letter from Temari some four years prior containing a small cutting from a magazine. They did go through a phase of sending each other puzzles in competitive fun, but this fizzled out as their duties increased. Shikamaru rubbed his forehead this was indeed puzzle 9 – the one he hadn't quite managed to finish and always intended to come back to.

He glanced back over his scribbled jottings trying to work out where his thoughts had been leading to. A few crumpled notes later he'd finally managed to beat the puzzle. It was linked to code breaking were the puzzler was teased with a selection of symbols and asked to decode the message. The final answer simply read as 'now that was easy, wasn't it?' Feeling rather smug he compared the symbols to those in Temari's message. It didn't surprise him that they matched. This was the cipher he needed.

Having taken the time to decrypt the message the kunoichi's attempt to communicate went something like this:

_Hey Crybaby, _

_I expect life in the Leaf is cosy as always. I miss our little chats and games of strategy. Being the Kage's bodyguard is a chore. Sometimes I think about the old days and how you used to moan. Everyone has to let themselves grow up, right? Nowadays I'm the one that finds things a drag! _

_Speak to you soon _

_Temari _

That was when the questions began. What Temari was saying was a little off and why the odd delivery? The Kage's own sister would consider her role as a bodyguard anything but a chore. What was happening in Suna to make her ramble like this? It didn't smell right. There had to be something else he was missing here. He eventually sought the help of his father.

Shikaku's response to the letter was to be disappointed. It wasn't the most passionate love letter he'd ever read! He talked to his son a little about his own courting days before finally taking the hint this was unwanted. Seeing how important this was to Shikamaru he simply commented on how certain symbols in the original message were different. With that he got up and went back to his own errands.

That night over a sizzling hotplate he tried speaking to his best friend. At first Choji was more interested in devouring the barbecue pork pieces in front of them and was of little help. He even managed to splatter some soy sauce over the paper which Shikamaru rubbed away quickly with a cloth. However as he cleaned the words he noticed that some of the splodges would not come out. In fact these dark spots appeared underneath several of the symbols which he had not noticed before. He smacked his forehead.

"What are you doing now?" Choji asked through a mouthful of meat.

The other man did not answer only mumbling under his breath as he circled key symbols in the text. He read the new clue only for his face to fall.

"Go get some lemons?" he repeated again.

This was getting beyond a joke even for Temari. There were layers upon layers of security going on here! He rolled his eyes and gave a long deep sigh, then banged his head on the table. Why was anything to do with the Suna Sand Siblings so complicated?

"You can lose brain cells by doing that!" A light chiding came from above.

Shikamaru twisted his head and groaned. This was the last thing he needed, Ino with hands on hips glaring at him. His high spirited team mate with enough 'get up and go' for an entire army!

"You're supposed to be a jonin, act like it!" she snapped before sitting down.

Despite the lack of invitation Ino snatched the message and scanned it. In the next moment she held the paper over the flames of the barbecue.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Nara cried out nearly having a heart attack.

"Relax," she raised an eyebrow. "Geez, have you never written in invisible ink before?"

_Invisible ink? _

Both males looked at each other. Then they continued to stare at the blond who was now clearly not about to burn the paper after all. Slowly as the lemon juice reacted to the heat the words formed. At last, happy with the result she presented the completed page back to Shikamaru.

Choji clapped, "Ino, you are amazing!"

"Oh, it's nothing special! I used to write down all sorts of secrets as a kid!" she giggled clearly enjoying the praise. "So, what does it say?"

"I have to take this to the Hokage, right away," the switch in his tone was not lost upon his friends. "Guys, thanks." he added with a warm smile before leaving.

The Hokage read the message through once more before resting her chin on steepled fingers. This was a bolt from a blue – a direct request for aid and information.

"Lady Fifth, what do you know about the Emperor of the Land of Rivers?"

"He's a bit of a lady killer apparently," Tsunade yawned. "I've never heard of him making deals like this with a ninja village though. It isn't standard that's for sure."

She took a sip of green tea and swung out of her chair. Taking a few steps to the window she looked out at night lamps shining in the night. There was a lot to consider here the symptoms that Temari described sounded suspiciously like a forbidden jutsu. If that was the case it might mean that Orochimaru was interfering again. Who was this princess Amelia? So many new questions to answer it made her head spin.

Finally she turned to face her subordinate. "We can't turn down the request of an ally. The only way to put a stop to this wedding is with solid proof, so we better make it quick! Since it was you Temari sent the message to, you'll be in charge of the mission. Go to the Land of Rivers and find out what you can."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage!" Shikamaru bowed he was finally getting out of the village.

She grinned sensing his excitement, "Get a team together and prepare to leave at dawn."

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital Yasu just managed to catch the book before it slipped from her hand. She set it down safely before letting out a breath. Two full clicks of the hour had passed since midnight. She smiled even though the puncture marks on her left arm still stung slightly.

She checked the sleeping form attached to the drip pumping essential fluids into his system. The wounds on Enjin's back had been incredibly deep, burnt from the damaged inflicted by Naruto's orange chakra. His blood loss was also severe but at least he was stable now. Having nursing experience had been a blessing after all.

In the end the result was decided as a tie however the pride that filled her heart still made Katashi giddy. Enjin had managed to hold his own despite everything. To think that (in a small way) her actions and words had given Seibi-shi the push he needed to achieve his dream. In a stark moment of enlightenment she realised this was how Iruka must have felt back in the Konoha Stadium. She made a note to herself to talk about this further with him upon returning home.

A knock at the door and one of the doctors entered. He took a glance at Enjin's flipchart and inspected the various dials on the instruments.

"Still here?" he asked with a disapproving look. "You should be resting."

"I know. I can't sleep!"

Her thin smile didn't convince the medic but he knew it was pointless to press the issue. From the looks of things it appeared that the instructor had moved into the private hospital room with the patient. This could be attested to the copious piles of papers stacked in the corners, several blankets, a housecoat and numerous consumed packets of snacks.

"There's another visitor waiting in the corridor, may I send them in?"

Yasu nodded although she wasn't quite sure who would possibly be visiting at this time. Could it be Baki paying his awkward respects? She hoped Matsuri wouldn't burst in explaining how Violet had gone awol and was about to behead the Kazekage. Katashi rubbed her temples. She really needed to reign in that troublesome imagination of hers. No, it was most likely to be Toshie bringing supplies.

"Good morning, Yasu," the visitor said.

She did a double take making absolute sure he wasn't a daydream.

"Lord Kazekage!"

"How is Seibi-shi?"

Instinctively Lady Leaf went towards the bed. Her long blond hair obscuring her face, "He's responding well to treatment. They managed to reinsert the teeth Naruto knocked out so I think he'll be relieved about that when he wakes up!"

Gaara stayed where he was, "I'm glad to hear that. You must have been very concerned."

"It is a strange," Yasu admitted. "As a nurse I wanted to heal and I'd hate patching patients up knowing they're jumping into more danger. But as an instructor I wanted him to fight even though it meant he would get hurt. I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"Do you a vase for these?" he referred to the bunch of daffodils in his hands wrapped in blue paper.

Yasu filled a container with water and relieved the Kage of the flowers. She was careful not to allow their fingers to touch, before placing the bobbing yellow headed blooms onto the bedside table.

"It will be something cheerful for him to wake up to. It was a lovely thought, thank you."

After exchanging pleasantries Gaara and Yasu found themselves with a silence that continued to stretch. Knowing how much she loathed such pauses the Kage reflected on how best to phrase his request.

"I came to tell you-"

"So, how are-"

"Sorry!" They said together.

Her laughter rang out like sweet music disarming him. His trail of thought was lost and inwardly he sighed. Gaara wanted desperately to capture that image in his mind.

"Has there been any progress with Violet?"

"No, I'm afraid not. She behaves like any other cheeky little girl! I haven't been able to gain any more information about her brother, and I still can't tell you why she attacked the party. I can only apologise, Amelia must be putting a lot of pressure on you."

He smirked, "I believe the spotlight on Violet has been removed for the moment. However circumstances can change, so it is best to keep searching for answers."

"I know you stuck your neck out for Violet but-"

"It was not entirely for Violet's sake," he clarified holding her gaze.

"I'm grateful, it's just that-"

"The Festival of Change is going ahead," Gaara finally managed to break the news.

She froze and turned suddenly, her arms wrapping tightly around the petite frame. A creeping sense of unease began to pour into the room.

"That's...unexpected," her response was clipped. "The last time it was mentioned I was under the impression it was to be cancelled."

"There has been a change of plan," he explained.

"I see," her voice sounded strange. "Guess you must have Amelia wrapped round your little finger now."

Gaara wasn't sure what was going on. This wasn't the response he was expecting! He waited trying to gather further clues from Yasu but there were none. She was in a puzzling mood today which was regrettable because they were running out of time.

"I wanted to ask if you would honour the village with a koto recital."

"That's not possible," she spoke quickly her words as bullets from a machine gun. "I leave for the Leaf by the end of the week."

She didn't even look at him. Why was she acting like a sulking child?

"I don't understand."

"Enjin is stable and my research is complete."

"Yasu..."

"I'm not ambassador anymore, and even if I was it isn't a legitimate reason to ask my sister for an extension. She'll just say it has nothing to do with my research!"

He crossed his arms, "Despite your honourable tone that sounds more like an excuse,"

"Excuse!" she was infuriated by the word. "I'm not some kid worming my way out of trouble!"

"Then why are you trying to run away?"

"You can't ask me to stay," she wheezed. "I hate it! Seeing you with her is killing me."

At last an important piece of the jigsaw had slotted into place.

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course I am! You kissed Amelia in front of all those people! You hold hands like lovebirds, what am I supposed to make of that?"

"Nothing has changed about the way I feel about you," he spoke gently.

"How can you say that?" She drew herself up, jabbing her index finger at him. "No, let me spell this out for you. You – have – a - fiancée! It's pretty clear you've moved on. I'm not going to play this twisted game! I'm not so desperate to be loved as some...second rate consort!"

"I didn't think it would be possible to see an ugly side of you."

"Is that right? Well, at least I'm not playing around with people's emotions!"

Gaara smacked a fist into the wall.

This shocked Yasu had she gone too far this time?

"I cannot comprehend half of this nonsense," he was angry. "But allow me to clarify that I am not _playing around_ as you call it. My words are the truth, but since you clearly have no faith in me perhaps they are wasted!"

Another knock came at the door. This one was loud and uncompromising.

"It appears my doppelganger has been discovered," Gaara growled.

When the door swung open Omi was waiting on the other side. He spotted the Kazekage and grunted. It was time to leave.

The penny dropped for Yasu but it was too little too late.

_No, no, no, don't leave like this! _

"Miss Katashi, you must do whatever you feel is right," his turquoise eyes tried to convey something important. "I will respect your decision regardless."

He felt wretched. The bodyguard was carefully reading the scene ready to report back to Amelia. However as planned it was too ambiguous and this obviously aggravated the swordsman.

"Farewell," he said stepping through the doorway without looking back.

* * *

**Author's note -**

It was fun to write something different from Shikamaru's perspective in relation to puzzles. Personally I am awful at solving them. The amount of hint coins I use in the Professor Layton games is shameful!

Thanks for taking the time to read the chapter.

Any reviews are appreciated if you enjoyed reading this. On the other hand if you want to help me improve - give a shout too!

Until next time...

Allybee


	43. Preparations

**Chapter 43 – Preparations **

"Stop jerking about with that mikoshi!" Kankuro bawled at the children.

The girls and boys gave him a withering look, "But Master Kankuro!" they protested. "You're supposed to jiggle the shrine up and down to make the spirit wake up! How else are we gonna get it to grant wishes for the crowd?"

The puppeteer clenched his jaw. He could feel the burning sensation in his chest growing.

"I... know that!" he said throwing his hands up. "But the deity isn't even inside yet, put it down!"

His harsh tone brought utter silence to the group. They looked down at their feet earning a further exasperated sigh. If they didn't cooperate this was going to be a disaster! As much as he hated to admit the fact - he needed them. A children's parade without well, the children, was kind of pointless!

It was amazing to think how much the Festival of Change had grown in just four short years. Having started as nothing more than a street dance, picnic and puppet show things had certainly changed. The success of the first festival, and the resulting positive press across the nations was astronomical. Tourists flocked to the hidden village upon the second year bringing with them an unexpected boost to the economy. This in turn led to improvements for the local residents which were welcomed.

Kankuro saw this shift in popularity as both a blessing and a curse. The sense of community still remained and for the Sunan people it had become a major highlight on their calendar. However there was a sudden pressure to not only celebrate the festival, but to entertain and top the previous year. New ideas were sought for that all important 'wow' factor and this detracted from the true message. A message Yasu and Gaara had worked very hard to achieve, that a great change was happening in Sunagakure - for the better.

He hadn't appreciated how much time it took to organise an event like this. Kankuro remembered teasing and hampering the ambassador's efforts back in the day. To think now how frustrating it must have been. _Why the hell did Gaara put me in charge of this anyway?_

"Okay, let's take this from the top and do as I say!" he growled. "If you can manage that I'll give you a sneak preview of my new puppet..."

"Awesome!" the children shouted. It appeared this new tactic was met with approval.

* * *

Meanwhile Enjin was in the company of an excited band of girls that had not stopped giggling for over an hour. As the sole male of the group he sat there taking regular sips of his lemonade and yawning. Every now and again Toshie would appear wearing a yukata. She would come out the changing room and give a twirl. Depending upon his reaction this would result in either: a smile in which case she would try on another garment, or a frown which resulted in an insult _and_ _also_ trying on another garment.

"Come on, sis! How long does it take to pick a dress?" he snapped.

There came a rather indignant reply, "I want to look nice for Hiro, not that you'd understand anything about boyfriends and girlfriends!"

_You're dead!_ The eldest Seibi-shi was about to teach the youngest a lesson by pulling the curtain rail down when Matsuri emerged in her own outfit.

"Toshie, you shouldn't be so hard on your brother. He's only just got out of hospital, remember? It was good of him to...What's the matter?"

The young man was like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"You don't like it?" She raised an eyebrow whilst placing one hand on her slender hip.

Enjin opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The brunette looked stunning in the summer kimono. It was a golden sunshine yellow with delicate purple cherry blossoms stretching from the collar to the sleeves. Her slim waist was emphasised by the pale green obi that kept everything together. She was bound to be noticed and turn heads!

"Erm, you look different!" he offered. _Shit! Is that the best I can do, seriously? _

Before he had the chance to try again Violet had emerged in a lilac children's kimono with a golden dragon that twisted down the right hand side.

"You look absolutely adorable!" Matsuri squeaked as she knelt down to fuss with the collar.

Enjin shook his head. "It looks more like expensive to me!"

"Lady Yasu wanted to buy Violet her first festival kimono, no matter what it costs! Why are you trying to spoil things?"

"It's hard to get excited when Yasu Sensei isn't even gonna be there!" he snapped and then instantly regretted it when his friend's face dropped. "I shouldn't have come..." He looked away from her piercing black eyes. "I don't know why I feel like this!"

But Matsuri knew why. She had watched the pupil and his teacher when training and it was clear to everyone that he adored Yasu. Enjin always acted like a tough loner, but inside he was so desperate to be acknowledged. He'd allowed someone in and now this person was leaving. He didn't feel ready. Perhaps he didn't trust his own judgement. Who was going to put in him in his place when he went too far? Or guide the next steps in his promising ninja career?

She stood up. "I'm going to miss her too. And if you ever need to talk about things we'll be here: Toshie, Hiro and me. Please don't forget about us!"

"How could I forget about you guys?" He smirked. "You won't give me the chance!"

* * *

It was late afternoon and Amelia was sheltering under the dense racemes in Lady Yasu's former garden. She huffed away a strand of black hair that had come loose finding the humidity to be quite unreasonable. The princess was busy with a range of paints trying to capture the exact colours and design stored inside her mind.

"You may stop now," she said pushing Omi away from her bare shoulders. His massages were always so good and his large hands knew exactly where to press. The tension stored up over the day was surprising, but then there were so many irritants that she had to deal with.

From the corner of her eye she glanced at the red maple which was growing steadily despite the heat from the Suna sun. The same shade of red that matched Sabaku no Gaara's hair. Underneath the tree was that intolerable stone with _those_ words. The words that the Kazekage clung to, the words he thought she had not heard him say to Yasu. But she had heard him. She had heard everything.

Losing the bet had never even crossed her mind. What sort of fool would believe that two powerful opponents would simply knock each other out of the competition? And yet this decision meant that not only would Katashi remain in the village, but the festival the two had created together would go ahead. It was a stark reminder that she was the outsider invading their world, and that simply would not do.

She showed her picture to Omi. "I want you to take this to the seamstress immediately. She is to follow and copy every detail to the letter, do you understand?"

The bodyguard nodded taking the scroll from her delicate fingers.

As he began to walk away, she called after him, "One moment!" Amelia smiled looking around the garden thoughtfully. "That detestable rock by the tree, it ruins the ambience, don't you think?" He gave no reply only taking his katana sword from its sheath. "Oh Omi," she purred. "You do have the most wonderful ideas!"

* * *

**Author's note –**

Just a short one this time, but the next chapter about the Festival of Change will be longer! I've been looking for ways to try and improve my writing and stumbled across a pdf that was really useful. If you google 'How to punctuate dialogue PDF' it will be the second one down on the search by Crayne.

I've tried to apply some of the things it talks about, but I'll need to keep practising!

Anyway, until next time...

Allybee


	44. Festival of Change

**Chapter 44 - Festival of Change **

Gaara studied his pale face in the mirror. His expression was as a trapeze artist's might be before crossing the tightrope. To spend the whole day and night with a woman he could not abide anymore made him feel hollow inside.

"Brother, I don't think she's going to be there," said Temari solemnly as she stroked circle of gold around his eyes. The makeup made him shine. He looked so grownup in their father's kimono – a pure midnight blue shade with short sleeves to the elbow. He had worn a similar costume for the first festival it was a dramatic transformation. Gaara now reminded her of an old kabuki warrior before engaging in battle.

"She hasn't been seen for five days, and all her belongings from the inn are gone." He stiffened at the softness of her voice. Temari did not suffer fools gladly, she cut to the chase in any situation in fact she was famed for it. "Leaving Violet in the care of her student and yours isn't the behaviour of someone coming back."

Then it was as if winter itself had stepped in between the two siblings. Temari sensed a coldness from Gaara that she had not known since their failed coup d'état against the Leaf.

He stood up. "Secure the belt," he instructed holding out his arms.

"It's tough to let go of a first love." She was hesitant but he needed to hear this. "Sometimes you can put them up on a pedestal give them faith and credit that they don't deserve. Then in the end they let you down..." she was surprised when her voice broke. _I haven't heard anything from him, and I wonder if she had the balls to send that damn message!_ "The only person you can count on is yourself." She brushed his hair back with the wooden comb however it sprang back spiky and tussled. "I wish things were different-"

Suddenly Gaara grabbed her wrist and twisted sharply. "Enough," he said.

How could it be that his sister's teeth were blunted and the fighting spirit had been squeezed out? This was not the same Temari he knew. _What have I done to you? _He thought with despair, since Amelia's arrival Kankuro had made things easy on him and vacated his room the second night. With Temari however it had not been so simple. That was why in the end it was the 'Kazekage' not Gaara who had to send her away. The woman he could now see was the result. Her teal eyes looked so weary and lifeless.

His intentions had been honourable it was to keep his sister away from the princess, to minimise their encounters. Gaara was no fool there was no love lost between his fiancée and the former bodyguard. Amelia would not have tolerated the sarcastic remarks or brutal defiance. She may have worn out the mark on her wrist before Temari would submit. It ultimately would have led to his sister's early death.

"No matter how testing these times may be I refuse to lose all hope." He shared this with her to try and give encouragement, but she only shook her head.

Suddenly Temari called out, "Who goes there?"

The door creaked open a jar. "I hope I am not interrupting anything?"

The blond clenched a fist. "Is it custom for a princess to listen at doors like a pathetic spy? I'm having a private discussion with my brother!"

"Oh my apologies, private you say?" Amelia appeared to sound almost contrite, but then she went on, "In that case please allow me to join you, for there should be no secrets between the Kage and his bride to be!"

"That will not-" Then Gaara's voice caught in his throat as Princess Tomoe stepped fully into the room.

She was blushing. "Are you admiring my costume? I thought you might like it!"

"What the hell?" Temari's nose was wrinkling with distaste. "Why are you wearing that?"

"And what pray tell is wrong with it?" she demanded.

"You know damn well!"

"Temari," Gaara warned.

The princess smiled slyly. "Green matches the colour of the Kazekage's robes. It means eternity, highly fitting for our impending marriage. I was merely trying to please him. What other reason could I have? Please, explain it to me!"

Temari couldn't stand it the fluttering eyelashes and feigned innocence. That kimono was an exact copy. The silk painted leaves on the hem and sleeves: russet, copper, orange and gold. As she prepared to launch into an explanation the bitch would never forget, she was stopped.

"There is nothing to explain," he began. "My sister merely noticed the design is similar to one Miss Katashi wore as ambassador."

Amelia laughed. "Really? This _very _design? How strange!"

"Yes," Gaara agreed evenly, "strange indeed."

* * *

People swarmed the streets of Sunagakure to watch one of the main events to mark the Festival of Change, the 'Mikoshi Parade.' Before you could even see the shrine there was a steady drum beat, whistles blew cheerfully and there was a great clacking of wooden sticks. Now the children came wearing their hanten and shouted at the tops of their voices, "Wasshoi! Wasshoi!"

The miniature shrine was mounted onto bamboo canes painted black. These the children positioned across their shoulders as they moved along. The shrine was made up of four interconnected wooden panels carved with lions and dragons with sharp claws. Shiny silver ornaments fixed to the dragons had been engraved with hundreds of individual grooves, so when the sun shone on them they looked like scales. A phoenix rested atop the roof spreading out its golden tail feathers, and long orange tassels flowed down the sides. It was a magnificent temporary home for Amaterasu the sun goddess.

They tried to keep pace with one another. Children jerked the shrine up and down (as they had practised) to much laughter and rounds of applause. After a time people started to pour water on the children to relieve them of the heat, for festival or not the burning Suna sun continued to shine.

Next was a gigantic ornate float pulled along by volunteers. It was Naruto and Kankuro who found themselves involved in this part of the procession.

"So, what's with the toad guy?" The blond was stabbing a thumb over his shoulder. _Oh man, this is heavy! _The model unnerved him as the likeness it held to Pervy Sage was creepy. The man was even sitting upon a giant green amphibian!

The Kage's older brother smiled. "It's Ogata Shuma Hiroyuki, you know...from the folktale?" There was still no recognition. "He was a shape shifter, fought a great war and was honoured?" The knuckle headed ninja only scratched the back of his head. "No, I'm wasting my breath. Anyway, it was made by some of our most skilled senior craftsmen!"

Naruto thought about this for a moment before asking, "And why are _we_ the ones pulling this heavy thing? If the old geezers carved the toad guy they should at least be helping!"

"It's for good luck Naruto," Kankuro said mildly. "And besides you said you wanted to help!"

"Well, yeah," his younger companion admitted. "But I thought maybe banging the drum or letting off the fireworks or something. Not this..."

The puppeteer rolled his eyes and kept pushing.

* * *

Finally near the back came the villagers who wished to follow the shrine all the way to the village end. These included families in fancy dress proudly waving banners and flags decorated with their family emblem. The walk took approximately three quarters of an hour where at last they rested at the theatre stage that had been erected. The Kazekage and Princess Tomae slowly ascended the steps with green and blue candles each respectively. They lit the central candle together and with that an explosion of music began along with the great feast.

At the head table Gaara found it difficult to restrain himself from scanning the crowd. He didn't even know what he was looking for. All he knew was that the aching in his heart was getting worse.

"You seem unsettled, my love," Amelia stated. "Are you looking for someone?"

The Kage resented the question. _Of course I am! _There was only one person who could make him acknowledge any other emotion aside from hate right now. He sighed and remembered lulling his head back into gentle fingers that caressed his hair, how tight each embrace had been as though Yasu were afraid to let go. When they'd kissed it was like trying to interpret a new language. The sighs that escaped from his mouth had taken him by surprise. There was the soft touch of her skin, hot breath that warmed his cheek and made him tingle all over. Her loving eyes had sought permission before sweet surrender. He could not stop the dreams, they were a wonderful comfort but when morning came and he found himself alone it was very hard to stomach.

She'd been so careful like he was made of glass. Gaara knew that she had held back for his sake. Giving him time to catch up and process all the sensations and 'excitement' as she called it. Killer Bee's words of wisdom whispered often and the folly of his hesitation really hit home. But now there was the possibility he might not get the chance to see Yasu ever again. He could not deny this was a wound of the heart that he feared may never heal with time. _Desert Flower, where are you? _

A platter of meats was served along with sticky rice unfortunately the young Kage had no appetite and waved them away. His fiancée was clearly enjoying the festive food and particularly liked the Sand Dango, a special dumpling with the soy flour resembling sand. After the meal the tables were cleared and the sun dipped below the horizon. The roten night stalls were declared open and hundreds of eager festival goers spilled into the streets.

Amongst the crowd Enjin shuffled through hearing an entire orchestra of sounds: the clanging of metal spatulas, windup toys, giggling women dressed in a rainbow of yukata, men slurping noodles, a mother with a screaming infant, the sizzle and spit of okonomiyaki on the hot plate. He tried to block it out but the noises drilled into his brain. _Where the hell did they run off to? _Despite being surrounded by hundreds of people he suddenly felt very alone.

"Not again!" A voice sighed with frustration to his immediate left. "Another net please, and this time that fish is as good as mine!"

"Yeah, yeah I've heard it all before!" The stall holder scoffed.

Enjin came closer and peered down the line at the seated participants. They were all sat by a large tray of water filled with goldfish. Each held a paper net which when moistened began to quickly disintegrate. The idea was to lift a fish into the small bowl before the net broke completely. It was a tricky little game especially since the goldfish preferred to swim away rather than stay still!

He was right, it was Matsuri hunched over the tray with the scariest look of concentration he had ever seen! Quietly he took a net and paid his coin settling down next to her. But the girl never said a word far too engrossed in the task at hand. He admired once again the outfit she wore and tried to think of a compliment that didn't sound dumb. No inspiration was forthcoming so he turned his attention back to the fish.

Matsuri paid no heed to the first plop in the bowl, neither to the second. But when the third and fourth fish was captured she just had to say something.

"Hey show off!" she snapped, "Leave some for the rest of us!"

Enjin gave an impish grin. "Hey Matsuri."

There was a pause, "Enjin?" she asked completely shocked.

It didn't look like the engineer dressed in a smart dark grey kimono. His hair was cut shorter and was now much flatter, not spiked and that smile was something else too!

"Do you want to keep _all_ the fish, sir?" the stall holder interrupted.

"How about you pick one for yourself?" Seibi-shi nodded towards the bowl.

Matsuri took a tempted peek and then thought better of it. "If I didn't win it fair and square then I shouldn't be allowed to have one."

"Well," he said thoughtfully. "You could keep wasting your money but don't you wanna see what else is going on? I mean we could check it out together." Then he added quickly, "That's if you want!"

She considered the proposal. "Alright, but I'll have to buy you a shaved ice in exchange for the fish."

"A shaved ice?" Enjin pulled a face. "I'd rather have a choco banana!"

_A sweet tooth, huh? There's a surprise!_

Together they wandered on passing the candy apples, apricots and the large fluffy spindles of pink cotton candy. The lady was already busy dipping a peeled banana into the rich melted chocolate and decorated the top with coloured sweets. Afterwards she inserted a stick for holding and placed the finished treat on display.

"That one has my name on it!" He pointed specifically just in case there was any doubt.

Matsuri laughed as she clutched the plastic bag with a bewildered goldfish swimming inside. Upon payment she turned to see the choco banana disappear in front of her eyes.

"Can she play you for seconds?" Enjin asked the woman who nodded pleasantly. "Okay, rock paper scissors!"

"What?"

"Rock paper scissors!" he repeated. "Try to win!"

Matsuri was now playing the ancient game making scissors to beat the paper hand of her opponent. _Why am I doing this? _When paper covered rock they were even, but in the end rock won out and Matsuri was presented a second choco banana free of charge!

"Erm..."

"Thanks!" Enjin relieved his friend of the prize and walked ahead.

The two companions continued to enjoy the festivities at their leisure. They tried on animal masks, hooked water balloons and carved paper weights from scented soap. Before Enjin realised over two hours had passed and he found that he wasn't feeling so anxious.

"This is better than I thought it would be," he confided to the brunette.

"Oh?" Matsuri replied. "Toshie told me that you hardly ever bother with any of the festivals, why?"

"I've never really enjoyed them. Too much noise and everybody crammed in together like cattle."

She smiled. "Have to agree with you on-"

The girl suddenly toppled backwards falling heavily into the dust.

"Watch where you're going!" A man slurred and staggered over Matsuri as she was wheezing from the blow. "Oh get up, would you?" A tut followed as though she were nothing but a nuisance. "You look like a bumbling bee sat down there!"

"Are you okay?" Seibi-shi offered a hand back up before turning on the rude stranger. "Hey pal, you owe the lady an apology!"

"Really?" The man burped in Enjin's face the smell of rice wine was heavy on his breath. "You'll be waiting a long time!"

Enjin stepped forward and grabbed the scruff of the other's neck, "You're pissed as a fart, old man!"

"Please don't!" Matsuri was there at once warm hand wrapped around his shaking fist.

"Why don't you do as your little bumble bee says?" He laughed nastily.

The engineer glanced at the kunoichi. "This creep deserves a kick up the arse!"

"In twenty minutes he won't matter let it go, please."

The anger was practically radiating from him and for a few seconds she thought Enjin might throw a punch anyway. As it turned out the man was released. They kept their backs to the drunkard as he huffed and left.

"Stuck up bastard!" Enjin cursed under his breath.

Matsuri snapped at him suddenly, "Why do you have to swear so much?"

_What the hell? _

He blinked at the space where she had been. Watching with confusion he saw Matsuri stomp off towards one of the quieter side streets and disappear. Whenever Toshie stormed off like that in a temper Enjin was happy to simply let her cool off. And yet he didn't like the idea that he'd upset Matsuri, he felt bad. By the time he made the decision to follow he found his legs had already started moving! Turning the corner he heard a familiar pathetic sniffling.

_She hasn't cried since the Land of Lightning._

"Er look," he said awkwardly. "If it upsets you that much I'll try not swear in front of you in future!"

She was dabbing at her eyes with a limp tissue, "It's not that."

"If it's that..." Enjin had to curb his tongue and think for a moment, "that... really irritating guy. Don't let him get to you and spoil your entire night!"

"But he's right, isn't he?" she bawled. "I do look like some bumbling bee dressed in this stupid kimono!"

The response wasn't quite as logical as Enjin had hoped. "So, let me get this straight. You're not upset because he knocked you down? You're crying because-"

"I look horrible!" she declared with a roar pulling and yanking at her sleeves.

He pinned the destructive hands together. "Don't do that! You'll ruin it!"

"I don't care!"

"You will in the morning, daft girl!"

"Let go of me!"

"You don't look like a bumble bee I promise you, Matsuri."

She looked up at him with tear streaked eyes. "Then what _do_ I look like?"

_Oh hell, what do I say now?!_

"You look like." He wiped his forehead. "You look like the first spring dawn."

"What?"

"You know the sun rise in winter is blood red almost like the sky's on fire. But when winter ends and the dawn comes in spring it's more of a warm yellow, that's what you remind me of." He released her and put both hands in his pockets. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

"A spring dawn?" she repeated.

He smiled shyly. "Yeah."

A great bell tolled startling the pair.

"That's the signal for evening performances!" She realised with alarm.

"Best we hurry then, eh?"

* * *

Amelia was forced to admit that Kankuro was a master and that never before had she enjoyed a puppet show quite so much! The story this year was about Orihime the weaver and Hikoboshi the young cow herder. A pair of star crossed lovers that forgot about their respective trades and angered the Gods. Thereby the pair was only allowed to see each on the seventh day of the seventh month. It was a cruel story of separation some might say. It seemed to match the mood that Gaara was most determined to remain in.

"I thought after the entertainments we might spend some time together. We have to finalise the arrangements for the wedding, and a little input would be appreciated." There was a light irritation in her voice. "I have chosen the flowers, food, poems and songs. The guest list is full and replies for the invitations received. I have picked the gifts in addition to the very outfit you're wearing on the day! Do you wish to stamp anything personal into the ceremony?"

"If that is your wish we may discuss things tonight." Gaara closed his eyes trying to gather patience.

All he wanted was to be left alone to his thoughts. She was like the humid night crawling underneath his skin never giving him rest. Was this truly how their life would be? He would be shackled to a devil rather than a wife. She wasn't his soul mate. She wasn't Yasu. For the first time in a long while tears collected and he wiped them away with the back of his hand before Amelia could see. His answer seemed to pacify the princess – for now.

There was dancing and musical recitals until the final act was announced. Amelia stood up and yawned about to retire.

"We wait," Gaara insisted. "Until all the recitals have played."

"If it please you, my dear Kazekage." She curtsied and took her place once more. "Your wish is my command!"

The stage went dark. Then slowly pink, green and orange lanterns were lit from above casting pale lights onto the last performer. Wind chimes jingled softly. It was difficult to see the instrument they played but when the first few notes were struck it was undeniable. It was a koto. It was as much that Gaara could do to stop himself from crying out, or even to stay seated.

Amelia scowled. _She wouldn't dare! _But as the princess watched more lanterns began to glow brightly illuminating a woman. A woman with long blond hair that fell passed her shoulders. She wore a kushi comb. Her furisode was a deep scarlet and the obi gold. She looked regal and elegant as beautiful as Orihime and the stars themselves.

"Stop her," Amelia hissed at Omi.

Gaara's sand rustled dangerously close to her ear. "You will listen. It is _my wish_."

There was nothing his fiancée could say to this so she sat in stony silence. She saw the way his eyes had lit up with joy and came alive. All his attention was fixed on Lady Yasu as if there were no one else on the entire earth.

Meanwhile Yasu thanked Tarao again. He had been a god send transferring all her things to one of the empty opal mines in the desert. He was surprised to see the ex-ambassador again and asking a favour after all these years! But Yasu had been kind to him and his workers in the past. If Tarao was one thing to be certain it was a man that repaid his debts.

Five days ago she had picked up the koto and nearly dropped it! That she considered might have been a bad omen. Luckily the Leaf ninja was not superstitious, and she practised a little more. Gradually her fingers had plucked the strings in a familiar rhythm and began to remember the position of the notes through muscle memory.

Now with all eyes on her Yasu struggled with her nerves. She hadn't played publically in so long! The words travelled on the air towards the spectators.

People of the desert,

Kage's strength surrounds us.

Here is where the winds doth blow.

The stars we see up high,

look to the dunes below.

Moonlight clouds are drifting,

quiet in the darkness.

Here is where the winds doth blow.

When the morning comes,

the sun shines again once more.

Bare the flames of fire,

swallow up the waters.

Lightning strikes are far too slow.

Sun will go on shining,

never sets on Sunagakure

Hear the steady drum beat,

here we stand together.

Here is where the winds doth blow.

Sun will go on shining,

Never sets on Sunagakure

In time other voices joined hers until it seemed the whole village was singing together. _I thought they forgot about this!_ She grew overwhelmed and felt her cheeks redden, by the song's end the audience were standing and stomping their feet. Yasu couldn't accept it. She held the koto ever more tightly to stop her hands from shaking. She saw Violet with Toshie in the front row clapping. Flowers were thrown too many to claim.

Then a chant was heard and she was shocked still further. 'Lady Leaf' they shouted over and over again. She saw Gaara - his smile proud and lovely, but next to him was Amelia. The princess mouthed something to Yasu, which she didn't catch. As the curtain drew to close the blond focused hard on those red ruby lips, she shuddered.

"Tonight, he will be mine," they were saying. "Tonight, he will be mine."

* * *

**Author's note –**

I realise there are many kimonos in this chapter, but I was concerned about the colour choice for Yasu. I didn't want her to come across as a bit of harlot! (If you think about the film adaptations for Oliver Twist for example, Nancy is often dressed in red.) Anyway it was supposed to be for Gaara's sake not for anything else!

The story is beginning its final arc now and the next two chapters might be a bit of a shock. Writing this story is still fun but draining! Thank you to those of you who are following to see what happens next.

All the best until next time...

Allybee


	45. Amelia Advances

**Chapter 45 – Amelia Advances**

Gaara and Amelia were now kneeling at the table by the fire in his office. This was the same fire that had taken the precious photograph of Yasu and turned it into ashes. _Don't rise to the bait._ Gaara chanted in his mind. She was in a strange mood this evening even for her. Amelia was keen not to inflict pain on him through use of the strange mark on her wrist. This thought combined with the fact that Omi had been sent away and they were completely alone together was disturbing.

They had already discussed the 'pressing' details about the wedding that in fact turned out to be quite minor. Gaara had no interest in 1001 gold origami cranes being folded, despite Amelia's insistence of their good luck. And since both his parents had passed away there was no meaning behind the three by three exchange of sake which again seemed pointless. These extravagant traditions which would only see the village's resources being wasted irritated him.

As he tried to argue his case he took great pains to maintain a healthy distance. But Amelia always closed the gap. When she offered to pour him a drink she would linger and brush her sleeve against his hand. The young Princess was devious, even to go so far as knocking over a cup by accident into his lap. His sand caught the tea cup placing it firmly back onto the table.

Amelia clapped delightedly. "Oh, Kazekage your reactions are extraordinary! I apologise for my lack of grace." She placed her left hand on top of his and allowed her fingertips to glide upwards towards his arm. The princess sensed the tension in his body and smiled. Her mouth came down his ear; "Let me make it up to you," the whisper sent odd chills down his spine.

Kankuro had mentioned something about this, such behaviour was called seduction. It was as his brother had described a prelude to intimacy and often intercourse. Such thoughts made him uncomfortable. It didn't feel right - not with her.

"You should leave," he said standing. He tried to open the door but found it to be locked.

"Have you ever spent the night with a woman, Gaara?"

"Open the door." He rounded on Amelia angrily.

Her eyelashes were flickering as she looked him up and down. She rose up and slowly walked, her kimono dragging on the floor behind her.

"You're nineteen, I would say most men of your station would be married by now and have had several lovers. Yet, when I look at you are inexperienced in these matters."

The Kazekage unknown to him began retreating backwards and as his sandal heel thumped and met with the wall, his turquoise eyes widened.

"It is rare but not unheard of for a nation to be led by one so young," her voice purred as she came towards him. "But there is a maturity, a confidence that comes from a complete man. A man that has shared his thunder between a woman's thighs and taken her gasps of pleasure as though breathing the air."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara felt his mouth go dry.

He really didn't want to be in this room anymore. It was her, the eyes full of a knowledge that was incomprehensible to him. Like a snake she was assessing her prey, Amelia had been very demanding but never had she mentioned sex _before _the marriage. Why the sudden change? Why was she doing this?

Her fingertips slid through the folds of his kimono touching his skin. "I'm talking about the respect that a village has for a leader with life experience." She was caressing his chest now and every muscle in his body had become taut.

"Stop this," he warned through gritted teeth. The Kage placed his hand against her shoulder pushing back the advance.

She laughed softly ignoring his feeble request. Her thumb began circling his left nipple which became erect. After this she slowly began to untie the belt and let it fall to the floor. She opened her own green kimono still pressing forwards onto him. The other hand grasped his shaking fingers and positioned them over her breast.

She gave a deep sigh. "I can teach you all the things you need to know to please a woman. I will take away that bashfulness and awkwardness, you will be enlightened. You will have a beautiful wife and many consorts. You, Sabaku no Gaara will gain a reputation of the highest order and be respected as a complete man."

His head was pressing into the solid wall there was nowhere else to go.

"I love how you taste." Her lips pressed down closing off all the air. She bit his bottom lip and when his mouth opened in surprise she then forced her tongue inside. _This is too fast!_

Roughly Amelia tore at his belt her small swift fingers prising the garment open exposing his pale naked flesh. He'd worn the kimono out of tradition and respect for the festival. It always made him wary having so few layers nothing like the crimson coat and flak jacket of his usual attire.

He could feel the light strokes of her nails on his skin. Gaara couldn't stop flinching at each touch.

"You really are sensitive aren't you?"

Her hands were skimming his waist now and her breathing was hard and erratic. This was getting out of control. _Stop._ If Shukaku had still been embedded within him the sand might have begun acting of its own accord to the threat, but this was no longer the case. Her touch was everywhere paralysing him. She was rubbing against him, her moaning setting his nerves on edge. He'd heard such sounds at the ryokan when travelling. All the walls in those places were paper thin, you could hear everything. He hadn't appreciated their significance before.

In the chaos jet black hair had come undone and was flying. The smell of pine needles was in his nostrils. Both hands flew up pushing back trying to stop the madness.

But her hands had snaked down and took full hold of his member. "I need to feel you move in me, Kazekage."

"GET OFF ME!" he cried out and at last the spell was broken.

Sand flared up and the princess was thrown over the couch. Gaara sank down to the floor panting and shaking. His skin was crawling unable to let go of the feeling of Amelia's spidery touch. He got up, wrapped his arms around his trembling body. Cautiously he placed one foot in front of the other until he could see the consequences of his defence.

_Is she dead? _

There was the body completely still. The green kimono tangled around her thin legs. Suddenly she looked as fragile as a doll, not a monster. Gaara could only stare she was laying on her front and he couldn't tell if she was breathing. This was murder he realised, even if she had tried to take him what would happen now?

After what felt like an eternity there was a painful groan.

"Amelia?" He woke up and turned her over carefully. The princess had a very angry red scar on her cheek.

"Never in my life have I met such a pathetic _boy_!" Her face was twisting into an ugly scowl. She pushed him away and wobbled as she got up. "What is wrong with you?" She laughed cruelly whilst pointing an accusing finger. "You will _never_ have the respect of the other Kage or the respect of your people. You are a sorry excuse for a man, fiancé!"

He glared back at her one of his shoulders bare and the other partially covered by the dishevelled kimono.

"When we are married I expect you to be a little more cooperative! After all should the Kazekage of Suna not produce an heir questions will be asked. Do you really wish for our coupling to be observed by the council?"

Such thoughts horrified him. "Get out!" Gaara found his voice. He wanted to be rid of her and left alone.

Amelia for once did as she was told, but not before saying, "I will see you at the wedding, my love."

At last she was gone. In that time Gaara weakly pulled the folds of his kimono back together. He straightened up the couch and looked about his office. One of the green cushions was in his hands the same shade as her kimono. He could see her laughing at him, belittling him. Was it true? Were his own council a part of the plan all along? Were they that desperate to see him married off?

The cushion flew at the window followed by another, than another. Gaara felt the stabbing in his heart increasing it was unbearable. Suddenly there was a smashing of glass and furniture. In a blinding rage any object within his grasp was thrown and upturned with frightening speed.

"Kazekage! Kazekage!" There were concerned shouts coming from beyond the door.

"What is this racket?" Temari demanded having come to bid Gaara goodnight and to apologise.

"My Lady, it is Lord Gaara," one guard explained the situation. "There are noises coming from inside but we can't get in!"

Temari pushed past them and surveyed the door. After observing the scene she said, "Leave this to me."

"Yes ma'am!" they chorused and headed back down the corridor.

With the guards gone the blond allowed her frown to show. There had been a barrier here about five minutes ago, broken when the caster had exited the room. It was a ninjutsu that she hadn't come across before, the chakra was foreign.

"Gaara, you okay in there?" There was no response. "Brother, I'm worried about you." She knelt down and could feel his pulsing chakra on high alert.

On the other side of the door the Kazekage was curled tightly into a ball, his face wet. He was hyperventilating. There was a cocoon of sand shielding him from the outside world. It would protect him. It would keep him safe until he could try to make sense of what had happened.

_You will never have the respect of the other Kage or the respect of your people. You are a sorry excuse for a man._

With these words ringing in his ears, he bit into the torn blue kimono determined to stop his sobs from being over heard.


	46. Snakes and Ladders

**Chapter 46 – Snakes and Ladders**

It was long after midnight when Yasu heard banging on the window of the inn. There were screams coming from the innkeeper and the rapid sound of bounding footsteps approaching. She prayed that they might run past her little room and burst in on another unfortunate soul, but as with many things lately she was out of luck.

"Yasu!" It was Kankuro who came barging through the door with speed. "You have to get up, right now!" He was dressed in a plain black t-shirt and sweat pants. There were no purple marks on his face and she could appreciate for the first time how much he resembled his father.

She crossed her arms. "Oh right, absolutely I'll be just a second!"

"Really?" Kankuro said with surprise.

Yasu screamed at him, "Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Look, you're mad at me. I've been ignoring you – I get it!"

"Get out of my room!"

The puppeteer had to duck as a couple of kunai were thrown his way. Yasu was pissed and he knew full well that when she got like this it was far safer to leave her alone. Unfortunately he didn't have the option to do that tonight.

"It's Gaara, something bad happened and no one can reach him. He's holed up in his room and he's in pain I can feel it." His dark eyes were pleading. "Please Yasu, he's my little brother!"

"I'm not going anywhere," she hissed, "until I am fully dressed!"

Suddenly the Kazekage's elder sibling appreciated the situation and wolf whistled. It had become a very humid night and the blond was wearing a white vest and shorts that barely covered the essentials.

"Nice to see your rack again, Yasu. I don't think he'd complain!"

"Kankuro..." she warned recalling the hot springs with great embarrassment.

He was grinning uncontrollably. "Alright, alright I'll leave!"

By the time they reached the Kage's office Yasu could already see the barrier of sand that was blocking the way in. The sand was rock hard as could be attested when knocking with her knuckle. She couldn't shake off the dread that was a weight on her shoulders. What if Amelia was still inside with him?

"Lord Kazekage?" She swallowed. "Can I come in?"

There was no response so she fished inside her rucksack and pulled out the blue leather bound book. It was time to try a different tactic.

"I might be here for a while," she told Temari and Kankuro before turning back towards the sand wall. "Gaara, I have a story if you'd like to listen. I've been gathering them from people since I returned to Konoha and wrote them down you see." She sat down on the floor with her back to where the door used to be. She balanced the cumbersome book on her crossed knees.

Kankuro yawned slightly. "Sis, I think Yasu knows what she's doing. Maybe you should get some sleep?"

"I hate feeling like this," she growled. "I just want to slice open her neck!"

With alarm he clamped a hand over her mouth. "Hey, there are too many ears around for talk like that. Do you want Amelia to make good on her promise?"

"It has to be better than watching her toy with Gaara, while we stand by and let her!"

"He would never forgive you if you ended up dead." Kankuro reminded her. "I understand you want to sort this out yourself but we don't have a choice here, we have to believe in our friends." He motioned to walk with him down the corridor. With reluctance she looked back. "The only thing we can do for him now is to give him some time with the one person who can get through to him."

Temari nodded hearing the beginning of Yasu's tale.

"Once upon a time there were two brothers: Taiki and Sora who were the sons of a great emperor. One brother was an excellent swordsman, strong and popular with the citizens. The other brother, Sora was thoughtful, quiet and good with a bow. When the death of their father came, the eldest brother, Taiki was placed in charge. He wanted the kingdom to have a leader that would achieve more and be even greater than the last. The new emperor was obsessed with becoming a name that would be recorded in the history books.

'I'm leaving to travel the world,' Taiki told his younger brother. 'When I return, I will have become a leader that the whole world can look up to - you must look after my affairs until then.'

Sora was concerned, without his brother it would be up to him to keep the kingdom safe from harm. He was not as skilled, nor liked as much as Taiki but with little choice he took the role and vowed to try his best." Yasu licked her thumb and index finger before turning over the crinkled page.

"Meanwhile Taiki came upon a bear in the forest. It was a huge towering creature that snarled at the other animals - they ran away at the very sight of him.

'What strength and power,' the eldest brother said to himself. 'If only I could have the strength of a bear then I could protect the people with my bare hands!'

As if by magic he found his wish granted and could now lift heavy boulders and pull trees out of the ground. Amazed at his fortune he continued upon his way. He travelled for many days, further and further away from his people until he came upon a chameleon. The creature was hiding underneath some leaves having changed from brown to green only a few moments before.

'How useful,' the eldest brother said to himself. 'If only I could merge into my surroundings so easily I would never have to worry about assassination attempts for the rest of my life!'

As if by magic he found his wish granted and could hide amongst the trees and desert sands without being seen by another living soul. Amazed at his good fortune he continued upon his way. He travelled for many months further and further away from his people.

This continued in a similar fashion until Taiki had acquired the horns of an ox, the swiftness of a fox and the ability to fly from a large white crane. It was then he realised that he'd been travelling for over a year!

'Surely now I will be a leader that the whole world can look up to!' He smiled to himself. 'I must return.'

So the eldest brother turned around and drew nearer and nearer to his home. He reached the familiar valleys and streams taking in their beauty. On he went until he approached the gigantic red gates of the city and called out, 'It is I, Taiki! I have returned home!'

However no one came to greet him," Yasu stopped for a break and stretched slightly. She was about to continue reading when she fell backwards onto the floor of the Kazekage's office. Gaara was looking down at her blinking owlishly.

"What happened to Taiki in the end?" he asked.

Yasu narrowed her eyes at him. "Now you decide to open the door?"

"You better tell me the ending," he grumbled and went back inside.

She got up and in a rush collected her things. Inside was a mess: the table thrown on its side and the cacti plants scattered over the floor. The portraits of previous Kage hung at odd angles and there were books with torn pages. Shards of glass were scattered like diamonds on the red carpet. Someone had obviously been having a little tantrum!

The young woman walked over to the couch, however before sitting down she retrieved the green pillows that had found their way over by the window. Gaara was tending to the iron tetsubin that she had spotted on her last visit. The same visit when he had set his sand on her and chased Yasu out the building!

"I've brought..." she began rooting in her backpack. "Something new to try, it's called chamomile and I've heard it's really good for relaxing." Yasu offered the tea leaves to the Kage and froze. His beautiful blue kimono was ripped in several places. In addition his auburn hair was drooping over his face. "Have you been in a fight?"

"Please, finish the story." He tucked his hands inside his robes.

"Okay." Yasu settled down with the book. "Now, where was I? Ah yes, Taiki had returned home, but there was no one there to greet him.

'Where are you? It is I, Taiki!' he called louder and louder until at last a group of guards came to the gate.

Instead of the warm welcome he had expected Taiki was met with horrified stares."

Gaara glanced over at her. Yasu was trying to make different voices for the characters some light and cheerful, others deep and serious. As she told the story her smile never wavered and it made him feel better somehow. Her hair was down tonight, tumbled and wavy not scooped up into a high ponytail he decided he liked it that way.

"The men asked each other. 'What on earth could it be? We've never seen such an ugly creature!'

'How dare you!' the eldest brother retorted. 'I am the new emperor you will pay for such disrespect with your lives! Where is my brother, Sora? Bring him to me at once!'

The guards continued to stand and stare at Taiki until at last one went to fetch Sora to the gate.

'Brother!' Taiki smiled seeing the young Sora dressed in a magnificent robe of red and gold. He had grown taller and more confident over the year and spoke with great authority to the men. 'It has been so long!'

Sora looked back at him and crossed his arms. This strange animal had never been seen in these parts before. It was as large and hairy as a bear, with a fox's tail, two white wings, green skin and a pair of horns that protruded from the head. It made as if to speak but none of the snarls and grunts could be understood. It puzzled the emperor greatly, what was he to do? More than ever he wished that Taiki was here to help keep their kingdom safe. Why did he have to become a leader for the whole world? When was he going to return from his travels?

'Sora?' Taiki called out again and again with frustration, but his brother did not recognise him.

When one of the guards made to shoot at him, Taiki lashed out with one of his great white wings and killed the man. Only then did he realise that something was very wrong. He ran over to the nearby river and finally took the time to stare into the water. The face that reflected back was no longer his own and he screamed in terror. He did not recognise himself!

Suddenly the sound of an arrow could be heard whistling through the air striking the monster directly in the heart. With a blood curdling wail it staggered backwards and fell into the icy cold waters never to be seen again. Sora continued to rule and became a leader of great fame. Even up until his death the younger brother still believed that Taiki would return, and he never found out the truth. They say on some dark nights if you listen carefully you can still hear the whistling of his arrow and the cry of the monster..."

She smoothed out the page of the book with her palm. There was an ink print of Taiki falling into the river with his face contorted with anguish. Carefully a red ribbon was inserted inside before the book was closed.

"Bit depressing really when you think about it! Thanks!" Yasu accepted the chamomile tea and took a sip.

They sat together in silence: Lady Leaf sipping the tea and the Kazekage glaring at the floor. Yasu didn't want to think about it but Amelia's perfume was all over him. He was also absently tugging at his clothing which was loose.

"So the eldest brother spent more time trying to be something he was not, that in the end he lost himself," he said quietly, sitting down.

"That's the basic idea," the kunoichi confirmed. Her sticky fingertips were tapping a rhythm on the front cover. "What's the matter?" she asked shuffling closer to him.

He jerked away clutching the collar of the kimono. She was unprepared for this reaction. Glazed turquoise eyes dared to look at Yasu for a few more moments. He wanted to say something but all efforts sounded foolish in his head. So he said nothing.

"I've never seen you like this before. You're scaring me."

"There is nothing to be concerned about," he lied but his right eye twitched giving him away.

"Why is your kimono in such a state?"

There was more stony silence from the red head. Yasu sighed.

"I'm going to leave the room for a moment." She decided. "And I want you to get changed."

In shock the Kazekage heard the door click and looked down at his clothes. It hadn't even occurred to him. He got up and opened out the bamboo screen. She'd given him privacy and space. A wave of great relief came over his body when his crimson red coat and ninja gear were fully back in place. He had never been more thankful for the security of layers.

"Yasu?" he called out afraid that she was gone.

"Are you decent?" she enquired and only when he replied yes came back inside.

Another cup of camomile tea was poured out but this time it was offered instead to him, "Your turn, take a sip."

Gaara took the teacup slowly and complied, the tea was comforting. Yasu scrutinized him, making sure every last drop was finished. Afterwards the knots in his stomach began to ease and he no longer felt the icy chills that had shaken him before.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

How could he put into words what Amelia had done? He couldn't bear the thought of Yasu laughing at him, but she was there waiting. He frowned looking at the fire as it twisted and burned. "Amelia tried to." He stopped and cleared his throat. "She said I was an inadequate leader because I am not yet a complete man."

"Say-what? A complete man...as in..." His friend's worried eyes stayed fixed on his face but she struggled to form a coherent sentence. "As in... having pillowed with a woman?" she finished finally with a look of disbelief.

Nodding, Gaara then asked, "Have you?"

"Pillowed with a woman? - I mean a man!" she corrected urgently. "No, I haven't."

It was an embarrassed but honest answer and to him it made all the difference in the world. He was not alone.

"Why?" he asked with wonder.

"Gaara, this is really inappropriate!" She took a deep breath and changed the subject. "You have the trust of your people and put them first. You protect those who are precious to you. I mean, why would the villagers care if you've erm, you know? If you ask me, there are far too many _complete_ men out there that care for very little else!" She laughed at this, a happy sound. Then the smile fell and she became serious. "Do you remember Yori Quanto?"

"Yes." His eyes narrowed at the very mention of the name.

"Drink, women and power that was all he cared about. That night I was so scared. When he started pushing his fingers up my skirt with that disgusting look on his face, and there was nothing I could do about it. I don't want to think about what could have happened. But then as usual you interfered and took me home."

"I remember." His hands stroked some stray blond strands behind her ear.

"What are you doing?" she asked implying he was being weird.

"I was thinking how I like your hair like this."

"Well, Kankuro dragged me out of bed so I've no idea what it looks like!" She rolled her eyes. He had changed no longer seeming pale and haunted.

"Why did you come?"

A relieved smile appeared as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the odd sensation of his fingers trying to bring order to the tangled tresses.

"Kankuro wasn't exactly taking no for an answer," she replied sleepily.

He whispered, "That isn't what I meant."

"Alright, I thought about what you said." She blushed. "And I didn't want to let you down."

"I'm glad you're here," he confessed. Then his head was resting on her shoulder just as they did back at the archives. Yasu tensed slightly but then sighing put her arm around him.

"Silver tongued lies my foot!" she said angrily. "What royal _innocent _'bride to be' jumps on the groom before they're even married? I don't know what traditions they're supposed to have in the Land of Rivers, but they sure as hell seem dodgy to me!"

Yasu paused and considered the situation. It wasn't fair to be bad mouthing the Kazekage's future wife but none of this made sense. She turned to him desperate for answers. "Please tell me what's going on? Hey, Gaara? Gaara..."

Exhausted after the events of the night her friend had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful with his chest steadily rising and falling. It was painful to be near him like this. She tried to ignore the aching feeling inside her heart. "I've missed you too," she murmured into his hair. The temptation to stroke it was driving her to distraction. They stayed this way until sunlight began to filter through the windows.

His eyes fluttered open before long. For the first time in what seemed like months he felt refreshed. She had come and stayed with him.

"Good morning." He smiled warmly.

Yasu smirked still half asleep. "Give me five more minutes," she said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Perhaps it wasn't intended and Yasu had forgotten about their situation but he responded. Leaning in closer and observing those beautiful sky blue eyes. Her cheeks flushed scarlet he could feel the quiver of excitement between them.

Yasu was stunned by what she had done. "Please stop," she gasped trying to look away.

"Do you want me to?" His eyes were searching. She'd asked him to stop and he did, however the words didn't match the way she was looking up at him now. He took her fingers, brought them up and kissed them.

"Gaara, we shouldn't..." but she couldn't hold back. She embraced him the softness of her skin pressing against his cheek.

He was reminded of that time on the bridge with the cherry blossoms when they had been alone. That time when he felt so happy he could burst and Yasu was his girl.

His breath hitched. There were gentle presses against his throat from her lips. Then another sweet blow, then another lower this time near to his collar bone. They were so light like butterflies tickling but the affect on him was magical. This undeniable energy he felt. It started to assault his cells once again, in his secret dreams he had relived being in such close proximity to Yasu. He'd yearned for her warmth but he now realised that this paled in comparison to reality.

A strong almost primal urge brought his mouth down to hers and claimed it. Arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer there was no mistake now she wanted him too. The kisses became more urgent, more intense. He wasn't afraid of Yasu, it was different with her. _This feeling..._Gaara pushed away the flashes of terror that Amelia had instilled within. Yasu's healing fingers were pulling his hair then caressing his face, he wanted all of it and although it frightened him half to death, he craved for more.

Suddenly the lovers were interrupted as the door burst open.

"You filthy slut!" came a high pitched screech from the doorway.

The Kazekage put himself as a shield between Lady Leaf and his fiancée. His chest was heaving up and down.

"Guards, arrest this woman for treason!" The princess spat.

She was furious. She'd heard how the Kage's brother and sister had managed to lie and sneak the Konohan into Gaara's room. To see that look of hunger on the Kage's face intended for that wench. It was enough to make her see how foolish she'd been. The princess couldn't believe how she'd actually felt guilty about their encounter last night!

Gaara found new strength. "On whose command?" he demanded. "Miss Katashi is here at my invitation! You have no jurisdiction here."

"By your own laws, Kazekage!" Amelia cheered triumphantly. "Your decree that no communications shall be permitted outside of Suna's walls, without a permit issued by the chief of security. I have evidence that Miss Katashi sent a scroll via summoning jutsu to Konohagakure."

"Is it true?" His hands were suddenly clutching Yasu's shoulders tightly. They were shaking.

"Yes," she answered him immediately. There was no denying what she had done. Yasu always knew that there was a risk, but she was confused. _Has Temari sold me out? _

"See? The criminal has confessed to the deed itself!"

Gaara thought quickly, knowing there had to be more to this. "Then a trial must be held to consider the evidence before passing judgement!"

"Indeed," Amelia agreed pleased that all was happening as she wished. "However the criminal must be taken into custody and held until the trial."

"A trial will be held at once," he said.

The princess circled the couch like a vulture. She caught Yasu's eye. "I think not my love, today is our wedding day!" With that she clamped down her thumb into the central circle on her wrist.

Gaara was caught off guard it felt like his blood was bubbling and burning through his veins. The pain was usually centred in his head but this was different. It was as if every cell in his body was turning on him. He began to cough violently and spots of blood came away in his hand.

"The Kazekage is ill!" Amelia cried out. "You see how your treachery is too much for him to bear!"

"You evil witch!" Yasu was on her feet. She knocked the guards to their feet with a jet of water before shouting, "Wood release: five star restriction!"

Amelia screamed as several roots came snaking their way upwards securing her arms, legs and head. She was pinned in place and no amount of struggling loosened them.

"Release me at once!" the princess shouted with fury. "How dare you do this to the Kazekage's fiancée!" She was glaring at Yasu willing the jutsu to turn and bring the ex-ambassador to her knees. Unfortunately her rival stood just as strong and tall as always for the jutsu held no power over her.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"The coughing has stopped at least," Gaara replied.

Yasu smiled with relief. "I'm glad to hear that. So, all this time she's been hurting you? Using some sort of jutsu to inflict pain?"

He nodded with some embarrassment. "I couldn't tell you. I didn't want-"

"It's alright." She shrugged. "I think I'm beginning to understand."

For the first time in months Gaara and Yasu stood face to face without any secrets between them. The Kazekage was overwhelmed. Relief spread throughout his body loosening his chest, shoulders and neck. It felt good that everything was finally out in the open. He didn't have to hide anymore. Amelia's chain had been severed.

"Just give me a moment," she said then kissed his cheek.

The Kage watched as his Desert Flower made her way slowly over to the emperor's daughter. There was a slight pause and the black haired princess hissed at Yasu. The blond said nothing only raised her hand and slapped Amelia hard across the face.

It was unclear who was more surprised: Gaara or Princess Tomoe.

"If you ever try to use that jutsu again," she promised Amelia. "I'll cut your arm off."

The two women did not move for a time. Amelia was speechless. She was under no doubt that Yasu meant every single word. There was an unspoken truth in her eyes. She could feel her body recoiling from Katashi. The princess was certain she had never hated anyone this much in her life. "It makes no difference now anyway. The whole village will suffer at his hands."

Gaara frowned. His stomach began to turn, this was far from over.

This was the first time that Yasu had been able to pick up even the crumb of a clue. It was obvious now that Amelia was still holding something big over the Wind Shadow's head.

_You have to save him from himself. _

She bit her lip. That was what Temari had been banging on about. His sense of duty to the village and its people, if there was a way to put all that in danger, then Gaara would be helpless.

"Throughout all this there's something I'd lost sight of," he said. "You have done everything you can to stop me from being able to think clearly. I believe it is time to speak directly to the emperor himself."

"Bastard, you doubt me?" Amelia shrieked. There was still plenty of fight left inside the princess. "Was that not your father's signature? Do you have no honour in upholding the promises he made?"

"So you say." Gaara crossed his arms with renewed suspicion and strode towards her.

It was strange seeing her like this. In these recent weeks his nightmares had involved a gigantic snake with black hair. The snake had been coiling and twisting around his body. He'd woken in alarm constricted by the bed sheets fighting to get out and gasping. His heart thundering painfully and always the poking throb inside his brain.

Amelia he understood now was the snake cutting off his air supply. She'd taken away his allies, colleagues, friends, and family. He hadn't slept or ate very well and this had weakened him. His hope had been eroded by the darkness that had surrounded him. He could see it all now. Amelia had conquered his resistance little by little in a most twisted game of tug a war. And he had nearly succumbed.

"I will end this!"

The woman tilted her head slightly and smirked at him. "You will end this?" she said. "_You_ will end this? Don't make me laugh!" Then with further laughter that sent chills down the spines of her captors it continued to grow louder and louder. There were tears spilling down the rouged cheeks and she drooped into the holds of the vines that held her.

Yasu grasped Gaara's hand unnerved at the sound. He looked down and gave it a gentle squeeze.

When they thought the laughter might never end it came to an abrupt stop. Amelia finally recovered and then gave a mischievous grin.

"Have you not realised by now that I am always one step ahead of you?"

_What now? _

"This wedding will go ahead, and you will be begging to marry me, my love." She was amused by their disbelieving glances. "There will be no forgiveness, no compromise and no second chances. If you value the lives of your precious brother and sister, then you will marry me by the time the sun reaches its highest point on this very day."

"You must be mad!" Yasu cried.

"Such denial is futile of course. My bodyguard, Omi is the grandson of the head executioner in the emperor's army. I can tell you with the utmost confidence that Lady Temari and Master Kankuro are safely incapacitated. They are alive – for now, but should the wedding be stopped they _will _die. And I promise you," she added deviously, "At the stroke of noon if I am not the wife of the Godaime Kazekage their lives will be the price to pay!"

* * *

**Author's note** – The folktale of Sora and Taiki was inspired by The Mixed-Up Chameleon by Eric Carle – that children's book gave me the creeps though! Yori Quanto was the daimyo for the Wind Country back in 'Lady Leaf' who needless to say tried to take advantage of Yasu when she was still ambassador! If you'd like to read the prequel to Underneath It All, you can find the link on my profile page!

I was nervous about putting up chapters 45 and 46 because they contain themes outside my comfort zone. Potential rape is not exactly a fun subject. I'm not sure whether the writing was direct enough or seemed to come across that I was dancing around the issue. Any feedback would appreciated.

All the best until next time...

Allybalybee


	47. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 47 – Hide and Seek**

Yasu couldn't help the flips and jumps in her stomach. It was like the heavy blinding smog had been blown away from the Kazekage. All business, Gaara was on a mission. Energy had returned to his strides. Within the hour a search party was formed, letters had been sent to the River Land's emperor, the communications ban was lifted and Amelia's wrists were snapped firmly into binding bracelets. When everyone had cleared the room there was silence.

She gave the Kage some time before finally asking, "So, how can _I _help?"

The red head frowned and stared out the window. By the looks of the sundial it was only 8.00am. But the cheerful sun was still a traitor steadily rising. He shook his head. "You've done enough."

"I know you can't go searching for them and that must be really frustrating. My skills might help to speed things up."

There was wisdom in what she said but he crossed his arms. "Omi already has Temari and Kankuro I will not put you at risk as well."

"That's very sweet and all, but you can't stop me." Yasu was already reaching for the door handle before the sand came to block the exit. Sighing she glared at the yellow grains. With all she knew about him and all she felt about him, this was going to be a problem. "I won't be trapped like this," she warned. "When I return to Konoha I will be assigned A and S rank missions. I'm a jonin and you can't control that no matter how much you want to."

"I know." He braced himself against the window pane.

"You told me once that I had no faith in you. How did that make you feel?"

Gaara turned and leaned against the wall. "Disappointed," he said upon reflection. "Unhappy..."

"It would make me unhappy to fight with you every time there's potential danger. You can't protect me from life. I'm a ninja and you're the Kazekage – danger comes as standard!" She gave a small smile.

His turquoise eyes shone bright. It would not be easy to render his Desert Flower unconscious but he could if need be. The consequences of such actions however were...awkward. He wrestled with other options. If he went tearing Suna upside down Omi would know something was amiss. It could put the lives of his siblings in jeopardy. "It appears I have no choice," he growled releasing the sand barrier away from the door.

Her laughter filled the room. "You are the best boyfriend ever!"

"No," he replied with lidded eyes, "I am but a fool."

With one swift motion she closed the distance between them and swept Gaara into a crushing hug. "Love you," she mewed into his hair.

He stiffened. There was still a delay. Then slowly the Kage allowed himself to sink into the embrace. "Just don't get yourself killed."

* * *

There was that sound again, the teasing squeak of an open door. Temari furiously blinked against the light before it was gone again. Then the crackle of flame drew nearer, it was placed into a hold in the wall casting shadows across the floor.

Agitated the Kazekage's former bodyguard had no idea how much time had passed since being held here. She recalled walking with Kankuro in the chilly night air looking for an open bar. They'd decided to drown their sorrows together. Most of the festival revellers were returning slowly to their accommodations. Her memories could only provide snippets of information; her brother's cries with the sickening crack of ribs and the pain. The pain of a thousand needles jabbed mercilessly into her skull. The last flash was falling at the feet of a set of red painted toenails.

Footsteps echoed before coming to a stop. Omi's towering form stood half a metre away holding a steaming bowl. His eyes shone like rubies in the flickering light. He offered the food. She spat at him.

He began to eat the lightly spiced chicken and vegetables with his fingers. Her eyes darted to the food but she would not show weakness. The figure continued to devour each tasty morsel with satisfaction, licking his lips and taking a moment to savour the aroma.

"Where is Kankuro?" Temari demanded trying to ignore the saliva forming in her mouth.

Of course Amelia's 'pet' did not give an answer. The man stroked a thumb over the quivering bottom lip so she could taste the juices of the meat. As the woman made to bite he retrieved it sharply. She strained against the chains like a wild animal.

"Damn you! Your mistress is going to marry another man don't you feel anything at all?"

Temari was usually very good at reading people. The way a person may swallow when telling lies or fiddle with a necklace to hide their nerves. Omi gave nothing away. Half of his face melted into darkness whilst the other was ablaze with red. He simply stared back at her unblinking as if he were a statue.

The blond fell back against the wall. "You were not as discreet as you think. I can understand now why Amelia was so desperate to get her hands on Yasu's house. The isolated setting must have been quite convenient for you."

He snatched back the torch. Evidently Omi was finished with his prisoner for the time being.

* * *

After two hours it became increasingly difficult for Yasu to remain calm. They had searched every nook and cranny of Suna: the hospital, academy, greenhouses and the stadium. The inns had been systematically checked despite the copious amounts of guests for the Kazekage's impending marriage. Next was the underground tunnels, back alleys, derelict buildings, the burnt remains of the interrogation department and surrounding rock faces. When this was also fruitless they examined the sand mines and opal caves. They had checked the borders of the surrounding countries for signs of a wagon carrying suspicious cargo. Despite all this the search team hadn't turned up anything useful, it was as if Lady Temari and Master Kankuro had disappeared into thin air!

_Where have you hidden them, Amelia?_ Yasu ran an exasperated hand through her sweaty hair. She wasn't good at this – trying to think logically under pressure. If Shikamaru were here he'd have solved the mystery in under an hour she was certain. Gaara was counting on them. If they failed he would have to go through with the wedding. She was going to lose him forever.

"Eh, Sensei?" Enjin was waving an urgent hand in front of her face. "The Fifth Hokage wants to talk to you. She's getting kinda pissed that you're ignoring her!"

She closed her eyes. "Alright, I'll be there in the minute," her voice a weary whisper.

Lady Fifth's temporary abode actually turned out to be a wooden mansion. Yasu's surprise was short lived as she remembered rumours of another ninja capable of using the Mokuton Jutsu. He was a member of Anbu Black Ops apparently, (having never met the man) what would it be like to work and learn from him?

One of the guards opened the door to let them inside. She immediately felt a glare in her direction. The Fire Shadow was, as usual, snowed under with work. There was a chorus of loud bangs as the Hokage seal was stamped onto one page then another. Two wobbling towers of paper were stacked on either side of her elbows. They quivered and shook threatening to topple at any moment. Lady Leaf hesitated in the doorway.

"Get over here!" Tsunade barked in the middle of the stamping frenzy.

Enjin saw his teacher wince and move towards the table. He was suddenly very glad that the legendary sanin hadn't summoned him! Every Kage he'd met was scary but this one was in a class all her own. She was a contradiction. He couldn't avoid noticing the big bosom this woman possessed but she also had cute blond pony tails. She looked in her thirties but spoke like a cranky grandma. Alongside important documents there was a bottle of sake and some Sunan lottery tickets.

"Just what the devil is going on Yasu?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it again. _Sister, where do I even start? _"Lord Gaara is marrying Princess Tomoe-"

"I gathered that much!" Tsunade bawled. "I was invited after all!"

"Against his will," Yasu finished trying to ignore the ringing in her ears. Tsunade's anger and raw power was overwhelming. Words began to spiral out. "Temari and Kankuro are hostages. If Gaara doesn't marry Amelia by noon she'll have her bodyguard Omi murder them. I've looked everywhere but I can't find them!"

The Kage stood and sent the papers flying. Behind her Shizune gave a defeated moan. "Tell me everything you know!"

After Yasu had explained the situation she had renewed respect for the Hokage. The urgency of the problem was tempered with the need to keep events running to schedule. The safety of Gaara's family was first priority. If Omi caught even a whiff of something suspicious all bets were off.

"Tell me more about this purple chakra you keep mentioning." Tsunade's golden eyes narrowed.

"I first encountered it on the mountainside in the Land of Lightning when Violet attacked the party. She uses it to create holes in the air – portals. But I saw it again at the interrogation department near the holding cells. Violet was the one being attacked and they escaped using the same sort of jutsu. It reminds me of teleportation."

"That isn't so far off the mark and if that's the case you won't find your hostages anywhere in Sunagakure."

The Hokage watched her half sister as the panic set in. Yasu was trying to be strong, professional. She wasn't breaking down in tears nor begging for help. However when Yasu went completely quiet she could clearly see the sadness in her eyes. It stirred something inside Lady Fifth enough to try and ease the others suffering.

"Don't give into despair just yet." Tsunade smirked knowingly. "With Amelia still giving orders the bodyguard won't be far."

The younger woman was confused. "You just said the hostages aren't in Suna! Are you changing your mind now?"

"Not in this realm. Have you not considered space – time ninjutsu? It is possible to enter the realm of a summoning creature if you make a blood contract."

"It is!" Yasu was enlightened. She understood because Smew came from the Bird Kingdom ruled by Lord Tengu. "However," she considered, "in which realm and which creature? There are so many!"

Enjin spoke up, "I'll ask Okii Shinku to check the Tanuki."

"Yes, we will need to spread the word discreetly to as many summoning ninja as possible," Tsunade agreed with the youth. "They can ask their comrades to assist you. Once we've found the right place all we need do is take out Omi and put a stop to the wedding."

She made it sound so simple. The jonin knew better than that, Omi was a master swordsman and quite the fighter. He would not allow Temari and Kankuro to go free so easily. If it was a battle to the death for his princess he was more than prepared. Yasu however was fighting for her Kazekage, her resolve was stronger and losing was not an option.


	48. The Weight of Responsibility

**Chapter 48 – The Weight of Responsibility. **

Naruto was humming cheerfully to himself as he travelled through town. His trip to Suna had certainly turned out to be a rewarding one! The officials had revealed that aside from the paperwork it was a fair bet that he would become chunin now. He was absolutely delighted. _It's only taken like a million years!_ He rolled his eyes at the thought, if only he could share the news with Sasuke then it would taste that little bit sweeter.

The bubbling excitement from the villagers was all around him. Gigantic poles had been erected across both sides of the entire street. Each one was topped with a white dome and chequer board design, some red, others blue and green. Down the length of their bodies were pom poms and long patterned strips of material. When the wind blew these whipped and danced about reminding Naruto of a large octopus! There were stall holders selling all kinds of merchandise including love hearts, t-shirts and paper weights. Street entertainers and acrobats were wooing the crowds. Music seemed to be coming from everywhere.

He stopped again to get his bearings. The small slip of paper Matsuri had kindly given to him was pointing the way to his destination.

"This is the place!" he confirmed to no one in particular.

Inside, the son of the Fourth Hokage was surrounded by the most beautiful fans he had ever seen. Some fans larger than kites were mounted on the walls. The range was extensive with every size, colour and design a person could ever want. He spotted a pink sensu spread out with delicate petals of blossom, it reminded him of Sakura and he toyed with the idea of buying it as a gift. In the corners were much older and ornate gunbai fans made from polished wood. Ahead he saw a flat and circular uchiwa fan and couldn't resist picking it up. It was red at the top and white at the bottom. His heart gave a slight twinge.

"Can I help you?" a voice enquired gently.

Naruto laughed embarrassed all of a sudden. "Oh, hi!" he said whilst patting down his orange tracksuit. Finally he produced the scroll Gaara had entrusted to him and presented it to the shop keeper. "I've come to pick up, well, that's kinda obvious, right?"

The older man broke the Kage's seal and quickly scanned the order. "One moment please," he sang before kneeling down and opened the bottom drawer of the counter in front of him. He jumped back up placing a simple black box between them. "Do you wish to see it?"

"Erm, am I allowed? I mean it is Gaara's fan so it's personal and..."

"It is prudent to check the quality of craftsmanship for such an important object. You wouldn't want the fan to be any less than perfect for the Kazekage, surely?"

His eyes opened wide. "I was just picking it up for my friend. I didn't realise it was such a big deal! I thought they were just to cool you down!"

"Young man," the fan artisan grumbled as he took his work of art and spread it out for the other to see. "A fan is much more than it appears to be. It is an object that wards off evil and restores the soul. The small end you see here represents birth and all the blades are the limitless paths that can lead from the beginning of a person's life. The colours themselves are also significant. Gold is to encourage wealth and you see how the kanji is repeated five times across the fan, odd numbers are considered lucky. Black signifies... " His explanation came to an abrupt halt. He flipped the fan over to look at the front and the back.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, are you satisfied with my work, sir?" The man smiled back at him. "I am keeping you from returning to our Lord."

"Huh?" Naruto scratched his head. "Wait! Why did you go all weird? What does black mean?" The smile was polite but definitely hiding something. "Come on!"

"Did the Kazekage truly choose these colours for his wedding fan?"

"Well, yeah!" He insisted watching as the shop keeper frowned.

He began to carefully fold the fan away. "The colour black is as old as time itself. You can see how the entire fan was dominated by it. It can represent elegance, formality and power. However it is also a colour that represents all those things in life that are linked to hardship. That is why it is tradition for mourners at a funeral to wear black kimono. Black can also represent death, fear and sorrow. It is rare to see this colour used so extensively on a wedding fan."

The blond went silent. _Gaara, this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, what are you trying to say here?_

"Will there be anything else?"

Naruto realised he was still clutching the uchiwa fan. "I'd like to take this as well, please."

"White and red," the shop keeper said brightly. "My favourite combination: sacred love." He was surprised to see the Kage's handsome friend blush before making a very swift exit.

On his return Naruto stopped to buy some snacks and pondered once more why Gaara had asked him to be best man. It was a great honour and nothing had made him happier to help the Kazekage. But he couldn't understand why Kankuro was not taking, no, _demanding_ the role for himself. _Did they have a fight or something?_ These troublesome thoughts had been spinning around in his head for hours. He desperately wanted to support Gaara, but he didn't know the first thing about wedding etiquette. There were duties to perform and words to say and...His brain hurt.

There were some things he'd learnt from Pervy Sage like how a groom should have a final night of freedom before marrying a girl. When he'd broached the subject with Gaara he received one of his icy stares which ended the conversation immediately. In fact the Kage didn't seem particularly pumped about getting hitched full stop. He'd tried his best to get the shinobi to open up, talk a little about why he'd been acting strange these past months. However Gaara was tight lipped as ever and changed the subject.

Naruto considered the bride. Princess Amelia was beautiful although when she smiled it was more scary than sexy. He was surprised that the former jinchuriki had decided to settle down so soon. The Kage was the same age as him and Naruto sure as hell wasn't ready to take a wife!

Upon reaching the Kazekage's office the Konohan shuffled inside without knocking. "Hey Gaara, I'm back!" he called. He dumped the sweets onto the desk along with the black box.

There was movement coming from behind the bamboo screen. Naruto tapped his foot impatiently until finally the red head appeared to greet him properly. He gasped.

"Welcome back, Naruto." The Kage stepped forward. "All was straight forward I trust?"

"No problem! But geez, you look so cool!" the blond cheered. He dashed to look around the back, tugging and admiring the fine clothes. It was a hakama-haori: striped black and white flared trousers and a black kimono jacket. "This is the real deal, huh?"

Gaara nodded solemnly before replying, "Of course." His friend's blue eyes looked to be welling up. It surprised him that Naruto would become emotional like this. "Are you going to cry?"

There was a horrendous sniffle. "Don't be stupid, I'm the best man! I should be keeping you calm not the other way around!" Naruto swallowed and tried to recover the little dignity he had left. The Kage was smiling, his eyes trying to conceal the laughter behind them.

"Your time will come one day," he remarked evilly. "Perhaps I shall cry for you too."

"Humph!" The blond stuck his tongue out before sprinting over to the paper bag. Fast fingers rummaged through the contents and emerged with a small stick coated in melted chocolate. "Pocky?" he offered.

Regretfully the Kage had to decline after all chocolate and clean clothes were never a good mix!

"So where are Temari and Kankuro, anyway?"

"They are making final preparations. We shall meet them at the shrine."

"Oh. Is Yasu going?"

He wasn't prepared for that question. The only thing he could do was to reach out and pretend to examine the fan. Naruto still had no idea what was going on and for that he did feel guilty. But he knew that once unleashed he would have no control over what the jinchuriki might do. He was fiercely protective of his friends. Yasu and the search team were out there he had to believe in them. Selfishly he realised that he needed someone to be here with him too.

"It would be inappropriate for Miss Katashi to be present."

"But wouldn't she be happy for you? I mean you've been through a lot together...why would you just cut her off like that? You two were really close!"

"Naruto, my future lies with the Princess of the Land of Rivers. Please don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"Is that why your fan is completely black? Like some kind of funeral!" He was sulking now.

A heavy silence passed between them.

The blond was watching intently trying to figure out what Gaara could be thinking. He didn't understand why. If he had any doubts it would be better to postpone the wedding. He'd only just got himself together. A match with the wrong person could set him back in a big way. _Damn it, why won't you talk to me?_

Suddenly he was taken by surprise as Gaara helped himself to a pocky stick and took a nibble.

"They are not as sickly as they appear to be," he commented taking another bite. He finished the entire stick and licked his fingers.

Naruto was shocked and then burst out laughing. "You are just too weird!"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, it turned out to Matsuri.

"Preparations are complete Gaara sensei." She glared at Naruto who was still to dress in formal attire. "We shall be leaving promptly in _ten minutes_."

Her mentor smiled back. "Do not be concerned. Naruto will be on time, as will I."

* * *

Meanwhile Tsunade had gained a pleasing response from her request for summoning ninja. She never realised just how many different types of contract there were. Realms of cats, toads and insects were only the tip of an astounding iceberg. However the news that came back from messengers in these worlds was not what she hoped for. The Tanuki drew a blank, as did Katsuyu from the slugs and Smew from the birds. They were still waiting for Shizune but one by one the reports came back fuelling an increasing sense of frustration in the Hokage.

"Thank you for helping us." Yasu bowed respectfully to the young woman who gave them intel from the monkey realm. Afterwards she collapsed into a chair and rubbed her temples furiously. There was a tap on her shoulder and Enjin pressed a cup of steaming tea into her hands.

"Don't give up, sensei." His chocolate brown eyes were very serious for once. "All it takes is just one person to give us a lead. I know we'll find them!" She nodded. "I'm going to check the list to see who we're still waiting for, okay?"

The jonin candidate watched him go as she sipped the tea. She felt its warmth spread throughout her chest. It was a comfort to have him around. Since the chunin exams he had grown so much, no longer the immature brat moaning about how unfair life was.

"You've done a good job with him," her half sister said. "He will grow to be a fine shinobi."

Yasu raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if Tsunade was speaking the truth or simply winding her up. "I showed him the way that's all. The rest was up to him."

"As is the duty of every good teacher," she began, "however sensei must accept credit where it is due. There has to be some perks for putting up with the snot nosed attitude for months until they grow a pair, right?"

Her mouth dropped open. "That is just really rude!"

She took another swig of tea as the Hokage laughed loudly. _I better get used to this I suppose. _Yasu told herself. When she returned to the Hidden Leaf no doubt there would more meetings like this. It was a part of her job to receive missions and share in the burden of protecting the village. But it was a part of her conscience to try to build some sort of bond with her sister. Perhaps in time they could become close and learn to trust one another.

Another thought came unbidden into her mind. If by some miracle everything with Amelia came to an end, what would the Hokage do about her and Gaara? She wasn't sure how much more pain her heart could take. Ever since she'd met Sabuku no Gaara her senses had been assaulted, her feelings abused and body battered. It wasn't easy being in a relationship with the Kazekage. The thought of staying with him: dealing with his mood swings, endless arguing, worrying about him, allowing him to face powerful enemies with the possibility that he may never return. Was it worth this torture? She closed a hand around the flower necklace and smiled. _Of course it is._

"Sensei!" Seibi-shi suddenly burst through the door startling them both. "We've found them!" He was jumping up and down. "We've found them!"

Quickly Yasu came over. Her voice was low, "Enjin, calm down. Explain yourself!"

"This team from Suna," he began wheezing from the rush. "They have contracts with snakes and they reckon that something strange is happening there!"

"Tell me!" Tsunade referred to the five men standing behind the younger ninja. All at once they fell to their knees and bowed their heads to touch the floor.

"Forgive us, Lady Hokage." Their bodies shook slightly. "We are those who summoned the snake with three heads to attack the Village Hidden in the Leaves five years ago."

Tsunade chewed the inside of her cheek. She'd heard about the creature, how it mercilessly attacked so many people. Yet again the bloody past of Sunagakure was rearing its ugly head. She should have these men executed for war crimes and yet they held the key to their dire situation.

"I see," she said evenly. "You were afraid of retribution, is that why you have not stepped forward until now?" They had the decency to remain silent. Their shame it seemed was deeply entrenched. "Can you open a way to the Snake Kingdom?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage." One man looked up.

She studied him carefully. "What is your name?"

"Saburo, I am honoured to serve you."

She knew that the Great Toad Sage had transported Naruto to their lands before. "Is it possible for a person who has _not_ signed a contract to enter the realm?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "A summon may invite their summoner to enter. I must admit I've never heard of anyone bringing another person with them without a contract. That does not mean it is impossible."

Tsunade clenched a fist. "Then let us put it to the test!"

A circle was drawn swiftly and Saburo made hand signs. "I need only summon one of the smaller residents," he shouted above the crackle and fizz. "I will try to control the amount of chakra used but as a precaution please step back!"

The group gave Saburo some room and watched with interest. His eyes were closed trying to maintain concentration before slamming his palm into the floor. He gave a cry. A puff of smoke followed and from the cloud a hazy black shadow emerged.

A threatening hiss filled the room. Then suddenly it came flying out at speed, fangs bared straight towards Yasu. With instinct taking over she raised her arm.

"Yasu sensei!" Enjin yelled.

The teeth sank harmlessly into the wooden shield and she blinked at the small serpent wriggling and straining to free itself. "He's a feisty one, isn't he?"

"It is actually a female," Saburo corrected. "Nana, please don't be angry." He tried to reason with the creature but her eyes were slits. "We want to help you." As Yasu softened the wood he gently tugged the snake's fangs free. It spat and hissed further trying to remove the taste.

"Disssssgusting!" Nana complained. "What is the meaning of thisssssss? You will pay, Ssssaburo!"

He gave an apologetic smile and stroked the summon's head soothingly. "Nana, please tell the Fifth Hokage what you said to me."

The snake raised its head, and a forked tongue flickered as though tasting the air. "A man came with two otherssss. Hissss power is dissstressssing my kin."

"We intend to put a stop to this man's activities, but we need to enter your realm. May we enter without a contract?"

Nana shook her head slowly. "Only a human who hasssss made a contract may enter, there isssss no other way."

"Then how did two humans without contracts get in?" Tsunade was flabbergasted.

"I do not know," the snake replied indignantly. "Asssssk the massssster."

The Hokage paced back and forth trying to consider their next course of action. Saburo and his men could enter the Snake Kingdom, but Nana's warning about the power of their enemy was making alarm bells ring. If they were killed there would be no way to rescue Temari and Kankuro in time to stop the wedding. She couldn't wait for Shizune any longer. Then finally she came to the conclusion that this was a mission that required the personal touch.

"Will you make a contract with me?" she asked.

Yasu was shocked. "What are you doing?" It wasn't unheard of for shinobi to have more than one contract with a summons but still...

"Yesssss, you are very powerful." Nana appeared more than willing to accept a new summoner.

Saburo laid the small creature on the ground and she slithered towards the Hokage. He took out a scroll and rolled it open revealing a set of bloody finger and thumb prints.

"Are you sure about this, Lady Fifth? Contracts are not to be taken lightly they are a lifelong responsibility."

"I am fully aware of the facts, Saburo," Tsunade reassured the man.

Yasu knelt near to the scroll as well. "I'm coming with you. I promised Lord Gaara I would find and bring them home safely."

"Oh, really?"

She avoided the probing gaze of the senior leader and focused instead on the lime green snake in front of them. Nana crawled over to the ex-ambassador as if assessing her merits.

"You are ssssstrong too," the reptile sounded surprised. "I am your first?"

"Yes," Yasu replied. "I will be fair and respectful to you, I promise. We will be equals."

The snake erupted into a titter of hisses, laughter it seemed. "Sssssso naive, ssssssnakes and humanssss are not equalssss!"

"I'd like the chance to prove it," Yasu said. "So, will you accept me or not?"

"Sssssign the contract with your blood." Nana's head swung as though referring to the scroll.

Both women bit their thumb and dabbed the crimson drips onto their fingers. They added their prints next to Saburo's and signed their names. The contract was complete.

"Wait here and rest," Yasu told Enjin. "When we return, I might not be in any state to move. In that case, I'll need you to run as fast as you can to let the Kazekage know Lady Temari and Master Kankuro are safe."

He was disappointed. "But I wanted to see the Snake Kingdom for myself!"

However there was no time for a response. Seibi-shi looked on as the Hokage, Yasu, Nana, Saburo and the other Sunan ninja disappeared from sight.


	49. Time to Cross Swords

**Chapter 49 – Time to Cross Swords.**

"For goodness sake!" Yasu cursed miserably. She wasn't prepared for the wet landing they received. The water was cold, and to the ninja's dismay her sandals and socks quickly became quite sodden.

There was a sharp tug on her jacket. "You should try walking on top of the water, it's a lot drier!" Tsunade pulled her up and when satisfied that her half sister's chakra control had kicked in the Hokage skated ahead.

_Show off! _Yasu thought darkly. To her right Nana was watching, her head poking out the water. She seemed to find the interaction between the humans highly amusing.

As they went on Yasu saw gigantic fish, eels and other creatures swimming beneath the murky depths. The tall grasses and reeds snatched at her clothes as they ran, and the humidity was unwelcome. Surrounding them on all sides were dense groves of trees and bushes. It was as if they were bending and pressing towards the party trying to hem them in. She fought back the claustrophobic feeling. This was the Snake Kingdom - to them this was paradise or something like that.

Upon reaching the bank Yasu ignored the squelching sound her feet made, and the irritating way excess water was rubbing between her toes. The group made their way towards the ruins of a derelict temple. It was tall, made from a series of stone slabs and was slanting to one side. At the base the tongues of two winged serpents met. Their eyes were pale green jade and the painted bodies that were once a brilliant white now flaking and falling apart.

"This is where the man went?" Tsunade confirmed.

Nana narrowed her eyes. "I sssstilll ssssensssse his pressssenssse in there."

Loudly the Hokage cracked her knuckles one by one, setting the teeth of her companions on edge. "We better get on with it then."

* * *

Back in Sunagakure the wedding procession was already beginning. At the head of the line the priest waddled slowly, followed by three musicians playing flutes. Behind these, two maidens with mint green robes and scarlet skirts came bearing lanterns. The silver head dresses they wore were teeming with honey yellow flowers. Next the bride and groom walked together side by side. Matsuri fanned Amelia gently, whilst Naruto struggled behind them holding up a gigantic red umbrella.

There was complete silence even from the villagers who observed the scene. Silent tears flowed from many young girls of the population. This might have pleased the Princess of Rivers, but the going was slow towards the Shinto shrine and the haunting melody of the flutes droned on.

_Such hideous music!_ Amelia fumed inside, but the mask never slipped. _The Kazekage no doubt wishes to make me tone deaf before we are wed! _

Gaara felt the music keenly. The high pitched torturous notes were his only release. They seemed to wrap around his troubled soul. Very soon they would reach the path leading up the marble steps and into the shrine itself. It was becoming a startling reality that the search party might be too late. Every step forward was taking him further away from Yasu. He was the Kazekage, Wind Shadow and yet could do absolutely nothing. His hand slipped over the place where his heart was beating. It thumped wildly against his chest as though trying to escape. Too much time had slipped through his fingers. He'd never realised that regret had a taste to it, bitter, so very bitter.

To join in matrimony with Amelia, he couldn't even begin to imagine what his life would become. It came to him now of all times their very first meeting when his bride to be had introduced herself.

* * *

"Good afternoon, my name is Amelia. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." She gave a gentle bow, jet black hair cascading over her shoulders. When she looked up her hazel eyes held the gaze of the two males without flinching.

_Is she inspecting me, or something? _Kankuro coughed. The crick in his neck was crying out for a massage. "Nice to meet you too," he said.

"You honour me with such kind words." She saw the taller man and drew closer.

The puppeteer couldn't resist the stupid grin. After such a long journey it was refreshing to see a woman that took care of her appearance. Yasu, Temari and Matsuri were looking a little... worse for wear at the moment. This pristine example of the female of the species made him forget about the threats on their lives only hours ago.

She tucked a strand of stray black hair behind her ear. "My Lord, I am so happy to finally meet you. I must say your reputation is... confusing. You are not quite how I imagined, and forgive me, but I am relieved!"

"Lord? I'm not a Lord!" The puppeteer laughed, suddenly aware of the case of mistaken identity. "Sorry, you've got the wrong guy!"

Gaara let his travel pack hit the floor and turned to his siblings, "I want a full update on everything that has happened since my departure. A meeting with Baki in the council chambers," he paused and considered their guest, "ten minutes."

"Yes, Kazekage," Temari said barely containing the smirk that followed.

Evidently Amelia had been expecting to see a very different person. He knew his ninja garb was caked with sand and dust. The attack from the mysterious child with white pigtails was still fresh in his mind. It had been a long journey and he was looking forward to some peace and quiet. "Why have you come, princess?" he asked directly.

"Lord Kage, my apologies!"

Gaara opened a drawer and placed the letter onto his desk. They both stared at it for a few moments.

"The letter simply states that you wish to discuss an agreement made by the Riverlands Emperor and the Fourth Kazekage. It tells me no more than that." He began searching for parchment as he spoke.

Amelia was left speechless as the red head proceeded to pick up a brush and dip the tip into crow black ink. He set about the task of writing a brief message. "I would be most happy to discuss the more intricate details, my Lord."

"Then please do," he murmured not once looking up.

"According to my father a contract was signed between himself and the Fourth Kazekage. It states 'should the Fourth produce a son who in turn take position of Kage, then said man would be betrothed to marry his daughter, her Imperial Highness, Princess Tomoe. We are to be wed, Lord Fifth."

Gaara's hand stilled. "This is the first I have heard of such an arrangement. You do realise that the Fourth Kazekage is dead and cannot verify your claim?"

"Dead or not my Lord, his signature is printed on this document. I had heard that the Kazekage of Sunagakure was a man of his word. Am I to believe that is a falsehood?"

His voice cut like a knife, "That does not concern me, the man is dead."

"But you are his son."

Finally he lifted his head. "My father was murdered by the rogue ninja, Orochimaru from Konoha. Apparently he impersonated him for quite some time. It is possible that the contract was made by the imposter. As such, I am under no obligation to honour such an arrangement."

"I see," her Imperial Highness said stiffly. "So, you refuse to honour the agreement, even if it should bring shame to your father's good name in the eyes of the River Emperor himself?"

"If the emperor wishes to make a complaint, he may visit me in person."

"I have been entrusted to handle this personally, Lord Kazekage. My father is a most busy man, and he cannot be expected to leave the country over such a trivial matter."

_Marriage is hardly trivial. _Gaara thought, suddenly feeling very wary.

"If you cannot see sense and allow the laws of this legal document to prevail, I'm afraid there may be consequences."

He remained calm. "Oh, and what might they be?"

"Our rivers feed into the underground waterways of these desert lands, including the wells and oases. I would hate to think what might happen if these were unexpectedly closed off."

"What you say could be interpreted as an act of war. Are such actions wise?"

Rather than flush with embarrassment at being challenged, Amelia remained unfazed. She perched on the couch and appeared to be rubbing at a spot on her wrist. "My dear Kazekage, you may interpret such actions as a threat. I simply see them as food for thought. There is no need for hostility. We can avoid all this unpleasantness so long as the proper form is adhered to."

"What nonsense," he said as his cold eyes narrowed. "You will leave the village by nightfall and return to your father. This conversation has ended." Gaara prepared to stand and escort the young woman out the door personally.

The princess chuckled. "I will do no such thing," she replied. "Our meeting today is little more than a courtesy I have offered to you. I respect your title as Kage, but please do not assume this conversation is a debate. You will listen and you will obey me, make no mistake about that."

"You seem aware of my reputation," he said carefully. "What is to stop me from crushing you with my sand?"

Amelia's innocent smile had taken on a monstrous form. "Only this..."

Suddenly Gaara was struck by a piercing headache. The throbbing pain seized the inside of his brain. He clutched the table trying to breathe through it. _What is this? _Then he fell to the floor, kneeling with both hands clamped firmly over the top of his head. The agony spread down his neck, causing the muscles to twitch violently in spasms.

She stood over him stroking the sweet inner spot of her wrist. For a few more moments she soaked up the surprise and confusion of the Kazekage as a cat may lap greedily at cream. The sense of power was irresistible, worth every second spent with that God awful man.

"So, you think you can toss me aside so easily?" she purred.

At last Amelia released the seal and allowed Gaara to regain his balance. The Kage's slight irritation had exploded into a burning rage. It was there boiling away behind those turquoise orbs. He was thinking of solutions to his odd predicament no doubt.

"I will not marry you." The words tried to sound immovable like a prayer chiselled in stone.

But it made no difference to the princess. For Amelia the stakes were too high and she would succeed in securing what was needed for her survival. "There is perhaps one thing which you may exchange for your freedom."

He glared back. If her intention was to toy with him, he would not continue to provide the entertainment.

"I would change my mind if you kill one of your siblings." She gave a playful giggle. "I wouldn't even ask which one, you could choose either brother or sister!" The Kage was silent as expected. Apparently he was a man of few words and preferred to stare threateningly. "Hmm, should I take that as a no? Curious, should the shoe be on the other foot I wonder if they would be so sentimental about you? I've heard rumours that you treat your family as nothing more than pawns as the means to an end."

"That was in the past." Gaara was sweating. "Times have changed."

"Have they now? To be quite honest I care not, all that interests me is your compliance. Now then, you can leave all the arrangements to me. You will call a communications ban in the interest of public security, I should like a tour of the village and your bodyguard shall be discharged immediately."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked unable to make sense of this mad woman.

Amelia looked over her shoulder at him, "Oh the answer is quite simple really, because I can!"

* * *

A great drum sounded three times. The group came to a halt they had arrived at the shrine. Princess Tomoe looked steadily at her fiancé under the rim of the white tsunokakushi. The elaborate hood covered her hair which had been painstakingly tugged and pulled into a traditional bun. She'd wanted to wear a simply head dress, but with the angry red scar from last night's attack it was not possible. Such a piece was old fashioned and said to cover the 'horns of jealousy' a bride may have, so that they are more open to their new way of life.

_Horns of a devil more like. _Gaara refused to meet the other's gaze. She was expecting a compliment of all things! The gown was adorned with motifs of cranes and pine trees in fine silk. It must have taken many hours of hard labour to complete. But he could not appreciate the true beauty of the garment. Amelia's presence had defiled the work of art, it repulsed him. He pulled out the black fan in full view of the spectators and began to make use of it.

Amelia hissed at him. "What is that supposed to be? Put it away at once!"

The Kazekage lifted his face a little higher and continued. He enjoyed seeing the disgruntled princess unable to punish his disobedience. There was no getting away from the farce of this ceremony especially if Omi was watching for a signal. However, he wasn't prepared to allow her Imperial Highness to have things all her own way either.

Naruto was oblivious to the heated exchange between the couple he was looking around for signs of Temari and Kankuro.

The priest turned to bow before admitting everyone inside. They reached a narrow hallway and then filed into a larger room with a slightly raised red platform. Here two seats waited in front of an altar with burning incense. The senior council members took their places in the auditorium. The Riverland's emperor was still nowhere to be seen.

"Is there no one who wishes to be a witness at your own wedding, princess?" Gaara murmured near to her ear.

Amelia huffed but there was no quick wit comeback from the demon this time. She looked unsettled even so far to say nervous.

When the Shinto priest greeted the congregation everyone rose. He waved a white wand with paper streamers from side to side to purify those present. His words rang out, sombre in tone.

"Great Fujin, you who has seen the creation of this world, receive these children into your divine protection." He clapped twice and turned back towards the bride and groom. Beckoning the two forward he then read aloud, "Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage and her Imperial Highness, Princess of Rivers, Tomoe Amelia you stand before the Kami-no-Kaze. You will be joined as one observed by the witnesses here today. Your lives will take a new direction, together. Marriage is not to be taken lightly, times ahead may be difficult. You must continue to pray to the kami for guidance. However when two hearts seek to find understanding within each other then the rewards may be great also. Please be seated."

* * *

Down the steps and into the belly of the temple the Hokage and her entourage went. It was stuffy in the tunnels with curtains of cobwebs, and the smell of rat's droppings. Thanks to Nana's keen sense of smell they made their way steadily through the maze knowing full well that without her, they would hopelessly be lost by now. One or two torches were lit in places, mainly at the junctions displaying three different paths. It was at one of these turnings they had come to a sudden stop. Tsunade was stunned to find a gigantic snake skeleton stretched right across the length of the wall. It had to be more than four metres long, and the hulking skull was open showing a set of impressive fangs.

"The intruder is jussst ahead, the otherssssss are to the left and right," Nana informed them.

Making quick hand signals Lady Hokage divided the forces giving them a direction to aim for. Saburo took the left way with Nana and two of his men. Yasu led the other team heading towards the right. Their footsteps slipped away leaving Lady Fifth completely alone with the door ahead receiving her undivided attention.

She made a quick sweep of the area looking for hidden tags or booby traps however there was nothing to find. She reached for the door without incident. This made her scalp prickle surely the bodyguard would have took some measures? There was a lock but a simple knife hand strike made light work of that.

Tsunade's green kimono jacket flapped slightly as she slipped into the body of the large room. The advantage of surprise was not to be flirted with and then turned down. If the bodyguard was caught the risk of casualties would be minimal. She pressed her body close to one of the nearby columns and peered round. _There you are..._

He was typing at a keyboard and studying the contents of a glass tube. It stretched from the ceiling to the floor and was bubbling with some purple substance. There was a whole network of computers set up here too. Near to the tube was a stack of shelves filled to bursting with jars. Tsunade tried not to become distracted by the grotesque collection, but it was made up of body parts, some human and others snake. This appeared to be some kind of laboratory.

Upon sensing the intruder's presence Omi stopped working. His hand instinctively reached for the katana sword he prized above all. The blade was drawn from the sheath reflecting the light. There was amusement in his violet eyes when he saw the woman, then he moved. The sword strike cut the impressive column in half bringing it crashing down onto the Hokage's head. A deafening rain of rubble followed, and then Tsunade was buried under a tonne of ancient marble.

The swordsman observed his handy work and waited for the dust to settle. When there was no further movement he returned to reading his instruments. Omi peered into the small monitor fixed near to the printer frantically churning out up to date readouts. He could see the princess and the Kazekage sitting side by side watching the shrine maidens weave and dance on the altar. Soon the marriage would be official.

Suddenly from underneath the mountain of debris a fist smashed through. A bunch of small stones went skittering across the floor. After that there was an eruption of electric blue chakra. The Hokage rose from the stony grave, however there were no broken bones or brains oozing from her skull. Such a weight might have killed a lesser ninja but this was the Fifth Fire Shadow.

"You think you can crush me?" she bellowed sending large blocks crashing into the computer terminals. Shards of glass and a shower of purple liquid came down over the pair.

When the potent sea of unnatural chemicals had swept by, Omi seemed less than pleased with the result. A half formed purple serpent slopped noisily by his feet. It looked up at him. He touched the malformed creature with his foot and flipped it over. There was a sorry mess underneath: a tangle of scales and skin, also a pair of half gills frantically flapping. The oxygen it so desperately craved was out of reach. Finally there was a horrendous cry from the reptile before it suffocated and died.

Time seemed to slow as he reached for the white ponytail and began to squeeze unwanted droplets from his hair. He wiped his face with the inside of a cloak which was then discarded. In this eerie light the bodyguard's skin appeared to be almost glistening. It was pale grey in complexion.

There was something about the whole set up that made the hairs on Tsunade's neck stand on end. He stood there observing her without a care in the world. She hadn't felt this unnerved in a long time. It brought back the worst kind of memories, those linked to forbidden jutsu experiments and a certain sannin that liked to play God. Everything fit: the sights and smells of this place, the only thing not right was the face. Just who was this bodyguard supposed to be?

Tsunade was furious. "Is that you in there, Orochimaru?" she demanded. "I swear this has your foul mark all over it!"

She managed to duck and roll as Omi carved up the space between them. He moved silently on the balls of his feet, and only when he brought the katana slicing through the air was there a faint chime. This gave the kunoichi mere nanoseconds to counter or dodge his brutal assaults. He circled around for another pass. Further sword slashes followed, one near miss taking a good chunk of material from her right side. The way things were going her favourite haori was going to be in tatters.

The Hokage was tricky though, very nimble for someone who was supposed to be over fifty. She backed away millimetres from death at each stroke. Before long Omi was losing the grace his swordplay held at the start, he began to grunt with the effort. His weapon connected with the remaining glass jars sending them tumbling towards the enemy. On impact they smashed filling the air with a foul odour. There were organs swelled with juices littering the floor. Tsunade backed away trying to reign in the overpowering nausea.

It didn't take long for the younger man to take advantage of the situation. Both hands were gripping the hilt as he brought it above his head. She was fighting the urge to gag surrounded by the 'ripe' specimens. He set his target. Omi wanted a lightning quick finale. He accelerated, ready to watch the pretty head roll.

Tsunade however was ready and waiting. Her palms burnt with the same pulsing chakra from before. She clamped the sharp steel between her fingers and gave a triumphant grin. The weapon was an agonising inch from her throat. Twisting her wrist with force the katana snapped in half and Omi could only watch in shock. The shimmering shards flew apart and he was hit with an almighty crescent kick. There was the crunch of bone breaking as he smacked into the wall.

"You're not the first man I've kicked into submission for being an idiot!" she confided to him. "We'll be taking back your hostages now."


	50. Under Pressure

**Chapter 50 – Under Pressure**

"Hey, get off me! Why you throwing me out, damn it!" His body made contact with the solid steps as his eyes crushed shut. A half cry was heard and then a number of tremendous thuds. When the noises stopped he'd finally reached the bottom. Freshly scrapped skin was stinging with a throb coming from his left cheek. _This is just great, why won't anyone listen to me?_

He flipped himself over preparing to storm back into the shrine however he was met by a rather large and sharp spear. It belonged to one of the cute maidens that had danced so beautifully before.

"You shall not enter," she warned, not in the mood to entertain the foot stomping blond in front of her.

Naruto tried to feign innocence. "I haven't done anything!"

The maiden disagreed with this statement and prodded the point ever harder into his chest. "You were disturbing the ceremony."

"You're damn right I'm disturbing the-" He had to limbo away as the girl made to pierce him. "Stop trying to stab me!"

"You will leave."

They circled each other, around and around they went. It was times like this the ninja hated formal wear and his lack of kunai. As he made a move to pass there was the sound of ripping material. In a panic he looked down - there was no blood, but there was a gaping hole showing part of his underwear. "Aww, come on! Gaara just gave me this kimono!" He tied the fabric roughly into a knot and then shook his fist.

"The kami does not tolerate those who seek to disrupt any union within the shrine walls."

_I get that! But Lady, I don't want to hurt you! _ He thought helplessly. Yes, it was true he'd coughed when the old geezer was speaking, shuffled his feet, almost gave the princess concussion when the umbrella fell out of his hands and mislaid the rings. But it was all for the benefit of Gaara. Something was wrong, he could just _feel_ it. There was no sign of Temari or Kankuro. These two people would rather gouge out an eye than miss their little brother's wedding... At least he thought they probably would.

"This union, it's meant to be two hearts joining together because they want to right? I don't think Gaara..." He noted the raised eyebrow. "I mean the Kazekage, really wants to be with Princess Tomato - I mean Tomoe!" His voice was rising with exasperation. "His fan is completely black for crying out loud!"

The maiden withdrew her spear slightly. "That as may be," she allowed, "but you cannot halt the proceedings. I have served this place of worship faithfully for over twelve years. As a child I was brought here and raised. Your actions threaten what has been sacred for centuries and I will not allow you to dishonour my home."

"But-"

"If you wish to pass," she said grimly, "you must kill me." The silver crown jingled as she raised the spear fully again. Her stance widened as she prepared to meet any assault. The young man could only stand there rolling his eyes.

Inside Gaara was not distracted by the shouts. He kept calm listening to the priest as others murmured. 'Disgraceful behaviour' he heard them say. He'd enjoyed watching Amelia's face grow increasingly agitated until he thought she might even turn around and thump Naruto! Unfortunately she retained her composure and merely commented how in the Land of Rivers it was not custom for a marriage ceremony to become a farce. This forced the shrine residents into action and his very first friend was dragged from the room.

He dared to take a glance out the window the yellow sun was almost at the highest point in the sky. _Time is running out. _A picture of Yasu flashed through his mind. She was reading one of her stories from the blue leather bound book. His heart ached.

* * *

"Keep moving!" Yasu shouted trying to hold the torch steady as they ran in the darkness.

Most of the group were following but they had become separated from Lady Hokage. All the lights in the temple had blacked out as soon as the prisoners were freed from the cells. Ancient mechanisms had sprung to life alongside a number of nasty booby traps. Arrows whistled past their ears and even parts of the ceiling had started to collapse.

"Which way, Nana?" She poked the snake hiding inside her breast pocket. The rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins was making it hard to think straight. "All the passageways look the same!"

The serpent gingerly raised its head. "Right thisssss way," the hisses said. "Humanssss are sssso troublesssome."

"Help me!" A shrill cry came from behind. "I'm going to lose him!"

She doubled back and saw the problem. One of the Sunan ninja had lost their footing due to a trap door. His fingertips clung to the edge but the weight of the Kage's older brother was pulling him down.

Kankuro's face was flushed. He was still fighting the after effects of the poison he'd been given to keep him sedated. "Just drop me and get the hell outta here!"

Immediately the other men tried to lend a hand but the floor shook violently causing everyone to be knocked off their feet.

"I can't hold on much longer!"

"I'm coming!" Yasu struggled to stand. Large pieces of rubble were coming down. _This is never ending!_ "Motsureta tsuru: tangled vine jutsu!" The green ropes slunk down into the passage and wrapped themselves around the two men. Together they heaved and pulled until at last the ninja were retrieved.

The puppeteer gave her a weak smile. "Hey Yaz, not bad!"

"I've told you not to call me that!" She whacked him on the arm. "This whole temple is trying to bury us we need to move!"

"You won't hear any argument from me."

On they went curving to the left, then right. The tremors were gaining strength and they fell down again. Their pounding footsteps came to abrupt halts as they toppled.

Yasu's leg muscles were screaming in agony but she forced them on. Her elbows were catching as she rounded the corners. It was impossible to run in a straight line anymore, like a baby she was stumbling with each step. The falling debris was sending up dust clouds to blind her way. She started coughing and spluttering. _I swear I'm never going to enter another temple as long as I live!_

"Exit isssss ahead!" the snake suddenly piped up.

Lady Leaf was confused there was no sunlight at the end of the tunnel. "What!" she yelled in disbelief they'd reached a dead end. Yasu turned around to see the rest of the squad collapse with exhaustion. "This is _not _where we came in!" she barked at the reptile.

Nana huffed with disappointment. "Yesssss it issssss! Ssssstupid humanssss, blocked issss all! You think I wisssssh to be sssssquished too? Ssssssilly girl!"

Her palms pressed against the solid rock it wouldn't budge. At any moment the ceiling would give way and there was nowhere else to run!

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I..." There were screams it was already happening. "Earth release: stone shell!" Yasu made the hand signs only just in time. The sudden weight took even her by surprise and she cried out. Her chakra was supporting the entire roof.

"Miss Katashi..." Saburo was dumbstruck.

Yasu shook her head. "I don't know how long this will hold. I've never tried this before! I must be crazy!" She tried to concentrate on her breathing, anything to block out the searing pain pushing down on her shoulders. "We need to get through otherwise we'll be crushed!"

The men pulled hard at the left hand side until a small piece of rock came loose. A slither of sunlight came piercing through but the hole was too small. They tried the other side, it was stuck fast.

"Saburo, take Nana." Yasu grit her teeth and thrust the snake into his hands.

He understood immediately and lifted the creature towards the hole. "It'll be a tight squeeze, my friend."

"Thissss issss foolissssshnesssss!" Nana was outraged. "Sssssaburo, you'll be crussssshed." When the human male smiled back she was furious. "Sssssnakes do not abandon their ssssssummoners! We have honour!"

"Just go, you stubborn thing!" Without warning he pushed the wriggling green body into the gap. He watched her struggle for a moment and then finally popped through. On the other side she was cursing his name and then finally the hisses died away. Saburo winked at Yasu. "After all this time I never realised she was so sentimental about me!"

"At least one of us will live through this," she replied with laboured breaths. The pressure on her shoulders was increasing it felt as if jagged spikes were being plunged into her flesh. _Shit! I think we're done for! _

* * *

There was a polite cough. Now a wide mouthed lacquer cup was placed into his hands and its twin given to Amelia. She looked at him and smiled. It was not a smile of love he saw but mere gloating. There was no one left to save him. Sake was poured into the sakazuki. The red head saw his pale reflection as he brought the drink to his lips once, twice and upon the third time he stopped suddenly refusing to swallow.

"My Lord, you must drink on the third sip," the priest whispered mistaking the Kage's actions as nerves.

Gaara fixed the princess with a glare. He had already told his fiancée that he wanted no part in the tradition of Chikai-no-sakazuki. Yet again she was trying to force something on him. He disliked alcohol, what it did to people, the loss of control both in mind and body.

"No," he growled.

Amelia drank her own rice wine with perfected grace. "My dear Kazekage, it is almost noon and I hate to remind you of our arrangement," she whispered lightly leaving Gaara feeling cold. "Bride and groom share sake to form close bonds - it – is - expected." She bit out the last three words.

Without breaking eye contact he deliberately poured the clear liquid onto the floor, the cup joined it soon after. There were gasps from the witnesses. The priest was horrified. One of the shrine attendants made to pick up the cup before they were met by two angry turquoise orbs. She immediately stopped. A deathly silence filled the room.

"Er..." The priest dabbed his sweaty face with a limp cloth. In all the years he had served, never had such a situation presented itself. His pride cried out that tradition be followed and to remain firm. However, looking at the young man in front of him it would be worth more than his life to persuade Lord Gaara otherwise. Princess Amelia was an important guest but he weighed this against the threat of the Kage's wrath. He looked nervously from the bride and then to the groom.

In the end he decided that Gaara's hissing sand was the more concerning issue. "The ceremony may proceed without the partaking of sake." The silver jugs were dismissed and placed safely back into the wooden cabinet.

Cautiously the two maidens returned bearing two branches of a sakaki tree, attached were slips of paper and hemp curled into loops at the ends. They were presented and received by the couple. Gaara and Amelia turned the branches so the stems were facing the kami. These rested for a while on the table as they bowed and clapped twice as a sign of respect. They gave one final bow and then stood up straight. All that remained was the declaration. The Sunan Lord was presented with a scroll. He unfurled the paper painted with kanji script and looked at it steadily. Once he recited these words Amelia would be his wife and there would be no turning back.

* * *

Spring was always a time of year that made her smile; when the flower fields burst into bloom with their long sweeping carpets of purple and pink peonies, yellow sunflowers and poppy reds. Pollen took flight in the winds. So many came to visit and admire the splendour for the short while it was here. He was chasing the child as they walked along the narrow path, running just enough to be close but allow the game to continue. She giggled despite herself. It was ridiculous sight to see a grown man participate in such a childish pursuit.

They were halfway across the fields before she turned and spotted the older woman in the party. She followed slowly carrying a cream umbrella to keep shaded from the sun. Her steps were more sluggish today. It wouldn't be long and then the laughter would be gone. The thought made her sad, being together like this was the happiest she had ever been.

At the river they settled on the bank. He managed to catch some fish to add to the feast of pickled eggs, rice balls and peaches. To wash it all down the child was delighted to share a bottle of lemonade. They ate until their bellies ached and lay down on the grasses. As evening approached the chirping of crickets could be heard and tiny green lights flashed. The fireflies ebbed and weaved through the air. The child studied one insect at the end of her finger before it flew away.

Then dark clouds came, the rain falling so heavily they were soaked. Thunder crash and the child cried...

"I'll protect you!" Violet sat up drenched in a cold sweat. She panted hard. What was the time? How long had she been asleep? "Oh!" she cried out clinging to the sides of the swaying bed. _Why am I moving?_ When the hammock finally stilled she managed to slip out without injury and walked towards the kitchen. There was a note on the table which she read. "Gone to help Yasu sensei, stay here out of sight. Back soon, Enjin."

_Who is Yasu sensei? _She wondered. _More to the point, who is this Enjin trying to boss me around?_ Her thoughts were muddled as though waking from a deep sleep. The night shift she wore would not be suitable for daywear. A quick search of the nearby cupboard revealed a pair of black trousers and a large red t-shirt, it would have to do. She brushed out her long white hair which for some reason had been arranged in pig tails. There was a bento box in the fridge and she picked at the contents. _I got here somehow! It's a shame there's no one here to ask. _She massaged the back of her head. Her brain felt as though it had been stamped on and squished. _Nothing for it, I'll have to go outside._

What she assumed to be the town square was pretty empty, but the vendors were still there. They seemed to be waiting for something.

"Where is everyone?" Violet asked.

The old man looked strangely at her for a moment. "Now what kind of question is that?" he said. "They're at the wedding of course! I'm waiting for them to get back from the shrine so I can get trading again. All this waiting around is bad for business!"

"The shrine yes, of course. Do you know anyone called Yasu or Enjin that might be there?"

"Enjin?" His face brightened. "You mean the young buck with the metal arm, right? I'd say so! That princess Amelia is a real beauty you know, if I were fifty years younger-"

Her ears picked up. "Did you just say Amelia?"

"Yeah Amelia, the princess from the Land of Rivers! What rock have you been sleeping under?"

Violet smiled sweetly at him. "Sir, could you point me in the direction of the shrine?" Entranced he pointed west. "Thank you so much!" she said before heading off at a run.

* * *

It had never bothered Gaara before how his voice betrayed no emotion under pressure. Whether giving commands, rousing his people or negotiating difficult treaties it remained as strong and steadfast as ever. "We make this marriage vow respectfully to the Fujin deity. We, Sabuku no Gaara and Tomoe Amelia are _delighted," _he could feel the bile rising in his throat, "to make our vows on this great day..."

Amelia felt giddy with triumph. It was really happening. She would be the wife of the Godaime Kazekage she would have power and influence. Her future was secure. What she would pay to see the look on Yasu's face as they left the shrine arm in arm. To see her crumble into tears knowing the love of her life was married to someone else. They would never be together. She felt tingles spreading down her arms and hugged herself with pure contentment.

Gaara continued with a sense of encroaching doom in the pit of his stomach. "...to become husband and wife through the blessing of the Kami – no – Kaze. We swear to love and respect each other forever and to strive to bring our family prosperity. Moreover we swear never to veer from the true path of matrimony and to work to share the divine grace of the deity by helping-"

There was a great shout. "Say nothing more, Lord Kazekage!"

All the guests turned startled by yet another interruption. A motley group had burst in: Naruto with the unconscious shrine maiden under his arm, Baki, Kakashi and Shikamaru. They were breathless, faces smudged with dirt, clothing torn.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the princess snarled. "How dare you order my Lord Husband to cease the completion of his vows! Ignore them," she demanded, "finish the declaration or I will kill _them_!"

The youth with a spiky black ponytail stepped forward holding a scroll. "Lord Kage, the marriage is void anyway. This woman claims to be Princess Tomoe, daughter of the River Lands emperor, however she is a fraud!" There were gasps of horror. "Her claim is illegitimate. I have here confirmation from the emperor himself with his own seal!"

"You lie!" Amelia shrieked. "Guards, arrest this man. He is a liar and-"

Slowly Gaara came over to meet him. "Nara Shikamaru let me see this evidence." He took the document. The message turned out to be everything he could have hoped for. It was signed and stamped by the emperor himself this was not a forgery. There was no doubt in what it said, Amelia's claim was false and was to be sent back to the palace for immediate punishment.

Baki was apologetic. "My Lord, we would have been here sooner but there were many squads sent to ambush us. Someone was determined to prevent our return."

The Kage gave the message to his former sensei and faced the bride to be who was turning paler and paler by the second. "You only have yourself to blame," he said with a sly look. "I hate having secrets between us. I feel so very hurt when you choose to do things like this."

"Bastard, don't mock me!" she hissed back.

He began to tear the corners off the paper. Then it was ripped in half. He repeated this procedure until the vow was nothing more than shredded nonsense. "I believe that before we are married we should share everything about ourselves, _don't you?" _With a final flourish he tossed the harmless papers into the air allowing them to flutter down around them.

The joy Amelia had felt turned to ash. But she was not to be outdone yet. "No matter, your precious brother and sister are already dead." She laughed watching doubt cloud his mind. He knew she was capable of carrying out such a cruel parting shot. "I had Omi kill them before we left for the shrine. And as for that wench of yours, she is lying at the bottom of a lake cut into tiny pieces ready to be eaten by snakes!"

"Gaara, don't you believe a word of it! Temari and Kankuro are stronger than that, and Yasu made a promise. She'll keep her word!" Naruto called out to him.

But the red head did not hear his friend's words. He lifted up his hands. "If that is the case there is no further need for caution, is there?" Grains of yellow sand were beckoned. They travelled in a steady stream towards their master who then sent them to surround Amelia.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed with cat like shrieks. The sand remained where it was hissing and spitting ready to make a strike. Gaara gave an evil smirk.

"Lord Fifth, what are you doing?" Hatake Kakashi didn't like the way this was going. "With respect, you heard the emperor's request. Let the River Lands deal with this in their own way."

"Forget that - go ahead and kill me!" Amelia dared him. "You're nothing but a blood thirsty demon, after all! You enjoy killing, the thrill of it and the peace that comes after."

"I am a changed man, but do not tempt me back to the old ways. You would not like to see how monstrous I can be!" He promised.

At this she clung to his arm in a vice like grip. "I welcome death," she wheezed. "Death is a friend it keeps you safe."

"What is this you speak of now?"

Her hazel eyes were wide open but seemed to be looking through the Kage rather than at him. They were distant. "When knives come for you in the night and it becomes a choice between you or them. I watched so many times as they aimed for me, such utter disregard for a human being. Without power there is no respect for life you see. There's always the surprise as the steel sinks into their chest. They gasp and that little light goes out." Amelia was rocking slightly. "When it's over you hear their bodies fall to the ground and your rapid breathing. The silence is so still and yet deafening. You feel the blood warm and sticky on your hands. I would wash them over and over but could not get them clean. Afterwards you never can sleep, they do not understand."

The guests shifted away one by one from the bride. Her words had evidently made them feel uncomfortable. It was not normal for a young woman to spout so freely of murder and bloodshed. Gaara knew better than to trust a single word coming from those red ruby lips however even he was curious. What had Amelia suffered in the past to make her like this?

At once she came out of the trance smiling. "Lord Kazekage, all I have done is to survive. The world is not kind to those born out of wed lock especially when it concerns royal blood. You may as well kill me now for that is all the emperor will do. Why allow him to have the revenge you so clearly desire?"

Gaara found himself torn. He would have loved nothing more than to use Sand Coffin and be done with the wretched woman. But he was the Kazekage and to blatantly murder for his own selfish reasons was not enough. He allowed the sand to fall away.

"The world is not kind that is true. Life is more terrifying than death, it is not clean cut, it is messy and annoying. Death is final and a flash in time. Life is a much longer struggle that draws itself out. To fight such a foe would be impossible." He came closer. "I am learning that life can also be a friend if you choose to accept it. Life can offer friendship, joy and-"

"DON'T MARRY AMELIA!"

He saw her then, nearly keeling over with exhaustion. Her face alabaster, cheeks the colour of rose petals, a tangled rat's nest of blond hair. Her ninja uniform was shredded and she was wearing only one sandal. To the Kazekage, Yasu Katashi had never looked more beautiful.

"They're okay!" she shouted at him.

Gaara crossed his arms and frowned.

"Am I too late?"

He had to restrain a smile. "The wedding has already been cancelled," he said finally taking mercy on the Konohan.

Lady Leaf sank to her knees overcome with relief. "Thank goodness. I've got the worst stitch ever! I've never ran so much in my life!"

Baki hauled the girl to her feet. "Remember where you are and whom you are addressing!"

_I'm too tired for all that protocol_! Yasu thought miserably as she slumped in his grip. _Just let me lie down and sleep! _

"It's alright, Baki. Miss Katashi has obviously over exerted herself and requires rest." Gaara descended the steps noticing how her gaze remained fixed to the ground. "Am I so awful to look upon?" He teased.

Yasu did not trust herself to maintain control. She'd been so worried. "No, of course not!" she said briskly. "You look very handsome today."

His voice softened, "Handsome you say? Then why not look at me, my Desert Flower?"

_I can't believe he just said that in front of everyone!_ She flushed with embarrassment. "My Lord, I don't think that's a very good idea!"

Suddenly there was a flash of blinding purple light. Yasu recovered first she spotted Amelia with glittering fingers tracing signs in the air. The fake princess had one last trick up her sleeve it seemed. Soon after a hole appeared and grew larger until it was big enough for the black haired woman to jump into. She gave Yasu a final taunting glance as she disappeared.

After everything the bitch had done and now she would not even atone for her crimes. Lady Leaf's face twisted into a scowl. _You're not getting away!_ She pumped her arms furiously running at speed towards the purple hole.

"Yasu, don't!" Gaara called out in vain but it was too late. He watched his love dive into the portal only for it to close seconds later shutting them all out.


	51. When the Truth Hurts

**Chapter 51 – When the Truth Hurts. **

On the other side she hobbled across the desert sand in her long bridal gowns. _Must get away!_

She sheds the first of her many layers throwing the beautiful white shiromuku onto the dunes. Next went the headdress but there was still the long hem of her under kimono to battle with. "Curse these clothes!" After taking a small dagger from her sleeve she begins to attack the delicate silk. By the time the young woman was done white ragged skirts went up to the knee bearing her pale skin. Once free she breaks into a desperate run.

"AMELIA!"

The escapee's blood ran cold. "Stay away!" she screamed her voice trembling.

Then there was a great rush - something was coming up fast from behind. She surged forward, grunting with the effort of running on the uneven surface. The humiliation of being caught by that wench would take away any last shred of dignity she possessed. She would not be taken. There was a still a chance to get out of this.

"Amelia!" Yasu shouted again. "Stop running, it's over!"

It was a pathetic sight. The torn strips of white cloth littered the trail of footsteps made in the golden sand. There was one shoe, then another and a hat. The Konoha ninja could hear the other woman's gasping breaths. This was madness, where did she think she could go? Yasu sent the vines to wrestle her target to the ground. She dragged the fallen princess along in the dirt to her position.

"No, no, no, no!" Amelia shrieked and stamped her feet with frustration. It was like watching a toddler throw a hissy fit.

When she stopped the two women simply glared at each other. Amelia's carefully styled hair was ruined. The strands of loose black were clinging to her face drenched with sweat. With black pins jutting out she looked like a demented hedgehog.

"What are you going to do with me?"

There were too many things Yasu wanted to do. She wanted to punch her lights out for making Gaara suffer. She wanted to take that long black hair and twist it around her neck. Poison was another tempting thought, drown her in a barrel full of electric eels or perhaps abandon her at Devil's Backbone with nothing but a can of oil? All those options seemed far too good for the likes of her.

"I have to take you back to the Kage," Yasu said putting both hands into her pockets.

"What do you want, _blood_? You have won. You can keep your precious Kazekage! Why do you have to take me back? He's yours!"

"Gaara isn't mine. He doesn't belong to anyone."

She laughed cruelly. "Oh spare me your holier than thou speeches!"

"You put him through hell!" That was the point plain and simple, although Yasu was frustrated that she'd shouted out that last part. She pulled hard on the restraints. "Are you going to get up and walk, or do I have to drag you?"

"Like a lamb to the slaughter I shall walk to my impending death."

_Ever the dramatist!_

The ex – princess kept to her word as they started to traipse back towards the hidden village. It was unclear exactly how far the portal had taken them and Yasu suddenly realised that she was unfamiliar with this stretch of the desert. They came to a complete stop.

"Is there a problem?"

The blond narrowed her eyes against the hazy blur of the dunes. She took out the messenger flute and played a few short bursts. Within seconds the familiar shape of Smew had appeared.

"You again?" he said with a great lack of enthusiasm.

Yasu only bowed to him. "I require your assistance once more, please."

"Well, I hope the recipient will be a bit more respectful than the previous one! That Nara was trying to feed me bread of all things! I was quite offended!"

"I'm sorry to hear that Smew." She fought back the urge to laugh.

The duck peered around the blond's shoulder at Amelia. "What a sight!" he muttered. "And you don't look much better if I may say so!"

"This will need to be sent directly to Lord Kazekage."

That got his attention. "What an honour!"

Smew preened his white feathers whilst waiting for the small note that she scribbled down. Attaching it once more to the animal's thin leg she watched him disappear in a puff of smoke.

"So that's how you did it," Amelia commented dryly, "another wonder of the Great Lady Leaf!" There was no response from her captor who simply sat down to wait. "You are lost, how comical!"

"Why are you still acting like the princess?" She shook her head with disgust. "Your plan has failed. Can't you just be yourself now?"

Open mouthed the black head looked like she'd just swallowed a hair ball. She watched as the Konohan pulled out a pack of cards and began to play Patience. Small hands flexed as the cards were shuffled over and over for a while. Eventually she made seven columns and started to place the numbers into order.

Amelia inspected her fingernails. "So, you are simply going to play cards until they turn up?"

"Fancy a game of Black Jack?" Yasu offered. At the resulting huff she shrugged her shoulders and returned to her solo game. "Actually, I did want to ask you something." She turned over the ace of hearts and set up a new foundation. "Aside from Omi, who else did you have working with you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I planned everything to the last detail!" The denial sounded more like a mantra that she had trained herself to say.

Steely blue eyes pinned her down. "We both know that isn't true." Katashi's accusation was blunt. She placed an eight of clubs and seven of spades into position. "You couldn't have obtained a curse mark specifically for the Suna siblings without help. You had an outsider-"

"Be silent! You know nothing of this-"

"It had to be someone skilled in medicine and have a sample of the Fourth Kage's blood. There's no way that you could obtain that. There are only two men I know that could have assisted you and both are...God, Amelia..." her voice lowered, "...dangerous doesn't even scratch the surface. They use people and discard them. You'll end up dead and they won't even care."

The Fraud stopped for a moment and looked carefully at Yasu. _Is she scared?_ But they had been at each other's throats throughout all this. She was one of the constant obstacles that just refused to be overcome. Her rival didn't make sense. People became ninja to carry out their mission they shouldn't become tangled up in the affairs of the enemy.

"Why should that bother you? By taking me back to the Kazekage my death warrant is signed anyway!"

She slapped down another card. "You don't know that! You don't know what the emperor wants to do!"

"You are a fucking idiot if you think it will be some happy ever after reunion. I learnt a long time ago that I am not wanted - especially by him! Who would ever want the illegitimate child of a whore he took to his bed on a lustful whim?"

Yasu scrunched the card up in her hand. "Don't talk about your mother that way. Sometimes it's more complicated than that."

Amelia was confused. _What could you possibly know?_

Suddenly the cards were blown and scattered. Yasu blocked the sword strike and made a break to the opposite side of her captive. The second strike she had to dodge and roll as it came seconds after the swing of the first. Upon standing she threw away the shattered kunai and faced her enemy.

Omi stood in front of his princess holding a katana glowing with purple fire. _He should be dead! _The man was not far off. He was swaying perilously. She could see the dark crimson splotches that had bled into his green shirt. There were rapidly swelling bruises all over his face. He looked like he'd gone a few rounds with Might Guy, then she remembered what Lady Tsunade had said. '_I beat the crap out of him, but the body was gone.' _

The joy on Amelia's face was blinding. Quickly she reached both arms out to him, "You came!"

He had always been perfect. She recalled their first meeting, with his silent demeanour and the illegible face that was a puzzle to solve. The swords he carried and sharpened religiously were strong and well made. He took the time to pray, write and paint even teaching her.

The humiliation at the shrine had almost caused her to lose faith. When the balance of power had switched so dramatically she lost her way. All they had worked so hard to build was gone and she would be taken to the chopping block. It had seemed so unfair. But her bodyguard was clever making the backup plan. He'd been so insistent that she recite the details everyday so she knew them by heart. When the opportunity had come and the Kage's attentions were diverted by Yasu her instincts took over. It was a strange feeling the reactions were automatic with no thought aside from one thing: survive.

He was silent, but took the princess into his arms. She traced the outline of his scar with her fingertips. At that their lips crushed together.

Long black and white hair tangled. They kissed hungrily and Yasu was quite taken aback by the sight. Amelia and Omi were lovers? She couldn't quite believe it. Then she thought about the marriage and all the horrible things that had happened. So many things that Gaara had to endure because it was a part of the wicked scheme these two had cooked up.

"This doesn't change anything. I'm taking you both in for crimes against Sunagakure!"

The couple ignored her threats and continued their kiss. Yet there was something not quite right about the whole thing. As she observed, a flicker crossed Omi's face; two snake- like eyes appeared, then just as swiftly became the two violet irises they had always been. She shook her head._  
_

"Not so tight, my love," Amelia gave a breathy gasp. "I need air."

Omi's grip on the back of her head however grew tighter still. She tried to move but was pinned against his chest. He was squeezing so hard that her lungs were threatening to pop. She pulled their lips apart but he bit down savagely onto the fleshy pout of her bottom lip.

"You're hurting me! Let go!"

But Omi would not let go and there was a sickening smile spreading from one ear to the other. "You failed me," he said coldly.

Yasu froze she recognised that voice. It had a patronising quality that instantly got her back up. The tone suggested that this person believed he was better than everyone else. No matter how many times she had tried to forget, the nightmares still came. Gaara had always warned that this man was going to be the death of her.

So this was Amelia's partner in crime. "Yakushi Kabuto."

"Finally! Very well done, Yasu. It certainly took you long enough, didn't it?"

Amelia was struggling against his tight grip. "Omi, you can speak? Why is she calling you Kabuto? What the devil is going on?"

"Apologies my sweetling, I forgot, I still need to explain things to you!" He threw his head back and laughed. As his mouth opened it revealed a set of jagged fangs. His jaw locked, then cracked further until it snapped away from its hinges.

_No human should be able _to_ dislocate the entire bottom half of their face_! Yasu stepped back trying not to give in to the fear welling up in her chest.

From out of the mouth a body rose with a sickening squelching sound. Kabuto stepped out and kicked Omi's empty shell to the floor. Behind him Amelia was shrieking in terror. She saw the blank eyes staring, unseeing and her lover's body completely split in half. She screamed his name and then screamed again with incomprehensible wails.

Yasu saw him approach. The long white hair once a pony tail had been hacked away to a short bob. He still had the black glasses but his eyes were mustard yellow. Eyebrows like two perfect brush strokes. He was dressed in a flowing maroon coat that was so long it trailed after him.

"It's been a long time, Yasu." He cocked his head to one side. "You don't seem pleased to see me!"

He had always been a monster his actions causing nothing but intense suffering. Yasu realised there was no other person in this world that she hated more.

"I've heard some very interesting rumours about you. Apparently you can use the Mokuton jutsu now. I would never have expected that! I did wonder why your hospital records were removed so I had to probe a little deeper." A thick pink tongue licked his lips which made them glisten. "Actually I had to go so far as to break into the Hokage's office, where I also obtained _this_!"

In his hands was a black scroll tied with a red ribbon. How many years had it been? How many damn years had Matron Shun been stuck inside that jutsu? This was finally a chance to put things right! If she could just hold it together and ignore his stupid mind games it would all be over. Yasu put some distance between them and threw a flurry of shuriken in his direction.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" the kunoichi demanded.

He easily dodged the projectiles and smiled. "Is that anyway to ask for information? I had to let the authorities know I was still alive. As for what I want that requires a little more explanation. I wanted to control the Hidden Sand. Except, with the popularity of the new Kazekage it would prove difficult to take the village by force. I needed to find a way to inject my influence through other means." He turned and glanced at Amelia. "When you have such a willing volunteer it makes things a lot easier!"

"What did you do to Omi?" The fake princess was cradling the body in her arms. Her white makeup was streaking due to tears.

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders. "Why I killed him, naturally."

"When?" she sobbed afraid of the answer.

"Poor naive Amelia, before we even escaped from the Land of Rivers."

"Then who was I...?" She saw the wicked glint in his eyes. "No! We did not...I would never...not with you!"

Orochimaru's Second grinned at the pitiful woman. "You didn't seem to be complaining at the time. In fact if I recall we've shared a great number of liaisons. Your appetite is quite insatiable!"

Yasu winced as Amelia proceeded to vomit, the full truth taking its toll. Even she had to admit that Yakushi's treatment of his 'toy' was beyond the pale. "So, you managed to give her some sort of curse mark to control the Suna siblings."

"Yes, to create a genetically targeted jutsu at the cellular level that was quite a challenge. Gaining the Fourth Kazekage's DNA was only the beginning. Do you know how many failures I had to endure until the final result?"

"Experiments are your forte, not mine."

"Yes they are - you're right." His lips twitched with amusement. "Speaking of which I'd like you to help me with my current obsession-"

"No thanks. I've seen how you treat your 'volunteers.'"

He pouted. "Oh don't be like that, Yasu. We've known each other for so long and besides you really are one of the only people that can help. You have the blood of the Senju in your veins after all. How do you suppose I can extract it without your cooperation? Such a pure specimen is rare."

"You used me!" The black haired girl suddenly sprang at Kabuto. He caught her wrists and wrestled playfully with her. Her nails were desperate to scratch out his mocking eyes.

"Oh ho, ho! Is that any way for a blushing bride to behave on her wedding day?" He threw Amelia roughly towards the Konoha ninja. "Stay down! I'll deal with you later, can't have you blabbering now, can I?"

"You killed Omi and made me believe he was still alive, it's not possible!"

"It is possible." Yasu stretched out an arm preventing the other woman from leaping up again. "This man killed my friend, Takumi and in the same way impersonated him. I was taken in too and never realised. He'll keep doing this Amelia, until someone puts a stop to it."_ This is a bad situation. I'm low on chakra from the rescue, and I know he's going to let Shun loose._

"And I suppose you think that someone is you?" she sneered. "Do you think you can even kill the bastard?"

Yasu frowned. "I don't really know, but I have to try."


	52. Get Your Fight On!

**Chapter 52 – Get Your Fight On! **

The paper bombs exploded covering the area in dark grey smoke. Yasu withdrew, all the while trying to think of a game plan that would defeat Kabuto. _This will not be easy._ He had strong motivations for success: an accomplice that was now a liability and the perfect test subject. If that wasn't enough for the 'master manipulator' to pull out all the stops she wasn't sure what was. It would be glorious to fight and defeat this man. She imagined turning up at Lady Hokage's desk and crossing out his name in the bingo book. How jealous the other jonin would be! _Don't be stupid. _Yasu allowed the day dream to sink without a trace. If she could distract him long enough for help to arrive maybe they had a chance. That was more realistic in this situation.

"You've always been good at playing hide and seek, haven't you Yasu?" Yakushi was checking the sand for footprints aware that his prey was close. "Every time we meet up all you do is run and hide from me."

Suddenly from below there was a rumbling sound. A gigantic wooden post erupted at astounding speed.

"Wood release: Stake Rotation!"

The post was spinning so quickly he couldn't see what came flying out at first. It was only when the flock of stakes were hurdling south that he understood. There were hundreds of them. _She intends to skewer me, how brutal._ The post was spinning manically and yet the deadly points were only homing in on their target. How could she have so much control?

His palms hit the floor. "Earth Shore Return technique!" He pulled hard dragging and shaking the yellow grains from their bed. The sand rug hardened rapidly becoming solid as rock. When the sharp points connected they embedded themselves harmlessly into the shield. The violent vibrations were jolting through his entire body. His arched back started to ache as the relentless barrage threatened to pierce through. It was times like this he was thankful for the talents of Jirōbō, one of the Sound Four that had been Orochimaru's pride and joy. Their jutsu had saved his neck on more than one occasion.

When it was quiet he let down the barrier, stepped to the side and whistled. There was a small mountain of broken stakes in a heap. "That was quite impressive," he admitted. "I know someone else that is quite fond of sharp implements. Maybe it's time they joined the party?"

"Leave her out of this!" Yasu warned him.

The medical ninja had never liked bad manners. "You didn't say pretty please." With a whoosh he opened the black scroll. A few hand signs later and the desert was filled with a loud haunting groan.

Amelia gave a frightened yelp and clung to her captor's leg. "What the hell is that?" She didn't want to trust her eyes. There wasn't a skeletal husk lurching towards them with the stench of a rotting corpse. She couldn't see the writhing maggots in the charred black flesh.

"_Slacker...kill me..." _It choked out the words in a slow desperate whine.

The fake princess became aware that the leg she was clutching had started to shake. In bewilderment she looked up.

Yasu was breathing heavily through her nose trying to calm down. She stared at the creature trying to keep the memories at bay. But it was useless. _"And one more thing Squirt, no matter what happens do not come back this way, understand?" _The last words the Matron had said were to keep a snivelling nurse from being killed. She'd cupped her cheek. Her hand felt so warm.

"Matron Shun!" she gasped trying to fight back the overwhelming emotional tide.

"You know that thing?"

The blond nodded. "Kabuto has the ability to trap human souls and make them do his bidding. They retain all the skills they had in life. They're dead but cannot rest in peace."

This piece of information made Amelia realise that perhaps she'd gotten away lightly. "How long has _it_ been like this?"

"She," Yasu corrected. "And it's been... too long."

Shun threw the needles without hesitation aiming directly for the pair. Quickly Yasu forced Amelia backwards and together they rolled down the sand dune. In between the curses and cries they tumbled. It wasn't a comfortable ride, their heads bumping and colliding. The hot sand whipped their skin and filled their ears. Their bodies tensed as they spun over and over until at last they slid to a complete stop.

"Get up!" A harsh voice snapped tugging on the remains of her bridal gown. "Have you got a weapon?"

"Pardon?" Amelia blinked wondering why bright sparks of light were dancing in her vision. She felt rough hands patting her down, they stilled and then the dagger she kept hidden was taken away.

Another needle thundered near her side. "I'm borrowing this." Yasu dispatched the other needle with the chink of steel. It was a good blade, small but sturdy. It didn't surprise the kunoichi that her rival would carry such a thing on her person, the survival instincts of the River Lands woman was unparalleled. Then again she hadn't lived this long just by luck either.

She created a doppelganger from wood and commanded the new soldier to stand guard. It almost made her laugh how Amelia was sickened by the sight. Considering all the horrors they'd seen up until now.

"Why the hell are you protecting me?"

Lady Leaf was underwhelmed by such a response. _You really are an ungrateful little-_

Matron Shun gave a wail and accelerated down the hill. Yasu met the onslaught with dagger in hand before turning. There was no point fighting the puppet you had to cut the strings. She dashed towards Kabuto with her former employer snapping at her heels.

"Coming to take me on, Yasu? Makes a change!" He threw open his cloak revealing a collection of snapping white snake heads. They burst forth from his abdomen, fangs ready to cut the young ninja to ribbons. But she was still coming, a madness creeping into those usually fearful eyes. She did not slow and now she was even smiling.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" she yelled as a circle of blue swirled over head.

_But there's no water here! She's making the water style from her own chakra?_ Kabuto did not have long to puzzle over the facts. He prepared himself and then felt the harsh blast of a water jet smashing into his chest. The ninja was propelled backwards and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Feeling the sensation of cold rippling water over his hot skin was bizarre to say the least, but the queerest thing was that the girl was still after him.

Yasu was going for it. She had enough chakra left for maybe one more high level jutsu and she knew exactly which one to choose. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

A great ball swallowed Kabuto whole and he was pinned in place.

"Release the justu on Matron Shun," she growled. "So help me, Kabuto I will drown you like the snake you are!"

There were purple markings framing his narrowing eyes. In the sphere his crimson coat was being pulled down revealing more of his pale flesh. In places there were scales. He was turning into Orochimaru incarnate.

"If you do that then Matron Shun will never be released. Besides, I know you don't have it in you to kill, Yasu. You leave all that nasty business to your boyfriend the Kage, right? You're not a killer so don't pretend to be something you're not!"

"Shut up!" Yasu couldn't help reacting. "I will do what needs to be done! Release the jutsu, damn you!" She heard the wails return. _What, already?_

"You can't protect yourself and hold me!" Kabuto was struggling to breathe now. "You'll have to let go and once you do that jutsu will be broken!"

"I'll take my chances just to kill you!"

"Then you'll never see the Kage again!" he countered.

Even though the enemy had not struck her the sudden pain was crippling. He was right she would never see Gaara again.

* * *

"Another nightmare?" he asked when she'd woken for the third time.

"I'm sorry, I keep dreaming about her. Seeing her emerald apron and thinking how she's still suffering. I know there's nothing I can do right now but still."

"Come here." He was lying on his side patting the space next to him.

Her eyes widened and settled on the sleeping forms wrapped tightly in sleeping bags. "But the others-"

The sand rustled and stretched forward pulling her lightly by the arm. "You are my girlfriend and I do not care what the 'others' think. Let me hold you."

Stiffly she settled next to him. They sat up looking at each other for a moment. The Kage suddenly seemed very nervous.

"Are you alright?"

"I am unsure which sleeping positions are suitable when another person is...with me."

Yasu took a deep breath. _He just wants to hug me like we did at the cherry blossoms. This is no big deal!_ "Okay, lay flat on your back and stretch out your left arm." He did as instructed although there was a mischievous grin tugging at the corner of his lips. "Now, all I'm going to do is lie next to you and put my head on your chest. You can wrap your arms around me," she could feel the heat rushing to her face, "if you want!"

"Yasu?"

"I'm fine!"

"You're still sitting up."

"Am I?" She glanced at the Kage who was growing impatient. "Oh right, sorry about that!"

That night (when she finally relaxed) Yasu had listened to his heartbeat drumming steadily until she fell asleep. She'd loved the feeling of cuddling into his warmth. The nightmare never did return and she'd slept until the morning.

* * *

But now the nightmare was very real and the banshee screams were close. Yasu curled her fingers around the reassuring hilt of the dagger. She twisted her neck and came face to face with the hollow black sockets of Shun. She slashed and hacked at the creature until it knocked the weapon away, far from her reach. This really was the end.

Out of nowhere something jumped onto the Matron's back. Two long sharp hair pins were stabbed into the rotting cadaver sending blood splattering everywhere. The resulting howls were deafening. There was a sucking sound as the pins were withdrawn and then brutally brought down again into the decaying flesh.

"If you die, I'll die you stubborn bitch!"

_Amelia? _

Yasu wasn't sure whether to thank or curse the Gods. It was absurd watching Amelia's thighs digging further into the stinking pus that coated what was left of the carcass. To behold the sheer violence as she drove in those pins and the flash of her frenzied hazel eyes. She was a demon steadily staining the remaining white silk until it was a mess of red, green and black.

Kabuto faltered taking the scroll and tearing it in two. Amelia gave a surprised cry as everything went silent and she smacked to the floor.

Yasu watched soundlessly as Matron Shun's form disintegrated into dust. _You're free now. _For an eternity she had wanted to see this. To bring all the old regrets to a close, to make things right again.

"How did you know?" she dared to ask.

Amelia wiped away the spittle drooling from her mouth. "When that twin thing of yours disappeared I surmised the obvious."

"Thank you."

She huffed and nudged her head towards the sphere which Lady Leaf still had her hand glued to. "What are you going to do with him?"

He was dying. His accusing stare was losing heat. In a few more seconds Yakushi Kabuto would no longer be of this world. She would have nothing to fear from him again. _Can I really just let him die? _Their eyes met one last time and then he smirked.

Inside the sphere something began to stir. There was a flurry of bubbles. Yasu felt a foreign force disrupting her own chakra flow. It was so powerful that the water started to boil. The sphere was changing into a cooking pot! With desperation she tried to hold on until finally there was almighty roar.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!" It was a garbled command but the milky blue outline of a dragon soared towards the skies as the sphere broke apart. The waters sloshed over the two startled women as Kabuto clawed back oxygen into his lungs. "You know," he choked, "I thought I was a gonna back there. You really are a piece of work!"

"At least Matron Shun is free of you now!" Yasu snarled back.

He gave another cough and stretched his arms. "Well, now there you have me. Still, it's not as if there aren't other bodies I could use right, _princess?_"

"Keep your filthy hands away from me!" She held a hair pin in each hand to emphasise the point.

"And what makes you think-"

There was no time to react as the snake attacked. It latched onto her arm and before she even knew it, was being bitten. The pet had a snow white head with red markings around the eyes. It stared back at Yasu unafraid, even enjoying the task of poisoning its victim. When finally the fangs released and it withdrew, the pain didn't seem so bad. Then she tried to move and was assaulted by the most paralysing agony that she had ever known.

Amelia scrambled over. "Yasu! Yasu, what's going on?" She didn't recognise the pathetic voice that seemed to be coming from her mouth. It sounded alien, frightened. She shook the girl's limp shoulders but there was no response. Placing an ear over the Konohan's heartbeat only revealed that it was slowing down. "What have you done to her?"

"Why should you care? An hour ago you wanted her dead you really are a fickle friend." He gave a large sigh. "Well, I suppose if I'm going to be using your body as a weapon I can at least give you that much. My time in the lab wasn't just for the creation of a curse mark for the Kazekage. I was given access to some very special tissue samples; Hashirama Senju's own DNA at least in a weakened form." He laughed a little pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I don't expect you to understand the full details. Let me make it simple enough so even your tiny mind can comprehend, shall we? I developed a drug that represses the power of a wood release user. So, no matter how much Yasu wants to she can't save you."

Face down in the dirt Yasu could only hear the approach of footsteps. She knew Amelia was digging nails into her shoulder but she couldn't feel a thing. She wanted to shout out, give any form of comfort - her voice was gone. Her limbs didn't want to cooperate with her brain. She couldn't see what was happening only hear the conversation between Kabuto and her former enemy. _This isn't fair! _

Kabuto came closer and knelt down. Amelia shuffled away from him like a stray dog. Gently he turned over the body of his newest test subject. He stroked her hair and smiled. There was no indication of distress all the facial muscles had relaxed into a peaceful blank canvas. There was the small issue of the eyes though, defiant and ugly. They were not needed for the experiments he would remove those.

"For now you can watch. I'd hate for you to miss out." At that he stood and a great rattling followed his every move. There were hisses. He rolled out another black scroll preparing his next puppet.

"Stay back! I'll kill you!" Amelia whimpered crawling on the backs of her arms.

She could see the soldiers again ready to take her life for a gold coin. They were giggling, lost in the joy of their luck having stumbled upon such a prize. Had they no respect? Did they not care? She shook her head, no it was not them. The soldiers and their helmets disappeared and there was a faceless monster hidden by a crimson hood. Was it down before? He came limbering slowly still feeling the after effects of nearly drowning. He was Death with a scythe ready to claim her soul.

_I have to do something! _She heard Amelia's screaming increase in pitch. Some form of jutsu chant coming from Kabuto. _Someone help us! Please!_ But there was no one out here. No one was going to save the day.

Then three things happened simultaneously; first the screaming stopped, second the scroll Kabuto had been holding was sliced in half and third his snake's head thumped to the ground. It was Yakushi's turn to shriek. He stared at the blood spurting from the neck of his serpent. Wildly he turned and hunted for the source of this carnage.

"For Miss Amelia's suffering you will be punished!" a booming voice declared.

_Who the hell?_ Amelia thought. There was a woman standing between her and Death. She was at least six foot with an athletic build. Her long white hair trailed down to her slim hips and there was a katana sword in her hands. The blade was stained with blood.

"You'll regret this!"

Suddenly in the distance there was an army of ninja. At the head of the pack came the Kage who was the wind racing to their position. Not far behind was the Fifth Hokage and others she did not recognise.

It was all over, Kabuto realised. He turned to Yasu the regret plain as day to leave his precious wood user behind. "I'll come back for you," he promised. "That is if you live without the antidote of course!" With that he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"My Lady, we can take a portal and go." Amelia did not respond to their rescuer she only took Yasu's hand and found herself confused by the tears that were falling. The sky blues were looking back with an emotion she could not read. "My Lady-"

"I want to stay," she said through chattering teeth. "I don't want to just survive anymore. I want to live."

* * *

**Author's note – **

Writing this chapter was more difficult than I thought it would be. The Prodigy kept me going and the chapter title is an inspiration from them. The Day is my Enemy is an awesome album ;0)

Those hoping for an Amelia death scene – sorry! Thank you for your reviews and messages they are appreciated.

Anyway, until next time...

Allybee x


	53. Working Out The Kinks

**Chapter 53 – Working Out The Kinks**

It had always been said that Ninomaru Palace was not just a place of residence but a work of art. The emperor's family had resided here since before records had been taken. It was surrounded by towering castle walls made from bulky blocks of dry stone. When the local village children looked up pale pink blossoms spilled over the sides. They were too high up to reach, but gave a tantalising glimpse into the beauty hidden within.

The metal gates were reinforced, not that anyone had dared to attack the emperor for many years nevertheless it was better to be safe than sorry. Statues of shachihoko adorned the outer roof to ward off fires as the majority of buildings in the stronghold were made of wood.

Ninomaru Palace itself consisted of five buildings with reception rooms, recreation areas and living quarters for the emperor and his wives. In addition were the kitchens, guard house and gardens linked by pathways of crunching gravel. In total the magnificent structure covered approximately 8000 square metres of land. It could be seen from miles around by travellers and tradesmen alike.

It was not unusual to see the emperor ascend the slippery steps which led to the observatory platform. The weather was mild for the time of year. From this height he could see the tall spindly pines dotting the landscape with ever green bushes reminding him of plump round mushrooms. He admired the camellia trees with their white and red flowers. The cherry and purple plum orchards lay further to the right with bamboo canes supporting the heaviest branches. His gardener kept warning that unless they cut back the older trees they would likely collapse next spring. But the emperor did not have the heart to touch such ancient treasures. They were Lady Emi's favourite.

"Your Imperial Majesty, there is another message from the Godaime Kazekage."

There wasn't much that could gain the emperor's attention these days, but such news had the desired effect. "Well, don't just stand there let me have it!" His fingers were more like wrinkled talons as he snatched the scroll from the startled attendant. He read the Kage's words and then read them again. "He really is a strange one that boy," the emperor muttered as he descended.

The Kage did not wish to press charges against Amelia. Instead he enquired as to the nature of the punishment in store for the girl. There was something about bravery, offering assistance to a Leaf ninja, appreciation. It was unheard of! Surely after such treacherous actions the only thing the Hidden Sand wanted was her head? Why was he so concerned about the fate of a fake princess? Still, he was relieved that Sabuku no Gaara would not take this any further.

Ever since that child had left the palace he had lost everything. His best swordsman, Omi grandson of the late Suifuto Sekou had disappeared. There was no one who could match his speed and strength. His future as head executioner had been certain. Then no further children were born and an illness took hold of his only son. Lady Emi's daughter had been a good luck charm but the search parties returned empty handed. Now, after so many years he would finally lay eyes on the child.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that you're actually Violet?"

The blue haired Suna glanced at the Amazon in disbelief. Behind bars the muscle woman was sitting cross legged on the bed. She could easily have fought and struggled against the guards, however she had entered the cell without a struggle.

"That is correct, Master Enjin." She noticed how the young man always seemed to flinch when she called him that. Such bashfulness was also noted by the brunette who appeared to enjoy teasing the poor soul about it.

"But you're so big! I mean, you were just a kid and now you're..." His hands widened horizontally to express some form of measurement. A sharp look from Matsuri suddenly drew attention to what he was doing, and with embarrassment he thrust his hands instantly to his sides.

Violet smiled and her amethyst eyes shone. "A woman yes, although my true name is Ryusui. As my namesake suggests I am from the River Lands."

The Sunans glanced at each other.

"You'll have to forgive our reaction," Matsuri explained, "but whenever you tried to speak - all you ever did was scream! You couldn't give any indication of where you came from or why you attacked the Kazekage."

Ryusui sighed. "I regret my actions even if I was not fully in control of what I was doing. My memories of yourselves and Miss Yasu only returned in the past hour."

"Yeah anyway, you seemed to get upset whenever your brother was mentioned. That and if I tried to take food away from you!" Seibi-shi said with forced cheerfulness.

_Oh Enjin._ Matsuri frowned. Her comrade still found it difficult to think about Yasu sensei.

She lifted a red juicy apple to him in thanks and took a bite. Violet had never felt more ravenous. "My brother was an honourable man. Even though he was a mute he was to follow in the footsteps of our grandfather as head executioner." She saw his eyebrows rise. "Please don't judge our people too harshly, Master Enjin. To keep the peace sometimes it is necessary to behead thieves, rapists and murderers. We have always sought to maintain peace in our lands. The emperor is wise."

"I'm not gonna bitch about your punishments," Enjin said. "The Hidden Sand has blood on its hands too. It's not like we're innocent and clean!"

There was a pause, and the cell became filled with crunching sounds as the apple was devoured. She put the core aside and sucked the juice from her fingers.

"Ryusui, how do you know Princess Amelia?" Matsuri offered her a glass of water.

"Lady Amelia was never intended to be a princess." Ryusui reached for the welcome refreshment and then cradled it in her hands. "I've known her since she was born and watched her grow up. My brother quickly became attached to the little tomboy scampering around, climbing trees and chasing the cats. Her mother, Lady Emi was a consort to the emperor and very well liked. She was kind and gentle, but suffered fits without warning. It was an affliction that was kept a secret until winter came." The empty glass was placed down and then she sat once more. Absently she started stroking her long white hair. "When the first snows fell that year Lady Emi passed away. The emperor's jealous wives who had tolerated Amelia's existence finally saw their chance. They demanded the girl be banished from the palace walls."

"Sounds like they wanted to feed a fox cub to hyenas!" Enjin huffed.

"Omi shared the same thought. He gave up his post and took Lady Amelia away. It all happened so suddenly. I returned from an errand and found his room empty. I begged one of the senior officials to tell me what had happened and went searching for them." She shook her head. "I never found them and I was still too young to travel. Years went by I had no idea whether my brother was still alive, but I prayed at the shrine every day. Then the prince fell ill and died. The emperor's wives sent mercenaries to track down the little girl so no one could make a claim to the throne."

Matsuri watched her face fall at that. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." It was so odd to see and hear Violet talking. Not long ago she was wearing a lilac kimono depicting a golden dragon. Miss Yasu had taken the screaming youth in her arms and soothed her. _Just Yasu. _She recalled. _I must remember her wishes. _

"One day a body was discovered near to the border between the River Lands and the Land of Wind. It was Omi. I remember his face, it was frozen in terror."

"I'm so sorry."

"I left the palace and went to pick up the trail. There were the remains of an old camp fire and in the ashes a kushi comb. I recognised it at once. It belonged to Lady Emi the only heirloom she could pass onto her daughter." Ryusui shifted pressing her back into the wall. "From then on I decided to avenge my brother and try to find Lady Amelia. I continued along the road, asking if anyone had seen a young girl with black hair. There was a caravan that said they'd seen someone of that description accompanied by a hooded figure. Eventually I reached the desert wastes and that night... something happened to me."

"What?" he asked intrigued.

"I apologise Master Enjin, but no matter how hard I try I simply cannot remember."

The engineer shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright. When I think about it you've been through some pretty rough shit." Matsuri crossed her arms, his tongue had slipped again. "Sorry!" He winced, however the Kazekage's former student was looking at Ryusui.

"I'm sure it'll come back to you. We'll report this to the Kage and in the meantime try to get some sleep, okay?"

Suddenly Violet dashed forward and gripped Enjin's wrist. "Will you be seeing Lady Amelia?" He nodded. "Please tell her – I do not blame her for Omi's death."

Enjin's heart was thundering. _Shit! She's got crazy strength!_ The pressure on his wrist was enough to snap it in two. "I'll let her know," he gasped. "Now, can I have my arm back?"

Ryusui complied and watched the couple leave. There was nothing else to do now but wait and see.

* * *

It was said that rainfall in the desert occurred perhaps once every year. Gaara looked up at the ominous black clouds. They seemed to mirror his mood.

Village business was steadily returning to normal; street vendors selling their wares, the academy reopened and missions given to shinobi. As the Kazekage there was no choice but to continue as if nothing had happened. But something had happened, and he couldn't just forget. He sat in the council meetings listening to their droning voices. He gave documents the briefest of glances before stamping them. He ate very little and slept even less.

Temari and Kankuro tried their best to comfort him, but they were no better equipped to deal with this than he was. Emotionally the Suna siblings had always had a handicap. Naruto was the opposite growling at him to open up and let out the anger, trying to reassure him that everything would be okay. Gaara knew the jinchuriki was trying to help but in truth it was made him feel worse. In fact the only one who really understood was the last person on earth he'd expect.

"You brought another desert flower today I see." Amelia observed.

He stared at the deep fuchsia petals stroking them gently. "What of it?"

"Do you really think a flower is going to bring her back to the world of the living?"

Her words stung but he knew it was true. There was nothing either of them could do now and it hurt. It hurt more than when Yasu had left Sunagakure all those years ago, when Shukaku had been the reason to keep them apart. He wondered if Kankuro had been right perhaps allowing Lady Leaf back into his life was a mistake. This trail of thought lasted for but a second, although a second recently felt like an eternity.

A light drizzle fell the storm finally catching up. He was reminded of another storm when they had sheltered inside a house made of wood. Yasu said she had his back and would protect him. So easily Gaara had promised the same in return, always. _But I failed her._ He thought bitterly. There was a cold wind rising and he shivered feeling goose pimples break out on his arms.

The droplets splattered onto the dry earth which soaked it up for a time, until the drizzle gathered strength coming down in thicker sheets. Soon it was so heavy that it was bouncing off the ground. The Kage closed his eyes allowing it to fall unheeded listening carefully to the sound, sh sh sh it went.

Suddenly his mediation was interrupted as the window clicked shut.

"It will not do her good if she catches a chill, my dear-" Amelia stilled. "My apologies, I cannot seem to break this... habit of mine!"

Gaara placed the desert flower into a vase next to Yasu's bed. He glanced at his love wired up to sensors, silent and still. It wasn't natural but at least she was alive. This blessing was only possible due to the medical attention from Lady Tsunade. The Hokage had immediately set about concocting potions to counter act the snake venom. She'd managed to stabilise her half sister, but the poison was still playing havoc inside her body. Tsunade has never come across a toxin that attacked a wood user's very cells.

"Is there nothing else that can be done?"

The Kage took Yasu's hand. "There are other medicines available from the Nara clan however they are in Konohagakure. As soon as preparations are complete she will be transported back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves," he said heavily.

"Are you _concerned_?" she teased.

"For a sick person it is a long journey." It was hard fighting these selfish desires he didn't want Yasu to leave. Gaara was besieged by an illogical dread at their parting. He wasn't used to this emotion and he didn't quite know what to do.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Honestly, the way you pine over her is revolting. She is stronger than she looks." He was surprised at the compliment. "I do not know much about _shinobi_ however I can respect a person who fights even when they are terrified. She protected me and I still don't know why. You are not the only one who is hoping she wakes sooner rather than later."

The fake princess pulled over a chair and sat opposite the Kage. It had been a curious love triangle between them. She rubbed her wrists. There was an amicable silence as the two contemplated their own thoughts. Rain lashed harder against the windows.

"How did you become involved with Kabuto?" Gaara asked suddenly. He expected Amelia to brush off the conversation and refuse. Instead she gave a loud yawn.

"You already know how I escaped with Omi from the palace," she began. "We travelled together for years never staying in one place for too long. Once it had been a particularly trying week; relentless attacks, food supplies running low and my bodyguard was exhausted. A ninja with green hair came out of nowhere. I thought my life was over. Then out of the darkness he cut her down as if it were nothing. I remember thinking, even as he hacked off her head, how deliciously barbaric it all was. I was fascinated by him." The black haired girl had that strange look on her face again.

_So Kabuto was responsible for Shiro's death as well. _The Kazekage thought grimly.

"He asked me, 'Do you wish to stay in the gutter, or come with me to rule a kingdom?' He called me princess and I liked the sound of it so I followed. Omi tried to communicate his reservations about our new ally, but I ignored him. I wanted to believe what the stranger said. I did things, hurt people. I never imagined how much I would lose to that bastard!"

Gaara listened carefully. "You are not the first nor will you be the last," he said. "Yakushi has evaded even the Leaf Anbu. He is a troublesome individual."

"I see, she did mention someone, Takumi was the name I believe. Who was he?"

"He worked at the medical centre in Konoha. Miss Katashi was a nurse before she became an ambassador." He was amused by Amelia's surprise. "They were colleagues until Kabuto infiltrated the hospital and murdered him. Yasu was not aware of the switch until her own life was in danger. Yakushi set out to silence her permanently."

She gazed at the sleeping blond. "Miss Katashi is certainly a survivor if nothing else. I almost wish we could have met under different circumstances."

"Would you like some tea?" Gaara offered but Amelia declined. "I believe if Yasu could speak she might express a similar sentiment. She has always possessed a strange ability to make friends with very difficult people. It is a trait she appears to share with many from the Hidden Leaf."

The Kazekage poured the tea allowing it steep for a few moments. Out the corner of his eye his guest was scratching once more at her wrists. He returned and supped the beverage slowly taking in the fullness of the flavour. "So, do you intend to show me?"

Instantly Amelia jerked back. "That is none of your business!" she snapped.

He ignored the warning. "If you attempt to take your own life it becomes my business."

"How dare you!"

"There is no need for such drastic measures. The emperor has assured me that he does not intend to punish you via beheading. In fact he was keen to point out that your health was a top priority."

"And just like that you believe him? What a fool you are!" She seethed with rage.

"You cannot stay here."

That was enough to bring the woman crashing back to reality. She'd committed a Bible of sins against Suna. Of course she couldn't stay! Gaara had made a promise to the River Lands emperor as the Kazekage. He couldn't take back his vow. His turquoise eyes were sympathetic but there was no way he was going to change his mind.

Amelia had to accept that she was going home. The fierce anger dissipated as quickly as it had arrived and there were no further pleas. She stared at him until at last the fake princess came to a decision. She unravelled the bandages laying them in a heap. Both wrists were revealed and he saw the extent of the burns. Her smile was one of pride. There were large patches of red raw skin complete with white blisters stretching part way up both arms too. The result meant the curse seals were damaged beyond repair.

"But why would you do this to yourself?"

It was her turn to laugh at his shock. "Why do you think? Because _he's _still out there! So long as I keep the marks they can be used as a weapon against you. I have witnessed firsthand how Kabuto uses people as weapons and I never want to put myself in that position again. I have caused enough suffering, don't you think?"

Gaara knew the scars would never heal they would remain with Amelia until the end of her days. Such a gesture was so mind boggling that the Kage struggled to find an appropriate response.

With a little thought he remembered an old saying that Baki used from time to time. When ninja had come out of a desperate situation and returned in a sudden burst. Finally the Godaime Kazekage raised his tea cup. "Kishi Kaisei," he said with deepest respect. "Wake from death and return to life."

* * *

**Author's notes**

I hope you're enjoying the updates! The summer holidays will give me the chance to really focus and get this story finished! Fifty Three blinking chapters! What was I thinking?!

So, at what point did you realise that Yasu was actually still alive? I was trying very hard to tease it out for as long I could!

Slightly extreme way for Amelia to get rid of the curse seals, but it felt like something she would do. This is her curtain call by the way we won't be seeing her again!

Until next time...

Allybee x


	54. Hida Village

**Chapter 54 – Hida Village **

Naoki could hear the flap of the green curtains playfully being tugged in and then out from the porch. Strange, considering in early August the winds were usually none existent. This summer was unique though in so many ways. For a kick off he hadn't expected his sister to arrive home, unconscious on a stretcher. Mother basically 'flipped' and tried to have an argument with the Hokage, which didn't go down so well... The boy nibbled on the skin sticking up near his cuticle.

He'd tried not to think about how poorly Yasu had been. As soon as the academy knew the situation they'd immediately set up compassionate leave for the student. There was no point giving Naoki missions if the hospital kept dragging him in saying this could be his sister's final hours. The medic nin would only say 'more complications' when he asked questions. _You don't have to protect me!_ He'd thought at the time feeling strangled by the frustration. Visitors came and went, he heard snippets: non responsive, adaptive strain and even the term biological weapon. That had scared him a little knowing that a war was being fought in his sibling's body. However far worse was the fact he could do absolutely nothing about it.

Thankfully things had moved on and the garbled grumble from the futon was perfect evidence.

"Morning sis!" he said brightly coming to kneel beside the patient. "It's a beautiful day!"

The lump turned over dragging the patchwork duvet with it. "Leave me alone."

He laughed a little. "You know I can't do that!" He moved down to the edge of the bed searching for a chink in the armour. A sly grin emerged as fingers reached forward and...

"Damn it, Naoki! I don't want to get up yet!" Yasu kicked out at the little runt before retrieving her ticklish foot. His high pitched squeal of laughter was too much.

"Well I gathered that!" He jabbed a finger into the bumpy protective cocoon. "But Iruka sensei is coming around and I thought you might like, you know, want to get dressed?"

That provoked a response. His sister sat up with a haystack for hair which definitely could do with being tamed. He refrained from giggling however as he knew Yasu was not in the best of moods. She looked down at the pink t-shirt she wore, gave it a tentative sniff and grimaced.

"I need a shower!" she moaned.

"I'll get the chair."

With the choice between mother or Naoki as a temporary carer, he was honoured that Yasu had chosen him. People didn't understand how much she had changed since returning from Sunagakure. That place had transformed a mouse into a lion. She started training at the academy, (having felt the call for shinobi life) and never looked back. Since then the jonin would not allow anyone to help to the point of being quite fierce about it.

It didn't bother him to hoist Yasu into the wheelchair. She complained bitterly though, saying how embarrassing it was. Lady Tsunade had assured the Katashi family that as soon as Yasu gathered more muscle strength and could hold her own body weight, walking would not be a problem. It was to be expected since she'd literally been lying on her back for such a long time.

"Have you got everything you need?" he shouted through the door. "Don't forget to keep the shampoo and towels where you can reach them this time!"

"Do you have to keep bringing that up? I learn from my mistakes!"

Yasu was left to sit beneath the running water and let her head loll back and forth. Soon steam had filled the entire bathroom easing the aches and pains of her body. It was blissfully warm and she lathered up her hair with heavenly citrus scents. Next she used a wash cloth to scrub her arms and legs whilst trying to keep balance. She attacked the dead skin on her heels until they were a bright shade of pink. The effort made her heart pound as blood rushed to her head, but she was finally waking up.

It was only times like this when left alone that Katashi allowed herself to think about Gaara. _Will I ever get a letter? _She pondered. Lady Tsunade had banned her half sister from writing to him, and confiscated the messenger flute she carried. But that didn't stop the Kazekage from asking how she was doing, right? Except there had been no correspondence at all, it was chilling déjà vu and it hurt. For some reason after the Amelia affair Yasu thought they might...The cloth fell out her grasp and landed with a pathetic plop. Angrily she tried to scoop it up, but it was out of reach. _Why would he want me anyway, I'm useless like this! _

After twenty minutes Naoki heard a call from the bathroom. Soon enough they were back in the bedroom and he found himself holding up several articles of clothing. As Yasu roughly towelled dried her hair she made a choice and waved him out. With the fashion consultation over he had just enough time to put the water onto boil, hide the mess of magazines, origami paper and doodles in the lounge before answering the door.

"Hey, how's it going?" Iruka beamed.

The young ninja gave a light hearted shrug. "Alright, I guess."

"I've heard family can make the most difficult patients. I hope you haven't let your sister mope around all day, she'll get cranky!"

"Like I hadn't noticed already, but yeah...come on in sensei!"

Stepping away from the door Naoki allowed his instructor inside. Passing the family photographs hung on the wall they fell into easy conversation. Iruka had started to become a regular house guest at the Katashi residence. He knew that his sister already shared a close friendship with him.

"She's in the guestroom." The boy pointed down the hallway. "Could you bring her through? I need to finish making the tea."

"Sure, see you in a bit."

He gave a knock at the door and upon entering spotted Yasu trying to clamber into the chair unaided. Unfortunately in her haste to be independent she had forgotten to clip down the brake. He could only watch as the chair crashed on its side, with the wheels spinning manically. Meanwhile Yasu's pretty face had connected with the tatami matted floor.

"Omph!" she gave a disgruntled cry.

Horrified, Iruka dashed over. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just dizzy from the shower!" she snapped defensively. "Oww! That bloody hurt!"

"Let me help you, before you do anymore damage!"

"I'm fine!" Yasu tried to push him away, but he gave a 'teacher look' that soon changed her mind. Resigning herself to be a damsel in distress she folded her arms and pouted. The man lifted his stubborn friend easily back into the chair. He double checked that the frame wasn't bent and the wheels secure before transporting his charge.

They reached the lounge were Naoki had just finished setting out the plates and cups. He seemed to enjoy acting like the host with the most attending to all the needs of visitors. "Everything okay?" he asked having heard the commotion.

"Just peachy, my dearest – little - brother!" Yasu replied as sickeningly sweet as possible. She even went as far to ruffle his hair, something she hadn't done for years.

Iruka accepted the green tea and selected a pink sweet from the higashi presented. The Katashi siblings were very close, and he had to admit growing to like their company more and more. "So, how are you _really_ feeling today?"

"You always ask me that!" She wriggled on the sofa until a comfortable spot was found. "I'm just a bit thrown by the change of pace that's all. I've travelled to the Land of Lightning, there was the Chunin Exams, Festival of Change, writing my dissertation, keeping Violet safe and all that business with Amelia. It feels like I've been running around forever and then just stopped dead! I think I'm beginning to understand what it was like for dad."

Naoki helped himself to another sweet. "What do you mean?"

"He might have infiltrated an enemy hideout the night before and then the next day he'd be doing something _normal_ like laundry! How do you switch to that?"

"Sometimes it's those 'normal' things that keep you grounded." Iruka smiled but it was tinged with sadness. "If you return from a mission, you're reminded about what you're trying to protect."

"Hmm, since all three Katashi are involved in the ninja core, who's supposed to be the normal one here?"

Her brother smirked. "Not you that's for sure! You're about as far away from normal as it gets!"

"Hey! Since when did you decide what's normal anyway? Normality is relative!"

"Whatever you say, but not everyone can make trees shoot out the ground!"

There was no response to that and she knew it. Yasu popped a green sweet into her mouth as a distraction. The Senju blood in her veins meant that she could never be just another ninja. Tsunade had of course warned her half sibling against revealing her heritage, and now she was facing the consequences.

"Well I didn't ask for it," she said quietly.

Suddenly there was a warm hand on her shoulder. "I can only appreciate how hard it must be for you." His eyes were very dark. She could see clearly the scar across the bridge of his nose too. "Just remember that your brother and I are here if you need us, right Naoki?"

He nodded without hesitation though it was a strange to see his instructor and sister sitting so close like that. They were a striking contrast with each other: blond to brunette, blue to black, tan to pale. He hadn't really considered the possibility of them being a couple until now.

A sharp voice reached him. "Hey, you spacing out or what?"

"Sorry! I was just thinking about stuff. I better tidy the kitchen before mother gets back." Naoki stood up and disappeared before his sister could protest.

"She isn't back until this evening!" Yasu muttered. "What's the big rush?"

Iruka had observed this behaviour from his student before. Whenever Naoki was overwhelmed in a social situation, he just needed to escape. He'd witnessed it once when a group had played a seemingly harmless game of spin the bottle. He was invited to join in but when it came to truth or dare, the boy couldn't handle it and ran away.

"Do you want me to have a chat with him?"

"Nope, if he wants to be rude I'd just leave him! Besides, that leaves more sweets for us!"

He had to laugh at the way she held the box so possessively. Despite everything it was pleasing to see that Yasu's sweet tooth hadn't changed.

"So, how is Naruto doing these days? He was a real pest at the hospital!"

Pleasantly this led to a half hour update of all the crazy antics the jinchuriki had got up to. Iruka was grieving the loss of cash he'd spent at Ichiraku Ramen, and trying to keep the peace between the knuckleheaded ninja and the Hokage regarding missions. Naruto of course wanted S rank missions to push his abilities to the limit. Tsunade however was keen to push the B rank missions which were more in line with his actual experience. In the end they compromised on an A rank mission, in addition Haruno Sakura was to accompany Naruto to keep him in check.

"Sakura will need all the luck she can get!"

"I wouldn't be so cocky! It won't be long before you'll be back in the field and you might find Naruto tagging along on one of your missions."

"Oh please, no!" Yasu feigned distress. "I couldn't possibly cope! I'd have to restrain him every five minutes!"

Iruka huffed. "You can try!"

"Oh, you think I couldn't?"

"That would be a match I'd definitely like to see!"

"And who would you bet on?"

He smiled with hooded eyes. "I'm not a betting man."

"But if you were, who would you bet on?"

"I couldn't possibly choose!"

"That is such a cop out!" She playfully punched his arm. "I would kick his butt and you know it!"

"Yasu," he replied with a soft sigh. "You can be a handful too, you know. Actually, the more I think about it, I'd have to join you on that mission to keep you both out of trouble!"

"I'd like that." Yasu grinned.

_So would I._ Iruka thought wistfully but he only smiled back.

* * *

Gradually the summer humidity faded and the forgiving autumnal temperatures took over. There were more berries and nuts than you could shake a stick at, however the animals in the forest surrounding Konoha were busy scavenging for their winter stores. The flowers were gone but a famous poet once remarked that autumn was the year's last, loveliest smile. And so it was with the rainbow jewelled leaves, bright button mushrooms and dancing sycamore seeds.

The nights were beginning to draw in though and that made timings all the more important for missions. To get a head start was their goal, and so not long before dawn two members of the team gathered outside the village gates.

"Nothing like a hundred squats to get your blood pumping, eh Yamato?"

The Anbu was wiping some stray sleep away from his eyes. _It should be illegal for someone to have this much energy in the morning!_ "Whatever makes you happy, just don't expect me to join you!" He gave a yawn and lamented the loss of yet another lie - in.

Grunting to himself, the other man continued to squat and count until sweat was clinging to the chest of his green jumpsuit. He managed the hundred and then proceeded to start push ups on his knuckles. "So, I hear the newest jonin is joining us today?" Up and down the strong arms flexed. "She seems familiar to me, but I don't recall how."

"She broke your nose," Yamato said flatly.

"She did?"

"How could you forget something like that?!"

"Life is too short to hold grudges. You should spend more energy fulfilling your dreams!" And with that the Green Beast of Konoha went back to his push ups.

Yamato fixed his happuri style helm in place and then stepped back in surprise. Was that who he thought it was walking towards them? He squinted at the figure. _No way!_

"Hey Tenzo! Surprised to see me?"

He raised an eyebrow at his former captain. "I'm Yamato, remember? And yes, I am surprised - it's not like you to be on time. Is there a problem?"

Lazily Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "No problem, ah here she comes now."

All three of the men now turned to watch Yasu as she ran swiftly towards them. Having finally graduated the blonde wore the standard Konoha flak jacket, navy blue t-shirt and trousers. A scarlet red armband with the Leaf motif was wrapped around her left bicep. She was carrying a brown backpack ready for the journey ahead.

For a brief second panic crossed her young face. "Did the meeting time change?"

"No, you're fine." Kakashi reassured her. "Well, since we're all here, let's be on our way."

The group headed out at a steady pace. Typically the ninja travelled from tree to tree above ground. She followed Hatake at the front with Guy and Yamato towards the rear. It was unusual for four jonin to be travelling together as their skills were considered high enough to work independently. But Lady Hokage had insisted that a team of four was needed much to her half sister's displeasure. She tried to see things from Tsunade's point of view; given the threat of Kabuto, and the nature of the mission itself it was understandable. Not that Yasu was adverse to company and there was so much she could learn from them. Still, to the kunoichi it just felt like she had three (highly respected and very talented) babysitters.

Despite this grudging thought after three months of recuperation Yasu was keen to get out into the wide world. Patches of green, red and gold flashed by in the corners of her vision. Bounding from one branch to the next was no effort at all. They didn't see a single soul on the road below for hours, and when they did it was mere fishermen lugging their catch home for the day. It was hard to miss the river which coiled itself like a snake around the bends shimmering in the sunlight. The Land of Fire was truly blessed with the beauty of such forests and fertile green land to cultivate. It was hard not to compare with The Land of Wind which was home to desert wastes, or even the sheer cliffs and mountain ranges in the Land of Lightning.

No one spoke and even though the silence was killing her, Yasu made no attempt to initiate conversation. _What would I say to them anyway?_ She thought grimly. _They've known each other for years and probably heard everything before!_

"You doing okay, Yasu?" Yamato suddenly enquired.

Finding her voice at last she blurted out, "Oh! Yes sir, thank you for asking!"

In the evening they stopped at an inn. Whilst Guy went to ask the inn keep some questions the companions rested up, and finished what was left of their meal. All four members of the squad were sharing the same room.

"Are you sure Iruka didn't mention anything else before he left?" Kakashi was browsing a map of the local area.

Yasu closed her eyes and tried to think back. "No sir, he just said he was going to visit the Hida Folk Village. Something about crops and cattle going missing, that was why the farmers asked for help. It was supposed to be a run of the mill B rank and he was taking a group of three genin to assess their skills. He told me it would only take about three days!"

Since then it had been a week. Iruka was an instructor at the academy and very capable. Despite the fact that he rarely left the village on missions anymore, assessments in the field were very common. There were lots of reasons why his group may not have returned. He might have decided to continue training for a while or treat his students to a hot spring. However this man was straight as an arrow concerning procedure. The senior jonin would have sent a message and if he couldn't he would have returned.

The copy cat nin was studying her closely. "Okay, maybe not about the mission then but there was something else?"

Yasu couldn't help but feel nervous. When it came to Umino a simple conversation with Kakashi always seemed more like an interrogation. It was something she noticed about all the jonin whenever they spoke of Iruka they were _very_ protective of him. She couldn't blame the older man for trying to gain additional information about his friend.

"Is it really necessary, sir?"

Yamato couldn't take it anymore and interjected. "Yasu, we're comrades and equals here. There's no need to be so formal!"

She blushed. "I'm sorry it takes a little getting used to. You're all legends in your own right and me in comparison-"

"Well, you're gathering quite the reputation yourself, don't worry about that!"

Kakashi coughed. "You were saying?"

"Only that he wanted to ask me something when he got back," she said bemused. "And he wouldn't tell me what it was!" She took another bite of the smoked fish missing the look exchanged between the two men.

Guy returned moments later to share his own news. The inn keep remembered the travelling party confirming they were in high spirits. They stayed the night and moved on the following morning.

Regarding distance the village was only an hour away by foot. The local farmers kept to themselves working hard, but peaceful lives. They only left the farms before winter when they would take a wagon to trade for wool, medicines and spices. They didn't have any enemies to speak of or anyone who might seek to do them harm. Their leader was apparently a man named Bokeh.

"That sounds about right." Kakashi nodded. "I recall the name on the papers requesting assistance from the Leaf. Yasu and I should meet with him first thing. Guy, Yamato, you can check the surrounding area for anything suspicious."

With everyone in agreement and nothing left to do, it was time to turn in.

In the darkness Lady Leaf lay on her back. She willed the others to fall asleep so they wouldn't hear her snoring, which according to Gaara sounded like a bear. Maybe he'd only been pulling her leg back then even so she wasn't prepared to risk it! There was someone else in the room that was unable to settle. From the dramatic huffs and turning she guessed it to be Might Guy.

"Can't get comfortable?" she whispered.

There was the sound of nails scratching skin. "Just a minor irritation, curse this youthful blood in my veins - it always attracts the bugs!"

"I've got some peppermint oil which might help."

But Guy was quite happy to suffer. He declared that by learning to ignore the itch it would be a form of training. Every nursing instinct in her body said otherwise, however Yasu had to remind herself that he was a grown man. Chasing him around in the dark would likely not end well! Determined to have a look in the morning, she snuggled beneath the blanket and listened instead to the chirping crickets.

At daybreak however Guy was already up.

"He has a 'morning exercise' regime," Kakashi explained after breakfast. "Guy's fought with members of the Akatsuki and lived. I'm sure he can survive a few insect bites!"

They said a brief farewell to Yamato and headed out. There was a distinct chill in the air and Yasu shivered as they walked. The faint path led across a meadow of lavender and eventually to larger fields with a herd of black cows. The gentle animals ignored the humans passing by, far more interested in their grazing. Further on tall stalks of sugarcane towered over the petite kunoichi. Then came the turnips, taro, carrots and cabbages all lined in rows ready to be harvested.

Upon reaching Hida the path had widened to resemble more of a road. There was a narrow stream that wound down the western side of the village, and a water wheel squeaked as it turned. In total they counted thirty farmhouses all surrounding a large pond. The dark wooden houses were sloped with thatched roofs. Some were two floors high whilst other dwellings were smaller with the wheels of carts propped against the walls. Towards the centre hung a gigantic bronze bell ornamented with inscriptions and raised bosses. It was a beautiful place but there was just one issue...

"Where is everyone?" Yasu turned slowly in a confused circle.

"It does seem a little quiet." The son of White Fang agreed before he took the beam suspended on ropes and let it fly. A deep, resonating 'bong' could be heard as it struck the bell. His eyes flickered from left to right searching for any signs of life. The clatter of a shutter caught his attention. Fast as lightning he was gone.

Yasu followed more cautiously edging towards the tool shed near to the water wheel. There was one entrance which Kakashi was guarding. He pointed to the window before venturing inside. She crouched and waited with bated breath listening to bird calls from the surrounding trees. Gentle water from the stream trickled and flowed.

Suddenly there came a half familiar yelp and the sound of a dozen logs being thrown about in the small space. Some made it out the door. Then the shutter was smashed apart as a black shadow bolted from the debris.

Lady Leaf chased after the runaway who collided with some crates stacked along the pathway, which toppled and smashed. It must have hurt but they continued to flee as if their life depended on it. A rope was cut sending a rumble of barrels towards Yasu. She leapt over them with ease before splashing through the stream. She was more than used to cross country running however her assailant's stamina wasn't as hardy. Their rampant breaths were increasing.

"We're from the Hidden Leaf!" she called hoping that might make them stop. It only served to encourage a last minute sprint. They scrambled up a flight of stone steps taking two at a time. At the top she could see a shrine and another figure holding out their arms. Upon reaching the summit she stopped dead realising it was nothing more than a scarecrow. True it had a happy painted face with eyes and rosy cheeks, but a scarecrow none the less.

"Scram!" A young voice cried, "Or Kuebiko will put a curse on yer!"

_It's a child! _Yasu realised. "Kuebiko is very wise isn't he?" she said softly craning her head to get a better look. "Even though he can't walk he still knows everything about the world."

"He protects us! 'e'll make your feet stick to the ground forever!" The threats continued as they backed away only to go straight into Kakashi who was nursing a sore head.

He wrenched the captive upside down, watching with mild amusement as they tried to bite him. The large brown hat they'd been wearing fell off and flew away. This left a tangle of flailing arms and legs, which were useless against the adult's superior strength. Then Kakashi yanked the child upwards until they were eye to eye. "Are you going to be a good boy?" he asked. But the green haired rebel was not ready to surrender. His teeth snapped very close to the ninja's nose. "I'll take that as no then," he sighed.

"Put him down," Yasu moaned with disbelief. She was ascending the steps again holding the hat she'd retrieved. "Can't you see he's scared out his wits?"

Hatake raised an eyebrow and refused to release his grip on the boy's ankle. After further brow beating however he relented setting the child down gently. In return the captive stuck a tongue out at him.

"Are you hurt? I wouldn't be surprised. I saw you ram into the crates..." She saw the telltale sign of blood coming from his knee, and on further inspection there was a piece of splintered wood sticking out. "Hmm, that's pretty nasty, isn't it?"

The boy glared at the wound and then at Yasu. "That's your fault for chasing me!"

"It was your choice to run." Kakashi reminded him.

"Well, what do yer expect? I see some weirdo 'olding a knife, wants to talk 'e says! We've 'ad folk say that before, I'm not gonna fall for the same trick twice!"

Yasu's ears were straining to interpret the strong drawl. Instead she focused on the task at hand. "I need to remove the wood." Turning away to the pouch at her waist for the medic kit, he proceeded to yank out the offending foreign body. The ex-nurse stared dumb founded it was a sizable piece, nearly five centimetres long!

"What's yer problem?" He held the bloody stake out towards her. "You said it 'ad to come out!"

"Give me strength!" She ripped a larger hole at the knee of his trousers. "Do you want to bleed to death?" Yasu pressed on a substantial dressing ignoring the hiss of pain from the boy. "You could do permanent damage to the ligaments in your knee!"

That seemed to shock some sense into him. "Is it that bad? I can't afford to 'ave a gammy leg. I'm meant to be 'elping with the reaping this season!"

The Leaf ninja didn't answer as she wound further bandages around the dressing. "Here's your hat," she said fixing it back atop of his head.

"Thanks," he muttered brushing down his thin blue waistcoat. "And what's yer name?"

"I'm Yasu, and the _weirdo_ behind me is called Kakashi." She smiled at the youth who tried very hard not to grin back in return.

"You seem like nice people. Shame you've just walked straight into 'ell."

* * *

**Author's note -**

That famous poet was an American called William Cullen Bryant.

I've decided to fit in one more side story before completing Underneath It All. It seemed a shame for Yasu to go to all that trouble to become a jonin and then never complete a mission! I hope you enjoy it!

Hida Village is actually a real place in Japan. They moved all the farmhouses from their original position to preserve them and it is beautiful!

All the best

Allybee x


	55. A Farmer's Problem

**Chapter 55 – A Farmer's Problem**

Nouka – the boy's name, and even that he gave begrudgingly. He prodded at the dressing and tried to bend his knee, surprised because it still hurt. Yasu made a herbal remedy to ease the pain only for him to refuse it. His face was all smiles but it was merely a mask for the strangers. The way he sat with arms behind his head didn't fool anybody, given the chance he would be off, springing away like a jack rabbit.

"Do you know where the villagers are?" Kakashi towered over the boy. The lad was cocky, disrespectful and slightly nuts. The look Nouka returned was loaded with attitude. 'Who does this guy think he is?' it said.

He tore off a strip of jerky. It was amusing to watch the two adults puzzling over what to do next. The woman played good cop and the man played bad. Regardless they wanted to pump him for information. _Well they can go jump!_ He latched onto the meat chewing loudly.

"We're looking for our friend," Good Cop was walking up and down to stretch her legs. "Maybe you remember the name, Umino Iruka? He had a team of three students with him, not much older than you. They were sent here to help with a problem you've been having."

Nouka licked his lips. "We don't need no 'elp, farm problem so farmers sort it."

"Well, not all the farmers seem to agree with that," Bad Cop told him. "This request was made by Bokeh, so whether you like it or not the Leaf is getting involved." He squatted down so they were the same height. "The sooner you tell us what's going on the sooner we'll be gone. Isn't that what you want?"

The boy squirmed away in no mood to disclose anything to the pair.

In that instant something flew out the bushes and stuck to the wooden column above them. There was a fizz and a crackle. "Paper bomb!" Yasu warned but the taper was already burnt out. The resulting bang was deafening. She jumped away shielding her face from the blast, feeling the force of the explosion. Survival mode kicked in and she quickly sought refuge behind the trees. _Nouka! Kakashi!_

There was billowing smoke surrounding the shrine, and the straw remnants of Kuebiko the scarecrow were scattered everywhere. She strained to listen but the after effects of the bomb left a shrill ringing in her ears. Further explosions came from the left and right however Yasu stayed put. The kunoichi crawled on her belly and made hand signs.

"Farmerboy," a light mocking voice spoke. "Still here causing trouble? Thought you'd get more ninja to take us down?"

"Go crawl back under the stone yer came from!" Nouka yelled. He wanted to say more but Kakashi smothered his mouth with a large hand. His muffled grumblings continued until he suddenly went rigid in the ninja's arms.

Another voice, older called from the stream. "Nouka, this is dangerous. I've given my word of honour to the others that I'll bring you back. The farm isn't worth all our lives!"

They watched as the dwarf (barely four foot tall) was shoved towards the village bell. He wore a straw hat with a curious collection of grasses sticking out at odd angles. A brown tunic and faded pair of mud stained blue leather boots.

His jailer was dressed sharply in a slim black suit complete with trilby hat, shirt and tie. "Farmerboy, if you don't come out here I'll slit this man's throat. You don't want him to die do you? I tell you what - I'll give you three minutes to decide."

"Bokeh, yer donkey!" Nouka groaned with frustration. "Flippin 'eck, what am I suppose to do now?"

"You have two minutes left!"

Kakashi spotted Yasu hidden in the leaves. She was pointing to two different areas. _So, one waiting behind the wood shed and a second underneath the bridge that makes things a little more interesting!_ He turned back to the boy who had frozen with the increasing pressure. "Guess I'll leave you to it then," he whispered preparing to shuffle away. "After all you don't need our help, do you?"

A vice like grip took hold of his arm. "Sir, I'm begging yer. I can't 'andle them by myself. They're gonna kill Bokeh!"

"One minute!"

"I thought this was a 'farm problem' to be sorted by farmers?"

There was remorse in his eyes. "I'm sorry I was rude before. I take it back." Nouka was pleading. He looked at the dwarf and then at Kakashi. "Please, we need yer 'elp!" Then he added quickly, "_I_ need yer 'elp!"

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, and three, _two-"_The mercenary stopped counting when he saw a child holding up their hands. They came stumbling down the hill. "So, you decided to take up the offer? That was a smart decision!"

Immediately the boy found Bokeh hugging him around his middle. "You left me sweating there a bit! Still have a flair for the dramatic and getting into scrapes too!" He tapped his knee. "That looks fresh! Where is that one from?"

"Gods be good, barmpot! Thought yer was dead!" He was half laughing and half sobbing.

"Always trying to act so tough!" Bokeh tut – tutted, but with genuine affection.

Nouka nodded and then whispered in his ear, "Stay down."

The Suit wasn't sure what happened as his feet snapped together on their own. They were bound by green vines that continued to curl and twist upwards around the body.

"It's a trap!" he screamed, hacking violently with the knife which was usually more than proficient. This of course depended on its ability to damage _actual_ flesh. However when a vine was cut another would grow in its place and it didn't take long for him to be swallowed up.

In the distance further cries were heard. Kakashi returned dragging two unconscious men along the ground. These were also dressed in matching black suits. "In the end they were nothing more than a bunch of thugs!" he said, bored.

"These henchmen are yes." Bokeh waddled over to greet their rescuers. "They used to be hired hands we brought in, decent folk I thought."

"What happened?"

"Ever since Sato turned up they changed, started wearing those suits and threatening the village!" He picked up the discarded knife. "Best make tracks I think, if those three don't return no doubt they'll send others."

Bokeh explained as they walked. It turned out Sato was a businessman interested in the agricultural sector. He called for a meeting and placed down an offer to buy the farm. It was a pitiful amount of money for the land, crops, labour force and farmhouses. Bokeh made it clear their livelihoods and community were beyond price. A week passed and then cattle started to go missing, fires were started in the fields at the dead of night. The farmers found themselves under siege.

Kakashi listened carefully and didn't seem surprised by the tale. He remembered how the same tactics were employed by a shipping magnate called Gato, the founder of the infamous Gato Company. He took control of the Land of Waves shipping routes and isolated the entire country from the outside world. If memory served he turned out to be a drug dealer, smuggler and a murderer. _Did Gato have a brother I wonder? _

It wasn't safe in the woods so Bokeh took them back towards the river. There was a hut built there which he used on occasion for peace and quiet. 'Being a leader can be tiresome' he'd said as a way of explanation. Here they had a brief rest, whilst Bokeh talked for a while giving further information about the villagers. They had been taken to a cave further north which was hidden by a waterfall.

"And what about Iruka and his team?"

His lips curled into a sad smile. "He's a brave man and those kids too, they really gave their all. They took out at least twenty men before..." He stopped and played with the hat in his hands. "Sato has hired ninja too and they were overcome. They were taken as hostages, added to the workforce so to speak."

"At least they're alive," she said trying to be optimistic.

As Nouka took a rod out to fish, Kakashi decided to send a message to Yamato and Guy. The jonin was left alone with the captives (who were fast asleep in their vine cocoons.) Yasu was hunting for any marks, seals, lumps or bumps. Beginning at the feet and steadily working towards the head, there didn't seem to be anything out of place.

The dwarf watched silently as she worked. "Have we met before?"

She glanced up and smiled. "You might have, that is, if you used to be a travelling photographer!"

"Travelling photographer, yes I did that once. Do you know how long it's been since I picked up my camera?" He nibbled on a piece of cheese. "I thought a pleasant stop this will be on the way to the Land of Iron. I took pictures of the farmers at work, talked to them a little. I offered to read over some paperwork in return for my lodgings. Next thing I know I'm drafted in to pick potatoes!"

"So you liked it that much you never left?"

"Well, it's hard not to become attached to these people! Take little Nouka out there, he's closer to me than my own family. When the old geezer died I could hardly just up and leave!"

Yasu smirked. "Of course not."

"I didn't expect to be saddled in the leadership role though! I know next to nothing about farming. Have you ever watched a dwarf try to control a plough? Those cows have got minds of their own, won't listen to a single word I say!" She laughed at this. "So, are you going to solve the mystery or keep me in suspense?"

"Festival of Change in Sunagakure, does that ring any bells?" She unbuttoned the shirt of the man in front of her examining his chest, again it seemed clear. "You met a girl and a boy by the yagura. He was teaching her to dance and you asked to take a photograph."

Bokeh blinked. "That was you and the Kazekage? Ha! Fancy meeting you of all people, it really is a small world! What did you think of the photograph?"

"Oh, it was lovely!"

"And how is the young Kage fairing?"

Yasu gave a deep sigh. "He's...fine."

Two brown puppy dog eyes shone back with sympathy. "Oh dear, did you have a fight?"

"Not exactly!" Her face twisted up despite her best efforts.

_Hmm, what do we have going on here?_ Seeing how flustered the young woman had become Bokeh found his interest piqued. "Not exactly?" he fished, reading more and more into Yasu's expression which she tried in vain to conceal.

"I'd rather talk about something else."

"Clearly that is the answer of someone who has given up."

She glared at him before turning the body over. "The world doesn't work like that," she muttered lifting up the shirt to reveal a slim toned back. There were no bruises here either - seemed her instincts were off. Although when Bokeh mentioned the sudden change in the workers it had got her thinking.

"Doesn't work like what?"

"Sorry?" She shook her head the sudden question disturbing her trail of thought.

"You said the world doesn't work like that, doesn't work like what?"

Agitated she pulled down the shirt. "Kage do not marry jonin, _Bokeh._"

"And dwarves don't usually become farm elders, _Yasu_. Tell me, if the Kage strolled up to you and asked you to be his woman what would you say?"

The directness made her cheeks flush red. "I would say what a nice dream that was, after I'd woken up!"

"Yasu-"

"No," she snapped. "You've had your fun, now _stop_!"

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Forgive me, I did not mean to upset you."

A low growl escaped her throat. She ignored the little man and pressed lightly over the shoulders. Here there was a slight bump and on further inspection there was discolouration too. Yasu saw something like a thick black hair jutting out and immediately reached for the tweezers. With a steady hand she clamped the strand and tugged. It wriggled in the tight grip before sliding out.

Placing the 'hair' aside in a dish the ex-nurse examined the damaged area again. There was a pin hole that resembled a puncture wound. _So it was actually a stinger._ She got up and checked the other two men they'd captured. Sure enough they had similar marks on their necks, she made sure to remove those as well.

"Have you had any problems with bugs recently?"

The door smacked open and Nouka returned with a single fish. "Bugs? Yeah, we 'ad a whole bunch of 'ornets come swarming the sunflowers!"

"On occasion we do suffer from giant hornets," Bokeh clarified. "They like to nest in the trees surrounding the village, although we've never took umbrage with them before. Insects are needed for pollination so it makes sense to work alongside them."

"By any chance were these men working near the sunflowers when the hornets came?" Yasu referred to the captives on the floor.

The dwarf frowned. "Ah, I see where you're going with this."

She stood up. _How long has Kakashi been gone?_ The nagging feeling gnawing at her gut wasn't going away. "You said Sato hired ninja as protection, I think one of them might be an insect user."

"Is that a problem?"

"It could be. How far away is this waterfall?"

Bokeh cocked his head to one side. "I'll take you. Nouka, stay here and ensure these gentlemen do not escape."

"Fine, not like I can go far with 'aving this leg anyway." Moodily the boy slumped into the chair.

* * *

Under the direction of her guide Yasu made fast tracks towards the Reigandō or Spirit Rock Cave. According to Bokeh it used to be the home of a ronin who had died many years ago. It was said he had written a book containing strategies of warfare which was much coveted by the feudal lords of the time.

"The book was never recovered; some say it was taken, others say it was burnt by those who feared its knowledge!" he shouted above the roar of the waterfall.

They watched the flowing white curtain tumble over the rock face, both power and beauty demanding to be noticed. Rainbows spread in large arcs across the surface. The water vapor turned to steam as it hit the cold pool of midnight blue.

Yasu marveled at the sight. "You should head back. Let me take things from here."

"And leave fair lady to face danger alone? Not likely!"

"This isn't a game."

"No, but you obviously like playing the odds with your life!" he countered. "My request to Lady Hokage was for assistance, but these are _my_ people. As Farm Elder they're my responsibility."

She had to give the dwarf some credit. He'd been threatened, taken hostage and nearly had his throat cut yet he still wanted to save the village. "You're a good man, Bokeh." The blond turned her attention back to the cave. "Alright, I have an idea."

Slowly the companions climbed their way towards the cave. There was a path, but it was narrow and slippery due to the water. Yasu fared well due to chakra control. For Bokeh however with no ninja skills the journey back up was just as miserable as it had been the first time around. The under soles of his worn leather boots may well have been ice skates for all the good they were.

Just as they touched the waterfall the path curled away. Yasu followed the rock face and steadily the sunlight dimmed into shadow. Upon reaching the cave entrance she was greeted by another Suit who was stood beside a gate.

"You were supposed to come back with the boy!" they snarled.

"Boy's dead," Lady Leaf replied bluntly. "What do yer expect me to do? Wouldn't do as he was told, would he midget?" She gave a tug on the wrist bindings making him stumble.

Bokeh sniffed. "You're a monster!"

"Sato won't be happy."

"Still got the head farmer - shouldn't make a difference." She shrugged.

The Suit scratched his beard and paused. He appeared to be scrutinizing Yasu, not that this was any surprise. The jacket was far too big, with the sleeves needing to be turned up and pinned in place. The trousers rode up her backside something wicked and the hat kept slipping down. She spat on the floor trying to divert his attention. _Come on_ _just let me through!_

Bokeh found it necessary to press the conversation forward. "If you're quite finished having a chit-chat I'd like to lie down!"

"Keep yer mouth shut!" Yasu smacked him over the top of the head.

This made the Suit chuckle. "Hurry up and get in." Finally the gate creaked open. She tipped her hat and proceeded to shuffle past.

Inside the cave it was dark. Torches were lit providing some light, and from their flickering flames she could see huddles of farmers trapped in wooden cages. There was a group of Suits playing a card game in the far corner. Yasu pulled her prisoner along trying to keep up the pretense for as long as possible.

"That rather hurt!" Bokeh said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, I got carried away!"

"Yes, well, perhaps we should start by freeing your friends."

He wasn't wrong, but the kunoichi was steadily learning that the situation required caution. One wrong move and she could be captured too.

At the back of the cave there was a wooden structure resembling a throne. Here a plump man sat. Without a hat it was easy to see his shaggy mousy hair which was balding near the top. This was teamed with a goatee moustache that bopped up and down as he spoke. He was barking orders at the Suits who surrounded him. _That would be Sato then... _

Yasu stilled having recognized Might Guy as one of the guards posted by the gang leader. He looked comical in a suit but the sinking feeling in her stomach increased tenfold. Guy was silent and watchful, not bouncing around like he usually did. She wondered how the hornet venom had affected him. It was best to assume that he was a serious threat. She'd fought the tai jutsu specialist in the stadium once before and it was not an experience she'd care to repeat. Besides in this closed environment Lady Leaf was more likely to get her arse kicked!

Behind Sato were three teenagers with Leaf headbands. These she identified as the genin group that had accompanied Iruka on the mission. They were bound and gagged, trapped in a similar wooden cage looking very sorry for themselves. A brief glance revealed that their usually diligent instructor was nowhere to be seen. She reflected how horrible it must have been, watching as their fellow Leaf ninja joined the enemy.

But before Yasu could head over she was stopped.

"So you've returned?"

She gulped and turned around slowly only to look straight into the eyes of Umino Iruka.

* * *

**Author's note -**

Nouka is using terms linked to cockney rhyming slang. It certainly makes him stand out, doesn't it? :)

For anyone wondering where Yasu met Bokeh it happened in a story called 'Lady Leaf' which comes before Underneath It All. If you'd like to have a read there's a link to it on my profile page.

I've finished writing the final chapter of the story, and now need to go back and complete chapter 56! I don't know how long that will take me, (you know how much I love to write fighting scenes..)

Hope you're enjoying the summer. All the best

Allybee


	56. The Trouble with Iruka

**Chapter 56 – The Trouble with Iruka**

He was still wearing his Konoha uniform and gave a great big smile. This was somewhat out of place considering the circumstances.

"Yes," she squeaked before managing to regain control of her voice. "The boy was already dead though."

Iruka sighed. "You'll need to report this to Sato immediately."

In those seconds she registered that he wasn't wearing a Leaf village head band. "I should see the dwarf back to his cell first."

"I'll take care of that for you," he said helpfully. "Sato will expect to be updated ASAP, there's no reason to delay further, right?"

There was no reason except the kunoichi didn't want to go anywhere near the gang leader! If she continued to make excuses it was going to rouse suspicion. Bokeh didn't dare look up but she sensed his tension. There was nothing either of them could do.

With a frown she held out the rope to Iruka. "Fine, makes no difference to me."

"Thanks. You know," he swung closer taking Yasu by surprise, "I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you new?" He reached for her hat and tipped it up.

"What if I am?" she replied coldly and pulled away from him. _Damn it, he's seen my face!_

He folded his arms and leaned casually against the wall, deliberately staring. His dark eyes appeared puzzled. She noticed then that his hair (which was usually pulled up in a tight ponytail) hung loose about his shoulders. There was something about Iruka with long hair. He looked younger and... free.

"Your eyes remind me of the sky. They're beautiful."

Lady Leaf wasn't sure what to say. She had to answer as a Suit, but how might they respond to something like this? Come backs didn't exactly roll off Yasu's tongue! In the end she tried to think of something Temari might say. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Iruka grinned. "Maybe, but only the pretty ones!"

_Is he flirting with me? _She wasn't sure whether to be flattered or horrified. "I'm going to make that report," Yasu said trying to sound businesslike. Now she knew for certain that the instructor was not in his right mind!

"I'll see you round," he promised taking hold of the rope and leading Bokeh away.

She watched Iruka walk over to Sato and whisper something in his ear before moving off again into the darkness. The man in wooden throne looked amused making Yasu's skin crawl. Where was Kakashi when she needed him? It was ironic that before the mission she'd complained about having no freedom to act independently. Now, given the opportunity to make decisions and formulate plans of her own she was nervous. But that was part of being a jonin wasn't it? All the men and women who were privileged enough to hold the title had to deal with that reality. When there was no one else in the field to rely on they had to take their chances. Despite understanding this it didn't bring Yasu one crumb of comfort.

"Hey Shorty!" Sato called to her from across the cavern. She put hands into pockets and tried to saunter over casually. Up close the boss was wearing a purple shirt and yellow tie. He had a gold ryo which was playfully moving back and forth between the knuckles of his right hand. The men around him were scowling at her their blades at the ready to maim. "You came from Hida Village?"

"That's right."

"You brought the dwarf man back, but no boy?"

"He's dead."

"How did he die _exactly_?"

It dawned upon Katashi that perhaps some of the finer details of this plan hadn't been thought about thoroughly enough. Whatever she said they might question Bokeh and if their stories didn't match they'd be trouble!

She kept calm trying to think of a plausible cause. "He tried to run so I went after him. Dumb kid fell down the hill and broke his neck." Sato merely grunted at the explanation and tossed the coin in her direction. Yasu caught it before inspecting the money. "What do you call this?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"You solved the problem. You get paid. But you killed the boy;" he added darkly, "count yourself lucky!"

_Is it usual for Sato's goons to be paid in the first place?_ She thought putting the ryo away.

"What happened to the others?"

This was another difficult question for which the Konohan had not prepared an answer. "What are you talking about? They went ahead of me, should have been well back by now."

Sato stroked his goatee as though deep in thought. Trying to build a convincing lie was like trying to build with melting chocolate. "Guy!" He snapped his fingers and the bowl cut ninja stepped forward. "Go take a look." The ninja bowed before leaving.

Yasu stood expectantly awaiting her own orders. Her palms felt sweaty and throat dry. After a further silent spell she was beginning to wonder if she'd done enough to convince Sato after all.

"Well, why are you still here? Get out my sight!"

Relieved the jonin copied Guy's example and bowed. She turned heel and had taken two hopeful steps away when...

"By the way, where is the body? You haven't left it out in the open?" Sato enquired.

Yasu huffed. "What do yer take me for?"

"Then, what did you do with it?"

"I buried him in the woods."

The man responded quickly, "Where about?"

_Oh hell! _

"Don't tell me you've forgotten?" He gave a low rumbling laugh. Leaning forward on the throne Sato's expression had changed to one a predator may give to game. "Come closer," he entreated. Yasu tried not to flinch when his attention focused on her trousers. "You say you buried him, but there's no mud on your suit. And your finger nails are immaculate too. How did you manage that?"

Before she even had the chance to weave a hand sign there was a four inch karambit being pressed next to her jugular. The curved black blade wasn't cutting skin just yet, but the bodyguard was quivering with anticipation. She was forced to back away straining not to lose her balance.

"Hat and the jacket," Sato commanded. They were removed and Yasu no longer had anything to hide behind. "A woman," he confirmed his eyes turning to slits. "Who are you?"

Yasu glared back remaining silent.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere. I'd heard a group of Leaf ninja were poking their noses in where they're not wanted. Would you be one of those?" A crooked smile spread from ear and ear. "Iruka good timing, come over here would you?"

She froze as Umino came to stand beside her. "Yes?"

"Answer my question, little woman."

"I won't!"

"Give the knife to Iruka," he told the bodyguard. "Good, now Iruka be ready to stab yourself in the heart."

The brunette took a firm grip of the handle. "Of course, just give the word."

He sat back comfortably, seeing the colour drain from the young woman's face. "No, I've changed my mind, when I give the word gouge out your eyes instead."

"Don't," she warned Sato.

"As you can see your friends belong to me now. I want to know how many more of you are out there." He didn't appreciate the look of defiance that the blond gave him. "Funnily enough Iruka brought a bunch of kiddies with him. Shall I get him to slice them up real thin? Do you think he'd enjoy that?"

Yasu felt sick. _He wouldn't go that far...he can't!_ She shook her head. There was still a chance that Kakashi was monitoring the situation. If she gave away information it would put his life in danger too. That was the whole point - Sato was able to manipulate people by threatening others. She had to be strong. But looking at Iruka it was hard. He was still happily holding the blade near his iris. She crushed her eyes shut.

Sato took great pleasure in piling on the pressure. "Which do you perceive to be more important, your duty or this man's life?"

In vain she tried to get more oxygen into her lungs. _Calm down, you're hyperventilating!_ The ex-nurse knew the symptoms well, but she hadn't noticed them creeping up on her. This was too much. Her heart felt like it was going to burst inside her chest. She couldn't swallow properly. An unpleasant dizziness made the cave sway. "Gaara..." Yasu's voice sounded far away before she blacked out.

* * *

Iruka sat and took another puff of his cigarette. He considered the smoking stick in his possession, wondering why there was a slight tug in his gut whenever he lit up. It was just one of series of minor irritations he'd had since joining Sato's gang. There was no explanation for it, only that he didn't feel at ease.

The blond was sleeping peacefully in his makeshift bed. The wooden frame was made from oak, the wood user they'd recruited recently really was a useful fellow. An iron sconce attached to the wall held a burning torch which cast short jagged shadows. This chamber was reserved for gang members to rest after completing tasks. There was no one due back here for at least an hour. Iruka had made sure to check. He wanted some time alone with the Konohan ninja, but wasn't entirely sure why.

_She's cute._ He admitted but attraction to the enemy was dangerous. He had a good thing going with Sato in fact given time he could become his second hand man. Why did he want to step in for this trouble maker? He'd promised Sato that he would take her to Osuzumebachi as soon as she recovered, but he was reluctant to follow through.

Slowly two blue eyes flickered open. They blinked at him and he leaned forward. "Welcome back, did you enjoy your little nap there?"

"Iruka," she said sleepily with a smile. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"You were worried about me, huh?"

She nodded and then immediately winced at the pain. Gingerly a hand went to the side of her head, with surprise she touched the small bandage placed there.

"You hit your head when you collapsed. It was bleeding so I patched it up for you."

"Thank you," she said with embarrassment.

He blew out a smoke ring. "What can I say? I'm just a regular gentleman!" This earned Iruka a deep frown from the kunoichi.

"When... did you start smoking?"

He grinned at the serious expression she wore. "Why? Does it do something for you?"

"Iruka, you've never smoked in your life!" She struggled to sit up.

She watched the man shrug before he threw his fag on the floor and scrunched it out with his foot. He lifted Yasu up until her back was propped against the headboard. Then he sat on the bed too. "I'm curious. You seem to know a lot about me. But I can't place you."

"It's me, Yasu. Katashi Yasu, don't you remember?" she said desperately. "We met each other outside the academy when I came back from Sunagakure. I was completely lost and you helped me get back on my feet."

He pulled the woman into his lap. "Is that so?" Iruka smoothly removed the hair tie that had been keeping Yasu's long locks in place. "Did we know each other intimately?" he said with a seductive whisper.

This was the first time she'd found herself in the arms of another man. The loneliness she'd been carrying around came unbidden into her mind. She'd forgotten how warm it felt to be embraced by someone. There was a deep longing to just press into him and hear his heart beating. Her chin rested on his shoulder and then she saw the stinger. _It's the venom making him act like this. I need to take that out! _But Iruka's arms were on top in this hug pinning her in place. She couldn't get anywhere near it. He began kissing her hair.

She shot backwards. "Iruka please, you're not yourself!"

"Don't be shy." His eyes were aflame as they took in Katashi's lips. "I'll look after you."

Suddenly her comrade's lips had met her own. _What the!?_ She had always considered Iruka as a big brother. In many ways he'd saved her from a life with no purpose. He was kind and always gave encouragement just when she needed it. Yasu was completely stunned. She waited for sparks but there was nothing there. Lady Leaf felt no stirrings of passion. _Is it because it isn't Gaara?_ She thought. When she kissed the Kage it was explosive, a true head rush. This didn't even come close.

"Wait!" she gasped.

The instructor broke them apart and then inhaled slowly through his nose. He took in the sky blues and sighed. "I'd love to take my time baby, but the others will be here soon."

Yasu tried to think straight. "Okay, just... close your eyes!"

"No, I want to watch you."

She was running out of options. _There's no other way!_ She thought as a creeping heat steadily worked its way to her cheeks. Katashi embraced him this time. "Let me kiss your neck." She blew gently on his skin.

He gave a breathy moan. "That feels good."

"Mmm," she hummed before reaching around to yank out the offending needle.

Iruka gave a sharp yelp. He twitched several times as a giddy feeling spread throughout his body, and then slumped against her.

She heard her rapid breaths echo in the darkness. _Oh thank goodness!_ But this relief was short lived as she sensed a presence in the shadows. It was another Suit.

"Am I interrupting anything?" they asked stepping towards the light. Suddenly a wooden stake was launched in their direction. The person dodged swiftly aside.

With no Sato around to threaten her friend Yasu was prepared to make full use of wood style. She fashioned another deadly spike from her arm, and held it ready. "Stay back! What are you, some kind of pervert?"

"Actually, I'm a friend." With this they removed their hat. Underneath was tufts of thick silver hair. There was a vertical scar running down his left eye. His jaw was narrow and there was a beauty spot under the left corner of his mouth. "Don't you recognize me?"

She tilted her head left and then right. "Kakashi?" He nodded as she put down the weapon. "I've never seen you without your mask before!"

"Not many people have, but it was necessary. I'm too well known." He took out said garment and hastily began fixing it back in place. "If I was going to 'borrow' your idea I had to become less conspicuous."

"Am I glad to see you!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? Things look pretty cozy from here."

"This isn't what it looks like!" she tried to say when the academy instructor chose that second to stir.

"Ah, my head!" he groaned. He blinked and saw Yasu sitting up, hair disheveled and then the bed. His eyes went wide. When he turned and saw Kakashi his face dropped.

"Well, this is all kinds of awkward!" The Son of White Fang scratched the back of his head. "Nice hair by the way Iruka, suits you."

The brunette blushed. "What is going on?"

"You've been under the influence of hornet venom that causes a chemical imbalance in the brain. The usual constraints and morals that keep a person in check are removed. It's being created by a ninja known as Osuzumebachi from the Kamizuru clan, and injected by the giant hornets that live in the host's body."

This sent the instructor into a panic. "I was compromised? Where are my students? Are they okay?"

"They're caged up, a little shaken but fine," Yasu said gently. He was understandably upset and put his head in his hands. She glanced at Hatake who merely shook his head.

"Iruka, I know this is a lot of take in but we have to focus right now. We need to get your students and the villagers out of here as well as dealing with Sato and Osuzumebachi."

"But I let everyone down..."

The soft hearted man had a habit of dwelling on things, blaming himself and wallowing in self pity. They didn't have time for this. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Those students are relying on you. Are you really going to turn your back on them?"

It was perhaps the worst insult to throw at the teacher. Such words cut deep and Umino leapt off the bed and stormed towards Kakashi. "How dare you!" He grabbed the jonin's jacket. "I would never turn my back on a student!"

The testosterone levels in the room had risen tenfold as the two men eyed each other warily. She watched as Kakashi slowly inched towards the satchel holding his kunai. His grey eye remained fixed on the younger man. Iruka didn't move but continued to glare. _What's Hatake doing?_ Yasu wasn't quite sure whether to intervene or leave them to it. In their universe she had been completely forgotten! He reached inside the bag and rummaged for a moment. At last he took something out and pressed it into Iruka's hand.

"Shall we get to work?" he asked quietly.

Iruka stared at the head band dumb founded. Kakashi had risked being discovered to get it back for him. He gave a small smile. "Yeah, let's do this."


	57. Eternal Rival

**Chapter 57 – Eternal Rival**

"Why did I put my hand up for this?" Yasu complained bitterly under her breath. There was the angry buzz of a swarm of hornets steadily getting closer and closer. They had already tried to sting her countless times and the jonin was thankful for the wooden shield that protected her entire body. The bugs swerved left and then right, the beat of a thousand wings vibrated madly to zone in on her position. She fired the odd water jet jutsu hoping to put them off and there were times when she thought it might be working. But as the irritating whine of the insects seemed to recede, they soon returned with vengeance just as loud and vicious as before.

There were many things about these 'flying fiends' that Lady Leaf hated. In some parts of the country they had been named 'giant sparrow bees' due to their size. At four and a half centimetres long it was certainly a shock if one landed on the dinner table! Having one trapped in a bedroom was equally irritating as their jagged flitting couldn't be ignored. Sometimes it would stop and you would sigh in relief only to hear the dreaded buzz start again once more. Maybe it was the way in autumn they could fly drunkenly and bump into you without warning. Afterwards, the slightest mumble would cause her to become jumpy, unable to relax like a normal human being. To anyone else her reaction was childish, but perhaps if they knew that forty people a year died from hornet stings it might change their mind. True, it may take at least ten stingfuls of venom to do the deed, but it was still lethal!

"First you insult my darlings and then have the nerve to keep running away! I'll show you who deserves to be squashed!"

The ninja known as Osuzumebachi had been chasing Yasu for a good fifteen minutes now. They had come far enough from Spirit Rock Cave she decided, and so turned sharply. "Wood release: Stake Rotation!" she yelled sending wooden stakes at the yellow jackets.

There was a sickening crunch and squelch that accompanied the massacre in front of her. Bodies of the black and yellow insects were torn mercilessly limb from limb. For others their dying song was little more than a pathetic squeak as they plummeted to the ground.

Osuzumebachi saw her slaughtered babies, their decapitated heads, legs and wings that still twitched on reflex. She snarled and gave Yasu a hateful glare. "Summoning jutsu!"

Inside the white smoke there was the shadowy outline of a creature. Piece by piece it was revealed: five eyes in total blinked back at Yasu, it had a yellow and brown striped abdomen and two flickering antenna. There was a large set of pincer like jaws that snapped and clicked. On six legs the colossal hornet appeared sturdy as Osuzumebachi mounted her steed. Then a great stormy gust blew as two enormous wings spread out and began flapping wildly. They took off into the air.

Warily the jonin eyed the remains of the swarm they appeared to be holding their position – for now. Above she spotted Osuzumebachi her short bronde bob weaving to and fro in the winds. They dived. Yasu saw the grass flatten and leaves fly as the gigantic hornet tried to ram her down. Easily she rolled out of harm's way to watch as the pair made a swift turn.

"How do you like my Queeny?" the ninja demanded.

"I'm not the biggest fan of hornets to be honest."

Osuzumebachi stroked the head of her summon affectionately. "You just don't appreciate beauty and efficiency."

"No, I don't appreciate someone trying to turn me into a mindless drone!" Lady Leaf corrected.

The resulting sneer indicated the kunoichi was not impressed. There was no more talk and she came around for another pass. However, as Yasu attempted to roll away as before she suddenly found herself stuck in a bubbling ooze. It was only then she realised the disgusting creature was shooting some kind white residue from its mouth. _What the heck is this supposed to be? _

"There's no point struggling. Queeny makes a particularly potent VAMM fluid that holds fast. You're not going anywhere!"

As she tried to get up Yasu had managed to ensnare her right arm into the fluid as well. Retrieving a kunai with her left hand she attempted to cut the trails of gunk that stretched and flexed as she moved. There was no luck to be found here as the blade stuck fast as well! She groaned with frustration hearing Osuzumebachi's cackling laughter. To add insult to injury the Queen hornet spat another glob of the revolting mixture. This smothered Yasu and within seconds she couldn't move at all.

Smoothly Osuzumebachi landed and dismounted. She walked over to gawk at her struggling prey. It was the first time the Konoha ninja had been able to take in the full appearance of the hornet's master. Her navy blue sleeveless dress emphasised a pair of toned supple arms. There was a yellow obi tied about her waist along with a pair of black stockings up to the thigh.

"Now I've got you." She smirked triumphantly.

Lady Leaf was well and truly caught. As the buzz of the hornet swarm grew louder and louder she saw them out the corner of her eye and shuddered.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi was trying to avoid being kicked into oblivion by his best friend. As part of the plan he'd managed to catch up with the other jonin who was returning from making his rounds. Now they stood face to face around the rim of the waterfall taking a brief respite. The son of White Fang watched his opponent fussing about with his hat pulling it down to conceal his eyes.

"Guy, I know you're in there somewhere," he tried to reason.

But his friend was quite adamant that he was loyal to Sato. The stinging swelling bumps on his outer arms were a testament to that. So far they had been going through the motions warning each other off. If things carried on this way then Kakashi was going to have to remove the kid gloves and get serious. All he needed to do was pull out the stinger, unfortunately getting close enough to the tai jutsu specialist was easier said than done.

Guy came at him with a round house kick. His left foot rotated on the spot as his right followed through trying to land the attack on Kakashi's side. When it didn't connect, he charged unleashing a lateral kick towards the head.

The speed and ferocity of the assault took even Hatake by surprise. "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!"

A solid wall erupted from the ground. It was composed of bulldog statues and thankfully reinforced with chakra. He heard Guy's angry grunts as he began to try and demolish the barrier in his way. _Boom! Boom! Boom!_ It wasn't going to stop Konoha's Green Beast for long and Kakashi knew it, but then there was a curious pause.

_I need to move! _

"Leaf Drop!" the yell smashed through the silence.

He'd retreated to a safer distance only to watch as Guy delivered a devastating falling kick. Not only did his precious wall collapse but the surrounding earth was spilling down into a gigantic crater! He had no time to admire this incredible feat. He was already spinning away before realising that he was being attacked once more. Kakashi used the momentum to lift up his legs and perform a backward flip. A flash of black darted underneath him along with a curse.

Guy was sure his 'Leaf Gale' would catch the opponent out. It was a very simple taijutsu move that was often underestimated. Usually the victim was thrown off balance giving him the opportunity to sweep in and finish them off. Not so with this cocky silver haired man. There was something about him that was familiar, the way he acted so cool, his talent and skill. Hands balled into fists on their own. He could practically feel the steam coming from his ears.

"I will put an end to you!" he cried out passionately. "Leaf Rock Destroying Rise!" With that the bowl cut ninja leapt upon Kakashi smashing his elbow into solid bone. He used his other arm as support dealing the powerful blow. Finally he saw the enemy fly, landing roughly. Trail tracks in the earth were created as he slid along the ground coming to a stop near the edge. Seizing his chance Guy raced at the other man whilst he was down. It was not to be however as a gigantic fireball came scorching through the air. The smell of singed hair and cloth was nauseating. He snatched at the black hat and threw it away. His jacket was also aflame so this went too as did the green stripy tie!

"Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique!" Kakashi was already on the rebound. It had only been a doppelganger that felt the full force of Guy's Destroying Rise. He had been lying in wait, ready to drag the taijutsu specialist a little closer to hell. A firm grip took hold of his friend's ankle and down they went. When Kakashi reached the surface again he crouched down next to the struggling ball of green fury.

"Curse you!"

"Stop complaining and stay still!" he said reaching over to pull the stinger out.

Poof!

_You've got to be kidding me!_

This time there was no getting away. In all their sparring bouts Guy had never used a substitution jutsu. He considered it to be sneaky and underhanded. Always he preferred to fight using techniques that physically overpowered the enemy. So for once Hatake was caught off guard and hit for a song by the Leaf Great Whirlwind. He was launched vertically up towards the beautiful blue sky. His chest struck by a low kick which was immediately followed by two further assaults to his rib cage. The final stroke was a heel drop that collided with his left shoulder blade. Despite his best efforts there was only so much he could do to buffer the damage. He felt the bone joint pop out and screamed in agony. As the intense pain shot up his side everything around him was blurring.

Guy was gasping for breath. "You make a worthy rival..." he began. "But as a threat to Mr Sato I cannot let you live." He made great strides towards where Kakashi had landed, but found himself surrounded by a sudden thick mist. It came on fast and the other ninja vanished from sight. With visibility at zero there was very little Guy could do. Punches and kicks in the dark were pointless even he knew that.

A few feet away Kakashi had never been more thankful for learning water style jutsu. The nearby waterfall had given him the perfect cover. This mist would keep his attacker at bay long enough to do something about his inconvenient shoulder. Not that he couldn't fight right now, (he'd climbed mountains with only one arm before) it was just the irritating pain. He created a shadow clone and braced himself as it took his limb at an angle and...

The yell was the signal Guy had been waiting for. He performed a handstand. Then his legs started to spin around as fast as rotor blades. The resulting updraft had managed to clear a small area of the mist. Peering into the clearing the shinobi was astonished to see a flash of lightning coming straight at him! This jagged bolt growled and took the form of a great blue and white wolf.

"Go and get him Raiju!"

Kakashi seemed to be enjoying turning the tables a little. There was a guilty pleasure he felt from watching the jonin leap and squirm away from his Lightning Beast. He hadn't recovered enough to attempt a chidori strike yet, but he was finally getting some movement back into his shoulder. He was going to pay Guy back with interest.

Removing the mist, Kakashi scattered makibishi on the ground. Between the sharp objects and the wolf, his opponent was forced to back away from solid ground and shuffle towards the water. He knew this would make the battle more difficult for them both but his sharp mind was telling him to narrow the terrain. Raiju continued to pounce, snap and lunge. Clearly Guy was not a fan of this electrifying beast.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Ningame had been the summons of Might Guy for a very long time. His kin from the tortoise kingdom had warned him not to make a contract with a human, but stubborn as always he had ignored them. Through their occasional battles Ningame had learnt several things about the Konoha jonin: the first was that he had abysmal fashion sense, second he was loyal to a fault and finally he was slightly insane. This third quality was certainly alive and kicking today. The red and yellow tortoise had seconds to register a lightning bolt that was headed straight toward him.

"What the devil?!" he gave a shout before yanking his head into the shell. The lightning jutsu hit like a sledge hammer knocking the creature sideways. If it hadn't been for his own additional barrier Ningame was fully aware he would be toast. What was Guy doing using him as a shield? Gingerly he peered outside and then pouted when he found himself upside down.

He felt someone rock him to and fro until the tortoise was flipped over. "Are you alright, Ningame?"

"Kakashi."

"Sorry about that..." The silver haired ninja was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I wasn't actually aiming for you!"

Ningame raised an eyebrow. "Humans," he grumbled with annoyance, "more trouble than their worth." Kakashi gave an embarrassed laugh. "Stop acting the clown and tell me why you're attacking Guy!"

"Well, at the moment he's being controlled by a thug called Sato under the influence of hornet venom. Guy has been ordered to destroy me and return to base for further instructions."

"I see." The tortoise rolled his eyes. "Guy's really got himself in a fine mess!"

"That's putting it mildly."

"Hmm, I better head off. Due to our contract he might try to use me against you. I'm going to close the connection between our worlds for a while."

"I understand and thank you."

"Good luck!"

With that the tortoise was gone, leaving the two men facing each other once more. Kakashi frowned noticing how Might Guy's skin was steadily turning red, a clear indication that he had already begun to open the Eight Inner Gates. He knew that if this was the case then the battle had shifted up a gear. It was obvious the first three gates of Opening, Healing and Life had been activated. This gave Guy the advantage regarding speed and strength his whole body would be re-energised.

_This is bad. _Kakashi admitted to himself. How far was Guy prepared to go? Would he really open all the gates just to defeat his enemy? If that were true they would both die. "You have to stop this!" he said in vain.

Actions had been set in motion. Hatake was kicked into the air and pounded again and again and again. Like a pinball in the machine his body was dragged in one direction then another. He felt dizzy from air sickness, his mind unable to comprehend the inhuman speed which he was travelling. It was the Reverse Lotus and for an ordinary ninja such a technique meant certain death. Kakashi however had trained with Might Guy for years and had a fair amount of experience with the Eight Gates himself. Before his friend managed to complete the final, powerful open-handed strike a barrage of small water pellets bombarded him instead.

"Water Release: Water Bullet Technique!"

The pair were knocked away from each other. Admittedly such small bullets might not seem to hurt to begin with, but as they continue to pelt away at the enemy's body (in the same place) it would be enough to drive anyone away.

Agitated the black haired man yelled, "You're strong I'll give you that! What is _your_ name?"

"Hatake Kakashi, son of Hatake Sakumo, but you already know that!" he moaned with frustration. His mask was ripped in several places and his limbs were aching from hard punishment. He sighed. In another fight with another man he knew all it would take to finish this was to use the Sharingan. Unfortunately Guy had developed a way of fighting by simply looking at the feet of a Sharingan user thereby avoiding eye contact altogether. This battle was going require a little creative thinking.

"As one shinobi to another I pledge to remember your name for as long as I live! Your death shall be engrained in my very soul, Hatake Kakashi."

"It doesn't have to be this way, Guy! You're being controlled by Sato – pull out the stinger in your neck, you'll see I'm right!"

"Do not attempt to sway me with your monstrous lies! My devotion is absolute. I will show no mercy to anyone who seeks to dishonour Mr Sato."

Kakashi grew angry. "In all the time we've known each other have I ever lied to you? Try to feel passed that blind loyalty. Ask your heart, do you truly want to kill me?"

"I..." He appeared conflicted for a moment.

"If you have even the slightest flicker of doubt, grab onto it. Guy, you pride yourself on being able to act on your instincts. Prove it now and trust me on this. I don't want to hurt you."

Might Guy was struggling. In his mind he could hear Mr Sato's command. It was as though the man was standing right beside him whispering in his ear. The more he tried to ignore the words the louder they became. However there was an uncomfortable tug on his heart. It was weaker, hardly noticeable against the persistent whispering but it was there. Hatake's protest was making the tug stronger. He wanted to act on it. He wanted to believe him.

"You've saved my life countless times and I yours. We're comrades. Think of Rock Lee, how would he feel if we killed each other?"

"I don't know anyone by that name!"

"He's your student. You've taught him everything you know!"

"I don't remember!"

"Yes you do!"

The whispering grew louder and louder until like a blanket it smothered out all other distractions. Guy felt himself going insane with the noise. He couldn't block it out and the pressure inside his head was unbearable. As he tuned back into Sato's words the pain receded. The tugging on his heart was now nothing more than a gentle stroke - it no longer required his attention. All that mattered was that Sato was satisfied. So long as he did his master's will the pain would never return. Listening to the silver haired man was a mistake.

Two big black bushy eyebrows furrowed. "Fourth Gate of Pain, open! Gate of Limit, open! Sixth Gate of View, open!"

Kakashi grimaced. _Damn it, I lost him somehow! _Guy had opened the gates located in the brain, spinal cord, abdomen and stomach. After the Reverse Lotus most shinobi would not be able to move a muscle and be incapacitated on the floor. Alas as usual Might Guy was not prepared to make things so easy. The water pool was swirling around him creating a vortex. There was no turning back from this it was kill or be killed.

"Ultimate Taijutsu: Morning Peacock!" Guy raced forward. His movements so quick they could not be seen by the naked eye. He clawed a grip on Kakashi's green jacket and swung him around to greet his left leg. The kick sent the enemy flying. Then once more he jumped up and took flight to follow. Reunited, grey eyes stared unflinching back into black. Even when the lightning fast punches began he did not look away. Due to the speed and friction of the punches they were set ablaze. From a distance it seemed the flames created a majestic peacock's tail in the sky.

As the flames surrounded Kakashi he marvelled how something so beautiful could be so deadly. He might have enjoyed the sight more if his body was not currently suffering from the relentless battering of the Peacock's punches! This was no substitute. Unfortunately he could feel every muscle being torn and bone being broken. As Guy went to complete the technique and send him crashing to ground Kakashi made the final hand sign of the bird.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!"

From the water a gigantic dragon erupted twisting and coiling. It had a mean glare radiating from a pair of glowing yellow eyes. The growl it gave echoed across the farming fields and through the dense woods.

"But how?" Guy asked flabbergasted. "Forty hands signs...how could you...when did you?"

The dragon with full power ploughed into Sato's Pawn. Kakashi had to close his eyes. He knew such a formidable force would either render Guy unable to move or kill him outright. It was a chance he'd had to take. It wasn't like he was in any condition to do anything else right now.

Back on the ground he could barely lift his head. His fingers sought the hidden pouch he'd sown inside his jacket. Fumbling blindly he could feel the spherical shape and tried to grasp it. Twice he failed but this was not the time to give up. He grunted and tried again. Shaking he brought the food pill to his lips and ungraciously crammed it into his mouth. He ignored the bitterness of the flavour and chewed down the clumps of herbs. Forcing himself not to gag after swallowing was especially hard. _Keep it down!_ He urged himself. _Keep it down!_

It took a little time but the effects of the pill made themselves known. Kakashi managed to get onto his knees and crawl towards his friend. When he got there the other jonin was lying completely still. He felt for a pulse there was none. There was no breath to feel on his cheek either.

"Guy..." Kakashi pulled out the hornet sting and then allowed himself to look upon the dead. He was surprised at how calm he felt. It wasn't as if this was the first friend he'd killed. Pretty much anyone who got too close to him would likely end up dead at some point. Obito, Rin, Minato Sensei and now Might Guy. "You wanted to know when?" He stared into space. "As we talked and you grew increasingly agitated I was able to place you under a genjutsu. You didn't even see me make the signs. Our conversation was a distraction, but I meant what I said about us being comrades."

The jonin knew he should get up and head back to the cave to help Iruka. But it didn't seem right to just leave Guy here alone. He tried not to think about how Rock Lee was going to react to the news of his teacher's death. They were incredibly close. Would he lie and say that Guy died bravely in action? Or face the truth and explain that he was responsible? Either way there would be no happiness.

"I'm sorry," he hissed. "Damn you, Guy."

There was however a chance for retribution. He could make Sato wish that he'd never been born and he could save the villagers from a miserable fate. All he had to do was make his body move. But he couldn't and he sat there blaming himself over and over.

"What's the matter, eternal rival?"

Kakashi's eyes remained glazed and dull. _I'll be haunted by that voice for the rest of my life._

"That's one hundred a piece, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Finally Kakashi looked down. His friend was exhausted, drenched in sweat and yet trying to grin and give a thumbs up.

"You beat me in battle. That means another win for you. Now we're even!"

"You're not... dead?"

Guy let loose a roar of laughter and then had to stop due to a stitch. "You have the strangest sense of humour, _Kakashi_ \- how about a rematch?"

"Er, that might have to wait," he said still not quite believing his eyes. "But if you're up for it we could apprehend Sato and save an entire village?"

"That's my rival! Let's go and kick Sato into next week!" In that moment however the jonin fainted and collapsed back into his friend's awaiting arms.

Kakashi shook his head in disbelief. "Before we kick anyone anywhere let's treat your injuries first, okay Guy?"

* * *

**Author's note –**

This side story is taking a little longer to conclude than I thought! Thanks for sticking with me.

It's been cool to write a fighting scene between Kakashi and Might Guy, but very difficult too! They have so many different techniques and moves to use. It was hard to decide which ones to include. I hope I didn't overload the battle sequence, and I tried to add layers to the fight by saving the more advanced jutsu until later on.

If you have any feedback just hit the lil' review button!

All the best

Allybee x


	58. Beyond the Past & Towards the Future

**Chapter 58 – Beyond the Past &amp; Towards the Future. **

Iruka's head was spinning. He knew the plan and yet everything had still happened so quickly! They'd found Osuzumebachi and lured her into thinking that Yasu was another potential associate for Sato. She grew suspicious however and soon her hornets were chasing the three jonin back into the central chamber. Kakashi had made a dash for the outside to stop Guy, whilst Yasu taunted the other kunoichi to follow. That of course left Umino on his own – with Sato and his gang.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sato was outraged. The whiskers from his goatee were standing on end and his frowning brow threatened to crush the sunglasses he was wearing. He glared at the Konoha ninja who was now wearing the headband of his village.

"Iruka sensei!" three muffled voices tried to call in unison from the cages.

He turned to the children and smiled. "Just sit tight. Everything's gonna be fine."

An unpleasant smirk worked its way back onto Sato's face. "You think am just gonna let you walk out of here?" he mocked. "Yamato, come over here!" With a snap of fingers the wood user stepped from the shadows. "Finish off this traitor. He's nothing but scum to me now."

"As you wish," Captain Yamato confirmed the order. He studied the man in front of him who was more than ready for combat.

The instructor frowned. "Seeing you like this - a mindless zombie, it's just wrong!"

"Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique!"

Iruka saw binding ropes come shooting in his direction and dived onto the floor. They swooshed over his head, curled and turned around splitting in many directions. In confusion he watched the ropes latch onto Sato's minions. Yamato pulled the ropes together and gave Iruka a dangerous glare. "Who you calling a mindless zombie?!"

"What! You've been okay all this time?"

"Never mind all that," the Anbu member made some additional hand signs, "I'm releasing the prisoners now. Spread the word to pull out the stingers!"

His comrade saluted him. "Roger that!"

Immediately the wooden cages grew larger allowing the villagers and students to make their escape. By passing on the word soon the Suits were set upon by a determined mob straining to pull out the hornet stings from their necks. As soon as the deed was done Sato's men fell to the floor unconscious.

In the bedlam the gang leader was crawling away unnoticed. On hands and knees with his nose close to the floor Sato made steady progress towards the cave exit. He couldn't believe that his plans had fallen apart so spectacularly. Where was Osuzumebachi when he needed her? He'd paid a small king's ransom for her cooperation! He couldn't believe that the wood user had been playing him this entire time. _Clunk!_ All at once he found a pair of muddy boots. He looked up and saw the dwarf waggle his eyebrows mischievously. "Oh sh-" he shrieked.

Calmly the dwarf brought down a wooden plank over the top of Sato's head. Bokeh gave a contented sigh and threw the broken wood away. "Ah, there is nothing more satisfying than poetic justice!"

"We're not out the woods yet!" Iruka warned as a loose Suit swiped at him with a knife.

"Quite!" he agreed tripping over the 'would be' assassin with his foot. He knelt down pulled out the stinger.

It didn't take long to deal with the remaining stragglers. Soon all was well: with Sato in custody, the villagers freed, Iruka reunited with his pupils and the hired hands highly apologetic once they had woken up. Everyone smiled at each other.

"We'll finally be able to finish the harvest in peace!" a woman said with relief.

Bokeh nodded. "Yes, I believe we shan't be troubled by Mr Sato again." He turned to the Konoha ninja, "And it's all thanks to you and your friends."

The three genin beamed soaking up the praise proudly. Their jonin counterparts were more modest however and shrugged off the compliment. Then a shout came from further down the chamber. Guy was running and shouting like a demon possessed, but when he saw Sato's men tied up he stopped dead.

"Is it really over?" he moaned with despair.

Kakashi came soon after and surveyed the scene. "Looks like we're not needed here, is there any sign of Yasu yet?"

"She must still be tackling Osuzumebachi," Iruka surmised. "I hope she's alright."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the fields Yasu was most certainly not alright. Struggling with Queeny's VAMM fluid she was stuck fast. It was pulling on her hair and stank to high heaven. Nothing could cut the white gloop and to make matters worse the hornet swarm was mere inches away.

"You do know that VAMM is a source of food for my babies? Look at them they can smell it on you, they can barely contain themselves!" The kunoichi was circling Lady Leaf enjoying the moment.

_This is gross!_ Yasu's face screwed up in disgust. _I can't see a way out of this. What the heck am I going to do? _"It doesn't make any sense!"

"Oh?"

Two steely blue eyes locked onto the other woman. "Why are you doing Sato's dirty work? You could have controlled him from the start and just stolen his trading empire, right?"

"Hmm, tempting and also true..." Osuzumebachi considered. "This isn't just about money though." She halted. "I was contacted by Sato because a group of Leaf ninja had come to the aid of the farmers. Have you ever heard of Jibachi, Kurobachi and Suzumebachi?" The blond's blank look was clear to see. "They were my elder siblings. My sister Suzumebachi was the leader of our clan, the Kamizuru."

"I've vaguely heard the name," Yasu tried to remember the details of a history article she'd read whilst revising for an exam. "Something about a huge fallout with the Aburame clan years ago."

"Yes, it was something like that. Once we worked together for the sake of the Leaf." Osuzumebachi blew a strand of hair away from her eyes. "But things change." She was looking away into the distance forgetting Yasu. The only sound was the buzz of the hornets waiting patiently for their queen. "My brothers and sister were murdered by a Konoha ninja squad including a member from the Aburame clan."

Katashi knew that death in the shinobi world was a fact. "There's two sides to every story," she ventured. "You're making it sound like your siblings were innocents unable to defend themselves."

"They were on a mission minding their own business!" she snapped back. "What right did the Leaf have to interfere? When word got back that Osuzumebachi was dead the remains of the clan broke down. They scattered to other lands, other clans and I was left alone!" Even the woman herself seemed surprised by her outburst.

Yasu knew it would make no difference but said it anyway. "I'm sorry all that rubbish happened to you. It must have been hard. But living like this...are you just going to keep trying to get revenge for the rest of your life? Surely your family would want you to move on?"

Move on," she scoffed. "Move onto where?!"

Unfortunately there wasn't a quick answer. She could not return to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The memories were far too fresh and raw. Osuzumebachi might try to leave the Land of Fire altogether. Yasu wasn't sure how famous the Kamizuru were, but ninja from a fallen clan could never find a new home so easily. People were people. They were curious, they would ask questions and someone at some point would spot her talent. No matter how carefully she might try to hide it.

The insect user squawked at her, "Well, any bright ideas?"

"No, it was a stupid thing to say," Yasu admitted. "Beginning a new life, trying to leave the old one behind is incredibly difficult."

Osuzumebachi eyed her prey warily. "Aren't you going to say – but not impossible? You're about to be eaten alive, shouldn't you be stretching out this conversation?"

"What would the point in that be? If you're going to kill me then just do it!"

That seemed to shake the bronde and she snarled, "Don't think I won't!"

The hornets came closer some hovered directly over Lady Leaf's head. Others landed and began crawling and buzzing all over her body. Her skin broke out in goose bumps underneath the white cocoon. Still they did not sting and they did not feed. Yasu tried not to flinch as any jerky movements could cause them to turn.

"You haven't killed any Konoha ninja," the jonin said in a shaky voice. "Not a single one."

"What are you saying now? You've seen what I'm capable of!"

She fought against the instinct to scream wildly and struggle. "Yes, you've manipulated them to your will to aid Sato, but that isn't the same as killing...You...you had the perfect opportunity: an instructor and three children. Killing them would have caused maximum damage-"

"That proves nothing. I was under Sato's orders to capture the ninja and place them under control."

She licked her lips which were chapped and dry. "A very convenient excuse, wouldn't you say? You wanted to kill them and then found you couldn't. You told yourself that you'd handle them later, only you never did...ow!" Yasu's attention was ripped away from Osuzumebachi as something like a red hot poker was stabbed into her arm. She had never been stung before. She looked down at the yellow jacket which had its abdomen firmly planted inside her skin. The creature was quite happy to sit there and stare back unblinking.

"That was one sting, would you like another?"

_You little bugger! _The jonin thought incensed. Her shock was not linked to the pain exactly but more that the hornet had the audacity to look almost _pleased_ with itself! She had tried to be kind to all the gods' creatures. Yasu had taken the trouble to find a glass and a piece of cardboard, and gingerly rescue any buzzing pests from the house. She had returned them to freedom ignoring the way they beat against the glass threateningly. She didn't expect a thank you only that they went on their merry way. Now one of the wretched things had actually managed to sting her. She was never going to rescue them again! The next hornet she saw would get a smack with a newspaper!

Yasu's anger fuelled her. In a feat of bewildering strength she managed to pull out one her hands from the troublesome gloop. "You'll regret that!" she screamed at the tiny creature covering it in a shower of spittle. It stayed there quite unfazed only to take the stinger out and plunge it back in again. "Water Style: Bouncing Bomb Barrage!"

Osuzumebachi tutted with amusement. "I've told you before. There's nothing you can do to escape!" Her words were short lived however as she saw something rather odd happening to her precious VAMM. It had started to expand and grow. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Think you can keep stinging me, you little bastards!" Yasu roared. The water had lifted and diluted the remaining ooze just enough, and she freed the other captive hand. In a frenzy of hand signs she gave another yell, "Wood Release: Four Pillar House Technique!"

Now the bubble of white VAMM was growing larger and larger and larger. Taking the shape of a small house it was forced to stretch. Already it began to tear at the edges. The water trapped inside spilled out. "Stop!" Osuzumebachi cried. "You'll drown us all!"

But it was too late as the wooden house continued to expand creaking and straining against the VAMM. More water flowed. It was becoming as strong as a river! The kunoichi turned and fled towards her loyal steed. Queeny however having sensed the danger had already disappeared. Her immediate survival was more important than the needs of her master.

"Don't leave me!" the last remaining member of the Kamizuru clan pleaded. At that crucial moment there was a resounding _POP!_ The white bubble burst allowing the full torrent of raging water to escape and wash away the remaining hornet swarm. Horrified Osuzumebachi could only whimper as she was swallowed up and swept away.

Yasu's ears were muffled one second then popping the next as the water tried to claim her too. Her legs were unresponsive as she tried to kick to remain afloat. _Can't get enough air!_ She tried to lie on her back to conserve energy but it was useless. It had all seemed like a good plan at the time. She never realised the sheer amount of water she was creating, not only from the ground but from her own chakra. This combined with Wood Release had depleted any last remaining reserves. It was no wonder she felt so weak!

"YASU!" a chorus of concern was coming from somewhere.

Lady Leaf squinted against the water trying to find the familiar voices. She twisted her entire body around. "I'm here!" she spluttered. "I'm here!"

"Motsureta tsuru: Tangled Vine Jutsu!"

Suddenly Yasu felt creepers reaching and coiling around her petite frame. Just in time too as her legs finally gave out. Efficiently she was lifted away from the cold water and brought back to dry land.

"Is she gonna be okay? Yasu, say something please!"

"Give her room to breathe, Iruka!" Yamato insisted. Her face was deathly pale but there was a strong pulse. "You're safe now," he said gently. "Just concentrate on breathing, okay?" Her nod was reassuring but she continued to cough for a good while afterwards.

* * *

That night a great feast was held in Hida Village. The farmers were in high spirits sharing the first pick of the harvest with the Konoha ninja who had saved them. Bokeh looked about him as he gave a toast. Happy laughter was in abundance as was the red wine. A roast boar turned on the spit with hungry onlookers dribbling. The steady beat of a drum played and it seemed someone in the group was a keen flute player. This led to a circle of villagers holding hands. They clapped and twirled to the beat becoming giddy with joy.

Inside the hut Yasu sneezed. There was nothing to be done. She had a cold and she needed to get rid of it before it went onto her chest. It would have been nice to join in with the revellers. Then again maybe being stuck in here was a blessing. She was pretty sure Iruka had been avoiding her the entire evening. But there had been some strange glances coming from his direction and they made her feel uncomfortable. Something had changed between them and she wasn't entirely sure it was for the better.

Yasu's stomach grumbled but she didn't want to eat a single bite. Even the smell of food was too much. She had vomited up a fair amount of water. She still couldn't believe that she nearly drowned herself. Despite all this Kakashi had insisted that Lady Leaf try to eat some soup and a little bread. So she busied herself with tending the fire and chopping vegetables as he boiled the water.

"As soon as you feel well enough we'll head back to the village. Lady Tsunade is keen to hear the final report about this whole incident."

She gave a sniff. "That's fine by me."

Kakashi began to add herbs and some spices to the pot. He crushed a brown flaky square into tiny pieces and sprinkled that into the mix as well. "So, about you and Iruka," he began. Immediately he saw Yasu stiffen and nearly chop off a finger.

She thought it safer to put the knife down. "Right, I'm assuming you're talking about what happened at Spirit Rock? That is...er, with the kiss and the bed and..." She was pulling at the tassled hem of the woollen blanket Nouka had given to her. "How much exactly _did_ you see?"

"Pretty much everything," he admitted shamelessly.

She blushed. "Then why didn't you intervene? You knew Iruka was under the influence of the hornet venom!"

"Yes he was, but I was keen to see what you would do in that situation. You know he has a crush on you."

_He does? _

"I wanted to see if you would take advantage of him."

Yasu ignored this and scrapped the remaining vegetables into the bubbling pot. All the while Kakashi waited to see how she would respond. They sat there listening to crackling fire.

"I don't feel that way about him," she said finally.

"You know that _now_, but there was a point wasn't there? When he kissed you," Kakashi replied his single grey eye pinning her in place. "You didn't push him off straight away. You wanted to see if something was there."

She couldn't deny it. "Iruka has always been kind and attentive to me, I wanted to make sure."

"And was there anything there?"

"No, it didn't feel right, there weren't any fireworks."

He paused for a moment to ladle some soup. "You can't argue with chemistry."

"Missions are going to be awkward with Iruka now, aren't they?"

The man shrugged. "I'll have a word with him. He'll get over it soon enough." The youngest jonin appeared to be surprised. "It'll be a good thing in the long run. Relationships in the ranks can make things complicated."

"You might be right there." Yasu took the bowl wincing slightly at the scolding warmth.

In silence they supped, listening to the jolly music. The Hokage's half sister peeped out the window and sighed. Tsuzumi boshi was further to the west tonight and she tried not to think about her journey to the Land of Lightning. She had to concentrate on the here and now. Upon finishing the meal she retreated to wash off the dishes. When she returned it appeared Kakashi had more to say.

"You know, you don't have to beat yourself up over a kiss."

She snatched up one of the nearby logs and threw it into the flames. "Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"Maybe because you're making comparisons with someone else who _does_ give you fireworks?" He saw Yasu reach for the necklace at her collar. "I've known Gaara since his younger days. He had a blood thirst that could not be satisfied, and I often wondered what might become of him." Kakashi paused. "But since Naruto befriended Gaara all those years ago I've taken an interest in his development. I've grown to respect the struggles he's fought through, and care about him almost as if he were one of my own students."

"I'm glad to hear that." Her teary blue eyes met his gaze.

"You need to be patient with him, Yasu."

She bit her bottom lip. "I haven't heard a single word from the Kazekage in nearly _six months_. It's pretty obvious he doesn't want anything to do with me!"

"Now, now don't be so dramatic!"

"What did I do wrong?" she demanded before bursting into tears.

She was emotional and blaming herself. Usually Kakashi wasn't the type to offer comfort to self pitying ninja, but seeing her cry was disconcerting. Her weeping form moved him somehow. _You've really got it bad, haven't you?_ He thought.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he said offering her a tissue. "You needed time to heal from your injuries and to think clearly about the future; where you want to be, what you want to do and _who_ you want to be with. You couldn't make those decisions freely with Gaara around."

"Sorry, sometimes things just get on top of me." She dabbed at her eyes.

Kakashi's pinning stare had significantly softened. "Desert Flower, eh?"

Yasu gave a shy smile before fumbling with the clasp. "This is a desert flower." She showed it to the Copy Cat Nin. "They have a saying in Suna – where flowers bloom so does hope. Gaara told me once that I was his desert flower."

"It's beautiful and coming from the Kage, that sounds positively... affectionate." He gave a low chuckle. "Do you miss him?"

"Terribly," she said and meant it.

Suddenly Kakashi understood his comrade a whole lot better. "I see. Maybe you should stop worrying about things you can't control."

Yasu was puzzled. "I don't understand."

"Well, take the farmers - they could worry about whether the river will flood and never plant a single crop. Would that be wise? No, they would go hungry after all!" He smiled. "You could waste a lot of energy worrying about Gaara, or you could use that energy to train and learn new things. Do you expect Gaara to be standing still moping about you?"

"Of course not!" she replied without hesitation. "He's Kazekage! I would expect him to do his duty!"

"Well then." Kakashi pat her lightly on the head. The unexpected gesture left her stunned. "Become stronger and gain the experience to face whatever comes. That way in the future you can always be his Desert Flower, even in the toughest of times." He stood up. "You worked hard today. Get some sleep."

Yasu did as she was told, and for the first time in a long while a smile graced her lips.

* * *

**Author's note –**

The next chapter will be the final one. Will Gaara and Yasu get their happy ever after? Maybe...but things are never that easy!

All the best

Allybee x


	59. A Love for all Seasons

**Chapter 59 – A Love for all Seasons**

It was a rare chance for Yasu to play catch up with a few of the other jonin. They were sharing a meal together at the Kaizen, a restaurant that catered for a fair few tastes. The omakase dishes suggested by the chef were apparently the best in town. There was ramen, teppanyaki and a selection of curries too, no one was about to go hungry tonight!

"It's true!" she protested placing down an empty glass of umeshu. "Nana came back with her boyfriend and he was absolutely gigantic! This snake was like twenty feet tall!"

Anko clapped her hands with mirth. "You really are a riot when you've had a few Yasu!"

"He took pieces of the rubble in his jaws and managed to get us out before the ceiling collapsed, I'm serious!" The diners exploded into laughter leaving Lady Leaf in a huff.

Katashi tried to sooth her irritation. "Just ignore them and have some donburi." His comrade eyed the rice and chicken which he knew to be a particular favourite. "You know you want tooooo." He wiggled the plate in front of her nose.

She resisted for all of about five seconds before snatching away the 'devil's dish' as Yasu called it. Something about the number of calories it contained and the amount of exercise to shift it.

The son of White Fang gave a masked smile. "So I hear the Kazekage is due to arrive in the village tomorrow morning," he mentioned casually to the group. Most shrugged their shoulders, two or three nodded with interest, only one nearly choked on their chicken donburi.

"That's what happens if you don't chew!" Mitarashi began slapping Yasu violently on the back. "Geez, always in such a rush!"

She tried to avoid the eyes of everyone else. "Anko, you can stop hitting me now." Finally the abuse ceased but her appetite had completely disappeared. Yasu considered what a suitable amount of time might be before attempting to make an exit. She took a little of the sake that was being passed around and swallowed it whole.

"I thought you'd be excited to see the Kazekage?" Kakashi pressed. "You know him quite welldon't you?"

"What's this?" Anko latched on. "Have you been holding out on me?"

Yasu bolted up from the table. "You know what? I better get going." She threw a dirty look in Kakashi's direction. He didn't seem to care in the least. "Enjoy the rest of your evening!" She slipped out of Anko's drunken grasp and ignored the protests from her colleagues. It seemed to take forever to get outside as she weaved around the crowded bar.

Upon leaving, the cool evening air hit Lady Leaf full in the face. The alcohol she'd been drinking made itself known all of a sudden. Her steps forward were not as straight and true as they could be. _I'm such a light weight!_ The thought made her teary but she wasn't sure why. _Stupid Kakashi, why did he have to go and tell me that? _

Ever since she was small Yasu had always talked to herself, sometimes out loud when no one was nearby but more often inside her head. Her reasoning was simple – the only person that could possibly understand you, was you. Tonight however she felt a great need to speak to someone else. So it was she came upon the Katashi peace garden. The lights were off in the household, there was only the faint glow of a yellow lamp from the street. She sat down on the grass next to a familiar stone.

"Hey dad, it's been a while." She smiled and reached out to pet the smooth rock. Carved there were two sayings that Katashi Kenshin had often said: 'One who smiles rather than rages is always the stronger' and 'let what is past flow downstream.' Staring at the carved words brought back memories of another time that she'd felt lost. "I wanted to tell you that I was promoted to jonin, surprise!" She clasped her hands together. "I hope I'll do you proud."

He may not have been her biological father but with mother and Naoki they were a family. She'd never felt more happy and safe than in those four short years. He was a man that brought an unrivalled stability. Kenshin used to whistle annoying tunes around the house, breaking into song at any moment. He would sweep mother into his arms and dance, their laughter ringing down the corridor. Whenever he went away he would fold an origami dragon or paper flower for Yasu to look after. But endless wishes on the stars to keep him safe had failed. Kenshin was not a super human and like so many other ninja his body was returned one day covered with a black cloth.

"Dad, I wanted to ask you about men." A large sigh followed which summed up her frustration. "There's a boy I know. He's a little... difficult. They've been times when I've even wanted to punch his lights out!" _And then some!_ "But underneath it all, Gaara - that's his name by the way, turned out to be really nice. He's a shinobi. In fact he's kind of the Kazekage of Sunagakure. I sure pick 'em don't I?" The attempt at a laugh died on her lips. There was no response for Yasu. The stone stood silent in the garden and darkness descended. Something white fluttered from the skies and landed cold on her skin. She looked up. _Snow, so winter decided to come after all. _

"I've never been in love before. I get so confused; one minute I hate him and as soon as he's gone I miss him. Did you and mother feel like that? I never saw you fight, so I don't know. You always looked so happy together." She swallowed. "The trouble is I keep getting my hopes up and then it doesn't work out, and I get hurt. I'm not sure how many times you're supposed to scrape your heart off the floor. I mean, is that even normal? You'd think I would have a clue by now!"

But she didn't. Her love for Gaara was overwhelming and consuming. Yasu had tried unsuccessfully in the past to forget about the Kazekage and move on. But he'd always found a way to draw her back in. Thinking about his smile was dangerous, but she couldn't help it. It was unfair the way he made her feel. How badly she craved his touch that made her legs turn to jelly. She'd dreamt of nights curled up in his arms and kissing him until she ran out of breath. Just thinking about it made her body heat up.

The swirling flakes became heavier and had already coated the plants in a thin white blanket. _Perhaps I should visit the Kojin shrine tomorrow and stay out the way._ She considered before standing. "Thanks for listening dad." Turning away the jonin walked towards the lamplight as the snow continued to fall throughout the entire night.

* * *

It always amazed Yasu how different the forests of Konoha could look in deep snow. Some of the tree branches were so low that they bowed to the ground. She wiped away the burden from one and observed how it sprang back into position. It sent a powdery ribbon of snow sweeping through the air. Others trees looked more like clumps of pure white coral, their sad fingers reaching out towards a sea they would never reach. Yasu liked to imagine that the fallen tree trunk might be a dragon head, the bridge was a scaled hump and the imprints of a sledge the creature's tail tracks.

She reached the small hokura which was nearly buried. Taking the shovel she set to work digging out the forest deity's home. According to mother this particular Shinto shrine belonged to the goddess of the kitchen. Such a description made Yasu laugh because the goddess' influence had certainly never inspired _her_ cooking skills! She picked out a number of old dolls from the cold depths and put them aside. Next she cleared the roof top and fixed the tiny bell chain that had become tangled.

By the time all was done Yasu was feeling quite pleased with herself. It was getting colder although compared to The Land of Frost this was nothing. She kicked the compacted snow from her fur lined boots and gave the cream shawl she was wearing a good shake. "Oh, I mustn't forget your children!" she said retrieving the dolls and placing them carefully at the foot of the shrine. They looked back at her with their painted black eyes.

It had become custom that old dolls were not to thrown away, but to be dedicated to Kojin. Yasu believed this was quite cute until her mother explained that the deity had not always been so good natured. In some tales it was even said that Kojin was a demon that ate children. (That gave Yasu nightmares for a month.) Mrs Katashi however also told her daughter that Kojin decided to change her ways and become their protector instead. What the catalyst was for this sudden U turn was not recalled in the stories, although Yasu liked to think that a brave youth melted the ogre's heart with kindness.

At last the jonin headed back for home looking forward to a hot mug of coca. She trekked up the hill leaving a set of deep footprints, and made light work of the tree using chakra control. At the top Yasu took a chance to get her bearings: to the east was the derelict shinrin pagoda, the tall structure not easy to miss even in such white confusion. North was lake Ashinoko, a frozen mirror of ice. She looked briefly west towards the Land of Wind. To the south the Hidden Village stood surrounded by its protective walls.

Her descent was uneventful. She followed the crest of the hill further on until she stumbled across a sika deer. It glanced up, a beautiful doe with white spots on hazelnut brown fur. Yasu tried her best not to move as the deer turned back to its task of finding food. Hungrily it buried its nose into the frozen ground rooting for green grass. The Hokage's half sister had more reason than most to be in awe of such animals. She owed these deer her life. It was the Nara clan's medicine using deer antlers that neutralised the poison that almost killed her. It was no wonder that the sika deer were considered sacred by so many.

Eventually muscle cramp had to break this magical distraction and the doe took off. The abandoned human gave a wistful sigh, but then remembered the hot chocolate awaiting her return. As she headed back towards the village there was someone waiting at the bottom of the hill.

"Hello?" she called down. The figure was staring, but made no attempt to reply. Yasu noticed the green cloak it was wearing and tensed. "Are you lost?" she asked making her way down the steep slope. The stranger remained still appearing in no hurry to give an answer. "Are you trying to get somewhere in particular?" She considered the shovel and placed it down. "My name is Katashi Yasu I'm a ninja from the Hidden Leaf. And you are?"

The stranger drew back his green hood. A familiar head of spiky red hair was underneath. "So, this is where you're hiding."

_You..._ It had been over half a year and she'd forgotten how that voice made her shiver. How beautiful his glassy green eyes were and became completely lost in them. It was the Kazekage, here in the woods! _You're not supposed to be here! _Her hands balled into fists. "You selfish bastard!" she snapped at him.

"Yasu?" He didn't expect hostility. She was already storming away with long strides. For a moment he was simply stunned. Did she not realise how much he'd been worried about her? As he attempted to follow the raving wood user, plants sprouted growing tall and thick to block his path. He couldn't comprehend this wild, snarling person. It did not amuse him in the slightest to be chasing after her through a maze of thorns. "Why are you being like this?" he called out. "It is I who should be angry with you!"

"Go to hell!"

_Go to where?! _He was surprised at how much this irked him. Since The Land of Lightning he couldn't remember the last time that he had truly lost his temper. His tolerance for idiots must have grown without him realising, but he just couldn't accept this from Yasu. "We cannot talk about this if you keep running away." He dodged another branch trying to snap back into his face. "Stop acting like a child!"

Behind the wall of vines he could see two sky blues narrowing. It was as if she were challenging him. The Kazekage scowled. This was not how he intended their reunion to be. Still, if she wanted to play games he would be more than happy to oblige. Underneath this winter wonderland there was plenty of soil he could use.

The erupting anger that carried Yasu thus far was rapidly dwindling. She felt cold and suddenly realised that bating Gaara was not the smartest of moves. This was brought home when a barrage of sand ploughed straight through her barrier. In this snow covered forest it was the strangest thing she'd ever laid eyes on. The sand rose higher, coiling and hissing like a snake. _Oh heck, you're not using that are you?_ She winced, recalling unpleasant memories from a time gone by.

Without hesitation the sand snake dived for its target. She managed to roll away and block several strikes with her earth style jutsu. The Kazekage however was relentless continuing to send the yellow grains to catch hold of her legs. The speed of his jutsu never failed to impress. Her chest became tight.

"Are you growing tired of this game?" Gaara's voice echoed through the trees. It was eerily cheerful. The sand continued to thrash about. Now and again he could hear squeaks and other curious sounds coming from Yasu. There were only so many places she could hide and the snow was actually an advantage for him. The snow showed footprints, the air was cold and Yasu had already been out here for a few hours. Like a fisherman waiting for a bite he took his time testing the waters. It wouldn't be long.

Finally there was a strong tug on the line and Gaara pulled.

"Let go of me!" came an indignant scream from his left. He could feel the jonin's efforts to escape, such powerful chakra fighting against his own. The rushing snap of vines intensified as he continued to claim his prize. However a great oak sprang from the ground and his progress halted. Yasu no doubt would be using the tree as an anchor, after all it wasn't the first time his sand had sought her out.

The blonde's legs were straining and kicking against the sand lasso. She had a dozen of the densest creepers looped around her waist. "You think this is the way to treat someone you used to love?! Just leave me alone!" she yelled.

_Used to love?_ "I am not prepared to continue this foolish tug of war!" he explained to the woman hiding in the bushes, but did cease his pulling. "If it is your wish to never set eyes on me again then I shall leave."

Immediately the sand snake withdrew and Yasu slumped against the trunk exhausted. Her breath was a light rolling fog. She hugged the tree feeling the bumpy bark rubbing against her cheek. Here she stayed and closed her eyes. It had gone awfully quiet. Her sudden sneeze seemed too loud in the silence. This drew Yasu's attention to her hair which was damp from the melted snowflakes. It was stupid to stay here it would make her ill. The snow scrunched under foot as she strained to listen for any sign of movement. Upon reaching the clearing where the pair had met there was only a single set of footprints leading away towards the village.

_He really just upped and left?_

The sudden emptiness was a strange thing to describe to another. It was like a heavy weight pulling her down and the splendour of the winter wonderland somehow didn't matter anymore. She asked him to go that was true. _Hell might have been a little over the top..._ Yasu stared at the footprints again dumbly. The kunoichi tried to ignore the painful stinging in her throat.

"I'm flattered you would make a face like that on my account."

Lady Leaf spun around to find him leaning casually against one of the trees. "I thought you were leaving?" she said.

Gaara rubbed his temples and it was only now that she saw how tired he looked. "Kindness effects more than severity." He removed the green cloak he'd been wearing and placed it about her shoulders. "I learnt that from someone once."

The cloak felt warm. "Are you still mad at me?"

His eyes blazed. "It was sheer foolishness to jump into a portal with no idea where you would end up! To find you at death's door knowing it was my fault. Do you have any idea how that felt?"

Yasu bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

He gazed back at her shaking his head. "You are so infuriating!"

"And you've made me wait too long!"

He took a moment to study Lady Leaf. She was so full of life, it was hard to believe that the medic nin had only given her a twenty percent chance. Yasu had gained a little weight but she looked much better for it. She'd experienced a lot in Sunagakure and the stress had taken its toll. It was comforting to see that she was strong and healthy. The decision to let her go had been the right one.

"I see. You interpreted my delay as a sign that I no longer cared for you," he said smirking, "Which in turn explains your tantrum from before."

"I was not having a tantrum! It's a perfectly normal reaction since I've just been ignored for six months!"

He took her hands in his. "You have always been in my thoughts." Instantly Yasu tried to run but the Kage was ready and grasped both arms. "I've missed you," he whispered drawing her close. His wild heartbeat was jumping between them. There was no denying it. Holding her again was officially heaven. "You're trembling."

"It's the snow," she lied.

"Of course," he whispered before kissing the nape of her neck.

Yasu had to choke back a moan. Feeling his warm lips on her cold skin was unexpected, but it felt so good. The kisses were sweeping upwards in an agonising slow line. He was hesitant, testing the waters no doubt to gage her reaction.

The Kage stopped. His hot breath was tickling her nose. "After all the torture I've put you through, could you love me again?"

She plunged both hands into his hair dragging him closer. "I've never stopped."

Their mouths crushed together taken over by sighs and lips and heat. Hands caressed and tongues met. There was a desperate need in both as their two bodies squeezed together. This was what she'd wanted for so long. Yasu needed him to know that she didn't want anybody else.

Reluctantly the Kage pulled away. "Yasu." He was left reeling from the kiss. These feelings were wonderful and yet so frightening. His worst nightmare had been that Lady Leaf would forget about him. When Hatake Kakashi had explained this was not the case it had made him so happy. 'She's waiting for you, go get her!' He'd said. Now Gaara had recovered a little and placed his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. "Come with me to see the Hokage."

"You want to tell her about us?" She understood but looked unsure. "I don't know how she'll react."

He smiled warmly. "I do not wish for us to hide, Desert Flower. This will be the final hurdle. Shall we face it together?"

* * *

By the window the Fifth Hokage was considering the disturbance reported in the Konoha woods. Eye witnesses said that trees were sprouting from the ground and a tornado of sand was tearing the place apart. "Those two..." she grumbled.

Shizune knocked and entered. "Mrs Katashi is here as requested."

"Bring her in and I'll need some more tea for our _guests_." Tsunade raised an eyebrow before taking a seat at her desk.

Mrs Katashi was shown in wearing yet another annoyingly beautiful hōmongi underneath the extensive layers of her outer jacket. It was a coral coloured kimono with a mint green obi decorated with pine and elm branches. Her hair was an immaculate bun. Compared to Tsunade the older woman appeared almost regal. Strangers to the Hidden Leaf might be forgiven for thinking that the latter was leader and not the younger looking blond. She bowed gracefully. "Hokage, I am honoured to be of service."

"Lady Yui." Two golden eyes shone. "Take a seat."

"As you wish." Mrs Katashi complied although she had no idea what to make of such cryptic words. Yasu's half sister was a curious woman, one you never let your guard down with. She was always plotting and thinking ahead. Her cunning mind was more than a match for her own. Yet the two women found each others' company more than tolerable.

Eventually there was another knock at the door. A party of four entered, which surprisingly included her own daughter. The two Katashi women locked eyes for a moment. There was the Kazekage and two more who she assumed to be bodyguards. These stepped to the side. Yasu came forward and knelt whilst Gaara stood beside her.

"Lady Fifth." He bowed slightly. "Forgive my intrusion."

Tsunade grinned and sipped her tea. "Lord Kazekage, it is a pleasure to see you again as always, although I am surprised." Her voice was deceptively soft. "I thought all our business was concluded this morning." Her attentions then turned to Yasu. "You are accompanied by my newest jonin I hope she has not displeased you in some way?"

"Far from it, she has always gone above and beyond her duties."

"That's certainly one way to look at it. You may stand Yasu," she said sharply. "Is there something further you would like to discuss?"

"Yes, I wish to ask for the hand in marriage of Katashi Yasu."

The Hokage's face twisted as though in a state of constipation. Kankuro coughed. Temari reached for her fan before Gaara put out his palm to stop her. She couldn't help but consider if her little brother knew what the hell he was doing.

Calmly Mrs Katashi readjusted her seating position. "Lord Kage, am I to understand that you wish to wed my daughter?"

Gaara's face softened as he said, "If she will accept me." He glanced across at his Desert Flower who (as expected) was having trouble digesting this news. She blushed wildly and couldn't meet his eyes. "There is also the matter of obtaining permission in the correct way."

Lady Hokage's face hardened. "I would have thought you'd had enough of marriage! Do you have any idea what you're asking? A wedding between Leaf and Sand has never taken place. It would cause too many problems."

"I love her."

"Love!" She mocked him. "I would be losing not only a skilled shinobi for my squads but the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai. The secrets and jutsu of the Senju clan is not something to just give away! What you ask weakens my village and strengthens yours! Do you take me as a fool?"

There was no way to argue back. As a Kage, Gaara understood those reasons more than anyone. He had fallen into a trap. If he couldn't convince the Hokage he wasn't sure what might happen. The thought of losing Yasu again was unbearable. What was he supposed to do now?

It was the first time Mrs Katashi had seen the Kazekage display any sign of emotion. He was a fine young man, handsome in his own way but incredibly serious. Yasu was friendly, loud and excitable were they really a match? She wasn't convinced. The Hokage had every right to be concerned. It was common sense not to allow this red haired youth to whisk Yasu away. Should the marriage fail it would sour relationships between the two villages not strengthen them!

They stood side by side. The Kage was taller than the jonin at least and held a powerful title. His past was questionable though. Whenever Yasu returned from Sunagakure she was either heartbroken or beaten up, was he really good husband material? But then her daughter looked up at Sabuko no Gaara and clasped his hand. _When did she learn to look at a man like that?_ Yui felt a tug on her heart. She was reminded of Kenshin and how they'd shared the same intensity. Her little girl was a woman grown and it had taken until now to finally see it.

He may not be the partner that Mrs Katashi had envisioned or wanted for her child, but Yasu loved him. That was one thing she couldn't control.

"So, you have no solution to offer?" Tsunade demanded. "Then how can you expect me to agree?"

"Yasu," Mrs Katashi spoke up. "Do you remember the story of Persephone?"

Lady Leaf blinked back at her mother. _Why would she bring that up at a time like this?_ Then after some thought she understood completely.

"Godaime Hokage, have you heard the story?"

"What are you babbling on about? Are you-"

Gaara's sand started to rustle making Tsunade stop. "Please, let her tell the story." He smiled back at Lady Leaf with encouragement.

Yasu took a deep breath and began, "In some cultures they worship a Goddess called Demeter who controls the harvest. She had a daughter called Persephone who was abducted by Hades, Lord of the Underworld. When Demeter found out she was very angry making the crops wither and the earth barren. Her husband Zeus tried to find a way to bring Persephone back, but she had already eaten three pomegranate seeds. You see if anyone eats food from the Underworld they are bound to that place." She paused to check that Tsunade was following.

"Get on with it!"

She jumped slightly. "Right, Hades agreed to allow Persephone to live on earth for three quarters of the year, but for three months she had to return to the Underworld as his wife. During that time Demeter prevents food from growing and that is how they came to know the season of winter."

The Hokage drummed her fingers on the table. "Nice story. Am I supposed to imagine Lord Fifth here as Hades stealing you away?"

"That isn't quite what I was trying to say!" Yasu winced. She could imagine Gaara dressed in black but perhaps this was a fantasy for another time. "What if for a different season each year, Lord Gaara and I parted?"

"And what difference would that make?"

"In terms of what this could mean for Konoha. I would return to take part in missions, share my experience and teach youngsters as necessary. This way the village will still have access to my skills and proof of my loyalty."

The Hokage nodded. "Hmm, and what of any offspring from the marriage?"

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, _Auntie?_" It was Temari who spoke.

She couldn't understand why her brother was putting up with this bullshit. He was the Kazekage, Konoha should be grateful that he wanted to marry a woman from the village! Gaara gave his sister a meaningful look. As Suna's ambassador pissing off the Hokage with an inappropriate remark was unacceptable. "My apologies, Lady Fifth I was out of line."

Yasu was just about getting used to the idea of being proposed to. She hadn't even considered little ones. The enormity of the Hokage's decision was beginning to dawn on her. What if Gaara didn't want to have children? They hadn't discussed anything like that!

"I..." She started to panic. _I don't know what to say!_ They were so close, and yet more complications kept cropping up! She could feel her hands beginning to shake with nerves.

All at once she felt a strong arm curl around her shoulder. "If we were to be blessed with children they would spend a full season, along with their mother in the Leaf. In this way they would learn the will of fire and also create strong bonds with their fellow Leaf kin."

Gaara felt Yasu cling to his side for support. He quite liked the feel of that as she fitted snugly just underneath his shoulder. He tried to imagine a little boy or girl with blond hair and green eyes running around them. That thought wasn't so terrifying in itself it was more _if_ they could ever reach such a position. The Kage felt self conscious just thinking about it.

"So, you would agree to such terms, Kazekage?"

He nodded. "I would rather be by Yasu's side for three quarters of the year than lose her forever."

The Hokage was hard to read. With steepled fingers she considered the two lovers in front of her. Did she really want the hassle of having Sabuku no Gaara as a brother in law? Of all the tough decisions a Hokage might be expected to make, this was the last thing on her mind.

"Damn it sister, you would drive anyone to drink!" She roughly opened a side draw and took out a bottle of sake. Everyone watched as she poured a measure into the cup, and then promptly swallowed it whole. "Fine, marry him."

"Oh thank you!" Yasu was overjoyed. Gaara let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Tsunade smirked and went to down another cup, but her hand stilled. "Oh yes, one more thing," she said staring thoughtfully at the couple. "The next time you have a lover's tiff, do me a favour and leave the woods out of it, okay?"

* * *

**Author's note – **

I hope you've enjoyed reading 'Underneath It All' as much as I have writing it. If you could find it in your hearts to leave a comment / thoughts about the story, (good or bad) that would be fantastic!

Arigato to Masashi Kishimoto for creating the Naruto Universe!

The best of luck to all fan fiction authors and your future stories. Thank you to everyone who has read this story to its end.

Allybee x


	60. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

The summer nights in Suna were always a welcome break from the relentless prickly heat of the day. It was also at this time of year that the 'Kimono Sleeves' were at their most bright. The Godaime Kazekage and his wife were seated on the veranda looking up at the shimmering white dots as they shared the evening together.

"Come on," she said knowingly, "What are you stewing about?"

A pair of glassy green eyes flickered in her direction for a second before returning to the skies. "Stewing?" He tested the word on his tongue and then smirked. "I do not believe I've heard the term before."

"Alright, is there something on your mind, _dear_?"

His lips curled at the edges. She never called him that. She complained it made her sound like Amelia. So whenever he was addressed in such a manner it usually meant that she was about to lose her temper.

"Yasu, I want a more substantial escort this time."

"Not this again!" Lady Leaf crossed her arms. This was their last evening together before Yasu was due to return to Konohagakure. For this year it would be the autumn months they were apart. "We've talked about this. I'll be fine!"

The Kage turned towards her a terrifyingly serious expression on his face. "Do not say that to me. Every year when you have made this journey you've been attacked."

"And every year Temari and I have handled it!" she said defensively.

It was true that the ninja assassins were growing bolder. Someone was sending them and they knew about the rotation system of the seasons. The Fifth Hokage however had refused to budge. At first Gaara couldn't understand why she would want to put her sister in such danger. But she explained that by continuing the way things were it would actually be to their advantage. For both enemy and target it was free game for those three days. It would be better to continue this pattern rather than to invite more desperate covert tactics such as: infiltration, sabotage and spies within Konohagakure or Suna itself. Open attacks could be planned for and managed. They were safer and so the journeys continued.

Gently he took her hand. "There is a more at stake. Think of Risa. Think of the baby."

She went quiet. Two hands protectively wrapped over her stomach and then she looked at their beautiful three year old girl sound asleep in Gaara's lap. Sometimes it was still hard to accept that she was theirs.

"Temari will be with us all the way, and Shikamaru is heading up the security party. There's nothing to worry about!" But she saw the way he frowned. Lord Kage wanted nothing more than to escort his own family to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Such a notion was foolish. No matter how stubborn he could be Gaara was Kazekage and the needs of the village had to come first. It wasn't like she wanted to leave her husband for three months at a time. That was just the way it was. "If it'll make you feel better then I'll ask Toshie to come along too, alright?"

"I'd rather you took Enjin."

Sometimes negotiating with the red head reminded Yasu of her days as ambassador. She shook her head. "I want him to stay here."

"Why?"

"I... I have my reasons!" she said struggling to keep a straight face.

Gaara sighed. "You've got that look in your eye. The look when you're up to something."

"Don't you trust me?" Her sky blues narrowed.

Slowly he stroked her knuckles with his thumb. "Desert Flower, you are all so precious to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

She never grew tired of hearing that. He had grown so much in the six years they'd been married. His hair was much shorter swept away to the right side of his face. His tattoo was prominently displayed. Yasu hadn't been a fan to begin with as she'd enjoyed pulling and tussling his more shaggy pangs. However Gaara took his role as Kage seriously and that required a more professional image. It'd been hard enough gaining respect from the older and more experienced Gokage at the best of times. He wanted to stand out and for the right reasons. There was more to him than just his age after all. But if there was one thing that hadn't changed about the man it was his heart.

"Don't go underestimating Lady Leaf," she told him playfully. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid!"

"How could I forget?" He put his arm around her drawing the blonde close. "And you wonder where our daughter gets her wilful streak from?" She laughed at this and he kissed her.

* * *

Early the next morning the battle had already started.

"I don't wanna go!"

Sabaku no Risa: a fiercely independent toddler with a great love of teddies and playing with sand. She had auburn red hair that was long overdue a trim. She also possessed the same stubborn streak as her father, as was attested to the sand wall currently blocking off entry to her bedroom.

"Risa, this is difficult enough without having to fight you as well!" Yasu sighed and leaned heavily against the door. "Don't you want to see Grandma, Uncle Naoki and Auntie Tsunade?" There was no reply. "This is the only time of the year when they get to spend quality time with you."

"Noooooo!" was the shrieked reply.

She could just send a few creepers through the window and drag her daughter out. But Lady Leaf had made a vow not to use jutsu to overpower her children. Gaara felt the same especially after his own childhood experiences and the pain that came with it. They both wanted to be parents that earned trust and respect not through fear, but consistency and love.

But even so Risa could be headstrong and there were times when Yasu felt her will being tested to the limit. But whenever temptation presented itself she recalled how her mother had made her feel all those years ago. There were lessons to be learnt there. This was usually enough to help Yasu persevere.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to miss Daddy too. But the forests of Konohagakure in autumn are very beautiful. We could take a boat ride on Lake Ashinoko and visit Kojin at the shrine. You know I bet those poor little dolls are buried under the leaves by now."

There was a wail and then sobbing beyond the door. Yasu felt her heart ache a little. She knew it was unfair to place such a burden on a three year old, but she was the daughter of the Kazekage. She had to be strong, but even Lady Leaf had to wonder, _is it always going to be this hard?_

"Mummy?" The small voice disturbed her thoughts.

"Yes, Love."

"Won't Daddy forget me? If we're far away...will he-"

"Never," Yasu responded immediately. "Is that what you're worried about?" There was another sob and then the sand began to recede slowly. The grains fell away and Risa burst out of the room into her mother's awaiting arms. "How could he forget about you? I'll help you write to him every day and you can tell him about all the things you've seen." Her tone was low, soothing.

The little girl clung to her side awkwardly due to the bump. "Promise?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" The Kazekage's wife asked the child.

Risa rubbed her sky blue eyes roughly and then sniffed. "No..."

"Well then." Lady Leaf took a comb from her pocket. She took a deep steadying breath. "Now, shall I put your hair in pigtails today or a plait?"

* * *

Of all the hardships Gaara had faced in his life none were more painful to endure than saying goodbye to his family. He'd made Risa a wolf from his sand to take with her. Yasu gave him her desert flower necklace as was their custom. He promised to keep it safe until their return in the winter. A last kiss, brave words and then they were gone.

"Don't worry Lord Kazza, we'll take good care of them!" Toshie promised waving manically.

When the carriage rolled away Gaara insisted on watching until he couldn't see it anymore.

"Right," Kankuro clapped him on the back. "We've got a lot of work to catch up on, you're not gonna have any time to mope around!"

So that was how things went for the next three days. When Gaara could do nothing but wait his brother drowned him in paperwork. In fact Kankuro went so far as to hide documents deliberately in preparation. This continued until Tobimaru (the village's fastest messenger hawk) had returned with the news that all was well. With Yasu, Risa and Little Bump safely tucked away in Konoha it meant the Kage could function again.

It was over a week later and all the documents had been completed, stamped and signed. He'd completed his training regime for the day. Inspection of the surveillance team reports on the boarders had nothing worthy of note. There was no Akatsuki threat, the territories seemed to be behaving themselves and there was no news of Kabuto. Ninja from Suna had a steady stream of assignments but hardly anything taxing. With no wife or child to appease either Gaara suddenly found himself rather bored. He stood up and looked out the window at the villagers. Everyone seemed so happy. He should be glad that it was peacetime it was what every Kage prayed for during their time in office.

He picked up the green tea that had long since gone cold, and rested his forehead against the glass. _It is selfish to wish for unrest however I need purpose too or surely I will go mad!_ Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he murmured.

"Lord Kazekage." The young man stepped forward and bowed before producing a package. "Yasu Sensei – I mean, Lady Yasu," he corrected quickly. "She asked me to give this to you."

It was strange to hear his wife being addressed like that after so many years. Despite the obvious success of his training Yasu had never taken another student in Suna. Gaara smiled at Seibi-Shi who had become a little flustered. The bond between teacher and former student was still strong it seemed. Over the years Enjin had trained hard and enjoyed tinkering with machinery. Curiously however he had turned down a position in developing weapons for the Wind Dynamo. He chose instead to stay in the Hidden Village and become a jonin.

They both looked at the gift wrapped in green shiny paper and tied with a crimson ribbon.

"Did she say what it was for?"

Enjin scratched the back of his head. "Not a clue. She just said it was real important and to give it to you the week after she left." He stood up and carefully placed the item onto the Kage's desk. "Beyond that I know as much as you do!" There was silence for a moment before Seibi- Shi saw fit to cough reminding the Wind Shadow that he was actually there. "May I go now, Sir?"

The Kage removed his hat. "Yes, of course and thank you."

How long he sat there staring was anyone's guess. It reminded him of when Yasu (as ambassador) presented him with a box containing a claret coat. It was the first time someone had given him a present for his own sake. He pulled at the ribbon which came away in twists and then discarded the other layers of paper. _What was she thinking?_

It was a red leather bound book about the size of a regular diary. Inside was a note in small but articulate handwriting. She'd scented the paper with lavender.

_To my husband,_

_By now I should have arrived safely in Konoha, and I think of you hiding away in 'Kazekage Towers' going about your business. I realize that as Kage you have a lot of responsibilities. However it wouldn't hurt to spend some time with your people. So to that end I have a little task for you! _

_Inside this book is a list of jobs that I am quite confident will keep you occupied until we get back. You start from number one and work downwards, simple right? _

_Please don't take unnecessary risks. _

_All my love _

_Desert Flower x _

He blinked twice and then read the note again. Gaara took the book and glanced at the first task. "Unblock the old well near the cattle farm?" he said reading the tasks aloud. "Paint the door blue for the old man near the ink shop? Play a game with the shogi club?"

There were a total of one hundred and twelve random tasks in the book. _I'm already a week behind!_ He thought. _How am I supposed to accomplish this?_

As the Kazekage worked his way down the list he discovered and met people he never even knew existed in the village. His offers of help were met with bemused but nevertheless grateful smiles. When he unblocked the old well Gaara found himself fixing the pulley system too and learning some history about the waterways underground. He sanded the door easily enough and applied the blue paint, although he had to give it several coats. The elderly shogi club members had been clamoring for an opportunity to play with the young Kage. He laid a wreath and offered prayers at Rooba and Shiro's graves. The sandstone arch near to the village entrance was restored. At the peace garden he checked on the Acer Palmatum Bloodgood tree which was flourishing and tackled the weeds. He trained with some of the less able candidates at the academy to give them a boost. And so it went on for the rest of the season.

By the time autumn was coming to an end he'd managed to tick off all but one single thing. Now he understood exactly why Lady Leaf had wanted a certain blue haired jonin to stay nearby.

_Task 112: Force Enjin to ask Matsuri on a date! _

"Saving the best till last, eh?" he said closing the book gently. Of all the duties that the Godaime Kazekage should perform playing cupid wasn't exactly considered to be one of them. Still, he found in this case he didn't mind. If he had learnt anything from Killer Bee that morning in the archives, it was that a little push in the right direction didn't hurt anyone. In fact it could be the start of a great happiness, and wasn't that the most precious thing of all?

* * *

**Author's note – **

I had a 'few' messages asking me to finish this properly! Having been concentrating on Tantalus Tales for FF9 it took a little while to get my head back into Naruto Land! I hope this ending gives closure.

Thank you for the kind reviews and taking the time to follow this! At some point I might redraft Lady Leaf and bring it over, but not for a while.

All the best

Allybee x


End file.
